A Vingança dos Semideuses
by LizzieAnnaBlack
Summary: Acontecimentos misteriosos abalam o Acampamento Meio Sangue, e o filho de Hades, Nico Di Angelo, embarca em uma jornada perigosa para descobrir o que está acontecendo.
1. Chapter 1

Às vezes eu me pergunto se é possível que em algum lugar do planeta – qualquer um – adolescentes não se comportem tanto como...adolescentes. Era de se esperar que quando eu ficasse de férias e pudesse finalmente me juntar aos outros semideuses, eu visse algo diferente de valentões atirando salgadinhos uns nos outros e tentando aparar com a boca, que é o que eu vejo quando estou na escola. Mas não. Eu vejo a mesmíssima coisa quando estou no Acampamento Meio-Sangue. E parece que eu sou o único que acha isso uma idiotice completa. Quíron acha que eu devia fazer amizade com eles, já que eles ficam bem atrás de mim durante as refeições, mas eu não sei que tipo de diálogo eu poderia estabelecer com um cara tipo o Tobey Grant. Quero dizer, ele anda por aí exibindo um celular novo toda semana, apesar de Quíron viver dizendo a ele que ele não deve usar telefone celular. Mas o que é que eu estou dizendo? Até parece que ele precisa de algum objeto para exibir! O que ele mais gosta é de _se_ exibir. Tá legal, a família dele tem montes de dinheiro, as garotas acham que ele é o máximo porque é musculoso e vive bronzeado, ele é o líder do chalé de Hefesto e tem um bando de outros caras fortões que fazem tudo que ele manda. Só que, disso tudo, Tobey Grant tem apenas uma coisa que é realmente interessante para mim: ele namora a garota mais legal do acampamento. Se não fosse assim, eu nem iria desprezá-lo tanto. Mas é de Hannah Pope que estou falando. Ela não é apenas linda e simpática, ela é inteligente e divertida, sem falar que é a melhor arqueira do acampamento. Me pergunto todos os dias o que uma garota como ela faz ao lado de Tobey Grant. Não concordo com o que Eve diz. Ela acha que o fato de Hannah namorar um idiota é porque ela é tão ou até mais idiota do que ele. Eve continua me atormentando com relação à Dione Stevens. Aquilo foi só um momento de descontração, mas ela insiste que eu devo "dar uma chance ao amor verdadeiro". Até parece. Maldita hora em que eu aceitei sair com Dione e pior : fui legal com ela. Isso foi numa sexta. Depois de um fim de semana um tanto atarefado para mim, Eve me atacou na segunda-feira. Sério. Ela simplesmente se sentou aqui na mesa de Hades comigo. O que fez o refeitório inteiro cair em um silêncio absoluto e todos começaram a nos encarar feito loucos. Isso porque, na verdade, eu sou o primeiro filho de Hades a freqüentar o Acampamento Meio-Sangue e também o único. Ou seja, não há ninguém para se sentar comigo e tradicionalmente não nos sentamos em mesas de deuses que não sejam nossos pais. O negócio é que ela falou muito naquele dia e todo dia depois desse. Ela simplesmente não me deixa mais em paz. No começo era irritante, mas acho que acabamos nos tornando amigos no final das contas. Eve meio que abandonou seus irmãos e irmãs na mesa de Deméter para ficar xingando o grupinho que fica na mesa de Hera logo atrás de nós. Pois é, este é outro fato sobre Hannah: ela é filha de Hera. Sei que isso parece impossível já que Hera é a deusa do casamento e supostamente deveria dar exemplo de fidelidade, mas parece que de tempos em tempos Hera se cansa das puladas de cerca de Zeus e resolve se divertir um pouco também. Ouvi dizer que Hannah nasceu logo depois de Hera ter descoberto a respeito de Thalia, a filha de Zeus. Mas então, o fato é que Hannah não fica sozinha na mesa dela como eu. Tobey e seus amigos do chalé de Hefesto se mudaram para lá, assim como o melhor amigo de Hannah do chalé de Afrodite, o Allan. Ele é um cara legal, a única pessoa decente com quem ela anda, pra falar a verdade. Eve acha que eu estou imaginando coisas quando digo que Hannah e eu somos amigos. Bom, pelo menos nós tentamos ser. Quando ela chegou ao acampamento, ainda não conhecia ninguém e por isso ficava sozinha na mesa de Hera. E eu estava bem ao lado, então nós conversávamos durante todas as refeições. Isso só durou alguns meses, porque o Tobey começou a segui-la por todo lado e quando eu menos esperei eles começaram a namorar. Eu realmente não acreditava que ela fosse dar bola para ele, porque ela parecia ser imune a todos os presentes caros que ele dava para ela. Acabou dando certo, eu acho. Eles estão juntos há uns dois anos. E agora não consigo mais conversar com ela. Não por mais de trinta segundos, pelo menos. Ela chega sozinha à mesa dela algumas vezes, sorri e diz "Oi" para mim. Eu pergunto como ela está e ela responde " Bem , eu..." , mas aí Tobey chega e a beija e em um milésimo de segundo a mesa de Hera está tão lotada que eu mal consigo ver Hannah lá.

Capture a bandeira era sempre um tanto complicado para mim. Não a parte da batalha, é claro. Mas a parte de escolher uma equipe. Porque apesar de eu já estar no acampamento há quatro anos, a maioria das pessoas ainda tinha um certo receio comigo por eu ser filho de Hades, de modo que não me escolhiam de primeira para fazer parte de suas equipes. Desse jeito, sempre cabia a Hector Madison, líder do chalé de Apolo e um dos mais velhos do acampamento, obrigar uma das equipes a me aceitar. Costumava variar muito no passado, mas depois que Hannah e Tobey começaram a namorar, a equipe vermelha passou a ser fixa e composta pelas crianças de Hefesto, Afrodite, Apolo, Ares e por Hannah. Os demais – as crianças de Deméter, Dioniso, Hermes, Atena e outros – se juntavam a mim na equipe azul. Era um tanto raro a minha equipe ser a primeira a capturar a bandeira, já que apesar de termos os filhos de Atena ao nosso lado, os filhos de Ares sempre deixavam mais da metade de nossa equipe incapacitada logo no começo do jogo. Foi pensando na nossa pouca chance de vencer que eu demorei para me preparar para jogar naquela sexta –feira. Quíron percebeu que eu não estava lá muito animado e veio falar comigo.

- Você está se sentindo bem, Nico?

- Eu? – Me surpreendi com a pergunta. – Claro. Por que não estaria?

- Tenho achado você muito pensativo desde que Rachel esteve aqui no domingo. Não está se preocupando por antecipação, está? Porque se está pensando que ela dirá uma profecia em breve, acho que você não deve ter...

- Está tudo bem, Quíron. – Eu o cortei. – Não estava pensando nessa possibilidade.

Ele não pareceu se contentar com aquela resposta. Mas, o fato é que ele se preocupa demais comigo o tempo todo. E não é como se eu fosse uma criança, eu já tenho 16 anos! Mas ele parece achar que eu ainda não me recuperei de tudo que aconteceu no passado. Não é isso que está acontecendo. É a primeira vez desde que derrotamos Cronos que Rachel, nosso oráculo, diz que tem tido visões estranhas. Ela mesma disse que não foi nada claro ainda, mas eu sei que algo está acontecendo, algo ruim. Queria poder falar sobre isso com alguém, mas acho que nem Eve acreditaria em mim. Naquele momento, achei melhor forçar um sorriso e fingir repentina animação, para que pudéssemos começar logo o jogo e eu me distraísse um pouco.

Hector chamou a nossa atenção pela milésima vez para que não matássemos ninguém. Quíron soou a trombeta de caramujo. Todos correram para o meio da floresta e eu logo encontrei dois campistas de Ares para enfrentar. A batalha estava quase de igual para igual naquele dia. Os garotos de Hermes estavam acabando com os de Hefesto. Teve uma hora em que seis da nossa equipe foram para cima de três da equipe vermelha. Torci para que Tobey estivesse levando uma surra ali. Adentrei mais na floresta e vi Hannah e alguns filhos de Apolo levando boa parte da minha equipe abaixo com suas flechas. Desviei por pouco de algumas que ela mesma atirou em mim. Ela sorriu de um jeito que me deixou anestesiado por algum tempo, depois de ter quase me acertado. Continuei lutando e procurando pela bandeira vermelha, e foi quando eu parei em uma região da floresta onde não havia ninguém que me dei conta de que ainda não tinha visto Maureen Lewis dando ordens por ali desde o início do jogo. O que era muito estranho. Maureen era a líder do chalé de Atena e praticamente comandava a equipe azul no Capture a bandeira. Não que eu sentisse falta da presença dela, já que ela era mesmo insuportável, mas era esquisito ela não ter nos dito qual era o plano. Isso mesmo... Nós não tínhamos um plano! Mas o que estava acontecendo ali? Resolvi voltar para onde a batalha estava acontecendo e fiquei procurando um aliado para saber qual era o nosso plano. Vai ver eu passei tanto tempo viajando em pensamentos antes de Quíron soar a trombeta que não percebi quando Maureen chamou a equipe para dizer a estratégia do dia.

A coisa estava mesmo pegando fogo quando cheguei perto do rio, tanto é que foi difícil encontrar Eve no meio daquela confusão.

- Ei, Eve! – eu gritei, mesmo estando ao lado dela, porque era muito difícil ouvir alguma coisa com todo aquele barulho de lâminas se chocando. – Você viu a Maureen?

- Quem? – ela gritou de volta.

- Maureen! – gritei mais alto ainda.

- Não! Algo errado?

- Acho que viajei na hora em que ela estava nos dizendo qual era a nossa estratégia... Você lembra o que ela disse para eu fazer?

- Eu... – ela pareceu muito confusa. – Não me lembro! – e acertou um cara de Apolo, que tentou se aproveitar da sua distração, na cabeça com o seu escudo. – Eu não me lembro de ela ter dito qual era o nosso plano hoje! Nós nos reunimos antes da luta?

- Eu não sei! – a equipe vermelha estava vindo em peso pra cima de nós dois. Certamente perceberam que nós estávamos distraídos. – Vamos nos separar! – gritei para Eve. – Vou procurar alguém de Atena! – e sai correndo dali.

Não perdi meu tempo tentando identificar quem era quem no meio da batalha e fui para o lugar onde certamente havia um filho de Atena: o buraco na árvore torta. Havia um garoto de Atena chamado Daniel. Ele era um dos caras mais inteligentes que já conheci, mas era também um fiasco com a espada. Por causa disso ele sempre se escondia no grande buraco no tronco de uma árvore particularmente horrorosa e ficava lá até ter certeza de que era seguro sair. Cheguei à árvore e lá estava ele todo encolhido.

- Daniel. – eu já não precisava berrar naquele lugar.

Daniel se encolheu mais e começou a tremer feito louco.

- Está tudo bem, Daniel. Sou eu: Nico.

- Ah, oi, Nico. – ele relaxou e tirou o escudo da cara. – O que foi? Encontraram alguma bandeira?

- Não. Nada ainda. É que eu não me lembro do que Maureen disse antes do jogo. Qual é o nosso plano mesmo?

- O nosso plano? – ele me olhou com a mesma cara esquisita que Eve fez quando lhe perguntei a mesma coisa. – Ora, essa é uma boa pergunta!

- Você não sabe? – fiquei surpreso. A função de Daniel era sempre ficar ali escondido e orientar quem não tivesse entendido o plano. Ou seja, ele _sempre_ prestava atenção ao plano. – Mas o que é que está acontecendo aqui?! – eu me enfureci. Como era possível que ninguém estivesse ligado antes da batalha?

- Pra falar a verdade, Nico... Eu acho que nós não temos um plano. – ele disse sem olhar para mim. Estava pensando consigo mesmo.

- Maureen estava lá? Você a viu?

- Ela estava jantando com a gente hoje. Mas eu confesso que não a vi antes de começar o jogo.

- É... Nem você nem ninguém por aqui.

- O que fazemos? Pedimos a Quíron para parar? – ele pareceu satisfeito com aquela possibilidade. Ficar ali sem um plano poderia colocar em risco a segurança dele.

- Ele não vai atender. É culpa nossa não termos nos organizado antes. Vou tentar achar a bandeira. Mas acho que os vermelhos vão encontrá-la primeiro. Isso aqui está uma bagunça hoje, cara. – deixei-o apavorado ali na árvore e corri para tentar concertar aquela confusão.

Mesmo sem um plano, nossa bandeira devia estar muito bem protegida porque o jogo estava durando mais tempo que o normal. Resolvi voltar para aquela parte isolada da floresta para tentar pensar um pouco no que fazer. Quando me aproximei, ouvi passos sobre as folhas e gravetos caídos no chão. Um pouco abaixo de onde eu estava, vi Hannah olhando em volta cautelosamente. Me perguntei o que ela fazia sozinha ali, pois devia estar com os outros arqueiros. A maneira como ela olhava para os lados me fez pensar que havia me ouvido chegar, mas eu não achei que tinha feito barulho. Me pus a observá-la dali de cima e vi quando ela se virou rapidamente para um monte de arbustos à sua esquerda. Ela havia ouvido algo se mexendo ali e eu também ouvi. Fiquei alerta. Hannah ficou olhando assustada para a mata muito densa a sua frente, mas depois de algum tempo ela relaxou um pouco. Eu também estava quase deixando para lá quando vi alguma coisa brilhante entre os arbustos. Era uma coisa pequena, vermelha e brilhante. Hannah havia dado as costas e estava prestes a se encostar para descansar em uma árvore ao seu lado quando eu percebi que aquilo era uma ponta de flecha e alguém estava mirando nela. Aquilo me deixou paralisado de medo. Nunca vi uma flecha daquele jeito e algo me dizia que não era igual às outras. Quando eu finalmente voltei à razão, olhei rapidamente para os arbustos e vi que o atirador já estava em posição. Não pensei duas vezes: escorreguei de onde eu estava e gritei:

- Hannah, cuidado!

Não sabia se tinha chegado a tempo de salvá-la, nem se eu mesmo não tinha sido a vítima no lugar dela; só sabia que tinha me jogado encima de Hannah e nós dois estávamos caídos ali no chão.

- Nico...? – Hannah me chamou, com a voz um pouco rouca.

Ergui um pouco a minha cabeça para olhar para ela.

- O que é aquilo? – ela me perguntou apontado com a cabeça para a árvore ao nosso lado.

Olhei também e o que vi foi a flecha com a ponta avermelhada pegar fogo instantaneamente e transformar a árvore que ela havia atingido em cinzas em meio segundo! Hannah me olhou apavorada.

- Eu não... isso... – eu tentei dar alguma explicação lógica para ela, mas eu também estava em choque.

Foi nessa hora que um monte de gente apareceu de todos os lados. Provavelmente viram a árvore pegando fogo. A primeira pessoa que chegou até nós foi Tobey Grant. Exatamente quem eu não queria que aparecesse. Ele agiu como o troglodita de sempre.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Di Angelo?! – ele gritou para mim. – Quer sair de cima dela?!

Eu o ignorei, me levantei e ajudei Hannah a se sentar.

- Você se machucou? – eu perguntei, fingindo que não via Tobey ficar roxo de raiva ao olhar para nós.

- Acho que não. Foram só alguns... – ela começou a dizer, mas aí Tobey chegou e me empurrou dizendo "Sai pra lá!" e fez com que ela ficasse de pé rapidamente. Ela cambaleou.

- Ei! – eu me revoltei. – Vai com calma! Ela acabou de tomar um susto, está mal.

- Não me diga como eu devo cuidar da _minha_ namorada! – ele gritou de volta.

Então outra pessoa desagradável apareceu por ali. Se bem que essa eu até queria que aparecesse. Maureen saltou do mesmo lugar de onde eu saltara e começou logo a gritar comigo:

- Que idéia foi essa, Di Angelo?! Ela é da equipe adversária, por que estava protegendo ela? Você entende as regras desse jogo ou não? Nós supostamente temos que derrubar nosso inimigo e não salvá-lo!

Então ela ficou falando um bocado durante uns cinco minutos. Ela não parava de dizer a mesma coisa! E eu só fiquei observando algumas coisas estranhas na aparência dela. Não estou falando do fato de ela ser muito baixa para a idade, meio gorda e com cara de gnomo de jardim, mas o fato de ela estar impecável , como se não tivesse lutado nada. Porque depois de Capture a bandeira, todos (com exceção de Daniel) ficam sujos de terra e no mínimo arranhados. Mas naquele dia Maureen estava impecável, como se tivesse passado aquele tempo todo lendo no chalé de Atena. Além disso, ela carregava um arco, mas nenhuma flecha. Ela raramente usa arco e flecha e, quando usa, usa um especial azul com alguns dizeres em grego que eu nunca tive oportunidade de ler. Foi por isso que eu a interrompi e perguntei simplesmente:

- Onde você estava?

Acho que todos que estavam ali acharam a pergunta um tanto fora de contexto, porque fizeram cara de confusos.

- O quê? – ela fez a cara mais estranha de todas. Eu repeti a pergunta. Ela hesitou por alguns segundos. – E o que isso tem a ver com o fato de você ter tirado Hannah do caminho da flecha?

Opa. Tinha algo errado ali.

- Como você sabe que tinha uma flecha? – eu perguntei, intrigado.

- Porque eu vi o que aconteceu. Eu estava ali encima. – ela apontou para o montezinho atrás de nós.

- Não. _Eu_ estava sozinho ali encima.

- E eu estava bem atrás de você.

- Não tinha ninguém ali. Eu tenho certeza.

- Eu estava lá! – ela gritou. – Não tenho culpa se sou silenciosa, diferente de Hannah que parece que quer atrair o inimigo fazendo tanto barulho enquanto anda.

Pensei por um momento e conclui que ela devia mesmo estar perto de mim quando aconteceu. Afinal, como ela saberia que Hannah estava fazendo barulho pisando nos gravetos? Mas...

- E por que você só apareceu agora?

- Porque eu fiquei assustada quando a árvore pegou fogo e corri. Só voltei quando ouvi vozes. A voz de Tobey, eu acho.

Aquilo ainda soava estranho para mim e eu queria perguntar de novo onde foi que ela se meteu, mas Tobey falou primeiro:

- Flecha? De que flecha vocês estão falando?

- Alguém tentou acertar Hannah com um flecha esquisita, uma que tinha a ponta vermelha. Ela pegou fogo e incendiou a árvore quase que imediatamente. – eu expliquei.

- Uma flecha em chamas? É permitido atirar flechas em chamas no jogo? – ele perguntou a Maureen.

- Deve ter sido um acidente.

- Alô! Eu vi a flecha, tá legal? Não estava em chamas quando a atiraram. – eu disse. – Maureen, você disse que estava aqui. Viu que essa árvore era enorme e virou cinzas num segundo! Não foi natural!

- Ah, mas é claro que não foi! – Tobey falou comigo, furioso. – Eu já entendi o que aconteceu aqui. _Você_ atirou em Hannah!

- _O quê?!_ – eu fiquei perplexo.

- Ficou maluco? – Hannah partiu em minha defesa. – Nico veio lá de cima e me tirou do caminho, como ele poderia ter atirado a flecha dali? – ela apontou para os arbustos.

- Você não _percebe_, Hannah? – Tobey agia como se ela fosse muito burra para não enxergar a verdade. – É exatamente isso que ele quer que você pense: que ele a salvou! Eu sei como ele fez isso. Deve ter convocado um daqueles cadáveres dele para atirar a flecha enquanto ele espreitava lá de cima. Então ele sabia exatamente o que ia acontecer e te tirou do caminho.

- Ah, faça-me o favor! – eu olhei para ele sem acreditar que ele havia mesmo dito uma idiotice daquelas. Era demais, até para ele. – E por que eu faria uma coisa dessas?

- Porque você queria impressioná-la! – ah, mas que maravilha! Eu já não precisava mais me preocupar com a possibilidade de Hannah descobrir o que eu sentia por ela, porque Tobey havia acabado de fazer esse favor para mim. Olhei de relance para Hannah e vi que ela ficou muito vermelha. Felizmente, ela respondeu por mim:

- Tobey, cale a boca! Já passou, tá bom? Vamos para a enfermaria, eu estou cheia de arranhões. – e tentou puxá-lo, mas ele não se moveu e continuou me encarando.

- O que foi, _Nico_? – ele sempre usava uma entonação ridícula ao pronunciar o meu nome. – Toquei em algum ponto sensível?

Eu já não me agüentava mais. Estava cansado, estressado, preocupado com Hannah e ainda por cima envergonhado com o que ele havia dito sobre eu querer impressioná-la. Foi por tudo isso que eu não me segurei e parti pra cima dele. E não foi com minha espada, foi com os punhos mesmo. Tobey devia estar no limite também, porque ele já parecia preparado para brigar. Ficamos nos esmurrando ali e o pessoal que estava em volta estava adorando, tinha gente fazendo até apostas a respeito de quem ia ganhar. Ouvi um garoto dizendo que tinha certeza de que eu ia abrir um buraco no chão que iria engolir Tobey e mandá-lo direto para o mundo inferior. Achei uma idéia fantástica, mas quando eu pensei em fazer algo mais do que dar socos, alguém entrou no meio de nós dois e conseguiu nos afastar. Era Hector Madison, do chalé de Apolo.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?! Ficaram malucos?! – ele pegou cada um de nós pela camisa e empurrou um para cada lado.

Eu me acalmei um pouco quando vi que tinha deixado uma bela marca ao redor do olho direito de Tobey. Já estava de bom tamanho. Mas acho que ele não devia ter feito muito estrago em mim, porque ele tentou avançar contra mim outra vez.

- Ei, Grant! Dá pra pelo menos fingir que você tem maturidade? – Hector o segurou firme.

- Tira a mão de mim, príncipe encantado! – Tobey tentou puxar a mão de Hector, mas parece que havia alguém mais forte do que ele no acampamento.

- Cala essa boca se não quiser que eu mesmo cale para você! – Hector o empurrou bem longe daquela vez. – Alguém vai me dizer o que houve aqui ou não? – ele olhou para as cinzas no chão e depois para Hannah, que estava muito suja e com folhas secas no cabelo. – Hannah, você abandonou o seu posto. O que aconteceu?

- É uma história complicada. Ainda não entendemos o que aconteceu. – ela respondeu. – Talvez seja melhor encerrarmos o jogo agora. Temos problemas.

- Certo. – Hector tirou uma trombeta do bolso e a soprou.

-Isso tudo é muito confuso... – Quíron coçou a cabeça.

- Ah, você não entendeu ainda? Para mim está muito claro que toda essa confusão foi obra do Di Angelo, exatamente como o Grant falou. O que mais poderia ser? – Sr. D estava do jeito de sempre: nem aí para nós. Só ficou lá bebendo e nos assistindo como se fôssemos um programa de humor meio chato.

Depois de termos encerrado o Capture a bandeira daquela noite sem um vencedor, e de eu ter ido para a enfermaria para dar um jeito no corte que Tobey havia feito na minha boca no nosso pequeno embate, Quíron convocou uma reunião com os líderes dos chalés para esclarecer melhor o que tinha acontecido com Hannah. Eu já imaginava que seria praticamente uma carnificina verbal, mas acho que o que de fato aconteceu na casa grande foi demais até para a minha imaginação.

Tobey estava ali berrando feito louco para quem quisesse ouvir que eu estava apaixonado por Hannah e que eu tinha usado meu exército de mortos para pôr o meu plano em prática. Maureen não parava de dizer que eu traí a equipe azul ao tirar Hannah do caminho na noite passada e que as regras do Capture a bandeira deviam ser mais bem explicitas para os novatos. Hector só fazia perguntas para tentar entender como uma confusão daquelas aconteceu bem debaixo do seu nariz. Eu até tentava dizer alguma coisa, mas eu mal formulava uma frase e já vinha alguém contestando o que eu dizia. Hannah e os líderes dos outros chalés só ficaram calados, olhando assustados para quem falava. Depois de mais de duas horas tentando discutir a questão, Quíron deu a reunião por encerrada e disse que achava melhor conversar a sós com cada um de nós. Ele disse que eu devia ser o primeiro. Eu já sabia. Os outros se retiraram (Tobey fez isso com muito esforço) e eu fiquei sozinho com Quíron e o Sr. D.

- É... Eu não achei que você estava muito bem ontem , Nico... – Quíron disse de um jeito amigável.

- O quê? O senhor acha que eu fiz o que o Tobey acha... – eu comecei.

- Não, claro que não. – ele garantiu. – Talvez queira me contar a sua versão da história.

Então eu contei todos os detalhes a ele, desde a falta de estratégia da nossa equipe até a misteriosa flecha da ponta vermelha.

- Havia algo escrito na flecha? – Quíron me perguntou.

- Não prestei atenção nisso. Como eu disse, assim que eu olhei para a flecha, ela pegou fogo.

- Entendo... Bom, e você não viu mesmo quem atirou dos arbustos?

- Não. Seja lá quem for, conseguiu escapar fácil, porque Hannah e eu ficamos encarando a flecha. Confesso que me esqueci de pensar no atirador depois. Mas, tem uma coisa... – me lembrei de Maureen naquele momento.

- O quê?

- Maureen. Ela havia desaparecido, certo? E depois ela disse que estava logo atrás de mim no monte. Mas eu realmente não notei a presença dela. E ela estava com um arco que não era dela, não era aquele azul.

- E você está supondo o quê? – Sr. D interferiu. – Que Maureen Lewis tentou matar a outra? Francamente, Di Angelo, não há assassinos aqui.

- Bem, já _houve_. – eu o lembrei.

- Essa é uma acusação muito séria, Nico. – disse Quíron.

- Não estou acusando Maureen. Até porque eu não acho que ela tenha motivos para matar Hannah. Eu só disse que tudo nela estava muito estranho ontem à noite. Vocês não acham?

- Nós vamos conversar com ela. Agora chame Hannah até aqui, sim? – Quíron deu a nossa conversa por encerrada.

Eve ficou uma pilha com tudo aquilo. Ela mal conseguia conter seu ímpeto de apontar para o olho roxo de Tobey toda vez que ele passava.

- Então, você acha que isso é possível? – ela me perguntou pela vigésima vez só naquele dia.

- Maureen ter tentado assassinar Hannah? Não sei, Eve. Pra falar a verdade, prefiro não pensar mais nisso. O Sr. D está certo: isso é muito surreal.

- Ora, quando uma garota tem inveja de outra, quero dizer muita inveja mesmo, acho que ela tem sim muita vontade de cometer um assassinato. E para as semideusas isso é bem possível.

- Maureen tem inveja de Hannah?

- Claro que sim! Hannah é tudo que ela não é.

- Pensei que achava Hannah idiota.

- Eu não a conheço. Mas você me parece o tipo de cara que se apaixona por meninas fúteis e fáceis.

- Ela não é nada disso.

- Ah, é sim! Se não fosse não teria começado a namorar Tobey Grant.

- Cala a boca, Eve.

- Eu acho que isso que você sente por ela é só atração física. Tenho certeza de que você irá descobrir sua alma gêmea em outra garota, como...

- E por que não pode ser o contrário? Por que o que ela sente pelo Grant não é só atração física e logo ela encontrará sua alma gêmea em outro cara? – eu a cortei antes que ela começasse a falar de Dione.

- Isso é o seu cérebro se recusando a aceitar a realidade. Ok. Pode ser que ela não seja idiota. Pode ser que ela só esteja com Grant para ganhar presentes caros. Mas isso faz dela uma espécie de prostituta.

- Ah, meus deuses, Eve! Quando você vai parar com isso?

- Desculpa, mas é você que sempre toca no assunto Hannah.

- Sei disso.

- Mas, se você quer que eu diga algo legal, eu posso te dar um conselho.

- Isso envolve Dione?

- Não.

- Nesse caso... Manda a ver.

- Certo. Eu acho que se você realmente gosta dela e acha que ela vale a pena, você deve lutar por ela. Ou pelo menos dizer o que sente a ela.

Olhei para ela, incrédulo. Ela continuou:

- É sério! Escolha o seu método. Você pode se esmurrar com Grant até um de vocês desistir ou morrer; ou você pode dizer que gosta dela.

- Grant já fez esse favor para mim ontem, lembra?

- Não é a mesma coisa.

- Mas ela já devia saber antes mesmo de ele falar.

- Mesmo assim. _Diga_ a ela. Mesmo que ela não queira ficar com você, ela vai ficar feliz em saber disso.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Porque eu sou garota. Ou você não notou isso ainda?

Eu dei risada.

- Na verdade, não. Achei que você era só uma criaturinha irritante que grudou em mim e não larga mais. – brinquei.

- Haha, mas como você é engraçado! – ela disse com sarcasmo.

- Mas, para você ter toda essa noção do assunto, alguém já deve ter dito que gostava de você, não foi?

Parece que eu mexi com um tema delicado, porque ela ficou vermelha como um pimentão.

- Você é um idiota, Nico Di Angelo!

- Idiota? Eu? Por que? Porque eu descobri que você tem um admirador? – eu continuei rindo dela.

- Se você não parar, eu vou embora! – ela foi se afastando de mim.

- Você é muito nova para ter um namorado, Eve! – eu disse, chorando de tanto rir, enquanto ela dava as costas.

- Ah, me deixa em paz! – Eve saiu em direção ao seu chalé, revoltada, e me deixou sozinho na arena de batalha.

Ou pelo menos eu achei que ficaria sozinho. Porque quase imediatamente, alguém se sentou ao meu lado e disse:

- Que bom que vocês resolveram ter essa discussãozinha logo agora.

Eu pensei que estava tendo uma ilusão porque eu reconheci aquela voz: era Hannah. E ela estava sozinha, o que era um milagre. Fiquei mudo e ela falou:

- Eu preciso conversar com você a sós. E acho bom aproveitarmos enquanto Tobey está lá com o Quíron e o Sr. D.

- Hã... – eu tentei manter a calma. Quando foi a última vez que ela conseguiu concluir uma frase ao falar comigo? – Certo. Algum problema? Quero dizer, além de você ter se machucado quando eu te empurrei ontem? – olhei para as mãos dela com curativos e o rosto arranhado.

- Ah. Isso aqui? – ela olhou para as próprias mãos. – É bem melhor do que virar cinzas, não é? Não era bem isso que eu queria falar, mas já que você tocou no assunto, eu queria te agradecer pelo que você fez por mim ontem à noite. Você podia ter se machucado... ou pior. Então... Obrigada! – ela sorriu para mim.

- De nada. – foi o melhor que eu consegui dizer.

Ela quase me fez ter um ataque cardíaco quando me abraçou apertado depois do que eu falei.

- Bem... – eu procurei fingir naturalidade – Sobre o que você queria conversar?

- Quíron me disse que você supôs que Maureen havia atirado a flecha em mim ontem.

- Ele disse isso a você?! – eu quase gritei. O que havia acontecido com a confidencialidade de certos assuntos? – Olhe, Hannah... Esqueça isso, ok? Foi só uma bobagem que me passou pela cabeça, mas eu _sei _que é um absurdo. Afinal, vocês são amigas e eu não vejo porque ela tentaria te matar, ainda mais de um jeito tão covarde. Eu devo ter pensado isso porque toda essa história me deixou uma pilha e eu fiquei preocupado com você e queria que encontrassem logo uma resposta. Sabe como é, fazemos besteira sob pressão.

Hannah fez uma cara esquisita e disse:

- Eu não ia dizer que você estava errado, Nico. Vim aqui assim que pude porque... – ela baixou o tom de voz. – acho que você acertou.

Eu precisei de um minuto para absorver aquilo.

- Hannah, é sério. Você passou por um momento e tanto ontem. Vai ver você, assim como eu, quer encontrar logo quem tentou fazer aquilo e está aceitando a primeira e mais absurda solução que apareceu. Tente ficar calma. Peça a Quíron para te liberar de algumas atividades por uns dias. Talvez não seja bom você ficar andando por aí sozinha também.

- Nico, você não percebeu? – ela parecia levemente impaciente comigo. – Não dá pra qualquer um simplesmente ir entrando no acampamento; tem toda uma proteção aqui em volta. Por isso, só pode ter sido alguém de dentro, um campista!

- Certo. Vamos supor que sim. Mas por que teria que ser justamente a sua amiga?

- Ela não é minha amiga! Ela nem gosta de mim, só fica perto para poder me dar uma rasteira na primeira oportunidade. Tobey e Allan não percebem isso; eles a adoram.

- Pode até ser isso mesmo que você está dizendo, mas querer dar uma rasteira e tentar matar são duas coisas muito...distintas , não acha? Além do mais, por que Maureen iria querer te matar?

- _Eu não sei!_ Mas só pode ter sido ela. Quem mais fica querendo ser melhor que todo mundo neste acampamento?

Eu achava Hannah incrível e tudo mais, mas, naquele momento, ela parecia meio fora de si. Eu adoraria passar mais tempo falando com ela, mas não daquele jeito. Foi por isso que eu disse algo que me doeu demais.

- Hannah. Me desculpe. Eu vou continuar fazendo de tudo para descobrir o que houve aqui ontem, mas não vou encorajar você a seguir adiante com essa idéia maluca. Faz o que eu te disse, tá bom? Dê um tempo a si mesma. – e eu sai de lá e a deixei sozinha. Deve ter sido a coisa mais difícil que já fiz nos últimos tempos.

O jantar daquela noite foi terrível. Eve nem parecia notar a minha existência e foi direto para a mesa de Deméter e ficou o jantar inteiro olhando para todo lugar, menos para a direita dela, onde eu estava. Achei aquilo muito dramático. Ela sempre ficava me enchendo a respeito de Dione, de quem eu não gosto, ou então falando mal de Hannah, de quem eu gosto. E eu nunca a ignorei durante o jantar como ela estava fazendo comigo. Hannah chegou a sua mesa acompanhada de Tobey e lançou um rápido olhar para mim. Ela não parecia com raiva. Parecia magoada. Fiquei pensando sobre como eu agi naquela tarde. Conclui que havia sido um péssimo amigo. Ou seja lá o que Hannah me considera. Quero dizer, ela ter confessado aquelas coisas para mim (e não para o namorado ou o melhor amigo), significa que eu era a pessoa com quem ela achava que podia contar; talvez a única pessoa que pudesse ver aquilo do mesmo modo que ela. Comecei a me sentir um canalha ao encontrar o olhar magoado dela de vez em quando naquela noite. Pensei em escrever um bilhete me desculpando e colocar no chalé dela quando passasse, mas achei que a situação merecia mais que um recado e resolvi procurar uma oportunidade de falar pessoalmente com ela. Quem sabe ela não me dava um outro abraço? Ah, mas como eu era idiota! Eu não poderia fazer algo assim! Se eu voltasse atrás no que disse, seria obrigado a insistir com Quíron naquela história da Maureen. Fiquei pensando que, se Eve estivesse falando comigo, ela me diria o que fazer, já que ela é garota e sabe como uma se sente. Mas ela foi embora do refeitório sem dar uma olhada para mim, então eu vi que estava sozinho nessa. Ou não. A idéia me veio de súbito. Quíron me colocou naquela situação. Foi ele quem contou minha teoria a Hannah. Logo, ele iria dar um jeito naquilo. Como? Eu não me importava, mas ele teria que limpar a minha barra com ela. Saí da mesa e caminhei com ar decidido até a mesa onde ele comia, mesmo sabendo que aquilo era algo meio inconveniente de se tratar durante o jantar. Quando eu estava a cinco passos da mesa, alguém surgiu de repente na minha frente e nós trombamos. Eu fiquei de pé, mas o outro caiu. Olhei para baixo: lá estava Daniel, filho de Atena, ajeitando os óculos.

- Daniel! Que idéia foi essa? – quis saber.

- Perdão, Nico. Mas é que eu preciso te mostrar algo.

- Pode ser mais tarde? Eu preciso dar uma palavra com Quíron e é meio urgente.

- Só vai levar dois minutos, eu prometo. É algo importante.

Olhei para ele e me perguntei o que ele teria de tão importante para _me _mostrar. Geralmente os filhos de Atena fazem grandes descobertas a respeito de estratégias de luta ou algo assim. Pensei que fosse algo do tipo e disse, muito a contragosto:

- Tudo bem. O que é?

- Precisa vir comigo. Não está aqui. – ele se levantou e eu o segui.

Ele estava me levando para a floresta.

- Daniel, aonde estamos indo? – eu perguntei quando já tínhamos andado um bocado.

- À árvore torta. Está lá.

- O que está lá? – ele não me respondeu de imediato. Caminhamos até chegarmos à árvore, ele colocou as mãos no buraco onde ele se escondia durante o Capture a bandeira e retirou de lá um grande e velho livro.

- Isto aqui. – Daniel disse. Por ser muito velho, o título da capa já havia se apagado. Eu não fazia a menor idéia do que se tratava. – Encontrei nas coisas da Maureen lá no chalé. Você disse que a flecha que quase atingiu Hannah ontem a noite tinha uma ponta brilhante e avermelhada, diferente de todas que você já viu. Bom... – ele folheou o livro até chegar a uma página específica – Era essa aqui? – e apontou para a figura de um conjunto de flechas exatamente iguais à que eu e Hannah havíamos visto. Mesmo que eu a tivesse visto por apenas alguns segundos antes de ela pegar fogo, eu tinha certeza de que eram iguais.

- Sim! Isso mesmo! Que livro é esse?

- É um livro proibido. Existem apenas alguns exemplares dele. Os semideuses não deveriam ter acesso a ele.

- E como Maureen o conseguiu?

- Essa é uma ótima pergunta...

- E por que o livro é proibido?

- Fala a respeito das Dádivas dos Deuses.

- Das o quê?

Naquele instante, nós ouvimos algo se movendo sob as folhas no chão.

- Deve ser um animal. – eu disse.

- Não, Nico. – Daniel me puxou pelo casaco e correu. Quase tropecei para acompanhá-lo. Para alguém que se esconde durante uma batalha, ele era até bem ágil.

Ele parou numa área muito densa da floresta, tirou a jaqueta e cobriu o livro com ela.

- Pegue isto e esconda bem! – ele empurrou o embrulho para mim.

- Mas o que está acontecendo com você?

- Ela já deve ter descoberto que eu peguei. Virá atrás de mim. Ouça, Nico: - sua voz era urgente. – Vá direto até Quíron e mostre o livro a ele. Ouvi sem querer sua conversa com Hannah na arena hoje à tarde e acho que ela pode estar certa a respeito de Maureen. Tudo se encaixa perfeitamente, mas não tenho tempo de explicar agora. Acho que Quíron entenderá. Agora vá.

- E você vai ficar aqui?

- Tenho que despistá-la enquanto você chega até Quíron.

- Por que não posso fazer isso no seu lugar?

- Ela sabe que fui eu, Nico. É melhor que ela não saiba quem mais está envolvido. Faça o que eu disse, ande!

Lutei comigo mesmo para deixá-lo ali. Se Daniel estivesse certo e ele tivesse que lutar com Maureen para me dar tempo, aquilo acabaria muito mal. Maureen era uma grande lutadora, enquanto Daniel era péssimo. Procurei esvaziar minha mente enquanto corria para fora da floresta para não me distrair e perder tempo.

Cheguei à casa grande sem fôlego e fui logo interrompendo grosseiramente o jogo de _pinoche_ entre o Sr. D e Quíron, gritando :

- Daniel e Maureen estão na floresta! Ela vai matá-lo! Alguém vá lá ajudá-lo depressa!

- Mas o que é isso, Nico? – Quíron perguntou, muito assustado.

- Foi ela! Ela tentou matar Hannah! A flecha! É igual a desse livro! – comecei a folhear o livro, mas não conseguia encontrar a página que Daniel me mostrara. Depois me lembrei do mais importante: Daniel estava em perigo. – Por que estão parados aí? Mandem alguém ir lá! – eu não parava de gritar e eles continuavam me olhando como se eu fosse uma mosca na sopa deles. – Quíron, por favor! Daniel, ele...

- Argos! – Sr. D gritou. Argos, o chefe da segurança no acampamento, veio imediatamente. – Verifique se há campistas duelando entre si na floresta e traga-os aqui.

Argos se foi num piscar de olhos. Sr. D não parecia convencido de que eu não estava louco e continuava me encarando com desprezo. Quíron veio até mim e me guiou até a cadeira entre eles na mesa. Ele parecia preocupado. Eu devia estar com cara de quem ia começar a chorar a qualquer instante. Sei que ele estava esperando que eu dissesse o que havia descoberto logo, mas eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse Daniel lutando sozinho com Maureen na floresta. Respirei fundo e não olhei para eles. Tirei o livro da jaqueta de Daniel e o coloquei encima da mesa. Sr. D fez uma grande cara de espanto quando o viu. Não dei atenção e comecei a folhear o livro com calma para encontrar a página. Encontrei e apontei para a figura:

- Foi essa flecha que Hannah e eu vimos noite passada. Daniel encontrou este livro nas coisas de Maureen. Ele acha que foi ela quem atirou. Disse que você entenderia, Quíron.

Olhei para Quíron e vi que sua expressão era de puro choque. Primeiro ele estava encarando a figura e depois ele e o Sr. D começaram a se olhar como se já tivessem entendido tudo e estavam tendo uma conversa por telepatia.

Argos retornou naquele instante.

- Você os encontrou? – Sr. D. perguntou.

Argos balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Por favor, Argos. – pediu Quíron, com a voz seca e sem olhar diretamente para ele. – Verifique se Maureen Lewis e Daniel Evans estão seguros no chalé de Atena. Se estiverem, traga-os aqui. No caso de Maureen, traga-a nem que seja à força.


	2. Chapter 2

-I

sso é... _inacreditável._ – foi o que Quíron disse a mim e a todos os outros líderes dos chalés quando terminou de nos contar o que aconteceu. E foi o seguinte: Argos voltou do chalé de Atena sem Daniel e sem Maureen.

- Eles sumiram. – foi o que ele falou.

De alguma maneira, aquilo me acalmou um pouco. Eu posso sentir quando alguém morre através de um zumbido em meus ouvidos e eu não havia escutado nada aquela noite. Então, Daniel não estava morto.

- E ninguém passou pela entrada. – ele complementou.

- Maureen fugiu. – disse Quíron. – E deve ter levado Daniel com ela. Ele sabia muita coisa.

Depois daquilo, Quíron pediu que Argos chamasse todos os líderes dos chalés e trouxesse um representante provisório de Atena, já que Maureen não estava mais lá.

- Quíron, o que isso significa? – eu perguntei.

- Vou explicar quando todos estiverem aqui.

Aos poucos, os líderes foram se juntando a nós na varanda da casa grande. Hector Madison foi o primeiro a chegar. Logo depois apareceram Hannah e Tobey. Dione do chalé de Deméter. Franco do chalé de Íris. Nigel do chalé de Hipnos. Sophia do chalé de Afrodite. Richard do chalé de Nêmesis. Carl do chalé de Hermes. Burt do chalé de Dioniso. Dino do chalé de Ares. Mia do chalé de Hécate. E por último, Jenny Felton, que estava representando o chalé de Atena. Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- O que aconteceu com Daniel? – ela perguntou a Sophia.

- Acalme-se, Jenny. – Quíron falou com ela. – Algo sério aconteceu no acampamento. Mas acreditamos que Daniel esteja bem. - Jenny respirou fundo e pareceu mais calma. Então Quíron nos contou o seguinte:

"No passado, os filhos dos deuses em suas missões podiam receber ajuda dos seus pais vinda em forma de presentes. O nome correto é dádivas. As Dádivas dos Deuses. Isso ocorre até hoje, na verdade, porém em uma freqüência muito menor. São armas. Ajudam os heróis a vencer as batalhas. Uma vez cumprida a missão para qual essas Dádivas foram designadas, os heróis as escondem, já que são muito perigosas se caírem em mãos erradas. E foi o que aconteceu aqui. Maureen Lewis, filha de Atena, tomou posse de uma Dádiva que não era dela e a usou para tentar matar Hannah Pope, filha de Hera."

Todos viraram para encarar Hannah. Ela não parecia muito surpresa. Quíron prosseguiu:

- A Dádiva utilizada foi esta. – ele mostrou a figura no livro. – São flechas muito perigosas. Uma vez atingida por uma delas, uma pessoa vira cinzas instantaneamente. O fato: essa Dádiva não foi produzida por Atena, logo Maureen a roubou. E roubou de Tobey, filho de Hefesto.

Daquela vez, até eu fiquei extremamente surpreso e me virei para encará-lo. Mas parecia que o próprio Tobey estava ouvindo uma novidade, porque ele ficou de queixo caído e gaguejou muito antes de dizer:

- Não podem ser as mesmas flechas! Estão escondidas, Quíron! E eu nunca contei a ninguém que as tinha.

- Talvez você não tenha sido muito cuidadoso. Tem certeza que nunca falou sobre sua missão com Maureen? – Quíron quis saber.

- Bom, eu comentei sobre a missão com os meus amigos, inclusive com ela. Mas nunca mencionei que tinha recebido uma Dádiva do meu pai, disso eu tenho certeza.

- Pense, Tobey. É importante que você se lembre de todos os detalhes que mencionou a ela.

Tobey ficou se concentrando ali, enquanto todos nós o encarávamos. Então eu disse:

- Será que não existe a possibilidade de Maureen ter encontrado por acaso? – Quíron abriu a boca para falar, mas eu continuei – Quero dizer, dependendo do lugar onde você tiver escondido... Não sei. Vai ver não escondeu bem.

- Isso não acontece, Nico. – Quíron explicou. – Receber uma Dádiva requer a responsabilidade de protegê-la para sempre. O herói deve ser cuidadoso ao escondê-la.

- Já que Maureen já tem a Dádiva, - falei com Tobey. – você poderia nos dizer aonde escondeu, não poderia?

Tobey olhou para Quíron. Este assentiu.

- Fiz uma espécie de cofre embaixo da minha cama no chalé. Tem um bocado de coisas encima. E eu carrego a chave comigo para toda parte. – ele tirou a chave que estava presa na calça dele e nos mostrou.

- Embaixo da sua cama. – eu não podia acreditar naquilo. – _Sério?_ – por incrível que pareça, minha voz ainda estava normal.

- Num cofre embaixo de um monte de entulho e da minha cama. Estava bem escondido. – ele me garantiu.

- SEU BOÇAL! – eu berrei.

- Nico, por favor... – Quíron tentou me acalmar, mas eu nem dei atenção.

- SUA NAMORADA PODIA TER VIRADO CINZAS POR CAUSA DA SUA BURRICE, SABIA? – eu estava tão furioso que podia abrir uma fissura e mandá-lo para o mundo inferior naquele instante.

- Nico, já chega! – Quíron levantou sua voz. – Tobey agiu mal, muito mal, mas agora é tarde para brigar com ele e, felizmente, Hannah ainda está viva. Então, por favor, vamos nos acalmar e tentar encontrar uma solução para a questão.

Eu afundei na minha cadeira.

- Eu posso... – Hector falou, hesitante. - ... fazer uma suposição a respeito daquele dia no Capture a bandeira?

- Fale, Hector. – Quíron consentiu.

- Eu acredito que Maureen possua mais de uma Dádiva. Não sei dizer qual, mas muitas coisas estranhas aconteceram ontem durante o jogo, certo, Hannah?

- É verdade. – ela concordou.

- O que vocês sabem? – Quíron perguntou aos dois.

- Bem, eu achei muito estranho Hannah ter abandonado seu posto durante o Capture a bandeira e ter ido sozinha para aquela parte da floresta onde não havia ninguém. Minha irmã, Ashley, estava perto de Hannah junto com os outros arqueiros quando Mathilda do chalé de Hefesto disse a ela para ir sozinha até o oeste da floresta , que eram ordens minhas. Mas eu nunca pedi nada disso. Tenho como provar. Não falei com Mathilda aquele dia. – Hector explicou.

- E foi aí que tudo aconteceu. – disse Hannah. – O mais estranho é que quando perguntei a Mathilda sobre isso ela disse não se lembrar de nada. E eu a conheço bem, ela é minha amiga, não faria algo ruim para mim. Não se estivesse consciente, pelo menos.

- Por isso eu acho que Maureen usou alguma Dádiva que pode confundir as pessoas ou algo assim. – disse Hector.

- Ei, isso faz sentido! – Dione se manifestou. – Você se lembra, Nico? Nenhum de nós sabia qual era a estratégia da nossa equipe, mas Eve me contou que não havia pensado em Maureen até você tocar no assunto. Tudo que ela sabia era que devia continuar lutando, mas sem nenhum plano.

- Mas eu me lembrei de Maureen logo. – eu disse.

- Talvez seja porque você não se reuniu com a equipe antes do jogo. Então, se ela usou alguma Dádiva para nos confundir, não afetou você. Eu lembro que você estava distante do grupo quando nos reunimos.

Comecei a pensar sobre aquilo. Realmente explicava algumas coisas.

- Nenhum de vocês se lembra de Maureen naquele dia? – eu perguntei aos líderes de Chalé que faziam parte da equipe azul. Todos assentiram. – Quíron, se estivermos certos, você tem alguma idéia de que Dádiva pode ser essa? Não há nada nesse livro aí?

Ele folheou rapidamente e me mostrou uma página.

- Poderia ser esta. – ele me disse.

Eu olhei e vi a figura de uma flauta negra com alguns detalhes dourados. Embaixo da figura, havia algumas informações:

"Fabricada por Jano, o deus da dúvida, esta flauta dá ao herói a habilidade de confundir o seu oponente, podendo até alterar a memória do mesmo. Ao soprá-la, o herói deve se concentrar em transmitir suas ordens ao oponente, caso não seja eficiente, os efeitos podem ser catastróficos, indo desde execução incorreta da ordem até o enlouquecimento permanente e irreversível do oponente."

Mais embaixo havia o seguinte:

"Herói presenteado: Julia Hawkins"

- O quê? – eu disse. – Aquela Julia Hawkins? A que morreu escalando uma montanha algumas semanas antes de voltar para o acampamento?

- Receio que sim, Nico. – disse Quíron, com grande pesar.

- Então Maureen está matando todos os semideuses que possuem Dádivas?! – eu quis saber. Aquilo era muito difícil de se acreditar.

- Talvez seja muito cedo para chegar a essa conclusão. Por enquanto, só temos certeza de que ela possui uma Dádiva. E ela não precisou matar Tobey para isso.

- Precisamos encontrá-la, então. – disse Hector. – Se ela já pegou duas, com certeza deve estar procurando outras. E sabe-se lá que tipo de poderes as outras Dádivas vão dar a ela. Temos que impedi-la enquanto é possível chegar perto dela.

- Você tem toda razão, Hector. E é por isso que chamei todos aqui. Quero comunicar que Rachel, nosso oráculo, disse uma profecia recentemente. – Quíron anunciou.

- Rachel disse uma profecia?! – eu perguntei, surpreso. – Mas você não disse que...

- Pouco antes de ir embora na última vez em que esteve aqui, Rachel teve uma visão. Na época, não fazíamos idéia do que estava acontecendo e logicamente a profecia não fez nenhum sentido para nós. Por isso não disse nada a você. Mas agora, com todos esses acontecimentos, ela ficou bastante clara. Vocês gostariam de ouvi-la? – ele nos perguntou. Todos confirmaram imediatamente, muito ansiosos. – Está com o papel, Sr. D?

- Aqui. – Sr. D entregou uma pequena folha de papel dobrada para Quíron.

Quíron limpou a garganta e leu para nós:

"_Aquele que é capaz de realizar o impossível será desmascarado_

_Cinco meio-sangues devem impedi-lo de atingir o poder supremo_

_Um realizará o seu desejo mais profundo e irá renegá-lo depois_

_O príncipe dos mortos escreverá certo por linhas tortas_

_O grande líder os iluminará nos momentos de escuridão_

_Um se sacrificará em nome da amizade sincera_

_E o presente chegará no momento da vingança._"

Ficamos todos mudos por uns três minutos. Profecias vinham sempre carregadas de muita tensão.

- Um pouco difícil de decifrar, não? – perguntou Quíron. Demos uma risada nervosa. – Até agora sabemos que "Aquele que é capaz de realizar o impossível" é Maureen, e " O príncipe dos mortos" só pode ser Nico.

Aquilo me encheu de uma ansiedade esquisita. Era uma sensação de contentamento, eu acho. Vai ver eu estava esperando que aquilo acontecesse.

- Alguém tem alguma idéia de quem vêm a ser os demais? – disse Quíron. Ninguém respondeu. – Bom. É devido a isso que o Sr. D e eu decidimos que... Nico deve escolher quatro companheiros para sair nessa missão com ele.

Um burburinho encheu a varanda imediatamente. A maioria começou a gritar para mim "Me escolhe, Nico!". O único que não estava animado era Tobey. Óbvio. Ele começou a questionar a decisão de Quíron com todos os argumentos vinham a sua mente. Quíron falou que era a decisão mais adequada pelo fato de a profecia dizer que eu escreveria certo por linhas tortas.

- Por _linhas tortas_! Vocês não entenderam? Por _linhas tortas_ não é bom. – Tobey argumentou, mas ninguém deu atenção.

Os outros continuavam gritando para que eu os escolhesse. Quíron viu que eu estava encurralado e disse:

- Pessoal, vamos dar um tempo ao Nico. Essa é uma decisão importante e não pode ser tomada assim tão rápido. Por que não vamos todos dormir e amanhã ou depois ele nos dá sua resposta?

- Sem essa de "ou depois"! – disse Franco, filho de Íris. – A garota de Atena está matando semideuses enquanto falamos, não podemos perder mais tempo! – alguns concordaram com ele. – Um dia. – ele decretou para mim. – Você tem o dia de amanhã inteiro para nos observar e pensar. Amanhã, depois do jantar, você terá que decidir.

Olhei para Quíron, que disse:

- É razoável, Nico. Nós realmente não podemos esperar muito.

- Tudo bem. – eu respondi olhando para cada um dos presentes. – Amanhã à noite.

Depois do que eu disse, os campistas foram saindo para dormir. Eu ainda pedi a Quíron para ficar com o papel da profecia para pensar bem no assunto. Eu tinha que ter alguma inspiração até o outro dia.

-N

ico, você está bem? – Eve chegou daquele jeito de sempre dela. Tipo, nem um "bom-dia" ela dava. Ela simplesmente começava a falar e não parava.

Mas naquela manhã eu até estava querendo que ela estivesse por perto. Sei lá. Mesmo que ela, como todo mundo no acampamento, só estivesse puxando meu saco para eu escolhê-la para ir à missão comigo. Acho que eu precisava conversar com alguém.

- Hum...Mais ou menos. – eu respondi. Eu tentei ser legal, afinal ela havia dado o primeiro passo desde que paramos de nos falar na tarde anterior.

Eu não dormi nada à noite. Até tentei, mas meus olhos simplesmente não fechavam. Então eu fiquei acordado a noite inteira encarando o papel da profecia de Rachel, tentando descobrir quem eram os quatro meio-sangues que me acompanhariam.

- Sinto muito pelo Daniel. – ela disse. Parecia sincera. – Você deve estar arrasado. Mas ele está vivo, não está? Você não escutou aquele zumbido, certo?

- Felizmente, não.

-Ah, ainda bem. – Eve pareceu ficar menos tensa depois daquilo.

Eu não falei mais nada. Não parava de pensar na profecia. Acho que Eve entendeu meu comportamento de forma errada.

- Bem... Me desculpe por ontem. Eu fui muito idiota. – ela confessou. – Não devia ter agido daquele jeito. Foi criancice.

- Não faz mal. Você _é _criança. – eu brinquei.

- Cala a boca. – ela voltou a sua chatice normal dali em diante. – Você vai mesmo em uma missão? – os olhos dela brilharam.

- Parece que sim.

- Ah, meus deuses! Você vai liderar a missão! Mas o melhor de tudo é como esses malucos estão agindo com você. – ela apontou para o pessoal do refeitório que não parava de nos olhar. – De repente você é _o _cara!

- Ei, devagar nos devaneios, garota. Eu não vou liderar a missão. Quíron só me encarregou de escolher os demais porque a profecia dizia que "O príncipe dos mortos" ,que sou eu, quem mais poderia ser? "escreverá certo por linhas tortas". Duvido muito que alguém vá querer que eu dê ordens.

- Não importa. Mas me conta... – ela se aproximou de mim e diminuiu o tom de voz – Já escolheu alguém?

Não havia motivo para esconder aquilo de Eve. Primeiro: porque eu já tinha certeza; e segundo: todo mundo ia ficar sabendo no fim do dia.

- Na verdade...sim. – eu respondi, meio inseguro.

- Caramba. Quem?!

- A primeira pessoa foi... Hector. – Eve ficou muda e começou a me olhar com uma cara totalmente desanimadora. Juro. Parecia que ela ia vomitar encima de mim.

- _Hector?_ _Hector Madison?_ Você tá... usando drogas? – só eu poderia descrever o desgosto na voz dela naquela hora.

- Por quê?! – eu achei mesmo que tinha sido uma escolha legal. Tinha até lógica.

Observando incansavelmente a profecia, eu me detive na quinta linha: "O grande líder os iluminará nos momentos de escuridão". Quíron e o Sr. D podiam até não ter percebido, mas fazia muito sentido. Hector era o braço direito de Quíron, tinha até ganho uma trombeta de presente dele. Por ser um pouco mais velho que a maioria, ele praticamente mandava em todo mundo. Ele era mesmo o líder dos líderes dos chalés, o que fazia dele "O grande líder". Outra coisa: ele era filho de Apolo, o deus da luz. Isso explicaria a coisa de "iluminar nos momentos de escuridão". Eu achei mesmo que a minha lógica era bem racional, mas Eve continuou com cara de nojo.

- Ah, fala sério. Uma criança de sete anos poderia ter escolhido alguém melhor.

- O que há de errado com Hector? – eu quis saber. – Ele é esperto e um excelente lutador. Precisamos de gente assim na missão.

- Pode ser, mas... É o Hector. Ele se acha o próprio Apolo.

- O que ele fez para você desprezá-lo assim?

- Nada! Ele só é muito _perfeitinho_. Não é à toa que o chamam de "Príncipe encantado".

- Vocês garotas são muito estranhas. Eu pensava que tudo que vocês mais queriam era um príncipe encantado.

- Você não entende nada de garotas, Nico.

- Já percebi.

- E quem é a outra pessoa?

Bom, depois da reação de Eve com quem eu considerei ser uma escolha decente, eu tinha certeza que ela ia jogar suco na minha cara quando eu dissesse quem era a minha segunda escolha.

- Hannah. – eu disse. Mas não estava inseguro nem nada. Pois mesmo tendo sido uma decisão nem um pouco racional, mas sim totalmente emocional, eu me sentia orgulhoso e satisfeito com aquilo.

Quando estava no meu chalé, me lembrei que devia desculpas à Hannah, uma vez que ela estava certa com relação à Maureen e eu praticamente disse que ela estava maluca por pensar numa coisa daquelas. Então eu escrevi um bilhete meio apressado (minha letra estava mais ilegível que o normal) pedindo desculpas por não ter dado crédito ao que ela havia me confidenciado e dizendo que esperava que ela não tivesse me desconsiderado como amigo dela para o resto da vida. E, por último, eu disse que se ela quisesse dar um jeito na Maureen, estava oficialmente dentro da missão. Saí do chalé no meio da noite, tomando cuidado para não ser pego pelas Harpias da limpeza, e enfiei o bilhete por baixo da porta do chalé de Hera. Hoje de manhã, antes de Eve aparecer, Hannah, Tobey e seus amigos chegaram à mesa deles. Enquanto Tobey estava distraído conversando, ela me lançou um enorme sorriso. E não foi o único. Sempre que ninguém estava dando atenção a ela, ela sorria para mim.

Eve lançou um olhar ininteligível para Hannah e fez isso no momento em que ela me lançava mais um daqueles sorrisos de parar o coração. Eve revirou os olhos.

- Não. Eu realmente não quero saber qual é a razão disso. – ela falou. – Se o oráculo disse que você escreverá certo por linhas tortas, eu acredito.

Então finalmente eu tive um pouco de silêncio naquela manhã.

Depois que terminei de comer, fui falar com Hector. Ele estava ajudando alguns campistas mais novos com as espadas na arena. Como Eve disse, eu havia me tornado muito popular da noite para o dia. Por onde eu passava, as pessoas olhavam feito loucas e começavam a treinar e exibir suas habilidades. O que era um problema, porque era aí que eu me dava conta de que havia sim muitas opções excelentes para escolher para a missão. Tentei não dar atenção àqueles olhares e me dirigi a Hector. Fui direto ao assunto. Simplesmente falei que, depois de pensar bastante e chegar àquela teoria que contei a Eve, eu resolvi que ele devia participar. Ele pareceu surpreso, mas não muito.

- Tem certeza disso? – Hector me perguntou.

- É claro. Você não acha que aquela linha da profecia fala de você? Não consigo pensar em mais ninguém que combine com a descrição.

- Pra falar a verdade, nem eu. – ele confessou.

- Além disso, você já participou de várias missões antes, tem muita experiência. E Quíron confia em você. Precisa de mais algum motivo?

- Não. Eu topo, Nico. Obrigado.

Aquilo me deixou aliviado. Tive medo de que ele recusasse, já que tinha muitas responsabilidades como assistente de Quíron no acampamento. Seria bom ter Hector por perto, mesmo que nós não fôssemos amigos exatamente. Quero dizer, não que eu tivesse algo contra ele. Nós só não havíamos tido a oportunidade de conversar direito antes. Mas ele parecia ser um cara legal.

Acabei esbarrando com Hannah enquanto andava pelo acampamento tentando escolher mais duas pessoas para a missão. Ela estava com Allan, seu melhor amigo, mas pediu que ele nos deixasse conversar a sós.

- Bom. – eu comecei. – Pela sua cara, dá pra ver que você leu o meu bilhete.

- Pois é. – ela disse, mais uma vez com aquele sorriso lindo. – Eu estou muito feliz por você ter me convidado. Nunca participei de nenhuma missão desde que cheguei aqui. Acontece, Nico, que eu acho que vou ter que recusar.

- _O quê_?! – eu fiquei pasmo.

- Isso mesmo... – ela parecia sentir muito por aquilo.

- Eu não entendo...

- É que eu não queria que você se sentisse obrigado a me convidar só porque não acreditou em mim quando falei da Maureen. Eu não devia ter ficado chateada com você. Era pedir demais esperar que você acreditasse numa coisa assim.

- Eu não te convidei por causa disso. Eu te convidei porque achei que você merecia saber o motivo de ela ter armado uma emboscada para você. Sem falar das suas habilidades. Eu iria te escolher de qualquer jeito.

Tive a impressão de que Hannah corou um pouco. Mas acho que foi só impressão.

- Acho que Tobey não vai me deixar ir.

- E por que não? Ele já não esteve numa missão sem você?

- Sim, mas acho que para ele não é a mesma coisa. Você sabe: ele morre de ciúmes.

- Ele vai ter que aceitar. É uma missão, não uma ida ao shopping. Não dá pra chamar só os seus melhores amigos para irem junto.

- Boa sorte quando for explicar isso a ele. Você já escolheu mais alguém?

- Já. O Hector, de Apolo.

- Legal! Hector é incrível. Você não podia ter feito escolha melhor.

- Espero que você esteja certa. Falando nisso, você não teria ninguém para me sugerir?

- Não sei... – ela ficou pensativa. – Que tal alguém de Ares ou de Atena? Fortes e sábios trabalhando juntos.

- Vou pensar nisso. E você? Vai aceitar minha proposta ou não?

- Sei lá, Nico.

- Você sabe que quer...

Ela deu risada.

- Tá bom. _Eu_ digo que sim. Mas não garanto nada com relação ao Tobey.

- Eu me resolvo com ele.

- Se você está dizendo... Até mais tarde. – ela saiu sorridente, procurando por Allan.

Quíron me liberou das atividades naquele dia para que eu pudesse avaliar bem quem eu escolheria. Comecei seguindo a sugestão de Hannah e procurei o pessoal de Ares para observar. E o negócio é que eles exageraram a beça na exibição. Eu me senti obrigado a interferir quando eles arrastaram um garoto de Hermes de apenas nove anos para o meio da batalha e o cercaram. Aquilo foi terrível. Eles protestaram quando eu declarei que ninguém de Ares participaria da missão por causa daquilo e disseram que aquele era o tipo de coisa que era preciso fazer em uma missão. O pessoal de Atena também se mostrou uma decepção. Não é como se eles fossem ruins nem nada assim, o problema é que todos eles pareciam muito sensíveis depois da traição de Maureen e do desaparecimento de Daniel. Eu não os culpava. Deve ser uma barra ter um irmão traidor.

Dei mais algumas voltas pelo acampamento. Fiquei impressionado com o chalé de Hermes e também o de Hécate. Barbara Keating, de Hécate, me pareceu uma excelente opção. Não disse nada a ela, mas se não encontrasse mais ninguém ela seria a escolhida. Mais tarde, ainda considerei um garoto de Nêmesis. Um pouco antes do jantar, eu já tinha em mente umas quinze pessoas. Isso e o fato de que Eve me perguntava a cada meia hora se eu já havia escolhido mais alguém fizeram com que minha cabeça estivesse a ponto de explodir àquela altura. Eu devia mesmo estar com uma cara de quem não fazia a menor idéia de quem escolheria, porque as pessoas ficaram me olhando com desgosto durante todo o jantar. Acho que tinham perguntado uns aos outros se sabiam de alguém que havia sido escolhido e como todos responderam que não, eles concluíram que eu ainda não sabia.

Aquilo não podia ser tão difícil. Eu havia escolhido alguém além de Hannah, certo? Eu escolhi Hector não porque ele era meu amigo nem nada, mas por causa de suas habilidades. Logo, eu devia ser capaz de escolher mais duas pessoas da mesma maneira. Eu sentia que estava indo de acordo com a profecia quando escolhi Hannah e Hector. Mas eu não sentia aquela confiança com mais ninguém. Tive vontade de contar aquilo a Quíron, mas não queria que ele pensasse que eu não sabia o que fazer, mesmo sendo verdade. Sem falar que demonstrar insegurança daria mais munição ao Tobey e ele com certeza não deixaria Hannah vir comigo.

Estremeci quando Quíron tocou no meu ombro e disse:

- Está na hora, Nico.

Eu assenti.

- Vamos nos reunir da Arena.

- Certo. – eu disse.

Vi os campistas se levantando aos poucos. Eve, que estava ao meu lado, cochichou:

- Nico, diga que você pensou em mais alguém. Se você chegar lá e disser que não sabe, eles vão te matar. Sabe disso, não sabe?

- Muito obrigado, Eve. É sempre muito bom contar com as suas palavras de incentivo. – eu fui sarcástico.

- Tive uma idéia.

- Qual? – eu me empolguei.

- Me escolhe.

- Ficou louca? Eu não vou escolher você.

- Por que não?!

- Porque você só tem treze anos e essa não é uma missão simples. Tenho que levar gente com mais experiência, vai ser muito perigoso.

- Sou uma das melhores lutadoras do acampamento e você sabe disso! – ela reclamou.

- Mesmo que eu quisesse te levar, Quíron provavelmente não concordaria.

- Até parece! Aquele garoto, o Percy Jackson, só tinha doze anos quando enfrentou Cronos.

- Isso não é verdade. A primeira missão dele foi aos doze anos, mas naquela época ninguém sabia que Cronos estava envolvido. Ele só enfrentou Cronos de verdade quando tinha quase a minha idade.

- E você? Você estava lutando em Nova York e só tinha doze anos!

- É diferente.

- Por que é diferente?

- Porque eu tenho habilidades que você não tem.

- Ah, claro. Eu não controlo os mortos nem faço buracos no chão, mas o Percy Jackson também não.

- Ele fazia outras coisas. Percy respirava embaixo d'água.

- Hector não tem habilidades especiais e você o chamou mesmo assim!

- Ele tem 18 anos!

- Idade é só um número! – ela gritou.

Olhei em volta para ver na frente de quem eu estava passando vergonha e percebi que todos já haviam ido embora.

- Droga, Eve! Já estão todos lá. – eu me levantei e a puxei pelo braço. Ela continuava querendo brigar comigo, mas eu não dava a menor atenção.

Chegamos à arena, com todos me esperando impacientes. Passei pelo Sr. D, que disse numa voz enjoada:

- Muito especial para chegar na hora, não é mesmo, Di Angelo?

Eu ignorei e fui me desculpar com Quíron. Antes que eu dissesse alguma coisa, ele foi logo falando:

- Você está pronto, Nico?

- Acho que sim.

- Ótimo. Estão todos ansiosos. Tenho certeza de que você fez boas escolhas.

Eu tentei sorrir, mas acho que não consegui. Me dirigi ao centro da Arena e disse:

- Então...Eu mal dormi na noite passada só tentando tirar alguma dica da profecia. Demorou um pouco, mas eu acabei descobrindo o primeiro meio-sangue: Hector Madison! – houve uma salva de palmas quando eu anunciei. Fiquei feliz por a minha escolha ter agradado a maioria. Ainda bem que nem todos pensam como Eve. Hector veio e ficou ao meu lado. – A minha segunda escolha não foi devido a nada que eu tenha encontrado na profecia, mas sim porque essa pessoa quase foi vítima de Maureen e eu acho que ela tem o direito de descobrir a razão disso. É Hannah Pope! – mais aplausos. Respirei aliviado. Parecia que ninguém desconfiava que aquela era uma decisão emocional. Tobey Grant, por outro lado, ficou em estado de choque quando Hannah veio se juntar a mim. Eu não fazia idéia se eles haviam conversado sobre aquilo ou não.

Olhei para trás e vi Quíron sorrindo satisfeito. Fiquei contente que ele também aprovasse minhas escolhas. Lamentei que ele não fosse mais ficar satisfeito quando eu dissesse que não fazia idéia de quem seriam os outros meio-sangues.

- Quanto aos outros dois escolhidos... – eu continuei. – Eu...sinto muito, mas...eu não sei quem são. – A arena caiu em um silêncio mortal. Todos me encaravam incrédulos.

- O que ficou fazendo o dia todo, então?! – gritaram lá da plateia.

- Eu observei! Passei o dia inteiro fazendo isso! Acontece que...Vejam: quando escolhi Hector e Hannah algo me dizia que era a coisa certa. Eu estava esperando sentir a mesma coisa quando encontrasse a pessoa certa, mas eu não senti. E eu realmente não me sinto seguro para escolher alguém sem ter essa certeza.

Algumas pessoas pareceram achar aquela idéia válida. Já outras, estavam revoltadas comigo. Quíron veio até onde eu estava e tentou acalmar os ânimos ali:

- Pessoal! Pessoal, por favor! Vamos ouvir o que Nico tem a dizer! – mas o barulho ficava cada vez mais incontrolável.

Quíron perguntou só para mim:

- Tem certeza que mais ninguém atraiu sua atenção, Nico? Você observou bem todos os chalés? Talvez não seja assim que funcione. Acho que você não precisa ter certeza absoluta de que é a pessoa certa. Apenas escolha alguém que você ache que vai contribuir para a missão. Vamos lá, qualquer um. – ele praticamente implorou.

Antes que eu tentasse retomar a palavra, alguém gritou:

- Silêncio!

Procurei pela arena e vi que Tobey Grant havia saído de seu lugar e estava vindo na minha direção. Meus deuses!

- Quíron. Já que o Di Angelo não teve a capacidade de escolher os outros meio-sangues, acho que você deve decidir de agora em diante. – ele disse, todo importante.

- Não cabe a mim decidir essas coisas, Tobey.

- E você, Sr. D? – Tobey esqueceu Quíron. – Não pode indicar alguém?

- Isso é trabalho para o Di Angelo. Está escrito na profecia. Ele é que tem que se virar para escolher algum de vocês.

Tobey ficou irritado e finalmente falou comigo:

- Quais foram exatamente os critérios que você utilizou para escolher eles dois? – apontou para Hector e Hannah.

- Eu já disse. A quinta linha da profecia "O grande líder os iluminará nos momentos de escuridão" tem tudo a ver com o Hector por ele ser filho do deus da luz e ser líder dos líderes dos chalés. Quanto a Hannah, eu acho que é importante que ela entenda as razões que levaram Maureen a atacá-la.

- E você já parou para pensar que é muito mais seguro para Hannah ficar no acampamento?

- Claro que sim. Mas essa é uma decisão dela. Ela pode recusar o meu convite se quiser.

- E então? – Tobey perguntou a ela.

- É claro que eu vou. – Hannah respondeu, confiante.

- Então eu vou junto. – ele disse.

- O quê?! – eu mal podia acreditar no que tinha ouvido. – Você não pode se convidar para uma missão desse jeito!

- Você não sabe quem convidar mesmo. Tem duas vagas sobrando, certo?

- Sim, mas você não vai!

- Vou se eu quiser!

- Ei, parem! – Hector interveio. Tobey olhou com raiva para ele. – Nico, vem aqui. – ele se afastou do grupo e eu o segui.

- O que foi? – eu perguntei.

- Olha só, acho que já que você não tem mais ninguém em mente, devia aceitar o Grant.

- Como é?! – eu esperava ouvir qualquer coisa, menos aquilo. – Ele é o maior idiota! E você sabe disso!

- Eu sei. Mas ele pode ajudar bastante. Mesmo que não dê pra suportar a estupidez desse cara, não dá pra negar que ele é muito poderoso.

Pensei por um momento. Eu odiava admitir, mas Hector tinha razão. Tobey era excelente em todas as atividades do acampamento. E ele já havia recebido uma Dádiva, o que significava que ele sabia mais desse assunto que o restante de nós. Só de pensar em aturá-lo por sei lá quanto tempo, me dava um desespero. Mas tê-lo ao nosso lado nos ajudaria a pegar Maureen.

- Acho que eu não tenho escolha. – eu disse a Hector.

- Acredito que vai fazer diferença no final. Deve ser a coisa certa.

Eu e Hector voltamos até onde os outros estavam e eu disse:

- Você está dentro, Grant. Se ainda quiser. – não consegui demonstrar uma gota de alegria, mas não importava.

- Beleza! – Tobey ficou satisfeito e ficou ali ao nosso lado. – Eu escolho o René para vir também.

- Ei, espere aí! O que você pensa que está fazendo? – eu perguntei.

- Escolhendo mais alguém, é claro.

- Você não pode!

- Cara, ou você escolhe alguém agora ou eu escolho. Não podemos esperar mais um dia.

- Escolhe! – Hector cochichou para mim.

Escolhi a primeira pessoa que me veio à cabeça:

- Tudo bem. Escolho Eve, de Deméter!

Eve ficou paralisada quando ouviu seu nome. Antes ela estava toda insatisfeita ali na platéia e depois ela mal podia acreditar que eu a havia chamado. Foi preciso que seus amigos a empurrassem para a frente. Ela veio até mim com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Pulou no meu pescoço e me deu um abraço que quase me sufocou. Depois virou para Quíron e ficou falando:

- Minha primeira missão, Quíron! Dá pra acreditar nisso? Eu vou numa missão!

Eu me sentia péssimo. Ela era muito nova para aquilo. Não devia ter dito o nome dela. Devia ter chamado Barbara ou Arnold. Qualquer pessoa! Mas agora que estava tudo dito e feito... Só me restava aceitar Eve e Tobey no grupo.

- Esses são os cinco meio-sangues! – Quíron, que parecia aliviado, anunciou para a platéia. – Partirão assim que possível. Vamos desejar boa sorte a eles!

A maioria nos aplaudiu. Outros ficaram chateados por não terem sido escolhidos. Todos se retiraram para dormir logo. Caminhei até o meu chalé morrendo de cansaço. Estava feliz por aquilo ter terminado. O mais curioso é que eu estava começando a me sentir seguro com relação a Tobey e Eve no grupo, apesar de eles não terem sido exatamente escolhidos da maneira correta. Mas quem sabe aquelas não eram as "linhas tortas" da profecia? Achei melhor não pensar mais naquilo, pelo menos até amanhecer. Naquele momento, o que eu mais queria era dormir.

Eve não acreditou em mim quando eu disse que seja lá quem fizesse parte da missão não ia me deixar liderar coisa nenhuma. Eu estava certo no final das contas. Não foi por preguiça, eu estava morto de cansaço mesmo, por isso me acordei muito tarde no dia depois da escolha da equipe. Meu café-da-manhã foi quase o almoço. Por causa da hora, não havia ninguém além de mim no refeitório. O que eu não imaginava era que todos os membros da equipe eram _tão_ responsáveis e empenhados. Isso mesmo. Quíron estava passando por ali por acaso e veio me perguntar todo surpreso por que eu ainda não havia me juntado aos outros.

- Que outros? – eu perguntei.

- Os outros meio-sangues da missão!

- Ah... E onde eles estão?

- Na casa grande! – ele falava como se eu estivesse perguntando coisas óbvias demais. – Se organizando para a missão. Por que ainda está parado aí? Vá logo!

Fui obrigado a abandonar minha comida pela metade e correr para a casa grande. Eu avistei Hector, Hannah, Tobey e Eve sentados no chão da varanda debruçados sob um monte de papéis. Mal terminei de subir as escadas e Eve já foi gritando:

- Onde você estava?!

- Bom...Tomando café. O que vocês fazem aqui tão cedo?

- Cedo? São onze da manhã! – Tobey respondeu. – Era de se esperar um pouco mais de responsabilidade da sua parte, sabia?

- Ninguém me avisou que haveria uma reunião agora de manhã.

- Não é nossa culpa se você dorme demais. Você saberia da reunião se tivesse tomado café junto com todo mundo hoje de manhã.

- Sinto muito se eu passei os últimos dois dias preocupado demais com o que aconteceu sexta a noite. E ainda tive que quebrar a cabeça para escolher vocês. _Alguns_ de vocês, pelo menos. – lancei um olhar de desprezo para Tobey. Ele devolveu o olhar.

- Tá, Nico. Já entendemos. – disse Hector. Ele parecia meio estressado. – Agora que você finalmente está aqui, será que dá para tentar ficar a par da situação?

Eu me sentei no chão com eles.

- _Nico_ está exausto, Hector, você não vê? Ele é muito delicado para essas tarefas. – Tobey me provocou. Ninguém achou graça.

- _Ótimo._ Como vocês dois esperam passar sabe-se lá quanto tempo trabalhando juntos numa missão se não conseguem ficar um minuto sem se provocarem? – Hector olhou aborrecido para mim e para Tobey.

- Hã...Antes de você chegar, Nico... – Hannah meio que quebrou aquele clima tenso na varanda naquele instante. - ...nós estávamos justamente tentando descobrir para onde Maureen foi. Procuramos algum tipo de padrão no livro que Daniel deixou, mas não tem nenhuma conexão entre Tobey e Julia Hawkins. Nós esperávamos descobrir qual a próxima Dádiva que ela tentaria roubar. Uma boa pista seria saber exatamente o que ela pretende com isso, mas não fazemos a menor idéia.

- Mas nós temos que começar de algum lugar, não podemos só ficar parados aqui no acampamento. – disse Hector. – Então nós temos duas opções: a primeira seria ir até a família da Maureen, mesmo que a possibilidade de eles não saberem de nada seja muito grande; e a segunda seria ir atrás de alguma possível próxima vítima da Maureen.

Todos ficaram olhando para mim esperando por uma resposta e eu disse, depois de pensar um pouco:

- São duas opções um tanto... Não sei. É como dar um tiro no escuro.

- Exatamente. – disse Hector.

- Vocês fizeram uma votação ou algo assim?

- Deu empate. Seu voto é que vai decidir.

- Muito bem... Quem é a favor de ir até a casa da Maureen? – Hector e Tobey levantaram as mãos. – E quem prefere procurar uma vítima provável? – Hannah e Eve levantaram as mãos. – Então eu acho que fico com a... – pensei. – segunda opção.

- Mas... – Tobey começou a protestar.

- Votação. – lembrou Hector.

- Como vamos escolher alguém nesse livro? Tem milhares de pessoas aí! – disse Hannah.

- Tem que ser alguém que esteve no acampamento recentemente. Alguém que Maureen conheça. Ela conhecia Tobey e Julia, certo? – Hector sugeriu.

- Faz sentido. Vamos fazer uma lista. – ela pegou papel e caneta. – Você está aqui há mais tempo, Hector. Veja se reconhece alguém das últimas páginas.

Ficamos horas só tentando lembrar de alguém conhecido. Mesmo só olhando as últimas páginas (as Dádivas mais recentes), havia meio-sangues de outros países também. Conseguimos cinco pessoas quando já passavam das três da tarde.

· **John Nelson: **filho de Atena, Jacksonville, Flórida

· **Raphael Young: **filho de Ares, Miami, Flórida

· **Karen Leroy: **filha de Hécate, Boise, Idaho

· **Owen King: **filho de Morfeu, Des Moines, Iowa

· **Annabeth Chase: **filha de Atena, Cidade de Nova York, Nova York

Decidimos que iríamos primeiro para Nova York, depois Des Moines, Boise, e então Flórida. Seria bom rever Annabeth e também Percy. Eles com certeza nos ajudariam. Com sorte, Annabeth já teria dado uma surra em Maureen antes mesmo de chegarmos lá.

- Olha só... Isso não está parecendo um plano meia –boca? – Hector interrompeu meus devaneios a respeito de uma vitória antecipada. – Quero dizer, nós vamos atrás desses meio-sangues e vamos esperar Maureen aparecer para pegar as Dádivas deles? Isso pode demorar um tempão! Ou ela pode nem aparecer! Vocês pensaram nisso?

Nosso silêncio nos entregou.

- Viram? Acho que devíamos começar pela família da Maureen. Alguma coisa nós vamos descobrir, eu tenho certeza. – disse Hector.

- Mas e se Maureen pegar mais uma Dádiva poderosa? Ela já fez muito estrago só com a flauta de Julia Hawkins. Não podemos permitir que ela fique mais forte. – Hannah falou.

- Apoiada. – eu disse.

Se olhar matasse, juro que eu teria caído morto naquele instante depois do jeito que Eve olhou para mim.

- Achei que já tivéssemos resolvido esse ponto. – Tobey reclamou.

- Já resolvemos. Mas, e agora? Qual o próximo passo? – eu quis saber.

- Nada. Vamos manter Quíron informado e arrumar nossa bagagem. – disse Hector. – Partimos amanhã, então?

Todos nós concordamos. Tobey, Eve e Hannah saíram e ficamos só eu e Hector limpando a bagunça na varanda. Eu não queria fazer aquela pergunta a ele, porque ele com certeza pensaria que eu estava inseguro. E Hector estava sendo muito legal por não ficar dando uma de líder da missão. Era bacana da parte dele se importar com a minha opinião. Mas eu precisava saber o que ele pensava de verdade, porque ele me pareceu contrariado demais durante toda a reunião.

- Hector? – eu chamei.

- O quê? – ele não olhou para mim.

- Só queria saber se você acha que estamos indo pelo caminho certo. Sei lá. Parece que você só está concordando para que a gente não fique brigando.

Ele me encarou, surpreso.

- Não é nada disso. Estamos indo bem. Não fique preocupado com isso agora. É só o começo, sabe? Equipe estranha, situação estranha... A gente sempre fica inseguro. – dava para perceber que ele não estava sendo muito sincero. Mesmo assim, eu deixei pra lá e continuei tirando aquele monte de papel do chão.

Mais tarde, eu fui arrumar minha mochila no meu chalé. Eu mencionei que, do mesmo jeito que Eve não fazia cerimônia para se sentar a mesa de Hades no refeitório, ela também entrava no meu chalé sem bater na porta na hora que bem entendia? Pois é. E naquele dia, ela tinha muita coisa mesmo para falar.

- Mas você, hein? Você _tinha _que sair em defesa da sua amada! Pelos deuses, Nico! Vai acabar morrendo nessa missão se continuar com a sua mente cheia só de Hannah.

- Ei, isso não é verdade! Eu acho mesmo que não vai adiantar nada falar com a família da Maureen.

- _Claro!_ – Eve estava com o seu nível de sarcasmo no máximo. – Eu não sei como é que vamos agüentar uns aos outros nessa missão!

- É, nem eu. – fui obrigado a concordar com ela.

- Aquele Hector? Que cara mais chato! Quem ele pensa que é? Meu pai? Juro que, se ele ficar me tratando como se eu tivesse cinco anos, eu vou quebrar a carinha bonita dele!

- Carinha bonita, é? Não sabia que você tinha uma queda por ele. – eu ri.

- Eu não...! – Eve ficou furiosa. – Eu não tenho uma queda por ele! Todas as meninas do acampamento o acham bonito. E eu também acho, claro, mas ele é muito irritante!

- Sei. – fingi ter engolido aquela.

- Estou falando sério! Mas, voltando ao assunto, você e o Tobey não podem conviver em paz, de verdade. Como é que vai ser durante a missão? Vai que durante uma batalha vocês resolvem matar um ao outro ao invés de combater os inimigos?

- Ele devia ter pensado nisso quando se convidou para a equipe. Não vou ficar fingindo que tolero ele.

- Você não devia ter deixado ele entrar.

- Ele não ia deixar Hannah vir se ele não fosse junto.

- Ok. Vamos deixar de lado a parte em que eu digo que Hannah e contribuição zero para a equipe são a mesma coisa. Mas ela bem que poderia simplesmente dizer a ele para deixá-la viver a vida dela. Hannah é a pessoa mais passiva que eu já conheci. Todo mundo vai lá e faz o que quer com ela. E ela não faz absolutamente nada!

- Você conhece um pouco de Tobey. Ele não deve ser fácil.

- Mesmo assim. Não acha que o excesso de relações não – harmoniosas entre nós vai atrapalhar?

- Eu não sei. Quando você saiu da varanda mais cedo, eu perguntei ao Hector se ele achava que estávamos indo bem. Ele disse que sim, mas dava para ver que ele estava mentindo. Acho que ele não confia em nós, mas ao mesmo tempo não quer deixar de lado uma tarefa tão importante. Você devia dar mais crédito a ele, sabe, Eve? Ele deve estar fazendo um esforço considerável para não interferir. Parece que ele prefere que eu lidere. Acho que ele vai só nos supervisionar por enquanto.

- Acho bom. – ela não parecia muito sensibilizada com o que eu havia dito. – Ei! O que é isso? – ela me viu guardando uma coisa na mochila e tomou da minha mão antes que eu dissesse algo. – Essa é a sua...irmã?

Eve havia pego um porta retrato com uma foto minha e da minha irmã , Bianca.

- É. – eu disse.

- Você sempre carrega essa foto com você?

- Sempre.

- Ela parecia ser muito legal. Um pouco séria demais às vezes, mas legal. Como você.

- Você acha?

- Claro. Vocês são irmãos.

A morte de Bianca era algo que eu não tinha superado completamente e provavelmente nunca superaria, mas não era desagradável falar sobre ela com Eve. Aquilo era meio confuso. Eu evitava Quíron quando ele tentava conversar sobre o assunto comigo. Talvez não fosse ruim com Eve porque ela sempre me lembrou um pouco Bianca.

- Você acha que andar com isso por aí é meio mórbido? – eu perguntei a ela.

- Não. Acho que nós nunca devemos deixar de lado as pessoas que amamos. Não importa o que tenha acontecido.

Eve foi embora do meu chalé depois de ter fuçado mais um pouco nas minhas coisas e quase ter arrancado minha mão com a minha própria espada. Achei que não conseguiria dormir naquela noite. Mas eu adormeci relativamente rápido. Preferi não ficar mais pensando tanto no caminho que eu e os outros tomaríamos dali para a frente.


	3. Chapter 3

D

e manhã cedo, lá estávamos nós na entrada do acampamento com as nossas mochilas. A de Hannah era particularmente grande. Não achei que Eve estava errada quando ela disse:

- Você está levando o seu guarda roupa inteiro aí?

Hannah olhou confusa para as costas.

- Só o essencial, eu acho. Ninguém sabe quanto tempo vamos passar fora. É melhor levar extra, você não acha?

- Garota, cai na real. Você não vai agüentar carregar isso tudo no meio de uma batalha!

- Bom. Se eu perder a minha bagagem, você pode me emprestar suas roupas, certo? – Hannah piscou para Eve.

- Mas você é uma _girafa_! Vai explodir minha roupa!

Tobey foi o último a chegar e, felizmente, eu acho, interrompeu o pequeno embate das garotas. Ele estava carregando algo além da mochila. Reconheci logo: eram as flechas que ele havia recebido como Dádiva.

- Boas notícias! – ele anunciou. – Maureen só levou uma das minhas flechas. Vou levar o restante para a missão.

- Que ótimo. – disse Hector. Mas ele não parecia nem um pouco feliz.

- Heróis! – Quíron chamou nossa atenção e nós nos reunimos em torno dele. – Só queria lhes desejar boa sorte. E dizer que confio muito em cada um de vocês e tenho certeza de que farão o impossível para completar essa missão. Eu sei que no começo tudo pode parecer muito complicado, mas o tempo se encarregará de trazer as respostas. Permaneçam unidos e trabalhem em equipe, esse é o meu conselho. Agora... – ele tirou um cordão do pescoço. – Como Hector é maior de idade, vou deixá-lo responsável por isto. – entregou as chaves do carro do acampamento para ele. – E, Tobey, nós todos estamos cientes de que você sabe dirigir, mas eu prefiro que Hector fique com essa responsabilidade.

- Tá. – disse Tobey, parecendo muito frustrado.

- Mais uma coisa. – ele me entregou o livro das Dádivas dos deuses. – Levem isto com vocês. Vai ser fundamental para que a missão tenha sucesso. E não o percam! Foi muito difícil convencer o Sr. D a doar isto a vocês.

- O Sr. D? – eu me surpreendi. – Maureen roubou isto do Sr. D?

- Bom... Parece que, assim como Tobey, o Sr. D achou que o acampamento era um esconderijo seguro para um artefato tão precioso como este livro. Ele não deveria cair em mãos de semideuses; gera cobiça. Pelo menos naqueles que, como Maureen, buscam sempre superar os outros e a si mesmos. Por isso, sejam cuidadosos quando resolverem usá-lo.

- Nós seremos. – eu garanti.

- Prontos para partir? – Quíron perguntou. Nós confirmamos com a cabeça. – Então até mais, heróis!

Nós nos apertamos no carro. Hector dirigindo, Tobey no banco do passageiro e eu e as meninas no banco de trás. Foi bem divertido para falar a verdade. Eve encontrou uns CDs no porta luvas e colocou para tocar. Cantamos juntos "I come from a land down under" e outras músicas que todo mundo conhecia. Depois de algum tempo, quando já era quase a hora do almoço, Hector avisou que estávamos a vinte minutos de Nova York. Eu estava tão distraído com toda aquela cantoria que não pensei no quanto era estranho não ter aparecido nenhum inimigo até ali. Nenhum de nós deve ter pensado, porque todos fomos pegos de surpresa quando algo atravessou o pára-brisa e fez com que Hector perdesse o controle do carro e o mesmo girasse trezentos e sessenta graus na pista cantando pneu. Ficamos sem ar por alguns segundos, olhando para nada específico. Só despertamos dessa espécie de transe quando Tobey gemeu:

- Ai, caramba...!

Eu, Hannah e Eve olhamos para o banco da frente. A primeira coisa que eu vi foi uma flecha comprida e, olhando ao longo dela, vi sangue. Antes que eu descobrisse de quem era aquele sangue, Hannah gritou:

- Hector! – e me empurrou para o lado para verificar o machucado dele. Foi só naquele instante que eu reparei que ela havia estado apertando a minha mão. Deve ter segurado na hora do susto. – De onde veio isso? Está doendo muito?

- Ai... Não... – ele disse, com a voz fraca. – Temos que sair daqui. Rápido!

- Esperem! – eu disse. – Isso veio da nossa frente. Vamos voltar.

Antes que alguém dissesse alguma coisa, outra janela foi atingida, desta vez do lado de Eve, e ela gritou. Ela se abaixou e a flecha acertou no banco do passageiro. Olhei para trás e vi três carros com pessoas apontando flechas para nós. À nossa frente, mais três carros. Estávamos cercados. No segundo seguinte, mais algumas flechas atingiram o carro, mas todos nos abaixamos.

- Vamos sair daqui! – Eve gritou, apavorada.

- Grant, pegue o volante! – eu gritei. Ele e Hector trocaram de lugar imediatamente. – Hannah, nós vamos subir!

- Como é que é? – ela ficou chocada.

- Vamos subir no carro. Estamos cercados, não vão nos deixar passar. Você precisa tirá-los do caminho.

- _Em cima_ do carro?! – ela ainda não conseguia acreditar no meu plano.

Mais flechas vieram em nossa direção.

- Hannah! – eu, Eve, Hector e Tobey gritamos para ela.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – ela abriu a janela e começou a subir, mas gritou quase que imediatamente.

- O que foi? – eu pensei que ela havia sido atingida.

- O teto está muito quente! – ela choramingou.

- Sua fresca! Nós vamos morrer! – Eve berrou.

Hannah finalmente subiu e eu fui atrás dela. Atiraram em nós rapidamente, mas eu nos protegi com o meu escudo.

- Presta atenção, Hannah: Tobey vai acelerar e você vai ter que acertar algum deles para a gente poder passar, entendeu?

- Sim. – ela tremeu.

- Grant! – eu chamei. – Agora!

Tobey investiu contra um dos carros da frente e Hannah acertou no pára-brisa do mesmo. Como resposta, os outros arqueiros miraram em nós. Mesmo com o motorista ferido, o carro que escolhemos não saiu do caminho.

- Não vai dar! – Tobey gritou lá de baixo.

- Dêem um jeito, vocês três! – eu estava desesperado tentando evitar que as flechas atingissem Hannah e eu. De repente, algo disparou do nosso carro e logo depois Grant havia subido. Não precisei de muito tempo para descobrir do que se tratava: uma flecha com a ponta vermelha atingiu um dos carros e ele pegou fogo. Seus passageiros conseguiram sair do carro antes que ele virasse cinzas.

- Vai agora! – Tobey gritou e o nosso carro acelerou em direção ao furo no bloqueio.

Havíamos conseguido sair daquele cerco, mas os outros carros estavam vindo atrás de nós a toda velocidade. Enquanto nos segurávamos no teto do carro, perguntei ao Tobey quem estava dirigindo, mesmo que eu meio que já soubesse (e temesse) a resposta:

- Eve. – ele respondeu casualmente, como se eu tivesse apenas lhe perguntado as horas. Eu só não entrei em pânico naquele momento porque recomeçaram a atirar em nós, então eu tive que me encarregar de segurar Hannah e Tobey pelas camisas para que eles pudessem parar aqueles caras. Foi uma experiência terrível. As pessoas não reconhecem o quanto é complicado ficar se equilibrando no teto de um carro em movimento conduzido por uma menina de treze anos, enquanto você é ameaçado de morte pelos seus supostos aliados e ainda fica exposto a levar flechas de seus inimigos. Hannah havia conseguido acertar todos os ocupantes de um dos carros depois de algum tempo e isso significava menos um nos perseguindo. Mesmo assim, ainda tinha muita gente querendo nos matar. Tobey disse que era melhor economizar suas flechas especiais e estava usando flechas comuns, o que tornava o processo todo muito devagar. Meus braços estavam ficando completamente dormentes e ficava cada vez mais difícil segurar Hannah e Tobey quando Eve se atrapalhava na direção. O pior era que a estrada estava ficando realmente ruim em um determinado trecho e Eve não conseguia manter o controle do carro. Senti algo pingando no meu braço e vi sangue. Uma flecha havia acertado Hannah de raspão e ela estava com o braço sangrando. Olhei para Tobey e ele estava cheio de cortes.

Nenhum de nós ia agüentar mais muito tempo. Hector estava sangrando lá no carro desde o início. Eu tinha que fazer algo melhor do que segurar meus companheiros. Era arriscado. Havia quatro anos que eu não abria buracos para o mundo inferior, afinal eu só ficava no acampamento, então não havia necessidade. Eu provavelmente estava sem prática. Mesmo assim, não havia outra opção.

- Escutem. – eu disse a Tobey e Hannah. – Eu vou tentar abrir uma fenda para engolir aqueles caras.

- Já não era sem tempo! – Tobey falou, animado.

- Mas eu posso não conseguir, e como faz muito tempo que eu não tento, eu vou ter que soltar vocês dois por questão de segurança.

- Não! Não me solta! – Hannah gritou em pânico.

- É melhor assim, Hannah. Vamos lá, confie em mim. Se abaixe e segure-se no carro. – ela e Tobey se abaixaram devagar, e quando eu me certifiquei de que os dois estavam seguros, eu respirei fundo e tentei me concentrar, o que foi muito difícil, considerando todas as flechas passando por mim.

Fui apagando todos os pensamentos da minha mente e, aos poucos, senti o poder vindo até mim. Senti a energia inundando meu corpo inteiro e achei que o momento era aquele. Olhei para a estrada na frente dos carros inimigos e concentrei minhas forças em fazer com que ela se partisse e os levasse para o mundo inferior. Fechei os meus olhos e lancei aquela força. Consegui ouvir o chão se rachando e pensei: "Consegui!". Mas logo em seguida o nosso carro deu um grande pulo. Havia batido em algo. Pensei que Eve não havia visto uma lombada ou algo assim. Mas eu me enganei muito. Eu, de fato, havia conseguido abrir um buraco na estrada, mas não atrás de nós, como eu queria. O buraco foi bem na nossa frente! Foi na estrada destruída que Eve bateu. Eu caí com o impacto e segurei Hannah e Tobey. Achei que meu plano havia falhado, mas mais buracos continuaram se abrindo a nossa frente e Eve perdeu completamente o controle do carro e deu uma guinada para o acostamento. Foi tão brusco que Hannah não conseguiu se segurar e voou. Eu segurei o braço dela, mas ela estava suada e sangrando, e minha mão escorregou.

Foi tudo tão rápido! Em meio segundo eu senti um desespero sem precedentes. Hannah com certeza não sobreviveria àquela queda. Mas eu nem tive tempo de gritar nem nada, porque assim que o último dedo de Hannah escorregou da minha mão, algo negro passou ao lado do carro (meio voando, meio correndo) e a pegou. Aquilo não foi o bastante para me acalmar, porque o carro estava descendo pelo acostamento e os inimigos ainda estavam atrás de nós atirando em mim e no Tobey.

Eu não conseguia raciocinar direito, por isso gritei a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça:

- Eve, pare o carro!

Ela não obedeceu. Eu não sabia se ela não tinha ouvido ou se estava com medo. Gritei outra vez:

- Pare o carro! Você tem que parar, Eve!

Ela parou e desceu do carro tremendo dos pés à cabeça. Hector também saiu com metade de sua camisa banhada em praticamente caiu no chão. Ele parecia prestes a vomitar. Eu não estava muito melhor do que ele, pra falar a verdade. Mas nós tínhamos que lutar. Os arqueiros pararam perto de nós e desceram do carro apontando as flechas para nós. "Estamos mortos.", eu pensei, "Estamos mortos e eu nem sei o que aconteceu com Hannah.".

Nesse momento, aquela coisa escura que pegou Hannah pousou na nossa frente. Era Blackjack! Um dos cavalos alados do acampamento. Mais especificamente, o cavalo que lutou muitas das batalhas do passado junto com Percy Jackson. E, montados em Blackjack, estavam Hannah, Annabeth e o próprio Percy! A presença deles ali me deixou tão aliviado que eu poderia ter caído na risada se aqueles caras ainda não estivessem mirando as flechas em nós.

Percy desceu de Blackjack e parou na frente dos arqueiros. Estendeu os braços e a água do riacho perto de nós se transformou numa onda gigantesca que atingiu os nossos inimigos em cheio. Enquanto eles estavam caídos no chão tentando se recuperar, Percy e Annabeth correram até eles e os amarraram. O resto de nós só ficou parado ali, sem saber o que fazer. Os dois vieram até nós e Percy me cumprimentou primeiro:

- Isso é que é um reencontro emocionante, não é, Nico?

A Sra. Jackson provavelmente já estava acostumada a ver Percy depois de uma batalha, porque ela não teve um ataque quando seu filho, sua nora e mais cinco adolescentes ensangüentados entraram na sala dela. Claro que ela ficou preocupada, mas ela sabia muito bem que não éramos apenas humanos. Ela nos deixou tomar banho e depois nos ajudou a fazer uns curativos.

- Como vocês nos encontraram? – eu perguntei a Percy e Annabeth enquanto nós estávamos comendo biscoitos e bolo azul.

- Rachel ligou por esses dias. – disse Annabeth. – Ficamos muito curiosos quando ela disse que a profecia mencionava você, Nico. Então nós falamos com Quíron ontem à noite e ele disse que vocês estavam vindo para Nova York hoje. Há alguns sátiros aqui na cidade e um deles nos contou que meio-sangues estavam em apuros na estrada. Então nós corremos para lá.

- E bem a tempo, pelo visto. – Percy falou, olhando para Hannah. – Você está bem mesmo, Hannah?

- Estou. – ela sorriu, mas dava para perceber que ela ainda estava um tanto assustada.

- Vocês cresceram tanto! – Percy exclamou, olhando para todos nós. – Eu me lembro de você assim que chegou ao acampamento, Hannah. Eu podia jurar que você não agüentaria o primeiro capture a bandeira. Mas, quem diria? Você é a melhor arqueira do acampamento!

Hannah agradeceu, meio sem graça.

- E você, Hector. Líder do acampamento! Eu me lembro que você mal conseguia segurar uma espada. E agora você ensina aos novatos. Quíron me disse que deixaria o acampamento nas suas mãos sem pensar duas vezes. - Hector assentiu. – E você, Grant... – Percy e eu compartilhávamos o mesmo sentimento com relação a Tobey. – Você continua do mesmo jeito. – foi o que ele disse, na falta de um adjetivo adequado. – E... Desculpa, acho que a gente não se conhece. – ele falou com Eve, que estava no sofá do outro lado da sala.

- Ah! – ela abriu um imenso sorriso. – Meu nome é Eve García. Você já não estava mais no acampamento quando eu cheguei.

- Muito prazer, Eve. Quem deixou você dirigir, afinal? Quero dizer, quantos anos você tem?

- Com certeza alguém muito irresponsável. – A Sra. Jackson chegou da cozinha trazendo mais uma travessa de comida azul. – Onde já se viu? Deixar uma criança dirigir! Uma criança!

- Não tivemos escolha, senhora. – Hector explicou. – Na verdade, eu sou o único que pode dirigir aqui, mas uma flecha acertou o meu braço. E Tobey precisou subir no carro para ajudar Nico e Hannah, então só sobrou Eve.

- E foi tão divertido! – Eve disse, nas nuvens. – Estavam mandando flechas pra cima de gente o tempo inteiro e se Tobey não fosse ajudar estaríamos mortos. Daí ele falou... O que foi mesmo, Tobey?

- Eu disse: "Quer provar que você não é uma pirralha inútil?" e você respondeu que sim. Então eu disse: "Então pegue o volante e tire a gente daqui!"

- Isso mesmo! Na hora, eu entrei em pânico, mas até que não foi tão difícil.

- Você já tinha dirigido antes? – A Sra. Jackson quis saber.

- Não. Mas Hector estava ali do lado e ficou me dando as instruções.

A Sra. Jackson saiu da sala tremendo e resmungando algo sobre crianças em perigo.

- Bom... – começou Percy. – O que exatamente traz vocês aqui?

- Qual é a missão? – Annabeth quis saber, muito ansiosa.

- Vocês dois já devem ter ouvido falar das Dádivas dos deuses, certo? – disse eu.

Eles disseram que sim e eu contei toda a história.

- Não... – Annabeth falou, muito chocada, depois que eu terminei. – Não pode ser. Maureen não faria uma coisa dessas. Ela é uma filha de Atena! Minha irmã!

- Eu também confiava nela, Annabeth. Mas é verdade.

- Ela sempre foi muito ambiciosa. Sempre quis ser grande. Eu reconheço. Mas, matar? Roubar? Esse não é o tipo de coisa que um filho de Atena faria.

- Então vocês acreditam que ela vai tentar roubar o boné da invisibilidade de Annabeth? – Percy perguntou.

- A verdade é que nós estamos trabalhando às cegas. Quase tudo que temos até agora são suposições. Nós listamos campistas que Maureen conhece e Annabeth é um deles.

- E agora o quê? Vocês vão levar o boné? – disse Annabeth.

- Não. Só viemos pedir para você redobrar os cuidados com ele. Maureen não pode conseguir mais Dádivas. Já ficou bastante perigosa com uma só.

- Não se preocupem. Ela não vai pôr as mãos nisso aqui. – Annabeth tirou o boné do bolso.

- Outra coisa, Annabeth: - eu falei. – Você pode imaginar alguma razão para Maureen querer matar Hannah?

- Bem... Se Hannah tiver uma Dádiva, pode ter sido para roubá-la.

- Mas eu não tenho. – disse Hannah.

- Nesse caso, acho que só você pode responder essa pergunta, Hannah.

Hannah olhou para mim, como se perguntando a minha opinião. Eu devolvi o olhar. Eve também olhou para mim quase no mesmo instante. Eu não entendi o motivo.

- Ela não gostava muito de mim. – Hannah confessou.

- Vocês eram amigas! – Tobey se manifestou.

- Não, não éramos! Você era amigo dela! Eu nunca gostei dela!

- Então você fingia muito bem, porque eu nunca achei que tivesse algo errado entre vocês.

- Era ela que fingia! Você nunca percebeu que eu sempre dizia para não chamá-la para sair com a gente? Mas _você_ fazia questão de que ela fosse junto. Dizia que ela era parte do grupo.

- Eu achei que era!

- Bom, então eu acho melhor você começar a fazer distinção das coisas daqui pra frente.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Quero dizer que você precisa escolher melhor os _seus_ amigos que você classifica como sendo _meus_, para que não seja mais um psicopata que queira me matar!

Uau. Eu nunca tinha visto Hannah se impor diante do Tobey daquele jeito. Pela cara que Eve fez, eu sabia que ela nunca mais ia dizer nada negativo a respeito de Hannah. Ela tinha _sim_ muita personalidade! A Sra. Jackson voltou para a sala com mais refrigerante. Colocou a bandeja em cima da mesa, olhou para Hannah e Tobey e falou:

- Vocês formam um casal bonito. – e saiu.

Tobey ainda estava em choque depois do que Hannah falou, então Annabeth assumiu a palavra:

- Acho que é um exagero pensar que Maureen tentaria transformar alguém em cinzas só por que não gosta muito desse alguém. Deve haver algo mais nessa história.

- É tudo que eu sei. – Hannah deu de ombros.

- O que vocês vão fazer agora? – Percy quis saber.

- Vamos para Des Moines. Tem um filho de Morfeu lá. Esperamos esbarrar com Maureen por aí. Ninguém faz a menor idéia de onde ela possa estar escondida.

- Você acha que a família dela pode saber alguma coisa, Annabeth? – perguntou Hector, na esperança de estar certo sobre a nossa discussão antes de partirmos.

- Acho muito difícil... Ela deve ter pensado que vocês iriam atrás da família. Ela, ou quem quer que esteja no comando disso, deve ter montado uma base. Com certeza montou uma base já que eles têm um exército, não é? – ela se referia aos arqueiros que nos atacaram na estrada. – Por isso que eu digo: matar Hannah é só uma peça desse quebra-cabeça. Eles estão atrás de algo muito maior.

A conversa não evoluiu muito depois disso. Ficamos sugerindo coisas, mas sempre chegávamos ao mesmo lugar. Já era tarde da noite quando resolvemos nos organizar para a partida no outro dia. Eu estava muito agitado para dormir e não tinha nada para arrumar, então decidi dar um tempo sozinho na varanda do apartamento. Quando cheguei lá, vi que Hannah havia tido a mesma idéia que eu. Sentei na cadeira ao lado dela e disse:

- Está tudo bem com você?

Ela suspirou e sorriu de leve. Respondeu sem desviar os olhos da vista da cidade de Nova York:

- Eu não sei. Acho que ainda não assimilei tudo que aconteceu. Estava tudo tão bem, sabe? Eu pensava que ia ser só mais um Capture a bandeira, mas aconteceu aquilo e desde então eu não consigo mais relaxar. Fico sempre achando que Maureen vai aparecer e tentar me matar de um jeito horrível.

- Foi uma das razões que me fizeram te escolher para essa missão: eu não ia conseguir relaxar se você não estivesse perto. – ela sorriu. – E você pode relaxar um pouco agora. Nenhum de nós vai deixar Maureen chegar perto de você.

- Obrigada, Nico. – então ela me abraçou.

- Você está tremendo. – eu observei.

- Eu sei. – para minha infelicidade, ela se afastou. - Essa minha experiência de quase morte hoje a tarde foi um tanto...demais.

- Por falar nisso, me desculpe. Foi minha culpa. Eu não devia ter arriscado usar aquela habilidade. Estava há anos sem praticar.

- Acabou dando tudo certo no final. Eu e Tobey não estávamos conseguindo muita coisa. Eles iam acabar com a gente.

- Mesmo assim. Foi sorte Percy e Annabeth terem aparecido.

- A profecia, lembra? "O príncipe dos mortos escreverá certo por linhas tortas".

- Acredita mesmo nisso?

- Na profecia? Sim. Em você? Mais ainda.

- Puxa... – eu devo ter ficado muito vermelho naquele instante. – Valeu mesmo, Hannah. – ela sorriu mais uma vez. – Ah!Você surpreendeu todo mundo agora há pouco, sabia?

- Como assim?

- Nunca vi você falar com Tobey daquele jeito.

- Ah... Aquilo. Estava preso na minha garganta há muito tempo. Tirei um peso das costas essa noite.

- Não entendo por que você aturou Maureen por tanto tempo.

- Eu aturo muita gente que eu não gosto por causa do Tobey. Mas os outros são irrelevantes perto de Maureen.

- Hannah, por quê? – aquilo me deixou inconformado.

- Detesto discutir com Tobey. E você sabe como ele é: se impõe e a gente tem que aceitar se quiser ter paz.

- E por que _você_ não se impõe como fez hoje à noite?

- A verdade é que eu costumava ignorar Maureen e os outros. Eu tenho Allan. A companhia dele já era o suficiente. E, eu não sei se você já percebeu, mas eu só consigo falar com você quando Tobey está distraído com os amigos dele. Isso é um ponto positivo, não é?

- Se é... – eu não queria ter deixado transparecer o quanto eu concordava com aquilo, mas não pude evitar.

- Agora você entende?

- Em parte.

Hannah deu risada.

- Eu vou dormir. Você vem? – ela se levantou.

- Depois.

- É melhor você descansar. Hoje foi só o primeiro dia. Quem sabe que tipo de coisa virá nos outros?

- É... Mas eu vou ficar bem. Boa noite.

Então ela me deixou sozinho. Eu nunca tive muitos amigos no acampamento. Na verdade, acho que Eve era a única. Mas parecia que dali para a frente eu teria que me acostumar a ter sempre companhia. Afinal, éramos um grupo. Era tudo muito estranho para mim: ter que conversar o tempo inteiro com algum deles, me preocupar com cada um e pensar sempre no que era melhor não só para mim, mas para o grupo. Esse provavelmente seria um dos meus desafios durante a missão. Somado com a minha incapacidade de usar os meus poderes, ficava bem óbvio para mim que as batalhas seriam só um detalhe.

Não dormi bem aquela noite. Fiquei sentado na varanda por muito tempo esperando o sono chegar, mas ele não veio. E ter que dividir o quarto de Percy com ele, Hector e Tobey não ajudou em nada. Acho que só dormi uma meia hora. Era cedo quando eu abri os olhos. O relógio do quarto marcava seis da manhã. Olhei em volta e só Hector continuava dormindo. Me levantei, fui ao banheiro e depois encontrei a Sra. Jackson na cozinha.

- De pé tão cedo, querido? – ela me perguntou numa voz carinhosa.

- Pois é... As meninas já acordaram?

- Ainda não. Mas Percy e aquele seu amigo moreno saíram.

- Saíram? Aonde eles foram?

- Foram tentar dar um jeito no carro de vocês. Tem uma oficina aqui perto. Acho que já devem estar lá.

Eu já ia saindo quando ela me lembrou do café da manhã.

- Você está pálido. Coma alguma coisa.

- Hã... Não se preocupe, Sra. Jackson. – eu disse, enquanto pegava alguns pãezinhos para comer do caminho. – Eu sou pálido assim mesmo.

- Mas...

Antes que ela insistisse em me oferecer suco, eu escapei depressa pela porta da sala. Encontrei logo a oficina e vi Percy e Tobey lá dentro, conversando com o mecânico. Cheguei a tempo de ouvir o homem dizendo:

- Vocês adolescentes! Vocês e as suas festinhas! Como fizeram isso com o carro? Estavam jogando dardos nele ou o quê?

- Não fomos nós. – Tobey explicou. – Paramos o carro para tirar umas fotografias de um lago. Daí vieram uns arruaceiros e o levaram. Nós só o encontramos assim muito depois. Sabe-se lá o que fizeram com ele e _como_ fizeram.

- Bom... – o mecânico observou o carro com a mão no queixo. – Talvez até dê para consertá-lo... Mas vai demorar e... Não vai ser barato.

- Dinheiro não é problema. – Tobey disse, todo convencido.

- Mesmo assim, rapaz. Vai dar um trabalhão e eu estou cheio de serviço pra hoje.

Percy se deu conta da minha presença naquele instante.

- E aí? O que faz aqui tão cedo? – ele me cumprimentou.

- Eu acordei e sua mãe disse que vocês tinham saído. Por que não me chamaram?

- Só queríamos ver como o carro estava. – disse. – O motor estava intacto, mas não tinha como arranjar peças para arrumar o resto.

- Ah... – claro. Tobey era filho de Hefesto. Ele podia fazer milagres com qualquer lata velha. – Nós podemos ir de ônibus, Grant. Não precisamos do carro. – eu interrompi a conversa dele com o mecânico.

- Será que você não consegue aprontá-lo até amanhã à noite? – ele aparentemente não gostou da minha sugestão, já que, quando falou, falou com o cara da oficina.

- Não dá, cara. É sério.

- Nós podemos pegar um ônibus. – eu repeti.

- Vai dificultar muito as coisas, você não acha? – ele finalmente me respondeu, mas estava muito aborrecido. – Não ia dar para repetir o feito de ontem.

- Dificultaria as coisas para Maureen, eu acho. Ela não faria o que fez se estivéssemos cercados de gente.

- Até parece que ela se importa! Ela ia mat...! – Percy deu uma cotovelada bem forte nele antes que Tobey concluísse a frase e dissesse "matar" na frente do mecânico.

- Hã-hã. – Percy pigarreou. – Grant, meu irmão, por que você não dá umas sugestões para o nosso amigo aqui? Quem sabe vocês dois não descobrem um jeito de consertar esse carro até a hora do almoço, hein? E, Nico, eu posso dar uma palavrinha com você? – então ele me arrastou para o lado de fora da oficina.

- O que foi? – eu perguntei quando já estávamos na calçada.

- Escuta, Nico: não sei se procurar um meio de transporte alternativo é uma boa idéia. Talvez, se vocês não usarem o carro seja mais fácil para Maureen localizar vocês. O negócio é que os sátiros aqui de Nova York me disseram hoje cedo que há um grupo grande de meio-sangues nas proximidades de Des Moines. O que significa que...

- Maureen conhece o nosso roteiro. – eu concluí.

- Isso. É melhor que vocês não entrem em outra batalha e eu também acho melhor vocês não arriscarem a vida das pessoas. Não sei até que ponto Maureen é maluca, mas prefiro não descobrir. Por isso acho melhor vocês não pegarem um ônibus nem nada parecido.

- Hum. Certo. Acha que o Grant vai conseguir alguma coisa lá?

- Claro. Só vamos dar um tempo a ele. Você já tomou café?

- Bem... – minha barriga roncou. – Mais ou menos...

- Eu sabia! Vamos! – e nós dois fomos até o Starbucks mais próximo.

- Então... – eu falei enquanto assoprava o meu café. – O que você achou da equipe, Percy?

- Considerando que vocês fizeram um grande trabalho ontem na estrada, eu acho que é um bom grupo. Mesmo que não seja exatamente o que você esperava. – olhei confuso para ele. – Pois é. Quíron me contou. – ele esclareceu. – Você deve estar fazendo um esforço enorme para aturar o Grant, não é mesmo?

- Você nem imagina.

- Ainda mais com a Hannah por perto.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Caramba, Nico. Eu _sei_, tá? _Todo mundo sabe_.

- Todo mundo sabe o quê?!

- Que você gosta dela! – ele falava como se eu fosse idiota demais para compreender. Mas acho que eu era mesmo.

Eu praticamente cuspi o meu café em cima dele depois disso. Olhei em volta, desesperado, mesmo sabendo que ninguém me conhecia ali, ou seja, ninguém sairia espalhando.

- Ei, calma. Eu não vou ficar fazendo piada disso. – Percy garantiu.

- Acho melhor mesmo.

- Mas é sério: você devia fazer alguma coisa a respeito.

- O quê, por exemplo?

- Dizer a ela.

- Pra quê? Ela não gosta de mim desse jeito.

- Se ela soubesse que você se sente assim, acho que mudaria de opinião.

- Ela sabe.

-_Não_ sabe.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Ela agiria de modo estranho com você se soubesse.

- Você entende muito da alma feminina para quem só namorou uma garota a vida inteira.

- Na verdade não entendo; foi Annabeth quem me disse isso tudo ontem. Mas deixa pra lá. Vamos continuar com a questão da equipe, certo? Bom, tem o Hector. Ele sim é um cara decente. Luta muito bem, é inteligente e dedicado. Não vai ter problemas com ele. E tem a garota. Eve, não é? Como eu acabei de conhecê-la, não tenho muito a dizer. Mas ela se mostrou muito cabeça fria com tudo que aconteceu ontem.

- Eve é uma grande guerreira. Eu só não quis chamá-la por ela ser nova demais, sabe como é.

- Qual é, Nico? Você se envolveu na nossa batalha aqui de Nova York e só tinha doze anos. Idade é só um número. Você devia deixar de bancar o irmão mais velho.

Aquilo era engraçado. Mais uma vez surgia aquela associação entre Eve e a minha irmã, Bianca.

Terminamos o café e voltamos para a oficina. Aparentemente Tobey conseguiu convencer o mecânico a aceitar umas dicas dele, porque os dois estavam trabalhando sem parar no carro. Tobey nos mandou de volta para a casa de Percy, porque ele não terminaria tão cedo e não havia mais nada que a gente pudesse fazer.

Nós partimos na manhã seguinte. Tobey realmente operou um milagre naquele carro. Não deu para caprichar nos detalhes, mas estava decente. A Sra. Jackson fez um monte de comida azul e enfiou tudo dentro do carro antes que qualquer um de nós pudesse protestar. Por causa do aviso dos sátiros, Percy sugeriu a Hector que mudasse completamente o roteiro da viagem: estávamos indo para Boise ver Karen Leroy. Como da outra vez, eu tive que me apertar com as meninas no banco de trás, o que não foi tão mal. Primeiro porque o Tobey teve que passar a viagem inteira segurando aquele monte de comida da Sra. Jackson, o que obviamente deixou a viagem bastante desconfortável para ele. E segundo porque eu pude ficar perto de Hannah de novo. Eu estava na esperança de que nós dois pudéssemos conversar mais, mas parecia que ela e Eve haviam desenvolvido uma amizade profunda durante todo o dia anterior. Fala sério. Num dia, Eve fica dizendo o quanto Hannah é estúpida e fútil e, no outro, as duas estão fofocando sem parar a respeito de tudo que acontece no Acampamento Meio-Sangue.

- Georgina, de Afrodite, – ia dizendo Eve. – ficou com toda a ala masculina do chalé de Apolo. _Toda!_

- Eu soube! Ela sempre foi tão... – Hannah exclamou.

- Ei! Isso é a maior mentira! – Hector protestou lá da frente.

- Ah, vai dizer que você não ficou com ela. _Você_, Hector! Todo mundo sabe que você ficou com a Georgina. – disse Hannah, provocando.

- Isso faz muito tempo. – ele explicou. – E ela não ficou com todos os meus irmãos.

- Considerando que a parcela dos meninos com quem ela _não_ ficou é muito pequena quando comparada a parcela dos meninos com ela ficou, é totalmente válido dizer que ela ficou com todos. – disse Eve.

- Vocês duas não podem falar sobre outra coisa? – Hector reclamou.

- Você é a pessoa com a vida amorosa mais interessante neste carro. – Hannah riu.

- E a mais numerosa! – completou Eve e as duas explodiram em risadas.

- Talvez. Mas eu não acredito que só porque eu sou o mais velho, eu seja o único que _tenha_ vida amorosa. E o Nico? Ele está tão calado aí atrás. Deve estar pensando no assunto. Por que vocês duas não vão perturbar ele? – eu poderia ter matado o Hector naquele instante por ter me colocado naquela situação. Eve e Hannah olharam empolgadíssimas para mim.

- É, Nico... Por que você não nos fala sobre sua vida amorosa? – pediu Eve, louca para ver o circo pegar fogo. Eu também poderia tê-la matado naquele instante.

Eu achei que ninguém fosse dar atenção àquilo. Quero dizer, Hector era maduro demais para dar valor a uma conversa besta com aquela. Hannah já tinha namorado, então ela obviamente não estaria nem aí para o fato de eu estar disponível ou não. E Grant odiava qualquer coisa que tinha a ver comigo. Mas o negócio é que todo mundo prestou atenção. Grant virou para trás, Hector me observou através do espelho e Hannah ficou olhando para mim. Eu teria ignorado Eve, mas diante daquilo... não tinha como.

- Não tem nada demais nela. – eu disse.

- Até parece. – Eve disse.

- Você não estava saindo com a Dione? – Hector perguntou.

O estrago estava feito.

- Então você e a Dione... – Hannah me olhou, séria. – estão juntos mesmo?

- Não, nós não... – eu comecei a dizer.

- Vocês estavam no Grill da estrada um dia desses. Eu me lembro. Nós estávamos lá também, lembra, Hannah? – disse Grant. Muito obrigado, seu grande imbecil!

- Lembro... – Hannah respondeu sem tirar os olhos de mim. Tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto.

- Eu também estava lá nesse dia. Cara, todo mundo estava comentando. Foi numa sexta, eu acho. Foi o assunto do fim de semana inteiro depois disso. – Hector falou.

Parece que quanto mais você tenta ser discreto, mais as pessoas notam você. Foi mais ou menos isso que aconteceu naquele dia. Era sexta-feira, dia de Capture a bandeira, e Dione e eu estávamos na equipe azul, como de costume. Foi um jogo absurdamente rápido e surpreendente, porque a nossa equipe ganhou. Eu fiz uma estratégia com Dione e outros líderes de chalé da equipe e deu certo. Dione e eu fomos para uma área da floresta e encontramos a bandeira vermelha. Graças a nossa estratégia, nossos colegas nos ajudaram a derrotar a segurança dos adversários e pegar a bandeira. Foi uma vitória tão emocionante que nós resolvemos comemorar no Grill que fica do outro lado da estrada que leva ao acampamento. Não fomos só nós dois. Um monte de gente estava lá. Na verdade, eu não sei bem como aconteceu, mas nós acabamos sozinhos em uma mesa. E eu estava me divertindo de verdade. Dione é inteligente, gentil e é bonita também. Nós não nos conhecíamos direito até aquele dia. Por isso, tínhamos mesmo muito assunto. Deve ter parecido, para quem estava olhando, que tinha um clima entre a gente. Porque nós estávamos rindo por causa da alegria de ter vencido o jogo e porque não parávamos de falar. E... eu não tenho certeza... mas poderia sim ter acabado dando em alguma coisa se alguns campistas da equipe vermelha não tivessem chegado algum tempo depois. Hannah havia chegado com Tobey, Hector e mais um monte de gente. Durante aquele tempo todo que eu passei lá com Dione, eu não pensei nem uma vez em Hannah, porque Dione era mesmo uma garota muito legal. Mas então Hannah apareceu e se sentou com Tobey e os amigos ali perto e eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de olhar para ela. Ela não lançou mais do que um rápido olhar para mim quando entrou. Depois ela e Tobey ficaram se agarrando. Eu bem que tentei voltar a me concentrar em Dione, mas foi impossível, então eu disse a ela que estava muito cansado e achava melhor voltar para o acampamento. Pensei que ela fosse ficar por lá com os amigos, mas ela me seguiu. E saiu me puxando pela mão. Bom, acho que foi isso que fez todo mundo pensar que nós estávamos juntos. Eu percebi isso na hora, mas não soltei a mão dela por três motivos. Primeiro: Dione era uma garota legal e bonita, e eu não sou idiota a ponto de rejeitar dar a mão a uma garota legal e bonita. Segundo: ela só segurou a minha mão, não me agarrou nem nada parecido, aquilo não foi nenhum assédio. Terceiro: eu queria fazer ciúmes à Hannah, confesso.

Pois é. Acho que todo mundo, inclusive Hannah, teve a impressão errada da coisa toda.

- Aquele dia não foi nada. Nós só estávamos comemorando o Capture a bandeira. – tentei soar desencanado para esconder o meu nervosismo.

- Vocês saíram de lá de mãos dadas. – disse Hannah. Então ela reparou mesmo naquele dia...

- Sei lá. Não tem nada demais em dar a mão a uma amiga. Vejo as pessoas fazendo isso o tempo todo. – eu me defendi.

- Não. Só casais andam de mãos dadas.

- Você segura a mão do Allan. – eu acusei. Eu não queria causar problemas entre ela e o Tobey nem nada, mas eu precisava de argumentos.

- Não seguro, não.

- Segura sim. Eu vi há alguns dias atrás.

- Eu torci o tornozelo há alguns dias atrás, ele só estava me ajudando a caminhar. Assim como o Tobey e as minhas amigas fizeram também.

Ok. Aquilo era verdade.

- Bom. Esqueça o que eu falei. Dione e eu nos divertimos lá no Grill aquela noite. Qual o problema de eu ter saído de lá de mãos dadas com ela?

- Problema nenhum. A questão não é essa. – Hannah parecia estressada.

- Então qual é? – eu devia ter ficado quieto, mas o fato de Hannah ter notado aquilo naquela noite me deixou intrigado.

- Acho que nós definitivamente devemos mudar de assunto. – Hector anunciou, para o meu alívio. – Isso está ficando meio... Bom, o carro é meio apertado para uma batalha, vocês não acham?

Finalmente, todos calaram a boca. Mas aquilo que o Hector falou, sobre o carro ser pequeno para uma batalha, fez com que eu me desse conta de uma coisa: Hannah e eu estávamos brigando. De certa forma. E foi tão estranho. Nós nunca brigávamos. Nunca. Sempre foram só conversas agradáveis entre nós. Mesmo desconcertado, eu achei melhor não ficar pensando tanto naquilo. Era melhor me preparar para qualquer coisa que estivesse nos esperando em Boise.


	4. Chapter 4

N

ão tivemos nenhuma surpresa no caminho até Boise. Chegamos lá por volta de três da tarde. O dia estava frio e muito chuvoso. Foi complicado encontrar um motel com toda aquela chuva, mas achamos um. Na recepção, havia uma senhora e um homem, que parecia ser filho dela. Eles foram bem legais conosco e nos deixaram ficar lá por um preço promocional. Enquanto Hector e Hannah cuidavam da nossa hospedagem, e Tobey falava ao celular com a mãe dele (apesar de nós termos pedido a ele para não fazer isso um milhão de vezes, já que a porcaria do celular poderia trazer algum monstro até nós), Eve me puxou para um canto e cochichou:

- Aquilo que aconteceu no carro? Tão surreal! Você está pirando agora, não é mesmo?

- Hã? Do que é que você está falando?

- Daquela sua discussãozinha com a Hannah. Ela ficou mesmo se roendo de ciúmes por causa da Dione.

- Você... – eu praticamente fiquei sem ar. – você acha mesmo? Não está de brincadeira?

- O quê?! Você não reparou?!

- Eu reparei que ela parecia muito interessada nessa história, mas não achei que ela estivesse realmente com ciúmes. Quero dizer, ela ainda namora o Tobey.

- Você é uma toupeira! Não consegue enxergar nem o que está literalmente na sua frente! – então ela apontou para Tobey, que havia tentado falar com Hannah, mas ela simplesmente mandou ele deixá-la em paz.

- Eles...estão brigados? – perguntei, incrédulo.

- Dã! Claro que sim! Você estava lá quando Hannah começou a acusar Tobey de ter trazido Maureen para perto dela.

- Claro. Na casa de Percy. Mas eu não achei que ela estivesse brava de verdade. Pensei que ela só estava desabafando naquele momento e depois ele ia vir com a conversinha mole dele e os dois iam fazer as pazes e ficar se beijando.

- Nós duas conversamos longamente a respeito disso antes de dormir naquele dia.

- Mesmo? Então vocês duas são amigas agora?

- Pode-se dizer que sim.

- Bom. E o que ela disse?

- Ela disse que tinha raiva daquela situação mesmo antes de saber que Maureen era uma ameaça. E agora que descobriu a verdade, não acha que vai ser a mesma coisa com o Tobey.

- Ela vai terminar com ele? – eu tentei não parecer tão desesperado.

- Eu não sei. Hannah está muito confusa. Mas... – ela abaixou ainda mais o tom de voz.– o que aconteceu com vocês dois no carro pode ser uma dica. Quem sabe a Maureen não te fez um favor?

Eu dei uma risada nervosa. Aquilo era meio engraçado. E meio sinistro também.

Espalhamos as nossas coisas pelos quartos e resolvemos começar logo o trabalho.

- Deve ter uma lista telefônica lá na recepção. – eu disse.

- Não precisamos da lista telefônica. – Hector respondeu. – Eu sei onde a Karen mora.

Se alguém achou isso estranho, ninguém disse nada. Enfim, lá fomos nós, naquela chuva incômoda, no meio da tarde, bater na porta de uma casa lilás bonita, com vasos de plantas espalhados por toda a varanda. Só vieram atender depois de um bom tempo. Um cara de uns vinte anos abriu a porta com o cabelo assanhado, parecendo que tinha acabado de acordar e nos olhou com cara de poucos amigos.

- Quem são vocês? – ele perguntou, antipático.

- Hã... Você deve ser o Joe. – disse Hector. – Eu sou Hector. Eu e Karen éramos do acampamento.

- Ah, você é um deles. A Karen não está.

- Bom... E onde nós podemos encontrá-la? É meio urgente, sabe como é.

- Hum, ela está com o circo. Eu dou o endereço para vocês.

- Valeu.

O tal Joe entrou e voltou para a porta uns cinco minutos depois com um pedaço de papel.

- Aí está. – ele disse, ainda parecendo muito sonolento. – Não é difícil de encontrar. É um circo. Grande e colorido. – finalizou com um bocejo.

- Muito obrigado.

Hector pegou o papel e nós saímos dali antes que Joe caísse no sono ali na porta mesmo.

Realmente, não foi nada difícil encontrar o tal circo. Paramos o carro o mais perto possível, por causa da chuva que estava praticamente caindo em baldes. Era agradável lá dentro. Era abafado, um alívio quando comparado ao frio lá fora. Havia pouca gente ali. Alguns no contorcionismo, outros no trapézio. Os mais jovens não eram artistas de circo de verdade. Estavam só tendo aulas, pois havia gente mais velha que deviam ser os professores. Hector olhou rapidamente em volta e sorriu quando gritou "Karen!". Uma garota de cabelos curtos e cacheados olhou para nós, surpresa, e desceu do trampolim. Ela correu até nós e se atirou nos braços de Hector. Pelo abraço que eles trocaram, deu para perceber imediatamente que eles era _mais_ que amigos.

- Hector! Que surpresa! O que está fazendo aqui? – ela disse, enquanto eles se abraçavam. Percebeu que estávamos com ele naquele instante e disse: - Ah, oi!

Nós murmuramos um "oi" meio sem graça, já que os dois ainda não tinham se largado.

- Karen, eles são do acampamento. – Hector a soltou e nos apresentou. – Nico, filho de Hades; Tobey, filho de Hefesto; Hannah, filha de Hera; e Eve, filha de Deméter. Pessoal, essa é a Karen, filha de Hécate.

- Prazer em conhecê-los! – ela sorriu para nós.

Tenho que admitir que a tal da Karen era bem bonita. Não tinha aquele tipo de beleza tradicional como a de Hannah, que era bonita porque tinha traços perfeitos. Se você olhasse bem, veria que ela tinha a boca meio grande e as sobrancelhas se curvavam num ângulo esquisito, além de ela ser muito magra. Mas ela era bonita porque o conjunto era bonito. Por causa disso, tanto eu quanto Tobey (além do Hector, que provavelmente era namorado dela) ficamos um tanto perturbados com o sorriso da Karen. Acho que Hannah e Eve perceberam o que estava acontecendo porque ficaram mal humoradas de repente.

- Hum, deixa eu adivinhar. – Karen continuou, ainda sorrindo. – Vocês estão aqui numa missão, certo?

- Pois é. Você se lembra da Maureen Lewis, de Atena? – disse Hector.

- Lembro. O que houve com ela?

- Ela está matando semideuses para pegar as Dádivas deles.

Karen estremeceu.

- Não pode ser verdade. Por que alguém faria algo assim? – ela parecia achar aquela história a maior invenção.

- Não sabemos. Viemos aqui para te avisar. Você tem uma dádiva, não tem?

- Vocês vão levá-la?

- Só queremos ter certeza de que ela está bem protegida. E você também, é claro. – Eve revirou os olhos quando Hector disse aquilo.

- Eu garanto a vocês que a minha Dádiva está segura. E eu vou ficar atenta. Aviso vocês se souber de algo. Mas, como essa missão funciona? Vocês vão atrás de todos que possuem Dádivas? Quero dizer, tem semideuses no mundo inteiro.

- Nós fizemos uma lista das pessoas que Maureen conhecia no acampamento.

- Então não deve ser muita gente. Considerando que é muito raro receber uma Dádiva nos dias de hoje. E como vocês descobriram que Maureen estava envolvida nisso?

- Foi em um Capture a bandeira. – eu expliquei. – Ela tentou matar Hannah usando a Dádiva do Tobey.

- Nossa...O que você fez para ela te querer morta? – ela perguntou a Hannah.

- Nada, na verdade. Acho que ela simplesmente não gostava de mim.

- Você é a filha de Hera, não é? Que tipo de poderes você tem? – Karen perguntou, meio fascinada.

- Poderes? Nenhum. Eu sou só uma garota normal.

- Ah, conta. Não é possível que você não tenha nenhuma habilidade especial. O filho de Hades tem, não tem?

- É sério, Karen. Hannah não tem poderes como os filhos dos três grandes. Quero dizer, ela é uma ótima arqueira, mas não cria exércitos de mortos como o nosso amigo aqui. – Hector bateu no meu ombro.

- Exército de mortos... – o interesse de Karen passou todo para mim. – Aposto que você sozinho daria conta desse probleminha com Maureen.

- Bom, na verdade... – eu não tinha admitido para ninguém que meus poderes não estavam funcionando direito, mas achei que não teria problema nenhum em dizer aquilo para Karen. Ela era tão legal e eu não queria parecer convencido na frente dela. – Faz muito tempo que eu não preciso usar os meus poderes. E eu não estou controlando eles muito bem agora.

- Jura? – aquele assunto parecia muito interessante para Karen, os olhos dela estavam brilhando.

- Bem, acho que já podemos ir agora, não é mesmo? – Eve mandou essa do nada. Olhamos para ela como se ela fosse louca.

- Por que a pressa? – Tobey perguntou a ela.

- Porque nós já fizemos o que viemos fazer e já está ficando tarde e a chuva está piorando. – continuamos encarando ela. – A menos que o Hector queira ficar mais um pouco com a namo...amiga dele.

Hector olhou para Eve com cara de quem não estava entendendo nada.

- Apesar de você ter toda razão, queridinha... – disse Karen, com um sorriso estranho no rosto. – Eu não posso deixar vocês irem embora agora.

Aquele dia estava escuro, com a chuva e tudo o mais, mas o circo ficava mais claro e fresco no lugar onde nós estamos conversando com a Karen, que era perto da entrada. Assim que ela terminou de falar, eu senti que ficou mais quente e escuro. Todos devem ter sentido, porque olhamos para trás a tempo de ver algumas daquelas pessoas que estavam na aula fechando a lona completamente. Uma parte de mim sabia que estávamos em perigo e que eu devia agir, mas outra ainda estava em choque porque aquela garota bonita havia se revelado uma inimiga. Essa última parte prevaleceu, pois eu fiquei imóvel enquanto Hector procurou rapidamente sua espada e Karen, que havia sido mais rápida, o empurrou para um dos pilares que sustentavam o circo e pressionou sua espada contra a garganta dele.

Depois ouvi Eve gritar e quando olhei ela estava sendo contida por um rapaz e uma garota. Foi aí que o restante de nós despertou procurando as espadas, mas também nos seguraram antes que conseguíssemos pegá-las. Karen assistia tudo com um sorriso maligno.

- Levem –os para os fundos. – ela ordenou.

Aquele pessoal nos arrastou enquanto nós nos debatíamos para fugir. Eles nos amarraram firmemente, cada um em uma cadeira. Karen chegou e os demais saíram de lá.

- Karen, que loucura é essa?! Você não sabe o que está fazendo! – disse Hector enquanto lutava com as cordas em volta dele.

- Eu sei exatamente o que estou fazendo. É você que está do lado errado.

- Do lado errado?! Karen, presta atenção: Maureen tem uma flauta que confunde as pessoas. Ela deve ter usado em você e...

- Ela não precisou me confundir, Hector. Eu estou fazendo isso porque é o certo. E você vai perceber isso quando ela conseguir o que quer. Eu não vou matar você. Mas você vai ter que passar um tempo comigo para não atrapalhá-la, sabe como é.

- E o que é que ela quer? – eu perguntei, enfurecido.

- Maureen? Ah, ela vai revolucionar o modo de viver dos tornar tudo mais justo.

- Justo?! Ela está matando semideuses! Você chama isso de justiça?

- Nós só matamos quando é impossível fazê-los colaborar. Ou quando eles são como você.

- Como eu? O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Eu não estou aqui para dar explicações, filho de Hades. – ela falou rispidamente.- Nós só vamos brincar um pouco.

Estremeci com a última frase. Eu sabia que não seria nada divertido.

- Mas eu posso te deixar de fora, Hector, se você quiser se juntar a mim. Eu juro que vai valer a pena quando ela conseguir. – Karen passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros de Hector. Ele desviou a cabeça, como se tivesse nojo dela. – Não? Pois bem. É uma pena. Nós poderíamos nos divertir _tanto_ juntos... Lembra como a gente se divertia no acampamento? – ela beijou o rosto dele e deu uma risadinha depois. – Você vai ganhar um bônus por ser tão bonito. – Hector olhou para Karen, nervoso. – Vou deixar você escolher quem vai ser o primeiro.

Hector não pensou duas vezes.

- Eu vou ser o primeiro. – ele disse.

- De jeito nenhum, _superman_. Você não pode se escolher. Escolha qualquer um deles.

Hector ficou calado.

- Vamos ver... – Karen passeou entre as nossas cadeiras. – Primeiro as damas? Qual das duas, Hector? A animadora de torcida ou a sua admiradora mais jovem? Eu escolheria a última; ela meio que me irrita. E temos os rapazes também: o bad boy

e o rockeiro. Qual de vocês é o namorado da Hannah? – ela perguntou, alisando o meu braço e o do Tobey. – E então? – ela ainda estava esperando que Hector escolhesse um de nós.

Ninguém falou nada. Karen perdeu a paciência.

- Que seja a caçula então. – e começou a desamarrar Eve.

- Não, espera! – Hector gritou.

- Você tem cinco segundos para escolher alguém. – Karen se afastou de Eve e ficou na frente de Hector.

- Eu escolho você! – Hector se soltou das cordas de alguma maneira e golpeou Karen. Ela tomou um susto e tanto, e demorou para se recuperar da pancada. Hector aproveitou para cortar as minhas cordas com uma faca que ele estava carregando sem ninguém perceber. – Solte os outros! – ele me passou a faca e pegou a espada dele, que um dos parceiros de Karen havia amontoado junto com as nossas em um canto. Libertei Eve, que pegou sua espada e foi logo ajudar Hector.

Seja lá quem amarrou Hannah, fez isso muito bem, porque eu demorei muito tempo tentando cortar as cordas dela.

- Dave! Klaus! Eles vão escapar! – Hector segurou Karen e tapou a boca dela com a mão para ela não gritar mais. Mas não adiantou, pois aquelas pessoas do circo entraram ali e nos encurralaram. Conseguiram libertar Karen e ela veio furiosa até mim enquanto eu ainda tentava desamarrar Hannah, e Tobey continuava preso. Tentei me apressar, mas não fui rápido o bastante. – Agora, Klaus! – Karen ordenou e um rapaz sardento jogou uma espécie de lençol preto em cima dela, de mim, de Hannah e de Tobey. A última coisa que vi foi Eve tentando se libertar das pessoas que a seguravam e gritando meu nome. Depois, fomos sugados para uma espécie de portal.

Primeiro, tudo ficou escuro e não tinha mais chão. Hannah e Tobey flutuavam em suas cadeiras e eu me sentia como se estivesse nadando. Mas não havia água ali. O ambiente foi ficando mais claro, até que caímos em um chão branco. Na verdade, não só o chão daquele lugar era branco, tudo era branco. Eu não sabia se aquilo era uma sala. Eu não conseguia enxergar as dimensões daquele lugar. Era só branco. Karen e Klaus pousaram suavemente atrás de nós. Aquilo me fez voltar a raciocinar e eu recomecei a desamarrar Hannah e em seguida Tobey.

- Não vão precisar de cordas aqui. – explicou Karen. – Vocês não conseguirão sair mesmo.

- Onde nós estamos? – Tobey perguntou.

- Esse é o mundo do lençol negro de Klaus. Um dos mundos, pelo menos. Esse aqui vai servir para que eu possa terminar a minha tarefa sem ninguém para atrapalhar.

- Onde estão Hector e Eve? – eu quis saber.

- Ah, eles vão ficar bem. Maureen não os quer mortos. E eu também não quero que o Hector morra. Mas eu ficaria levemente preocupada com a outra se fosse vocês. Ela é meio esquentadinha. O meu pessoal pode não ser tão paciente. Bom, chega de conversa mole. Vamos começar.

Um espelho surgiu no meio daquele lugar. Só isso. Um espelho. Karen puxou Hannah pelo braço sem a menor cerimônia e a colocou de frente para o espelho. Com isso, o lugar se transformou rapidamente no que parecia ser uma daquelas casas de cartomantes. Havia mesmo uma cartomante sentada atrás de uma mesinha circular. Ela parecia não ter se dado conta da nossa presença, pois não parou de analisar detalhadamente as cartas espalhadas pela mesa. Karen arrastou Hannah até a cadeira na frente da cartomante e mesmo assim a mulher não tirou os olhos das cartas. Hannah estava muito confusa. Parecia não saber se devia ter medo ou relaxar um pouco, afinal, era só uma cartomante.

- Acampamento Meio sangue... – a mulher falou depois de algum tempo. Não era como se ela tivesse gritado, ela apenas falava bem alto. – Você é tão modesta para ser filha de quem é. Sua mãe não é nada modesta. Esse é o seu lado humano.

- O que? – Hannah perguntou porque, assim como eu, não estava entendendo nada. Karen segurou seu braço com força para que ela ficasse quieta.

- Você pensa que não tem um lado divino, mas é você quem o reprime com a sua modéstia. – a voz da mulher parecia cada vez mais alta, mesmo que sua expressão fosse de pura tranqüilidade. – E é por isso que a sua mãe a rejeita. Ela despreza a sua humanidade. Você poderia ser igual a ela: uma rainha. Mas você só quer uma vida ordinária. É provavelmente a menos ambiciosa entre todos os semideuses. Fraca. Covarde. E no final, você estará sozinha. Porque seus companheiros não serão capazes de lutar contra aquilo que é certo e morrerão tentando. Ninguém nesse mundo irá ajudá-la. Sua mãe será a primeira a empurrá-la em direção à morte.

- Cala essa boca! – Tobey protestou. – Hannah, não dê ouvidos à ela! Isso é só uma ilusão!

- Ele. – a cartomante levantou um pouco a cabeça e olhou para Tobey por um segundo. – Ele vai trazer dor à sua vida. Você vai sofrer. A dor que ele lhe causar vai consumir até os seus ossos.

Hannah olhou para Tobey de onde ela estava. Foi um olhar de tristeza. Ela estava acreditando no que a cartomante dizia.

- Hannah, isso é mentira! Eu nunca faria nada para magoar você!

Vi uma única lágrima escorrer pelo rosto de Hannah. Eu não podia mais agüentar aquilo:

- Hannah, acorde! Isso não é real! Estamos presos em um lençol, lembra? Isso é coisa da Maureen! É ela que quer te ver sofrer, não o Tobey!

Hannah estava em transe, não estava ouvindo nada do que dizíamos. Seu olhar parado focava a cartomante.

- Você não tem escolha, filha de Hera. Entregue-se. Não vale a pena viver com o sofrimento iminente. Não vale a pena viver sozinha e rejeitada.

- Não, Hannah! Você não está sozinha! Você tem os seus amigos e tem o Tobey! – eu gritei.

- Foi culpa sua o seu pai ter morrido. – disse a mulher. – Você era um fardo muito grande de se carregar.

- Papai...? – Hannah murmurou, ainda em transe.

- Ele a amava de verdade. Foi o único que a amou.

- O meu pai me amava de verdade. – Hannah repetiu.

- Sim...Você deve ficar junto das pessoas que a amam.

- Eu devo ficar junto do meu pai.

- Sim... E onde ele está agora?

- Ele está morto.

- E o que você deve fazer?

- Eu devo... – Hannah pareceu relutar. - ...morrer.

- Sim...

Karen pegou a faca de Hector que eu havia trazido e pôs na mão de Hannah.

- Agora, filha de Hera... – a cartomante falou baixo. – Morra!

- Hannah, não! – Tobey gritou quando Hannah mirou a faca em seu coração, mas Klaus, que estava bem atrás de nós, golpeou Tobey na cabeça e ele desmaiou.

Aquele não era o momento de ficar paralisado. Hannah estava prestes a se esfaquear e só eu podia fazer alguma coisa. Eu já tinha pensado no que teria que fazer, mas era Tobey que devia fazer. Mas ele estava apagado e não dava para esperar ele acordar. Então eu juntei todo o meu fôlego e toda a minha coragem e gritei o mais alto que pude:

- HANNAH, _EU_ TE AMO!

Antes eu não fazia a menor idéia se ia funcionar ou não. Era o meu único plano e eu tinha que tentar, por mais idiota que fosse. Acontece que funcionou. Karen pode não ter notado, porque estava atrás dela, mas eu vi quando os olhos de Hannah se moveram. Ela havia saído do transe. A faca ainda estava em sua mão. Ela se virou de supetão e chutou Karen para longe dela. Eu aproveitei e dei um soco em Klaus enquanto ele ainda estava distraído. A ilusão da cartomante se desfez imediatamente. Nós voltamos para o branco.

- Não tem saída. – disse Karen, muitíssimo irritada, vindo em nossa direção, mancando. – Você é o próximo, filho de Hades.

Eu tinha Klaus como refém. Hannah havia corrido para perto de Tobey, que ainda estava desmaiado, e ela me passou a faca.

- Matar Klaus não vai nos tirar daqui. – Karen informou.

Eu meio que sabia daquilo. Mas eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Talvez, se eu o mantivesse preso, ele não criaria mais nenhuma ilusão. Karen e eu ficamos nos encarando. Era melhor que nada. Eu precisava de tempo para pensar em alguma coisa. Enquanto isso, Hannah estava ajoelhada tentando acordar Tobey. Pelo menos ela estava tendo sucesso, porque ele finalmente abriu os olhos com dificuldade e levou a mão até a cabeça; a pancada de Klaus devia estar doendo. Mas ele não se levantou, ele meio que queria continuar dormindo e ficou ali no chão mesmo. Hannah ficava dizendo que ele precisava se levantar, que nós estávamos com problemas, que precisávamos sair dali, mas ele só ficou olhando em volta. Eu não podia parar de encarar Karen, mas eu dei uma olhada rápida para Tobey e vi que ele estava olhando de um jeito estranho para algo em Klaus. Não pude me desconcentrar para ver o que era.

- Solte ele. Não adianta, eu sei que você não vai matá-lo. Só estamos perdendo tempo aqui. – disse Karen.

Permaneci com a faca no pescoço de Klaus. Tobey finalmente se levantou, mesmo que tenha precisado se apoiar em Hannah. Ele caminhou até onde eu estava e nós três ficamos lá encarando Karen. Mesmo que discretamente, Tobey continuava olhando alguma coisa nas costas de Klaus. Já que eu não estava mais sozinho, pude dar uma olhada mais caprichada. E lá estava: Klaus estava usando uma jaqueta larga por cima da camisa; ele havia escondido o lençol bem dobrado por dentro da camisa, nas suas costas. Eu o estava segurando de um jeito que a jaqueta dele subiu um pouco e por causa disso dava para ver o lençol. Agi rapidamente. Empurrei-o em direção à Karen, puxei o lençol e o joguei por cima de nós.

Não foi como da primeira vez. Tudo estava escuro sim, mas não era como nadar. Era como se estivéssemos dentro de um redemoinho! Karen e Klaus também foram parar lá, mesmo que eu não tivesse coberto eles. Não tinha como evitar, nós ficávamos nos batendo naquele lugar. Eu guardei logo a faca para não causar acidentes. Eu não conseguia ver quem estava perto de mim, eu só ouvia os gritos quando a gente colidia.

- Pense no circo! – aquela voz não era de Tobey, eu tinha certeza. Só podia ser Klaus.

- O quê?! – eu gritei de volta.

- Você tem que pensar aonde você quer ir! Rápido! Senão vamos ficar presos aqui para sempre!

Eu obedeci e pensei em Eve e Hector. Eu não sabia se eles estavam bem nem se ainda estavam no circo, mas eu queria encontrá-los. O ambiente escuro foi ganhando cor e forma e de repente nós estávamos lá nos fundos do circo outra vez. Dessa vez Karen e Klaus também caíram pesadamente no chão como o restante de nós. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em segurá-los, vi dois pares de pés correndo na nossa direção.

- Amarre o cara, Eve! – era a voz de Hector. – Eu cuido dela. – eu vi quando Hector arrastou Karen para longe de mim.

Me levantei e vi que Hector e Eve ficaram bem ocupados enquanto estávamos fora. Eles conseguiram dominar todo o pessoal do circo e amarrá-los num canto. Amarraram também a Karen e o Klaus.

- Nico! – Eve quase me derrubou outra vez no chão com o abraço que ela me deu. – Eu fiquei tão preocupada! Você está bem?

- Estou... Acho que sim. – eu respondi. Notei naquele instante que ainda estava segurando o lençol negro.

Eve correu para ajudar Hannah, e Hector veio falar comigo.

- Para onde vocês foram?

- Eu não sei. Esse lençol deve ser uma Dádiva. Estávamos presos dentro dele, eu acho. Ele pode criar ilusões também.

- O que houve lá?

- Tentaram matar Hannah. Ela foi hipnotizada ou algo assim. Mas o Grant acabou sendo o grande herói. Se não fosse por ele, eu provavelmente não teria encontrado o lençol para nos trazer de volta.

- É mesmo? Que bom que vocês dois estão conseguindo trabalhar juntos.

- Bom... Você e a Eve também, não é? - olhei para aquelas pessoas amarradas. – Como fizeram isso?

- Eles não são grande coisa quando nós estamos com nossas espadas. Mas a Eve... Cara, eu nunca tinha percebido que ela lutava tão bem. Ela praticamente fez esses caras chorarem. Ela é tão... Uau!

Foi o que ele disse: uau. E me deixou ali. Ficamos esperando os sátiros que Hector havia chamado chegarem para cuidar daquele pessoal. Tobey ainda estava meio tonto, então Hannah ficou cuidando dele. Ela ainda não havia falado comigo. Eu não sabia o que ia acontecer quando ela falasse. Porque, mesmo sem querer, eu havia feito o que Eve e Percy me disseram para fazer: eu me declarei para ela. Bom. Mais ou menos. É claro que eu gosto dela. Gosto muito. Mas eu disse que a amava. E eu não tenho certeza se eu a amo ou não. Isso é algo muito forte. E eu acho que, no nosso caso, só se pode dizer que ama alguém quando você está namorando essa pessoa. Quero dizer, e se eu e ela começássemos a namorar e eu percebesse depois de um tempo que ela não era do jeito que eu imaginava? Essas coisas acontecem o tempo todo.

Mas existia uma possibilidade enorme de ela não se lembrar de nada disso. Claro, ela estava em transe e depois nós ficamos rodopiando em um redemoinho. Seria surpreendente se ela se lembrasse de todos os detalhes. Acontece que ela só despertou depois que me ouviu gritar "Eu te amo", então era bem possível que ela lembrasse sim disso aí. Só que ela não devia saber quem tinha sido. Eu bolei um plano: se ela viesse me perguntar eu diria que foi o Tobey. Ele gritou e o Klaus bateu na cabeça dele. O que é algo perfeitamente aceitável. Ele era o namorado dela e depois de tanto tempo de namoro, ele já poderia dizer que a amava. Além do que, isso era o que _deveria_ ter acontecido, porque eu tinha a intenção de mandar Tobey gritar "Eu te amo".

Os sátiros chegaram e nós entramos no carro, aliviados. Chegamos ao motel ensopados e entramos molhando a recepção inteira. A dona do lugar olhou para nós um tanto aflita e disse que tinha jantar na cozinha se nós quiséssemos. Nós fomos para os nossos quartos para tomar banho. Aquele banho quente foi um verdadeiro alivio depois daquela chuva. Eu adoraria deitar naquela cama que parecia tão confortável e dormir uma semana inteira, mas Eve abriu a porta do quarto que eu dividia com os caras, sem a menor cerimônia, e nos chamou para jantar lá embaixo.

Não foi tão ruim. A comida era boa e eu estava mesmo morrendo de fome. Ninguém tinha muito ânimo para conversar naquela noite. Eve parecia muito ansiosa para saber de todos os detalhes do que havia acontecido no tal mundo do lençol negro, mas ninguém tinha forças para contar. Foi quando nós estávamos comendo uns muffins que o Hector apontou para o braço direito da Hannah e perguntou:

- O que é isso aí?

Hannah estranhou a pergunta e olhou para o próprio braço, muito surpresa. Todos nós olhamos. Eu passava as minhas refeições no acampamento olhando praticamente o tempo todo para Hannah e eu tinha bastante certeza de que ela não tinha uma tatuagem de borboleta azul no braço direito.

- O que é isso?! – Hannah começou a esfregar a tatuagem desesperadamente.

- Ei, calma. Deixa eu dar uma olhada. – Hector deu a volta na mesa e pegou o braço dela. - Tem certeza que você não colocou isso?

- Tenho! Isso não estava aí!

- Deve ter sido a Karen. Ela sempre gostou de tatuagens. Não se preocupe. Ela provavelmente só estava tentando ser engraçada.

- Eu achei uma gracinha. – comentou Eve.

- É, ficou lindo em você. – Tobey disse e acariciou o braço dela.

Eu achei que eles já haviam se entendido depois de tudo que aconteceu, mas Hannah o ignorou e tirou o braço do alcance dele.

- Eu vou dormir. Não estou nem conseguindo manter os olhos abertos. – Hannah anunciou e pegou um pacote de biscoitos de chocolate que estava ali encima. – Vocês vão comer isso aqui? – ninguém disse que sim, então ela levou o biscoito e subiu para o quarto.

- Hannah, vem logo! – Eve gritou do lado de fora do quarto delas no motel.

Todo mundo estava muito cansado do dia anterior, mas nós não tínhamos tempo a perder. Por isso estávamos nos organizando para partir quando o dia amanheceu. Bom, eu, Eve, Hector e Tobey já estávamos prontos. Só Hannah parecia estar demorando demais no seu ritual matinal diário de beleza. Ela ainda não havia saído do quarto. Eve disse que mandou ela levantar, mas ela ainda estava dormindo feito uma pedra quando Eve terminou de se arrumar e saiu do quarto.

- Não podemos esperar. – Hector se dirigiu impaciente até o quarto das meninas. – Droga, Hannah! Nós temos que ir agora! Sai logo daí! – gritou, praticamente esmurrando a porta.

Nós esperamos mais alguns minutos.

- Eve, entra lá e fala com ela. Estamos atrasados. – Hector pediu e Eve foi lá.

- Hannah! Não dá para acreditar! Levanta logo! - Eve exclamou de lá de dentro. - Ela ainda está dormindo! – ela apareceu para nos dizer isso.

- O quê?! – Hector foi até lá e eu e Tobey o seguimos.

Encontramos Hannah dormindo profundamente no chão do quarto. Com o pacote de biscoitos ao lado.

- Por que ela está no chão? – Tobey perguntou.

- Sei lá. Ela já estava aí quando eu cheguei ontem a noite. Pensei que fosse uma preferência dela ou algo assim. – Eve respondeu.

Hector balançou ela de leve, tentando acordá-la. Tobey também tentou, sem sucesso.

- Acho que nós vamos ter que carregá-la até o carro. – disse Eve e começou a puxar o braço direito de Hannah. Do nada, Eve deu um berro e se afastou rapidamente, de forma que o braço de Hannah caiu pesadamente no chão.

- _Você ficou louca?!_ – Tobey correu para checar o braço de Hannah. – Ah, meus deuses... – ele murmurou para si mesmo. Tinha o olhar mais chocado que eu já vi.

Eu e Hector chegamos mais perto para ver qual era o problema. E ali estava: no lugar da tatuagem de borboleta que nós havíamos visto na noite anterior, estava uma espécie de ferida muito vermelha e que pulsava. Dava para entender perfeitamente a reação de Eve. Aquilo era sim muito assustador. Por um minuto inteiro, nenhum de nós sabia como agir. Só fomos capazes de ficar encarando aquela coisa sinistra no braço de Hannah. O detalhe era que, mesmo depois de tudo aquilo, Hannah ainda não havia acordado. Eve pareceu ser a primeira a ligar os pontos:

- Ela está morta...? – ela sussurrou.

- Vira essa boca pra lá! – Tobey se manifestou e passou a sacudir Hannah sem a menor delicadeza. – Hannah, acorda! Por favor, acorda!

- Ei, para! Para com isso! – eu tentei acalmá-lo antes que ele quebrasse o pescoço dela ou algo parecido. Mas Tobey estava me empurrando para longe. – Hector, faça alguma coisa! – eu pedi socorro.

Hector ainda não havia se movido. Continuava encarando a ferida muito pasmo.

- Hector! – eu gritei.

- Acho que sei o que é isso... – ele parecia estar falando sozinho. – Não. Não pode ser! – ele saiu do quarto correndo.

- Ela está morta! Estava morta a noite inteira! – Eve não parava de dizer isso.

Hector voltou rapidamente carregando o livro das Dádivas dos deuses. Folheou rapidamente e se ajoelhou ao meu lado.

- É isso. Sabia que já tinha lido em algum lugar. – ele me apontou uma página. Havia a figura de um pincel fino com o cabo branco cheio de estampas coloridas e as cerdas prateadas.

"Um presente de Hécate, a deusa da mágica, esse instrumento é capaz de gerar um monstro poderoso quando utilizado em um objeto ou em alguns seres vivos. A tatuagem que produz atua como um parasita , sugando as forças do hospedeiro até a sua morte."

"Herói presenteado : Karen Leroy"

Eu podia ter dito um milhão de coisas diferentes depois de ler aquilo. Eu podia ir atrás da Karen e matá-la da forma mais cruel que eu conseguisse pensar. Eu podia gritar para que todos saíssem dali e me deixassem sozinho com Hannah para que eu pudesse dizer a ela tudo que eu sentia antes de ela morrer. Entre outras coisas. Mas eu não consegui falar nada. Na verdade, eu não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

- Ela não está morta. – Tobey quebrou o silêncio. – Tem pulso e o coração ainda bate. Está quente também.

Não sabia se devia me sentir aliviado com aquilo.

- O que mais diz aí? Tem como reverter? Quem sabe se dermos ambrósia para ela? – Tobey estava nervoso, porém esperançoso.

- Não diz se há como reverter ou não. – Hector relia a mesma página sem parar.

- O que nós vamos fazer, Hector? – Eve perguntou , levemente mais calma.

- Como é que eu vou saber, Eve? Acho melhor falarmos com Quíron. Talvez ele saiba alguma coisa que não esteja nesse livro.

Nós mandamos uma mensagem de Íris para o acampamento. Quíron estava na varanda da casa grande. Contamos o que houve imediatamente, mas como todo mundo falava ao mesmo tempo, Quíron demorou para entender.

- Isso... Isso não pode estar acontecendo... – ele balbuciou. – Então Maureen está mesmo formando um exército? E Karen está do lado dela? Agora eu sei que isso é algo mil vezes maior do que eu imaginei. E essa obsessão em matar Hannah? Meus deuses... – ele a olhou cheio de tristeza. – Eu não entendo.

- Quíron – Tobey prendeu a respiração. – Existe alguma maneira de tirá-la dessa? Quero dizer, aconteceu ontem a noite. Acho que ainda é cedo. Não é? – ele definitivamente não acreditava muito no que dizia.

- Essa é uma Dádiva muito curiosa. A própria Karen provavelmente não tem conhecimento da extensão dos poderes daquele pincel.

- Você sabe algo mais? – Tobey perguntou desesperado.

- Não, Tobey. Eu sinto muito. Eu acredito que só quem o fabricou sabe ao certo tudo que ele pode fazer.

- Você quer dizer...Hécate? – eu quis saber, achando a situação cada vez pior..

- É, Nico. Não tenho certeza, mas acho que apenas um Deus poderia reverter esse processo.

- Mas isso é loucura! – Hector exclamou, estupefato. – Ir até o Olimpo? Eles não vão nos receber! Eles não ligam se um de nós morrer!

- Eu vou fazer qualquer coisa para salvar a Hannah. E isso inclui ir até o Olimpo. – Tobey falou firmemente.

Eu tinha que admitir : por mais idiota , arrogante e estúpido que o Tobey fosse, ele realmente amava Hannah. Ela definitivamente era a mulher da vida dele e não só um troféu. A tensão naquele quarto era absurda. Grant era o único que parecia estar com a cabeça no lugar. Bom, pelo menos ele tinha certeza do que queria fazer. Eu e os outros ainda estávamos parados, ainda sem acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

- Talvez Karen saiba de alguma coisa. – disse Eve. – Quero dizer, nós nem desconfiávamos que ela estava contra nós. E se ela souber como tirar essa coisa?

- E por que ela nos diria? É perda de tempo ir até ela. Hannah não tem muito tempo. Vamos logo para o Olimpo. – Tobey rebateu.

- Não. Eve pode ter razão. Talvez Karen nos diga porque querem tanto matar Hannah. Eu acho que Hannah deve voltar para o acampamento. Não é seguro para ela continuar com essa missão. – Hector disse.

Eu estava sendo egoísta, eu sabia disso. Já estava mais do que claro que era perigoso para Hannah continuar com a gente. Mas me doía pensar em ficar longe dela. Bom, ela provavelmente estava chateada comigo, mas eu tive mais contato com ela naqueles últimos dias do que durante anos no acampamento. E eu havia falhado, era verdade. Eu não consegui protegê-la. Mas realmente não me sentiria melhor se ela estivesse longe de mim.

- Pessoal. – eu suspirei. – Vamos falar com a Karen. Ela ainda está na cidade, certo?

Acho que todos estavam esperando a minha decisão. Eles me encararam e Tobey nem reclamou. Ele só disse:

- Vamos lá.

Combinamos que Eve ficaria no hotel tomando conta de Hannah enquanto eu, Tobey e Hector iríamos até o galpão para onde os sátiros levaram os meio-sangues que estavam com Karen. Estava garoando, o que já era um alívio. Minha vida já estava uma porcaria sem precisar de um banho de chuva super gelada. Fomos recebidos por uns sátiros surpresos. Eles disseram que nós demos sorte. O transporte para aqueles meio-sangues já estava chegando, mais uma meia-hora e nós os perderíamos.

Karen estava amarrada em um canto com Klaus ao seu lado. Foi estranho. Nenhum daqueles semideuses parecia furioso ou desesperado para fugir. Eles estavam conversando tranquilamente como se estivessem num restaurante ou algo assim. Não dei importância àquilo. Pra mim eram todos uns cínicos. Nós nos dirigimos até Karen. Ela parou de conversar com Klaus e nos encarou muito surpresa.

- O que é que você está fazendo aqui, filho de Hades? – eu não entendi porque ela se dirigiu somente à mim. Achei que ela fosse provocar Hector como da outra vez. De qualquer maneira, não pude responder, porque Tobey sacou sua espada, caminhou furiosamente até Karen e pressionou a lâmina contra a garganta dela. Até os sátiros ficaram aflitos com aquela cena.

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? – Tobey berrou e pressionou a lâmina mais ainda.

Karen ficou realmente com medo daquela explosão. Bom, eu não a culpo. Você percebe que Tobey é um cara esquentado só de olhar pra ele, mas você não espera que ele chegue berrando e tentando cortar a sua garganta no primeiro momento.

- Eu... eu... – lágrimas escorriam sem parar dos olhos de Karen e ela mal conseguia falar. Eu já tive uma lâmina contra a minha garganta e posso assegurar que a sensação não é nada agradável.

- VOCÊ VAI ME DIZER COMO TIRAR AQUELA MALDITA TATUAGEM _AGORA_, CASO CONTRÁRIO EU VOU MARCAR CADA CENTÍMETRO DE VOCÊ COM FERRO EM BRASA ATÉ VOCÊ ME CONTAR! ESTÁ ME ENTENDENDO?

-EI! – eu tive que dar um basta naquilo. Karen era má, eu sabia. Ela quis matar a todos nós. Mas Tobey passou dos limites. – Já chega! – eu afastei Tobey dali.

- ME LARGA! – ele ficava se debatendo. – EU VOU ACABAR COM ELA!

- Grant, não! – Hector veio me ajudar a contê-lo. – Não é desse jeito que nós vamos conseguir respostas.

- VOCÊ DIZ ISSO PORQUE É A SUA NAMORADA QUE ESTÁ ALI , MAS A MINHA ESTÁ MORRENDO E ALGUÉM VAI TER QUE PAGAR POR ISSO!

- GRANT, ME ESCUTA! - eu tive que gritar pare que ele prestasse atenção em mim. – Hannah não ia querer que você fizesse isso! Você sabe que não! Então vê se dá um tempo e vamos tentar resolver isso de outra forma!

Acho que o fato de eu ter mencionado Hannah fez com que ele voltasse à razão. Ele olhou pra mim e Hector como se nem tivesse percebido que nós estávamos ali antes. Ele respirou fundo e eu o soltei.

- Está tudo bem. – eu disse a ele. – Não precisa fazer isso se não quiser.

- Não. Está tudo bem agora. – ele me garantiu.

Voltamos para perto de Karen. Um sátiro limpava o corte em seu pescoço. Ela chorava que nem um recém-nascido.

- Karen, você tem que nos dizer o que fazer. – Hector declarou firmemente. – Você não vai ficar impune pelo que você fez.

- Eu... – ela soluçou. – eu juro que... eu juro que eu não sei. Não sei como parar o processo. Acho que não há como. – ela foi se acalmando aos poucos.

- Tem que haver um jeito! – Hector já não estava mais tão tranqüilo.

- Eu não sei! Talvez só a mágica de Hécate possa acabar com isso.

- E onde ela está? No Olimpo? – eu exigi.

- Eu não sei! – ela recomeçou a chorar.

Tobey saiu de perto, provavelmente para não matá-la. Hector passou as mãos pelo cabelo, em desespero.

- Ela não sabe. – ele afirmou sem olhar pra mim.

- Tem certeza?

- Infelizmente, sim. Vamos embora daqui.

Voltamos para o motel. Mal chegamos ao corredor e Eve praticamente pulou em cima da gente:

- Caras! Vocês não vão acreditar! Hannah acordou! – Eve estava pálida e de olhos arregalados. E falou tão rápido que eu mal consegui entender.

Eu e os outros atropelamos Eve e corremos até o quarto que nem loucos. Mas, quando chegamos lá...

- O quê?! Hannah! – Tobey correu até a cama. Hannah não estava acordada. Ele ficou chamando o nome dela e sacudindo-a. Sem resposta.

- Mas você não disse que... – Hector olhou para Eve, que ficou parada na porta, olhando para Tobey e Hannah, com tristeza.

- Vocês não me deixaram terminar. – ela explicou, com pesar na voz. – Ela despertou logo depois que vocês saíram. Estava muito cansada, quase não conseguiu se sentar, mas ficou acordada até há bem pouco. Eu não entendi nada! Em um segundo eu estava falando com ela e então eu ouvi um carro se aproximando e fui até a janela para ver se eram vocês. Quando eu virei para dizer a ela que vocês estavam chegando, ela já havia desmaiado de novo! Dois segundos! Eu tirei os olhos dela por dois segundos!

- Então vocês conversaram? O que ela disse? – eu perguntei.

- Ela disse que deve ter desmaiado assim que voltou da cozinha ontem à noite. Disse também que parecia que ficava mais fraca a cada momento. E eu... Bom. Eu não contei a ela sobre a coisa de, vocês sabem... A coisa de morrer. Achei que seria mais fácil se ela não tivesse que pensar nisso. E ela perguntou sobre vocês, é claro. Eu disse que vocês estavam tentando ajudá-la. – de repente, ela ficou elétrica. – Ah, meus deuses! E então? Vocês falaram com a Karen?

- É... Falamos. – Hector respondeu desanimado. – Ela não faz idéia.

- E ela também não disse porque fez isso com Hannah?

- Isso não é o mais importante agora.

- Acho que você tem razão... – Eve suspirou. – O que nós vamos fazer?

- Por enquanto, eu vou tentar dar o meu jeito. – ele disse, um pouco menos deprimido.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Tobey perguntou, desconfiado.

- Ora... – Hector tirou o casaco e arregaçou as mangas da camisa. – Apolo não é apenas o Deus do sol e da música. – ele se sentou na cama e pegou o braço de Hannah delicadamente. – Ele também é o Deus da cura e da proteção contra as forças malignas. – ele aproximou sua mão da ferida, fechou os olhos e começou a entoar um cântico.

A atitude do Hector me deixou mais tranqüilo. Eu havia me esquecido completamente que os filhos de Apolo possuíam habilidades de cura. Não sabia se ele teria poder para combater aquele parasita, mas eu tinha certeza de que ele daria o melhor de si. Grant saiu do quarto das meninas e foi para o nosso, do outro lado do corredor. Eve estava auxiliando Hector, então eu segui Tobey. Não era algo que eu faria em condições normais, mas dava para perceber que ele precisava de uma força.

Ele estava deitado na cama de baixo do beliche, encarando o fundo da cama de cima. Eu me sentei no outro beliche.

- Grant? – eu arrisquei.

- O que é? – ele foi muito delicado, para não dizer o contrário.

- Eu só queria que você soubesse que essa situação é horrível para todos nós, mas que nós não vamos desistir. Você pode contar com a gente.

- Você pode ir lá ficar com a Hannah, sabe? Eu não preciso de ninguém tentando me reconfortar.

Eu devia ter obedecido ao meu instinto que era dar um belo soco na cara daquele ingrato, mas acho que toda aquela situação com Hannah me enlouqueceu, porque eu ignorei completamente a grosseria dele e continuei.

- Eu não ia ser de muita ajuda para eles. Não só porque eu não entendo nada de cura, como também porque eu não acho que ter um filho do deus da morte por perto vá ajudar alguém a continuar vivendo.

Eu não tive a intenção de fazer graça, mas Tobey deu uma risada mesmo assim. Não foi nada comparado àquelas risadas que ele dava quando estava com os amigos no acampamento, mas, diante de tudo que estava acontecendo, até que foi grande coisa.

- Me desculpe. – ele disse depois de um tempo de silêncio. Sua expressão se suavizou um pouco.

- Pelo quê? – Tobey Grant estava _me_ pedindo desculpas? Alguém tem uma câmera aí?

- Ah, por tudo. Eu não fui legal com nenhum de vocês desde que Hannah sofreu aquele primeiro atentado.

Tive vontade de lembrá-lo que ele _jamais_ foi legal com a gente, mesmo quando tudo estava bem. Mas achei melhor não estragar aquele momento tão irreal.

- Eu me preocupo demais com ela, sabe? Foi por isso que eu impliquei tanto quando você a convidou para a missão. – ele continuou.

- Eu sei. E... Deixa eu adivinhar: você me culpa por ela estar daquele jeito agora.

- Muita gente tem culpa nessa história... – ele falou de um jeito muito sombrio.

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar o que aquilo significava, Eve apareceu na porta e disse que Hector queria falar comigo. Eu e Tobey fomos até o outro quarto. Hector ainda estava sentado ao lado de Hannah, mas o seu olhar, que há poucos minutos fora de determinação, naquele momento era de frustração.

- O que foi? – eu perguntei apreensivo.

- Eu tenho uma teoria. – ele disse. – Se aproxime.

Eu caminhei até a cama e Eve também.

- Veja só, Eve. – disse Hector , e ela tocou a pele de Hannah.

- Temperatura normal. – ela disse.

- Sua vez, Nico. Toque na Hannah. – Hector mandou.

Não estava entendendo nada, mas fiz o que ele pediu. E assim que eu toquei na mão dela...

- Ah, meus deuses! – Todo mundo no quarto exclamou.

A ferida no braço de Hannah ficou mais inchada e começou a pulsar bastante. Eve tocou a pele de Hannah outra vez.

- Está fria... – ela afirmou, nervosa. – E ela está mais pálida.

- Mas o que é que está acontecendo?! – eu larguei Hannah imediatamente e praticamente voei até a porta.

- Hector estava certo, Nico... – murmurou Eve.

- Certo?!Sobre o quê?!

- Meus poderes de cura não funcionam, Nico. – ele explicou. – E o estado de Hannah se agrava quando você está perto... Acho que as pessoas estão certas quando dizem que você... _Irradia morte._

Eu não devia me ofender com aquilo. Quero dizer, eu não ligava. Os pégasos do acampamento não me deixavam montá-los porque diziam que eu tinha cheiro de morte. Mas isso era algo que, se realmente existia, os humanos não sentiam. Ninguém nunca chegou para mim e disse que eu fedia. Mas, enfim, eu pensei que essa coisa de "irradiar morte" fosse só uma metáfora, não um fato. Nem posso explicar como eu me senti diante daquela situação. De verdade, não tenho palavras.

- Nico... – Hector parecia desesperado para me consolar. – Entenda. Talvez seja só enquanto eu faço uma magia de cura. Provavelmente não vai levar uma hora. Sabe, eu... eu acredito que posso curá-la. Então... se você sair ... vai ajudar Hannah a sair dessa mais rápido. Você... entende isso, não entende?

Aquilo foi terrível. Todos olhando para mim com aquela cara de "Coitado do Nico. Ele nem pode ficar perto de uma amiga doente. Ele não tem culpa se nasceu com o dom de arrastar as pessoas para a morte.".

- Eu... Claro. Claro que eu entendo. Eu vou... não sei. Perguntar à dona lá embaixo se ela sabe de outro motel em que eu possa me hospedar.

Eu sai de lá depressa para que ninguém tentasse me consolar. Caramba, como aquilo era horrível! Naquele momento fez sentido o que Eve nos contou a respeito de Hannah ter acordado quando eu me afastei e de ter apagado quando eu voltei. Que droga. Mil vezes droga.

Recolhi minhas coisas e enfiei tudo dentro da mochila em meio minuto. Desci as escadas e pedi uns endereços para a senhora do hotel. Enquanto eu esperava impaciente ali em pé, alguém colocou um celular no balcão a minha frente.

- Tome. Ligue quando quiser. – Tobey estava ali ao lado, com uma expressão ininteligível.

- O quê? – eu devo ter feito a maior cara de idiota.

- Comprei celulares para todos quando soube da missão. Sei que você tem receio de usar, mas nessa situação... Não sei. Achei que ia querer se manter informado.

- Bem, eu... – peguei o celular cautelosamente. – Talvez eu vá precisar mesmo. Valeu.

- Hum, de nada. – ele deu de ombros. - Já sabe onde vai ficar?

- Eu vou deixar o endereço aqui. Ainda estou esperando. Mas... – emendei depressa. – eu não vou demorar.

- Tá. – disse, já subindo as escadas. – Eu ligo se acontecer alguma coisa. – e sumiu.


	5. Chapter 5

O

recurso financeiro para a nossa missão era bem limitado. Por causa disso eu tive que optar por um motel mais barato. _Bem _mais barato mesmo. Mas aquilo nem era tão importante. Eu estava mais preocupado com o que eu ia ficar fazendo para passar o tempo. Larguei minha mochila em um canto do quarto e resolvi dar uma conferida nos meus itens de batalha, coisa que eu provavelmente nunca havia feito na vida. Minha espada, Stygian, estava impecável; já o meu escudo não estava lá essas coisas, deve ter ficado assim depois das flechadas na nossa primeira luta. Ok. Feito.

Dei umas voltas pelo quarto minúsculo, olhei o banheiro, voltei. Será que eu estava distante o suficiente de Hannah? Bom, eu pedi para a senhora do outro motel me indicar um lugar em um bairro bem afastado. E Hannah só havia apagado outra vez quando eu estava na entrada do hotel. E se o meu nervosismo estivesse me deixando mais forte ou algo assim? Ou talvez Hannah estivesse menos resistente? Aquela coisa de cura de Apolo demorava tanto assim? E se Tobey só quisesse me ver pelas costas e não fosse telefonar para me dizer se tinha dado certo? ... Mas Eve ligaria. E se ela ficasse toda empolgada e esquecesse? Ela não esqueceria de algo assim... Quero dizer, o assunto das nossas conversas era basicamente Hannah; ela definitivamente ia querer que eu soubesse imediatamente se ela acordasse. E se... EU NÃO AGUENTAVA MAIS!

Olhei para o relógio. Eu estava longe deles há cinqüenta minutos! Cinqüenta! Eu pensei que já haviam se passado pelo menos duas horas! Quero dizer, aquela mulher do motel demorou uma eternidade para encontrar um endereço! E eu ainda tive que esperar um taxi para me levar praticamente até o outro lado da cidade. E o trânsito não estava não podia estar certo... Ou então Hector estava demorando demais. Eu precisava ligar para eles. Não! Calma! Se controla, Nico. Decidi esperar mais uma hora. Hector precisava de energia ou sei lá o quê.

Sentei na cama e senti o celular que Tobey me deu no meu bolso. Eu, como a maioria dos semideuses, nunca tive um celular. Nunca mexi em um celular, para falar a verdade. Por causa disso, não sabia muito bem quais eram os modelos mais modernos nem nada assim. Mas pude perceber de imediato que o de Tobey era grande coisa e devia ser caro. Eu sempre o via mexendo no celular dele o tempo inteiro lá no acampamento. Confesso que tinha uma curiosidade imensa a respeito do que ele tanto fazia. Pressionei qualquer tecla e de repente havia aquele monte de cores e brilho e... Caramba... Quantos jogos!

Eu passei um tempo considerável explorando tudo que havia naquela coisinha. Pelo menos parecia que o tempo estava correndo. Consegui me distrair com os jogos e havia um lá no qual eu já havia alcançado o nível 14, mas caí em um buraco com espinhos no fundo e depois de reiniciar não conseguia mais passar do nível 2. Me enfureci e deixei o celular de lado. Ótimo... Só havia passado meia hora.

Eu poderia ter pensado em mais algum passatempo inútil, mas aquele jogo havia mesmo me cansado um pouco. Já que eu estava ali, não custava nada tirar um cochilo. Foi uma surpresa começar a sonhar mesmo quando eu pensava que não conseguiria dormir com toda aquela agitação.

No sonho, eu estava no que parecia ser um terreno devastado por uma grande batalha. Se havia algo de pé ali antes, não estava mais. Só haviam rochas e o chão estava com grandes rachaduras. Também havia vários pequenos incêndios, aparentemente o que restou de um incêndio enorme, pois o céu também parecia estar em chamas, estava vermelho. Até ali, não havia ninguém a vista, mas foi como se minha visão fosse melhorando com o tempo, porque mais adiante havia um corpo estendido no chão. Era um cara de armadura. Eu quase não o reconheci, pois estava bastante machucado e coberto de cinzas. O que me deu a dica foi uma aljava com apenas uma flecha de ponta vermelha jogada ao lado dele: era Tobey. Eu teria corrido para verificar se ele estava vivo, mas eu posso ver a aura de vida das pessoas e a dele definitivamente não estava mais lá. Ele estava morto. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em como me sentir com relação àquilo, minha visão me levou para longe de Tobey. Agora eu estava vendo Hector. Felizmente ele estava bem. Estava encolhido entre alguns escombros, havia um garoto mais novo junto dele, muito parecido com ele. Hector parecia realmente apavorado com alguma coisa, mas tinha aquela expressão corajosa de sempre. Queria falar com ele e perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas minha visão me levou para perto de Tobey de novo. Só que desta vez não era Tobey que eu estava observando, era uma mensagem de Íris. Através dela eu vi Hannah em prantos. Ela estava vendo Tobey morto e eu nunca havia visto ninguém chorar daquela maneira. Era um misto de tristeza, raiva e mais uma porção de coisas. Então alguém a abraçou tentando consolá-la: era Eve. Fiquei aliviado ao ver que ela também estava viva, apesar de ela parecer tão arrasada quanto Hannah. Não pude ver muito bem, mas parecia que as duas estavam em um bosque ou algo parecido. Achei que a visão iria mudar outra vez, mas eu continuei no mesmo lugar por muito mais tempo. Eu não queria continuar vendo Hannah daquele jeito, eu queria que aquilo terminasse; tentei andar, mas eu nem mesmo via o meu corpo. Era como se eu nem estivesse lá. Enquanto eu relutava, Eve focou em algo através da mensagem de Íris. Hannah notou o olhar dela e passou a olhar para o mesmo ponto que Eve. Foi aí que eu me dei conta de que era para mim que elas estavam olhando. O olhar de Eve não me incomodou, mas Hannah estava olhando nos meus olhos de um jeito perturbador. Parecia um olhar de... acusação? Eu não entendi. Mas aí eu senti que meu corpo estava lá e de repente eu não estava mais olhando para Hannah. Surgiu um espelho diante de mim, mas não era o meu reflexo que eu estava vendo, era Maureen. Ela parecia muito satisfeita consigo mesma. Estava com sua espada em uma mão e na outra, uma das flechas especiais de Tobey. Estava gravado "Tobey" na lâmina de sua espada. Maureen pegou a flecha e riscou o nome. A lâmina se desfez em cinzas, apenas o cabo permaneceu intacto. Nesse instante, senti o cabo de minha própria espada em minha mão e olhei assustado para baixo para ver se ela continuava inteira. Felizmente sim. Mas quando olhei de volta para o espelho, Maureen não estava mais lá, era eu. E o meu pai. Aquilo sim me deu um tremendo susto. Ele me lançou um sorriso debochado e disse simplesmente: "Culpado ou não?". Pôs a mão no meu ombro e todas as imagens que eu presenciei naquele sonho surgiram em minha mente como um flash. E aí ele me empurrou em direção ao espelho.

Despertei antes de dar de cara com o espelho. Me sentei tão abruptamente que minha cabeça bateu violentamente na cama de cima do beliche. _Fala sério!_ Era tudo que estava me faltando: um desses sonhos sinistros de semideuses. E com a participação especial do meu pai, ainda por cima. Eu teria ficado ali ruminando o assunto e esperando minha cabeça parar de latejar se eu não tivesse ouvido o barulho de alarme de carros e vidro sendo quebrado e gente gritando na rua.

Embainhei minha espada e praticamente me joguei escada abaixo. A recepção havia sido revirada. A primeira coisa em que pensei foi na mocinha simpática que trabalhava lá; não a vi de primeira e fiquei preocupado. Mas eu ouvi um choro baixinho e a localizei encolhida num canto.

- O que houve?! Você está bem?! – perguntei aflito e fui em direção a ela. Antes que eu a alcançasse, jogaram alguma coisa em mim. Um cupcake.

Me virei e quase não acreditei no que estava vendo: encostada na porta da cozinha e mordiscando um cupcake, estava Karen Leroy com aquela expressão falsa de sempre.

- Olá, filho de Hades.

Então eu dei a resposta mais idiota possível:

- O que você está fazendo aqui?!

O problema não foi a pergunta em si. Foi a forma como eu perguntei. Sabe quando seus pais decidem viajar e você resolve dar uma festa de arromba na sua casa e eles voltam mais cedo e bem na hora da festa? Aí você pergunta "O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?", só que no fundo você está pensando "Estou ferrado!". Bom, foi praticamente isso que eu pensei naquele momento, principalmente por dois motivos: 1) os amigos da Karen que estavam no circo com ela e que _deveriam_ estar presos estavam ali saqueando a cozinha do motel; e 2) havia um gigante no meio da rua jogando carros nas pessoas e arrancando árvores do chão.

- Hum...Só passei aqui para mostrar a você qual é o lado vencedor. E deixar um presentinho também, é claro. – ela apontou satisfeita para o gigante.

- Como... como foi que você escapou?! – eu continuava agindo feito idiota.

- Ah, isso não importa agora. Mas não foi tão difícil, se você quer saber. E como vai a filha de Hera? Tenho certeza que está se transformando em algo muito mais... – ela pensou. – _interessante_. – e deu risada.

Foi aí que ela conseguiu me deixar irado. Avancei para cima dela, mas um dos amigos dela me impediu.

- Não viemos aqui para lutar com você, filho de Hades. Temos negócios a resolver. Mas você vai ter sua chance, eu prometo. Tchauzinho! – ela saiu de lá graciosamente e seus amigos a seguiram com as mãos cheias de comida. Dois deles jogaram mais cupcakes em mim. O que estava me segurando me empurrou contra a parede e foi embora também.

Como sempre em minha vida, eu não tive tempo de pensar antes de agir. Eu simplesmente corri para a rua no momento em que o gigante deu um soco na fachada do hotel. Ele não me acertou por pouco, mas parecia que não tinha tido a intenção de me acertar, pois só se deu conta da minha presença quando eu passei correndo ao lado dele e fiz um grande corte no seu tornozelo com minha espada.

Ele urrou de dor e passou a me perseguir, furioso. Eu estava tentando levá-lo para longe dali pois eu não sabia até que ponto a Névoa seria eficaz em disfarçar um gigante atirando carros, mas ele enterrou o punho no chão bem na minha frente, impedindo minha passagem. Rapidamente eu cravei minha espada no pulso dele, mas novamente isso só serviu para deixá-lo ainda mais irritado.

O gigante também foi rápido. Ele afastou as mãos com as palmas voltadas para mim e teria me esmagado feito uma mosca se eu não tivesse sacado uma faca e espetado as duas mãos dele. Isso me deu tempo para correr. Achei esquisito não ouvir o estrondo dos passos dele me seguindo e imaginei que o último golpe o tivesse incapacitado por mais tempo do que eu esperava, mas foi só pensar nisso que um carro veio rodopiando pelos ares e caiu ao meu lado, praticamente ocasionando uma chuva de cacos de vidro.

Naquele instante eu me dei conta de que eu estava no centro de uma área urbana e não conseguiria afastar o gigante o suficiente para deixar as pessoas em segurança. Na verdade, se eu corresse, só iria destruir mais lugares. Olhei para trás: lá estava aquele cara horroroso me encarando como um touro prestes a avançar em alguém. Eu não tinha escolha: precisava voltar para lá. Caminhei depressa em direção a ele, tentando ter alguma idéia. Por causa de sua altura, eu não conseguiria atingir nenhuma parte vital dele. Todo o estoque de fogo grego tinha ficado com Tobey e os outros. E os meus poderes...bem, eles estavam com defeito. Provavelmente eu só causaria mais estrago se tentasse usá-los. Quando já estava bem próximo, reparei nos fios elétricos ao longo de toda a rua. Boa idéia! Só havia um problema: como eu iria fazer o grandão se aproximar o bastante para levar um choque?

Ataquei os pés do gigante sem muito entusiasmo; eu queria deixá-lo com raiva a ponto de começar a arrancar os postes. Ele só ficava socando o asfalto a minha volta. Fui me afastando aos poucos em direção a um poste e ele continuou esmurrando o chão. Eu me escondi atrás de um poste e ele o agarrou pensando que havia me agarrado junto. O gigante olhou para sua mão, confuso, e depois gritou e arrancou o poste dos fios e esmagou o que restou da fachada do motel com ele. Ele havia feito o que eu precisava: havia fios soltos saltitando prontos para pegá-lo.

Ele avançou para mim mais furioso do que nunca e eu corri, porque não havia mais muito que eu pudesse fazer. Ele me alcançou facilmente, é claro, e me bateu com o dorso da mão. Pode até ter sido "de leve" para ele, mas eu voei longe com aquilo. Caí em cima do capô de um conversível e achei mesmo que meus ossos haviam virado pó depois daquilo. O gigante ficou esbravejando porque não sabia onde eu tinha ido parar e isso me deu tempo para recuperar os sentidos e me por de pé com toda a dificuldade do mundo.

Eu estava tão cansado. Estava sem descansar direito desde que toda a coisa com Maureen começou. E aquela pancada não tinha sido brincadeira. Tudo que eu queria naquele momento era deitar e dormir por uma semana pelo menos. Mas o gigante continuava firme e forte. Então eu fiz a única coisa que consegui pensar: assobiei bem alto para chamar a atenção dele e me posicionei no lugar mais suicida possível: entre um poste prestes a desabar e os fios soltos que me matariam se eu me aproximasse só mais alguns centímetros. Fiquei ali só esperando que ele desse o bote. Felizmente, aquele gigante era sim estúpido o bastante para cair naquela armadilha. Ele esticou a mão para me pegar e eu pulei o mais longe possível antes que os fios me tocassem. Tudo que eu ouvi foi o urro final daquele gigante e logo depois só havia uma imensa nuvem amarelada no ar, que sumiu rapidamente.

- Mas que droga, Grant! Por que demorou tanto para atender?

Ninguém podia me culpar por essa saudação tão inapropriada. Afinal, eu tive que correr de volta para o motel (ou o que restou dele) para pegar minha mochila, e para isso eu tive que ignorar a garota da recepção que estava no lugar onde eu a tinha visto da última vez, só que depois de tudo que aconteceu ela estava branca feito osso e parecia prestes a entrar em colapso. Por mais que eu estivesse preocupado com a saúde dela e tudo mais, eu não podia arriscar ser pego pela polícia ou coisa assim. Algumas pessoas me viram lutando na rua. Bom, não sei exatamente o que elas viram, mas não foi nada normal. E a garota me ouviu falando com Karen e os outros invasores; o que ela deve ter pensado quando eles me chamaram de "filho de Hades"? Então eu peguei minha mochila e sumi dali em meio segundo.

- O que foi? Por que está tão nervosinho, Di Angelo? – Tobey também não estava lá muito receptivo.

- "_Nervosinho"_? Vou dizer porque eu estou tão "_nervosinho"_: KAREN LEROY E OS OUTROS MEIO – SANGUES DO CIRCO FUGIRAM, SAQUEARAM O MOTEL EM QUE EU ESTAVA E TROUXERAM UM GIGANTE QUE DESTRUIU PRATICAMENTE UMA AVENIDA INTEIRA!

Eu tive que gritar porque carros de polícia, bombeiros e até ambulâncias estavam se dirigindo para a rua onde eu e o gigante lutamos.

Tobey ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Acho que ele meio que entendeu a gravidade da situação.

- Como assim eles fugiram? – ele respondeu, relativamente calmo.

- Eu não faço a menor idéia de como eles conseguiram escapar. Mas talvez... Bom, talvez a nossa visita tenha servido como distração para os sátiros que estavam tomando conta deles. Eu não sei.

- E o que eles queriam com você?

- Acho que eles só vieram deixar o gigante e pegar um pouco de comida.

- Um gigante! – ele finalmente pareceu surpreso. – E você conseguiu dar conta dele _sozinho_?

- Consegui, mas... Não sem um certo estrago. – eu estava sentindo uma dor aguda no lado direito do meu tórax.

- Ah, não se preocupe tanto com a rua. A Névoa deve ter feito as pessoas pensarem que foi um terremoto.

- Não estava falando disso, eu... – a dor ficava mais forte. – acho que quebrei umas costelas e não tenho ambrósia e néctar aqui comigo.

- Sério? Bem, vou pedir a Eve para levar para você. Onde você está?

- Em West Boise. Perto de um Mc Donald's. Não é difícil de encontrar.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou falar com ela. Tchau.

- Não, espere!

- O quê?

- E Hannah?

- Bem, ela não acordou ainda. – ele parecia arrasado.

- Mas Hector está conseguindo alguma coisa? Ele recuperou os poderes depois que eu saí?

- Eve vai contar tudo a você. Eu tenho que desligar. – ele falou rispidamente e desligou na minha cara.

Quando você acha que nada pode ficar pior do que já está, começa a chover em baldes. Ainda era cedo da manhã. Quase não havia carros passando por onde eu estava. E não havia ninguém no ponto de ônibus no qual eu resolvi me abrigar. O que era ótimo, porque tudo que eu não precisava era de gente me olhando atravessado por eu estar com aquela aparência de adolescente fugitivo: meu cabelo parecendo um ninho, minhas roupas rasgadas e sujas, olheiras típicas de quem não dorme há dias. E, é claro, meu humor não estava dos melhores.

Eve desceu de um taxi algum tempo mais tarde. Percebi imediatamente que ela estava cansada e triste por causa de Hannah, mas mesmo assim ela conseguiu sorrir quando me viu.

- Nico! – ela correu em minha direção e me abraçou daquele jeito esmagador de sempre.

- AI! – minha voz saiu umas duas oitavas acima do normal. Aparentemente, Eve não foi informada sobre as minhas costelas. – ISSO DÓI!

- Ah! Me desculpe, me desculpe, me desculpe! – ela se afastou de mim pulando nervosamente.

- Tudo bem... Ai...Você trouxe? – eu perguntei, arfando.

- Trouxe entrar? – ela apontou para o Mc Donald's. – Está congelando aqui fora.

Nós entramos e, felizmente, só havia alguns jovens curando a ressaca da noite anterior e não estavam muito melhores do que eu, daí nós não chamamos muita atenção. Comi dois pedaços de ambrósia e me senti mil vezes melhor. Eve pediu um Big Mc e uma porção grande de fritas para mim e, enquanto eu comia, contei a ela tudo que havia acontecido hoje cedo, mas deixei de lado o meu sonho.

- O que você acha que isso significa? – ela me perguntou.

- Bom, uma distração, com certeza. Eles não precisavam deixar um gigante de brinde só para pegar uns cupcakes.

- Nico! E se eles tiverem feito isso para te deixar fora de combate e irem atacar Hannah e os outros? Ai, meus deuses! Eu vou ligar para eles! – ela entrou em pânico total e começou a mexer em um dos celulares do Tobey.

- Não, não acho que seja isso. – eu fiz com que ela largasse o telefone. – Relaxa. Karen até perguntou pela Hannah, mas ela disse que tinha outros assuntos para resolver. Não gosto nem de imaginar o que possa ser, mas tenho quase certeza que não é o que você está pensando.

- Melhor... – ela suspirou. – Nenhum de nós está em condições de lutar. Hector está lutando desde que você saiu. Os poderes dele voltaram, mas aquela coisa no braço de Hannah é muito forte. E Tobey... ele nem fala mais. Por um lado foi bom para mim sair de lá. O clima está horrível.

- Posso imaginar. Mas então Hannah não acordou?

- Não. Ela está tão mal, Nico...

- Eu preciso voltar lá.

- Você não pode!

- Mas, Eve, e se acontecer o pior? E se ela...você sabe. – eu não conseguia verbalizar aquilo.

- Se você ficar perto dela , vai acelerar todo o processo e Hector não vai poder fazer nada.

- Eu sei! Mas eu não me conformo em ficar longe dela no que podem ser os últimos momentos dela.

- Nico, você precisa fazer esse sacrifício.

Aquilo era revoltante! Eu não desejaria o que eu estava sentindo nem para o meu pior inimigo. Mas Eve estava certa. Tudo que eu podia fazer era esperar e rezar para todo o Olimpo para que Hannah saísse dessa.

- Eu sinto muito, Nico... – ela disse e apertou a minha mão que estava sobre a mesa.

- Esquece. Eu estou agindo como um idiota.

- Não é nada disso. Você está agindo como um cara que gosta muito de uma garota. E pra falar a verdade, eu acho que você até que está lidando bem com isso tudo. No seu lugar, acho que eu teria ficado completamente louca.

Consegui dar um meio sorriso.

- Eu tenho uma idéia. - Eve anunciou. – Nós dois devíamos ir lá no galpão onde os sátiros estavam mantendo Karen e os outros e investigar o que aconteceu.

- Essa é uma ótima idéia. Eu havia me esquecido desse detalhe.

Fui ao banheiro, troquei de roupa e dei um jeito na minha cara. Depois eu não parecia mais tanto com um fugitivo. Eve e eu pegamos um ônibus até Southeast Boise. Não conversamos no caminho. Não sei em que ela estava pensando, mas eu estava preocupado com o que encontraríamos no nosso destino. A chuva diminuiu aos poucos e quando descemos só estava chuviscando. Caminhamos até o galpão e quando o avistamos... Bem. Não foi preciso assim tanta investigação para descobrir o que tinha acontecido: a parede direita fora totalmente destruída pelo que parecia ser uma explosão.

Entramos por aquele buraco mesmo; era idiotice esperar alguém abrir a porta da frente. Eve não conseguiu reprimir um grito de horror quando viu o que tinha lá: os sátiros foram todos amordaçados, amarrados e jogados um por cima do outro em um canto. Ela correu imediatamente para soltá-los. Eu ia fazer o mesmo, mas algo do meu lado me chamou a atenção: uma cesta de vime estava tremendo. Eu a levantei sem pensar duas vezes e uma coisa – eu nem tive tempo de identificar o que era – pulou em cima de mim gritando e atacando.

Eu caí no chão e a coisa ficou gritando "Você não vai machucar meu pai, semideus do mal!" e tentando arranhar meu rosto. Eu teria pego minha espada se não tivesse sentido a criatura sapateando na minha barriga e tivesse percebido que ela não tinha pés, tinha cascos de bode. Eu me limitei a tentar contê-lo e Eve veio correndo para me ajudar.

- Não! Ele não é do mal! Viemos aqui para ajudar vocês! – ela o agarrou por trás, mas ele começou a atacá-la também e ela caiu.

Eu me levantei rapidamente e segurei o pequeno sátiro pelos braços. Eve segurou seus pés, mas ele continuava se debatendo.

- Ei, cara, escute! – eu tive que falar bem alto para tentar encobrir os berros dele. - Nós não estamos do mesmo lado que aqueles semideuses que fizeram isso com vocês! Somos amigos! Do Acampamento Meio-Sangue! Confie em nós!

Então uma voz baixa, porém grave, ecoou do outro lado do galpão:

- Oliver... Está tudo bem... Eles dizem a verdade...

Um sátiro adulto, parecendo muito debilitado, olhava para o pequeno, suplicante. O mais novo só parou de nos atacar quando ouviu aquela voz. Ele mordeu Eve e a mim também, nós o soltamos e ele correu até o sátiro mais velho.

- Papai! Papai! Você está bem? – ele estava chorando.

Eu e Eve fomos até eles e libertamos o sátiro. Ele estava bastante machucado.

- Será que vocês dois não teriam...uns curativos? – ele nos mostrou um grande ferimento em suas costas.

- Claro que sim. Vamos cuidar de vocês. – Eve puxou um kit de primeiros – socorros da bolsa e começou a tratar dele.

Enquanto ela limpava o ferimento e fazia um curativo, eu fui libertando os demais sátiros. Nós dois nos dividimos para ajudar todos eles. Oliver ficou mais calmo quando viu que seu pai estava melhor, e olhou para mim parecendo envergonhado pelo que tinha acontecido no começo.

- É uma pena que Hector não esteja aqui. – disse Eve enquanto cuidava dos ferimentos mais superficiais do pai de Oliver. – Ele é filho de Apolo, sabe? Poderia fazer algo melhor para ajudar vocês.

- Não se preocupe com isso, criança. Você pode não ser filha de Apolo, mas tem mãos boas. Além do mais... Sei que ele tem um trabalho mais importante nesse momento. – ele estava se referindo a Hannah.

Eve e eu trocamos um olhar triste.

- Sinto muito pela amiga de vocês. – o sátiro disse. – Se houver algo que nós possamos fazer para ajudar...

- Bem, nós queríamos saber o que houve aqui. – falei. – Como eles fugiram?

- Aconteceu de madrugada. Eles estavam calmos, alguns até adormeceram; então menos da metade de nós ficou acordado para vigiar. Você e seus amigos vieram aqui mais cedo, não foi? E nós dissemos que o transporte que ia levá-los chegaria logo. Bom, não chegou pelo resto do dia. Antes de amanhecer, ouvimos um caminhão se aproximando. Pensamos que ele finalmente havia chegado e começamos a afrouxar as cordas dos semideuses. Foi aí que quem quer que estivesse naquele caminhão explodiu a parede. Daí tudo deu errado: os semideuses tomaram o controle e fugiram no caminhão. Nós tentamos lutar com eles, mas eles nos dominaram, como vocês puderam perceber. Foi tudo tão rápido! Eu só tive tempo de mandar Oliver se esconder.

- Havia outros semideuses no caminhão? – eu perguntei.

- Não deu pra ver. Eles abriram a porta traseira e fugiram.

- E não deram nenhuma pista de para onde estavam indo?

- Não. Nada.

- E voltamos à estaca zero. – Eve suspirou. – Mas pelo menos vocês todos estão salvos.

- Isso aí. – concordei. – O que vocês vão fazer agora?

- Vamos procurá-los, é claro. – o sátiro respondeu, parecendo muito mais animado.

- Mas, papai, você... – Oliver protestou.

- Não se preocupe, Oliver. Eu estou bem. Ficarei melhor depois de pastar um pouco ou de devorar umas latas, é claro.

- Opa. Você disse lata? – eu me lembrei das latas de Coca-Cola na minha mochila e entreguei todas a ele.

- Vocês semideuses sempre cheios de surpresas, hein? – ele piscou para mim, agradecido.

Eve e eu fomos embora logo depois. Eu estava feliz por os sátiros estarem bem e tudo mais, mas fiquei decepcionado por não termos nenhuma pista de Karen. O ônibus parou para Eve descer.

- Você vai ficar bem mesmo? – ela me perguntou, apreensiva.

- Hum, na medida do possível, acho que sim. Eu vou procurar um lugar para ficar e ligo pra você quando eu souber.

- Certo. Eu te aviso se houver alguma...mudança. – ela quase não conseguiu pronunciar a última palavra.

- Ok.

Nos despedimos e o ônibus seguiu em frente. Naquele instante, eu não me incomodaria em morrer. Sinceramente, sentir o que eu estava sentindo era o bastante para perder qualquer motivação para continuar vivendo.

Os dois dias mais longos de toda a minha vida se passaram. Se havia algo que eu pudesse fazer para passar o tempo, eu não tive motivação alguma para descobrir o que era. Esses dias se resumiram a dormir o máximo possível e, se eu tivesse ânimo, comer qualquer coisa. Dois dias sem notícias. Dois dias sem um telefonema. Dois dias sem batalhas. Dois dias sem absolutamente nada.

Era quarta –feira. Cinco e meia da tarde. Estava chovendo e trovoando. Despertei de mais um dos meus inúmeros cochilos do dia, mas a única coisa que eu fui capaz de fazer foi ficar sentado encarando o quarto. E foi aí que finalmente algo aconteceu: o espaço a minha frente começou a se turvar e de repente eu estava olhando para Quíron.

- Quíron?! – eu praticamente pulei da cama. – O que foi?! O que aconteceu?! – as palavras se atropelaram enquanto eu tentava falar.

- Nico. – ele estava apático. – Eu trago notícias. – informou, sério.

Um nó gigante se formou em minha garganta. No início, eu até estava otimista, mas pelo tom que ele usou... Eu deduzi que era a pior notícia de todas.

- É a Hannah...? – eu fiquei sem ar.

- Ela ainda está viva. – mas ele não disse aquilo com entusiasmo. – Mas é preciso que você saiba, Nico... _Não por muito tempo_.

A última frase ecoou em minha mente umas cem vezes antes que eu pudesse responder. Eu devia ter me preparado para aquilo. Afinal, o que eu estava pensando? Que as habilidades de cura de um semideus filho de Apolo seriam capazes de deter a magia poderosa de uma arma fabricada por uma deusa? Eu devia ter passado os últimos dois dias me conscientizando de que o pior tinha mais de cinqüenta por cento de chance de acontecer. Eu não devia ter me iludido tanto.

- Nico, você me ouviu? – Quíron perguntou, já que eu fiquei mudo por um tempão.

- Eu... – foi a frase mais complexa que minha mente foi capaz de elaborar.

- Os outros estão se despedindo dela nesse momento, por isso não avisaram nada a você. Mas você não deve ir até lá. Para não acelerar o processo.

- Mas...mas...O que aconteceu com ela? Ela se transformou em um... monstro? – eu estremeci com a última palavra.

- Não. Isso não. Parece que as energias dela não são suficientes para dar vida a um monstro. Mas, em compensação, aquele parasita sugou quase toda a força que ela tinha.

Aquilo me fez sentir menos pior. Porque se Hannah se transformasse em um monstro, nós provavelmente teríamos que lutar com ela.

- Todos aqui no acampamento estão de luto. – Quíron informou, porque eu fiquei sem fala outra vez. – Hannah era muito querida. Allan e seus irmãos e irmãs de Afrodite estão inconsoláveis.

Eles estavam inconsoláveis?! Se eles estavam inconsoláveis, eu não conheço nenhuma palavra que possa descrever como _eu_ estava me sentindo.

- Nico, será uma perda irreparável. – mais uma vez ele quebrou o silêncio. - Eu sinto muito por você e principalmente pelo Tobey. Ele está... – parecia que Quíron havia chegado ao seu limite. – Eu vou deixá-lo sozinho, Nico. Eu... eu sinto muito. – Quíron soluçou e a mensagem de Íris desapareceu.

Eu cambaleei até encontrar algo em que me apoiar. Cheguei até a parede do quarto e deslizei até o chão. As lágrimas vieram antes mesmo de eu encontrar o apoio.

A primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça foi a idéia de que eu era amaldiçoado. Era a única explicação racional para o fato de que todos aqueles com quem eu mais me importava haviam morrido. Primeiro minha mãe. Depois minha irmã. E agora Hannah. E o pior de tudo era que ela estava prestes a morrer sem saber que eu me importava tanto assim com ela. Como eu fui estúpido! Eu devia ter lutado por ela, como Eve me sugeriu. Tobey não era dono dela, ela tinha escolha. Bom, mas ela provavelmente não sabia que tinha... Toda vez que alguém morre, as pessoas que eram próximas se culpam, pensam que podiam ter feito algo para evitar, se dão conta de que muitas coisas não foram ditas e se arrependem de terem feito ou não alguma coisa. Eu estava passando por todos esses estágios. E também tentando lembrar de alguma passagem da mitologia em que um herói tentava trazer alguém de volta à vida. Depois eu percebi que estava perdendo tempo com aquilo. Eu precisava ver Hannah pela última vez. Eu não podia tocá-la nem nada parecido, mas podia vê-la. Essa idéia me deu forças para levantar, pegar um dracma de ouro na mochila e ir até o banheiro.

Abri a torneira do chuveiro e joguei o dracma no jato d'água.

- Ó, Íris, deusa do arco-íris, me mostre Hannah Pope.

O jato d'água adquiriu cores e logo eu estava olhando para o quarto onde Hannah estava desde que apagou. As luzes estavam apagadas, mas a porta estava entreaberta e a luz do corredor me ajudou a distinguir o que estava acontecendo. Tobey estava sentado na beira da cama, segurando a mão de Hannah, e seu rosto estava banhado em lágrimas. Eu pude ver a aura de vida dela quase inexistente. Tobey respirou fundo e falou com ela em voz baixa:

- Hannah, me desculpe... – ele soluçou. – É tudo minha culpa! Se eu não fosse tão fraco e tão idiota, você não... – e as lágrimas o impediram de continuar por algum tempo. – Mas agora... Eu vou consertar tudo. Eu juro que vou! – ele parecia furioso. – Sua morte não será em vão, Hannah. Agora eu sei o que devo fazer. Porque eu estava errado, Hannah... Estava me iludindo esse tempo todo. E você me dizia o tempo todo para não... – ele teve que fazer mais uma pausa. - Eu devia ter te ouvido! Me desculpe! Você merecia alguém melhor do que eu... Mas, Hannah... – Tobey limpou a garganta e enxugou as lágrimas do rosto. – Apesar de todas as besteiras que eu fiz, eu... _Eu te amo, Hannah_. Eu te amo _de verdade_.

Naquele momento eu percebi que Tobey possivelmente nunca havia dito que amava Hannah, porque foi como se ele tivesse libertado algo que ele nem tinha noção de que estava preso dentro dele durante sabe-se lá quanto tempo. Ele continuou:

- Sabe, quando eu te vi pela primeira vez, quando eu e outros campistas fomos buscar você, eu pensei "Essa é a garota perfeita para mim". – ele deu uma pequena risada entre soluços. – E eu perdia o sono quando você não dava muita bola para mim. É sério. Eu me esforçava tanto para você perceber que eu queria ficar com você. E eu preciso confessar isso: era você que me fazia sentir forte; eu não era lá grande coisa sem você. Você sempre se achou tão fraca , mas não é verdade. Você sempre teve um poder, Hannah: você faz as pessoas mais felizes.

Tobey estava certo. Ah, meus deuses, ele estava _tão _certo!

- Eu não queria, mas... preciso te deixar... – as lágrimas vieram com tudo outra vez. – Tem tanta coisa que eu queria te dizer...mas em resumo é uma coisa só: _Eu te amo._ – Tobey beijou a mão e dela e saiu do quarto, destruído.

Antes que eu tivesse tempo de absorver aquilo tudo, bateram na porta do quarto. Passei a mão pela mensagem de Íris para que ela se desfizesse, fechei o chuveiro e fui abrir a porta. Era o dono do hotel. Pensei que ele fosse dizer que eu havia esquecido o pagamento, mas ao invés disso:

- Tem visita para você. Disse que era seu amigo. Eu mandei ele esperá-lo no corredor.

Amigo?! Mas quem poderia ser em um momento como aquele?! Era um inimigo! Só podia ser algum daqueles amigos da Karen! Aquilo me deixou tão furioso, disposto a me esforçar ao máximo para recuperar meus poderes e mandar seja lá quem fosse direto para os Campos de Punição! Escancarei a porta com violência para me deparar com... Hector!

Ele me olhou, assustado com a minha fúria. Nem esperou eu dizer alguma coisa para entrar no quarto. Hector se sentou no chão no mesmo lugar onde eu estivera minutos antes. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Não precisamos de muitas palavras para nos entendermos. Ele simplesmente me perguntou:

- Você já soube?

Eu apenas assenti. Fui até onde ele estava e me sentei ao seu lado. Passamos alguns minutos daquele jeito: em silêncio, apenas encarando a porta do quarto a nossa frente.

- Eu falhei, Nico. – Hector disse, depois de algum tempo.

- Não foi sua culpa. Você fez tudo que podia, não fez? Acontece que aquilo estava além das habilidades de um semideus.

- Mesmo assim. Eu devia ter buscado outra alternativa. Confiar nas minhas habilidades de cura? Foi loucura! Devíamos ter tentado encontrar Hécate.

Fiquei calado diante daquilo, porque eu concordava que havia sido um erro.

- É o meu defeito mortal: – ele continuou. – eu confio demais em mim mesmo, acho que posso resolver tudo. Eu devia ter sido mais cauteloso com Karen. Devia ter cuidado melhor de Hannah. Ela não era habilidosa o bastante para vir em uma missão, ainda mais em uma em que ela está sendo ameaçada de morte. Eu devia ter interferido. Eu disse a você que estava tudo bem naquele dia depois da reunião na casa grande, mas eu menti. Eu devia...

- Hector, _já chega!_ - eu perdi a paciência. – Cara, eu já passei por isso agora há pouco. Eu já pensei em todas as coisas que eu devia ter feito para evitar isso, mas acontece que não adianta! Hannah vai morrer e pronto! Se você veio aqui para ficar com essa de "Eu devia..." - eu me levantei e fui até a porta. – é melhor você ir embora agora! – eu abri a porta e algo brilhante entrou no quarto voando, e parou na frente de um Hector muito surpreso.

Parecia um mini sol. Brilhava tanto que eu estava quase cego. Fechei a porta imediatamente para não assustar os outros hóspedes. A coisa ficou flutuando diante de Hector. Ele ficou hipnotizado, olhando diretamente para aquilo – não sei como ele conseguiu essa proeza sem ficar cego – mas aí ele me encarou, como se estivesse perguntando o que devia fazer. Eu estava tão ou quem sabe mais na dúvida do que ele, então dei de ombros.

Ele tomou fôlego e estendeu as duas mãos lentamente, muito desconfiado. À medida em que ele se aproximava, a coisa também chegava mais perto dele, até que ele tomou coragem e a pegou. Então ela brilhou ainda mais intensamente, tanto que eu precisei cobrir os olhos, e uma espécie de ventania atravessou o quarto. Quando acabou e eu abri os olhos, Hector tinha em mãos uma pequena tocha feita de um material avermelhado com detalhes dourados.

Nós dois nos encaramos sem saber o que dizer ou pensar.

- Nico... – ele falou com um fiapo de voz. – Você acha que isso é...?

- O que mais poderia ser?! – eu não conseguia acreditar nos meus pensamentos.

- O livro! – ele exclamou. – Está com você?!

Eu corri desesperado até minha mochila e tirei de lá o livro das Dádivas dos Deuses. Hector e eu nos atrapalhamos enquanto tentávamos passar as páginas os dois ao mesmo tempo. E lá estava, na última página:

"Um artefato de Apolo, o deus da luz e das artes, esta tocha tem o poder de afastar as forças das trevas.

Herói presenteado: Hector Madison"

E, é claro, a figura com a tocha também estava lá. Aquilo era..._inacreditável!_ Acho que tivemos a mesma idéia quando acabamos de ler. Não falamos nada. Eu peguei minha mochila e nós dois saímos correndo dali.

Hector e eu irrompemos pelo motel e corremos para o quarto de Hannah. Esbarramos com Eve no corredor e ela ficou toda:

- Hector, onde você estava?! – daí ela se deu conta da minha presença e entrou em pânico. – Nico! Você não pode ficar aqui!

O que só serviu para chamar a atenção de Tobey e ele veio ao nosso encontro. Quando me viu, eu pensei mesmo que ele fosse explodir:

- O QUE É QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?!

- Grant, calma! O Hector... – eu tentei dizer, mas o próprio me interrompeu.

- Não temos tempo para explicações! Saiam da frente! – ele empurrou Tobey e Eve e disparou em direção ao quarto.

Eu o segui, com os outros dois atrás de mim.

Hector se sentou na beira da cama de Hannah e aproximou a tocha do braço dela. Tobey reagiu imediatamente:

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?!

Hector não respondeu. A ferida, que estava ocupando quase o braço inteiro dela, foi murchando e já não latejava mais. Todos nós observamos pasmos enquanto a ferida desaparecia e a cor de Hannah retornava. Eu pude ver também a sua aura de vida ficando cada vez mais forte. Houve um instante em que a luz que saía da tocha oscilou, mas então Hector fechou os olhos e pareceu fazer uma prece, e a luz ficou mais intensa do que antes.

Meu coração parou quando não restava mais nem sombra daquela tatuagem maldita. Nós esperamos o que pareceu uma eternidade, mas foram apenas alguns segundos. Hannah inspirou profundamente e meu coração deu uma batida dolorosa. Hector se afastou um pouco da cama sem tirar os olhos de Hannah; Tobey se aproximou muito tenso; Eve e eu permanecemos na porta.

Hannah movimentou lentamente cada parte do seu corpo: os dedos, as pernas, os braços, o pescoço. Então, de repente, ela se sentou na cama e ficou olhando assustada e confusa para cada um de nós. Nessa hora, parecia que meu coração estava fazendo um solo de bateria no meu peito. Hannah parecia na dúvida sobre a quem recorrer primeiro, mas ela arriscou com voz chorosa:

- Tobey...?

Tobey abriu um grande sorriso, correu para a cama e os dois se abraçaram. Ela começou a chorar e logo depois todos nós estávamos chorando também. Confesso que fiquei meio irritado com a demora de Tobey em largá-la. Tudo bem, na verdade era ela que não o largava. Mas todos estávamos sentindo a falta dela e queríamos abraçá-la também. Felizmente, Eve interrompeu o momento dos dois antes que eu tivesse que presenciar um beijo. Ela empurrou Tobey para o lado e abraçou Hannah, e ele nem se importou. Se afastou educadamente e ficou observando Hannah, feliz da vida. Depois Hector foi até ela e deu um grande beijo em sua bochecha. Tudo bem. Disso aí Tobey não gostou muito, não. Mas os três ficaram em volta dela perguntando como ela se sentia e ela dizia que estava ótima, mas estava morrendo de fome. Foi mais ou menos nessa hora que ela me viu parado ali na porta e seu sorriso ficou diferente. Foi só naquele momento que eu me dei conta que ela tinha um sorriso especial para mim. Pode parecer besteira, mas é verdade: aquele sorriso era _meu._

- Nico! – ela exclamou em voz baixa. Os outros se viraram para mim. – Você está de volta! – ela falou muito animada.

- Eu... – tentei responder, mas ainda estava meio chocado.

- Como assim, Hannah? – Eve quis saber, intrigada.

- Vocês pediram ao Nico para ir embora, não foi? Porque ele fazia aquela _coisa_ ficar mais forte.

- Como você sabe disso?

- Eu ouvi. Eu podia ouvir tudo o que vocês diziam.

- Podia mesmo?! – Tobey ficou bastante surpreso.

- Claro. – eles dois trocaram um olhar. Eu sabia o motivo: Hannah estava bem consciente de tudo que Tobey lhe dissera mais cedo quando pensava que ela ia morrer. Tobey me pareceu muito envergonhado, mas eu não consegui identificar o significado do olhar de Hannah.

- Então...Você sabia de tudo que estava acontecendo o tempo todo? – Hector perguntou.

- Isso mesmo. Mas eu não podia responder, eu só escutava.

O foco da conversa mudou completamente. Hannah meio que me esqueceu por um tempo. Mas Eve me fez esse grande favor:

- Nico, você vai ficar parado aí? Não vai dar um abraço na Hannah?

Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Tobey voltou ao seu estado normal:

- Ei, isso não é perigoso? E se aquela coisa voltar?

- Hannah está ótima, Grant. – assegurou Hector. – Deixa de ser um chato! – e puxou Tobey para longe de Hannah. Eve se afastou, com um sorriso cúmplice para mim.

E então Hannah abriu os braços para mim, eu fui até ela e nós trocamos um abraço meio tímido. Queria ter a coragem de Hector para dar um beijo nela na frente de Tobey, mas eu não tinha. Tudo que eu consegui fazer foi dizer:

- Bem vinda de volta!

Ela sorriu e respondeu:

- Obrigada.

Eu me afastei, um tanto intimidado pelo olhar fuzilante de Tobey, e nós ficamos em silêncio por uns instantes, até que Hannah falou:

- Então...Vocês vão me trazer comida ou não?

Se algum dia eu resolver fazer uma lista dos dez melhores momentos da minha vida, aquela noite com toda certeza vai estar lá. Nós compramos comida o suficiente para umas vinte pessoas, já que Hannah disse que estava disposta a comer por dez e eu e os outros, depois daqueles dias tensos, estávamos famintos também. E ela pediu comida calórica, nada de salada ou peixe, então compramos de tudo: pizza, sanduíches de trinta centímetros do Subway, hambúrguer, milk-shake, batata frita, chocolate e donuts.

Então ficamos todos lá esparramados no chão do quarto, comendo aquele monte de besteira e rindo mesmo que ninguém tivesse contado nenhuma piada. Foi maravilhoso, mas ao mesmo tempo foi muito estranho para mim. Porque eu nunca tive uma turma de amigos, nem na escola nem no acampamento. Além de mim e Hannah, todos os outros tinham companheiros de chalé e eles faziam esse tipo de coisa sempre. Daí eu fiquei me perguntando se aquilo que nós tínhamos naquele momento duraria ou se era apenas a emoção pelo retorno de Hannah. Afinal, era pedir demais que Hector fosse sempre tão descontraído ou que Eve não ficasse reclamando do jeito dele ou que Tobey e eu não ficássemos brigando o tempo todo. Quero dizer, aquilo não era normal! E eu estava me divertindo tanto, mas ao mesmo tempo eu estava com medo de criar expectativas demais com relação a todos eles.

Mas, de qualquer maneira, eu estava aproveitando o momento. Ao contrário de Tobey. Quero dizer, se você não estivesse prestando muita atenção você acharia que ele estava no clima da situação, mas ele não estava. E foi só quando Hannah deu uma olhada para ele e ele desviou o olhar que eu percebi qual era o motivo do desânimo dele: ele ainda estava envergonhado por ter dito que a amava! Deuses! Mas que covardão! Ele só disse que a amava porque pensou que ela fosse morrer!

Por falar em Hannah, bem... Ela estava incrível! Ela recuperou a cor depois de comer três fatias de pizza, um sanduíche e um milk-shake . Uma mensagem de Íris surgiu no quarto enquanto estávamos comendo: era Quíron e mais algumas dezenas de campistas amigos de Hannah. Eles ficaram chorando e gritando e se empurrando para falar com ela. O negócio é que ela havia acabado de encher a boca de pizza e demorou algum tempo para conseguir falar com eles; então ela só ficou lá acenando para eles até engolir tudo. Todo mundo ficou rindo dela. Caramba... Ela ficava linda até de boca cheia!

Allan,o melhor amigo dela, empurrou até mesmo Quíron para conseguir falar com ela. Ele estava ofegante e com aquela cara de susto, mas muito feliz . Ele disse:

- Sua louca! Eu não acredito que você quase morreu! E sem devolver os meus CDs!

- Os seus CDs?! Era com isso que você estava preocupado?! – ela fingiu ficar ofendida.

- É claro! Você até que é legal, mas canta muito mal . Nunca vai poder substituir a Christina Aguilera. – ele entrou na brincadeira.

- Ah, você é um tratante mesmo! – ela virou o rosto.

- Ei, Hannah! – ele a chamou. Quando ela olhou, ele havia formado um coração com as mãos. – Você sabe, não sabe?

Ela sorriu e fez o mesmo gesto.

- Claro que eu sei.

Olhei de relance para Tobey e vi que aquilo o deixou ainda mais envergonhado. Bem, acho que ele tinha noção de que era um covardão.

Depois que a mensagem de Íris acabou, nós começamos a falar amenidades sobre o acampamento. Eu sentia que Hector estava se segurando para não expressar sua opinião, mas chegou um ponto da conversa em que ele não agüentou mais, ficou todo sério e disse:

- Hannah, nós precisamos conversar.

- Sobre o quê? – ela perguntou, toda inocente.

- Bem, eu...nós... nós achamos que, depois do que aconteceu ... bem. Hannah, nós achamos que você deve voltar para o acampamento imediatamente.

Eu detestei o fato de ele ter dito "nós", porque eu nunca disse que concordava com aquilo e tenho bastante certeza que Eve também não, mas eu não podia negar que diante das circunstâncias aquela era a melhor opção.

- _O quê?!_ – ela exclamou, incrédula. – Vocês não podem estar falando sério!

- Hannah, acorda! Você estava praticamente morta há duas horas atrás! Se você achou isso moleza, paciência, mas eu nunca fiquei tão desesperado como nesses últimos dias! – Hector disse.

- É, Hannah. Já deu pra perceber que Maureen está determinada a te matar de qualquer jeito e não está parecendo que ela vai desistir. Você vai ficar mais segura no acampamento. – Eve reforçou.

- Isso foi o que eu disse desde o começo. – lembrou Tobey, me lançando um olhar acusador.

- Até parece que vai fazer alguma diferença no acampamento! Ela provavelmente tem aliados lá dentro e eles também vão tentar me matar!

- Vamos pedir a Quíron que te libere do Capture a bandeira, por exemplo. E também que você seja vigiada por uma equipe e vá dormir em outro chalé. – Garantiu Hector.

- _Vigiada?!_ Ah, não! De jeito nenhum! Isso é ridículo!

- Vai ser por pouco tempo, Hannah. – disse Tobey. – Nós vamos encontrar Maureen e essa ameaça vai acabar logo.

Ela fechou a cara, abraçou os joelhos e começou a chorar. Todo mundo ficou pasmo.

- O quê? O que foi? – Tobey foi até ela, preocupado.

- Olhem, – ela enxugou as lágrimas com o dorso da mão – eu sei que eu atraso vocês e que eu também não sou uma boa lutadora, mas... mas é por isso que eu quero que vocês me ensinem de agora em diante. Eu nunca tive muito entusiasmo para aprender a lutar com uma espada, mas agora eu quero aprender. _Preciso_ aprender.

Eu notei que Hector ficou animado com a possibilidade de transformar Hannah em uma espadachim, mas ele tentou disfarçar em nome do bom senso. Tobey também ficou empolgado, mas com a possibilidade de forjar uma espada para ela; eu ouvi ele murmurando umas idéias para si mesmo a respeito de que metal usar.

- O que você acha, Nico? – ela me pegou de surpresa.

- Eu... hã... – Hector e Tobey me olharam feio. Mas eu não podia mentir para ela. – Por mais que eu me preocupe com a sua segurança, Hannah... Eu tenho que admitir que acho que você pode se tornar uma espadachim fantástica com um pouco de treino. – eu sorri para ela.

- Sério?! – ela praticamente brilhou naquele momento.

Antes que eu me desse conta, Hannah havia se jogado em cima de mim; eu perdi o equilíbrio e nós dois caímos no chão. Eu senti que havia machucado as costas, mas se doeu muito eu não sei, porque no mesmo instante eu também senti o peso de Hannah sobre mim e sua respiração se chocando com a minha: nossos lábios estavam a um milímetro de distância. Meu olhar assustado se encontrou com o dela, também muito surpreso, e o tempo pareceu correr em câmera lenta.

Eu vi Eve com os olhos praticamente saltando das órbitas e o queixo caído. O olhar de Hector se voltou discretamente para Tobey, acho que para garantir que ele não ia sacar a espada dele e me matar. Mas mesmo assim ele pareceu bem surpreso com aquela cena. Eu não pude ver Tobey, porque o cabelo de Hannah havia caído de um lado, escondendo-o. Falando nisso, o cabelo dela era tão cheiroso! Ela havia tomado banho há pouco tempo, então ela estava _toda_ cheirosa.

Aquilo tudo durou três segundos. Hannah se afastou de mim parecendo muito tensa e murmurou um pedido de desculpas. Ela retomou o controle da situação imediatamente, dizendo:

- Então já está tudo resolvido, não é? Vocês vão me ensinar a lutar e nós partimos para Des Moines amanhã cedo, certo?

Hector levou um segundo para se recompor e começou a discutir com ela. Eve desmanchou aquela cara e me olhou como quem tem um milhão de idéias fervilhando. Tobey não olhou para mim e fingiu estar muito ocupado limpando a sujeira do quarto. E eu? Bem, eu só fiquei ali sentado. O que mais eu poderia fazer?


	6. Chapter 6

-A

gora é oficial, Nico: você tem que tomar uma atitude!

Eve e eu estávamos sentados no carro com as portas abertas, em um pasto em uma estrada em algum lugar entre os estados de Wyoming e Nebraska. Mais adiante, Hector estava dando lições de esgrima para Hannah; e Tobey estava sentado encostado em uma árvore, mais próximo deles, fazendo desenhos da futura espada de Hannah. Os últimos dias estavam parecendo todos iguais: nós viajávamos até encontrarmos um restaurante, fazíamos uma pausa onde Hector ensinava Hannah, depois voltávamos à estrada. Não tínhamos notícia alguma de Maureen. Sem mais ataques ou semideuses mortos, o que era muito bom, porém muito suspeito.

Bom, depois de muitos gritos e lágrimas, Hannah finalmente conseguiu convencer Hector e Tobey a deixarem ela prosseguir com a missão. Ela estava cumprindo bem a sua parte do acordo: estava se dedicando como ninguém a aprender a lutar. Hector era um ótimo professor, o problema era que Hannah não tinha mesmo aquela habilidade natural que a maioria dos semideuses possuía. Então o processo todo era bem demorado...

Aqueles dias estavam sendo de relativa paz para mim, porque Tobey estava praticamente mudo desde que saímos de Boise. Ele só ficava lá planejando a espada de Hannah. Eu meio que compreendia a maneira como ele estava agindo. Ele ficou mesmo arrasado com a quase morte de Hannah e falou muitas coisas a ela; coisas que ele não achou que ela fosse ouvir. E agora estava aquele clima meio estranho entre eles. Não acho que eles tenham conversado sobre aquilo, porque nós cinco ficamos juntos o tempo inteiro nos últimos dias.

Foi quando estávamos discutindo o assunto que Eve disse aquilo.

- Como assim? – eu perguntei.

- O que há de errado com você?! – ela se enfureceu. – As coisas acontecem bem na sua frente e você não enxerga!

- O que eu não estou enxergando?

- Caramba, Nico! Tobey perdeu a fala desde que você e Hannah quase se beijaram lá em Boise: até ele percebeu que você e Hannah sentem alguma coisa um pelo outro!

- Eve, isso não faz muito sentido. – eu não podia contar a ela que tinha ouvido a despedida que Tobey fez para Hannah, então estava tomando muito cuidado com as minhas palavras. – Pense bem: Tobey sabia que eu gostava de Hannah antes de isso acontecer e o motivo pelo qual ele brigava tanto comigo era porque sabia que ela se importava comigo, talvez só como amigo, mas ela se importava. Então por que ele só teve essa reação agora se nada mudou?

- _Nada mudou?!_ Mas é claro que alguma coisa mudou ! Você viu como Hannah ficou depois do "quase beijo"? Ela está balançada por você, Nico! Eu tenho certeza que está! E Tobey está todo esquisito porque antes ela só gostava de você como amigo, mas agora você se tornou mesmo concorrência para ele. Na verdade, acho que se você fizer alguma coisa ela vai te escolher.

- Acontece que não é simples assim. – eu suspirei. Lembrei que Hannah sabia que Tobey tinha sentimentos muito profundos por ela. Achei que era muito difícil ela trocar algo tão estável com Tobey por um novo começo comigo.

- Por que não?

- Ah, Eve... Porque sempre há coisas enterradas, quero dizer, coisas que quem está de fora não consegue enxergar.

Eve franziu as sobrancelhas ao me encarar.

- Hum... Entendi. Coisas que você não me conta. – ela pareceu ofendida.

- Porque não é um segredo meu. – expliquei.

- Claro, claro, eu entendo.

- Ei, não fique chateada! Até porque eu sei que você e Hannah conversam bastante e _você _não me conta nada.

- Porque ela é minha amiga e seria deslealdade se eu contasse as nossas conversas.

- Viu só? O meu caso é...mais ou menos a mesma coisa.

Ela me olhou como se tivesse adivinhado o que eu estava escondendo, mas não disse nada a respeito.

A trilha sonora daqueles dias era o som de lâminas de chocando e às vezes Hector gritava umas dicas para Hannah:

- Vamos lá! Procure o ponto fraco na minha defesa, Hannah! Sempre há um ponto fraco!

Hannah parou por um milésimo de segundo, como que para procurar o ponto fraco, e só não foi decapitada porque se abaixou rapidamente quando Hector avançou para ela.

- Ficou maluco?! – ela perguntou, chocada com a atitude dele. – Você quase arrancou minha cabeça!

- Não, você é que acabou de fazer uma loucura: não se pode parar no meio de uma luta, Hannah! – ele respondeu, sem parar de atacá-la. – Desse jeito é você que apresenta um ponto fraco.

- Pare! Você nem me dá um tempo! – ela disse, desesperada enquanto se desviava das investidas de Hector.

- Seu inimigo não vai "dar um tempo" a você durante a luta!

- Eu não consigo encontrar um ponto fraco ao mesmo tempo que tento não ser atingida!

- Então você vai ter que treinar bastante esse aspecto! – ele quase a acertou no ombro.

Ela desviou demais e quase caiu por causa do terreno irregular e com isso ficou temporariamente de costas para Hector. Ele rapidamente puxou o pé dela com a perna dele e ela caiu.

- Nunca dê as costas para o seu oponente! – ele deu a dica e investiu contra a barriga dela em noventa graus.

Hannah bloqueou o ataque com sua espada e tentou levantar enquanto empurrava a espada de Hector com a sua, mas não conseguiu.

- Ok! Você venceu! – ela declarou e desabou novamente na grama.

Hector riu um pouco e se jogou ao lado dela. Hannah estava ofegante; acho que nunca a vi ficar daquele jeito no acampamento. Hector parecia apenas levemente cansado.

- Eu sou um fracasso, não sou? – ela perguntou depois que recuperou o fôlego.

Hector suspirou e respondeu:

- Na verdade, não. Você realmente tem muito o que melhorar no ataque, mas se defende muito bem. Isso já é alguma coisa. É tudo uma questão de treino. Mas, e você? Acha que eu estou me saindo bem como professor?

- Hã...Seus métodos são um pouco... – ela pensou na palavra adequada.

- Brutais? – Tobey, que havia parado de rabiscar quando a luta começou a ficar pesada, arriscou.

- Isso! – ela concordou. – Você quase me matou um monte de vezes, Hector.

- Faz parte do seu treinamento aprender a ficar sempre alerta e não baixar a guarda. – ele sorriu e piscou para ela. – Agora vamos mais uma vez. A última de hoje. Prometo que depois nós vamos procurar algum lugar que tenha hambúrguer para jantar.

Hannah se levantou muito a contragosto e eles recomeçaram o treino.

Eve e eu havíamos ficado em silêncio para observar aquela cena, mas depois ela retomou a conversa:

- Hannah está se saindo bem.

- É, está. – na realidade, eu estava meio aborrecido com aqueles treinos. Porque Hector estava monopolizando Hannah. Ele podia, sei lá, deixar cada um de nós dar umas lições a ela; afinal de contas, eu também era um grande espadachim. Quero dizer, até durante as refeições eles dois ficavam juntos falando sobre técnicas! Ok. Confesso. Eu estava com ciúmes. E fiz a besteira de dizer isso a Eve outro dia. E desde então ela sempre tocava no assunto.

- Ah, Nico, para com isso! Eu já disse que não rola nada entre a Hannah e o Hector. Eles são tipo muito amigos porque estão na mesma equipe de arco e flecha no acampamento.

- Espero que você esteja certa, porque se ele resolver se tornar concorrência as coisas vão ficar muito mais difíceis para mim.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Ele está perdendo a cabeça por causa da Karen Leroy, sabia?

- Como você sabe disso? – fiquei surpreso.

- Ele contou à Hannah, que me contou. Sabe, foi um choque muito grande para ele descobrir que a Karen está do lado da Maureen e que ainda por cima foi capaz de tentar matar Hannah. Ele continua achando que Maureen usou a flauta de Julia Hawkins na Karen, porque eles se conhecem desde que eram crianças e, bem, eles namoraram de verdade, ou seja, ele não acredita que ela fingiu ser alguém diferente a vida toda. Eles só terminaram porque Karen saiu do acampamento para ir para a faculdade e eles praticamente não iam mais se ver. Mas ele continuou gostando dela.

- Uau. Sério? – olhei para Hector lutando com Hannah. Ele não transparecia nem um pouco que estava se sentindo mal. Acho que ele estava ocultando aquilo para não atrapalhar a missão. Eu não conseguiria ter aquele foco.

- Sério. Mas vamos voltar à questão inicial: apesar das "coisas enterradas", você vai tomar uma atitude com relação à Hannah ou não?

- Acho que ainda é cedo para isso.

- Bom, se eu fosse você, eu...

Mas aí alguma coisa veio voando e aterrissou no solo com um baque surdo, bem perto de onde nós estávamos. Era uma espada. Olhei para onde Hector e Hannah estavam treinando. Ora, Hannah ainda estava com sua espada em mãos, mas Hector havia perdido a sua e estava encarando Hannah, boquiaberto.

- Você... – ele balbuciou. – conseguiu.

- Caramba, Hannah! – Tobey se levantou e foi em direção a ela todo animado. – Você conseguiu desarmá-lo! – ele estreitou os olhos como se quisesse ter certeza que era mesmo a espada de Hector enterrada no solo ali tão distante.

- Eu... eu... – Hannah mal podia acreditar no que havia feito.

- Foi fantástico! E é uma das coisas mais difíceis de se aprender! Parabéns, Hannah! – Tobey deu um beijo no rosto dela e foi conversar com Hector.

Depois do choque inicial, eu e Eve recuperamos a razão. Ela disse:

- Essa garota não para de me surpreender todos os dias.

Eu balancei a cabeça, concordando.

- Lá vamos nós outra vez... – Hector murmurou quando adentramos na cidade de Des Moines no estado do Iowa. Acho que ele tentou parecer animado, mas, como nossa missão foi um fracasso em Boise, ele não conseguiu nos passar muita empolgação. – Vocês estão prontos?

- Hum. – foi a nossa resposta.

Na realidade, a única pessoa que parecia disposta a chutar uns traseiros por ali era Eve. Ela nunca se abalava! Até mesmo a quase morte de Hannah não foi o bastante para deixá-la desmotivada. Pelo contrário: os treinos de Hannah eram o ponto alto dos dias de Eve, uma vez que Hector abriu espaço para que nós também déssemos umas dicas para Hannah. E Eve era um verdadeiro desafio, ela não pegava leve com Hannah de jeito nenhum!

O grande problema era que Maureen não agia há dias. Eu estava uma pilha só de ficar imaginando o que ela estava tramando. Pensei na possibilidade de ela já ter atacado todos os semi deuses da nossa lista enquanto estávamos em Boise e por isso ela não tinha mais motivos para vir atrás de nós. E isso era possível sim, porque ela tinha uma quantidade considerável de aliados.

- Acho melhor nós não demorarmos. Ainda é dia; vamos logo procurar o tal do Owen King. – sugeriu Hector e ninguém discordou.

Conseguimos o número do telefone dele com Quíron; ligamos milhares de vezes, mas ninguém atendeu. Aquilo já me deixou nervoso. Se Maureen tivesse matado mais alguém...

Eve deve ter notado minha reação, porque sussurrou:

- Calma.

- Vamos à casa dele. – eu disse imediatamente.

Acho que todos pensaram que eu estava estressado demais, porque não fizeram uma cara muito boa ao ouvir minha sugestão e hesitaram para responder. Eu emendei logo:

- É a melhor maneira de descobrirmos se algo aconteceu com ele. Não podemos perder tempo.

- Você tem razão. – Hector concordou, mas parecia contrariado.

Owen não morava exatamente em Des Moines. Ele morava em Beaverdale, que fica ao norte de Des Moines. Era um lugar bem legal, cheio de árvores e casas bonitas. A casa dele ficava mais afastada das outras casas da rua. E era mais modesta também. Descemos do carro, tensos: a casa parecia estar abandonada há alguns dias. Fomos bater na porta e eu já estava quase sem esperanças de encontrá-lo. Não esperamos nem dois minutos, porque uma mulher de meia-idade estava passando pela calçada, nos avistou e veio falar conosco:

- Vocês estão procurando o garoto King? – perguntou, simpática.

- Owen King? Sim. – eu respondi, levemente mais tranqüilo.

- Ora, são amigos dele? – ela nos lançou um olhar curioso.

- Er...Nós frequentamos o mesmo acampamento... – Hector explicou, um tanto sem jeito.

- Então aposto que vocês não são daqui! Ora, o Festival de Artes de Des Moines está acontecendo e vocês esperam encontrar aquele garoto em casa?

- Festival de Artes de Des Moines? Então ele está lá? – Hannah sorriu aliviada.

- Mas é claro! Ele nunca perdeu um! Passou as últimas semanas preso nessa casa só aperfeiçoando o projeto dele, seja lá qual for. Ele até me convidou para dar uma passada no estande dele qualquer dia.

- Bom...Essas são ótimas notícias, senhora!Obrigado! – Hector também ficou aliviado.

Aquela mulher deve ter pensado que nós éramos loucos, porque saímos de lá praticamente correndo e sorrindo feito bobos. Hector pisou fundo de volta para Des Moines e chegamos lá em dois tempos.

Se algum dia você estiver procurando um lugar onde você nunca possa ser encontrado, esse lugar é o Festival de Artes de Des Moines. Aquilo era uma loucura! Devia ter mais estandes ali do que toda a população dos EUA! O negócio é que nós caminhamos juntos por uma parte da feira, perguntando se alguém conhecia o Owen King, mas aqueles artistas vinham de vários estados, então não conheciam quase ninguém. Hector propôs que nós nos separássemos para encontrá-lo mais rápido, mas logo veio o problema de não poder deixar Hannah sozinha por causa de Maureen.

- Ok. Então vamos fazer o seguinte: Nico, você vai com a Hannah. Eu vou com...

- Ei! Espere aí! Por que _ele_ vai com ela?! – Tobey protestou, furioso.

- Porque o Nico não consegue usar os poderes dele, o que o deixa mais vulnerável. Eu vou com Eve porque...

- Ei! Eu posso ir sozinha! – Eve protestou.

- Não, não pode. – Hector e eu dissemos em uníssono e ela fechou a cara.

- E você pode se virar sozinho , Grant. – completou Hector. – Você tem as suas flechas.

- É, bem... – ele não pôde discordar daquela afirmação, então aceitou de má vontade.

Eu não gostei de Hector ter dito que eu estava vulnerável por causa da minha falta de poderes – porque eu continuava sendo um bom espadachim e tudo mais - mas como aquilo me faria ter um momento a sós com Hannah, eu também aceitei a idéia. Nós nos separamos. Hannah parecia indiferente com aquilo. Em ocasiões normais, ela teria sorrido para mim e nós iríamos aproveitar o momento sem Tobey para pôr a conversa em dia; mas ela não carregava nenhuma expressão no rosto e também não puxou assunto. Nós nos limitamos a caminhar pelo festival, olhando para os estandes para tentar encontrar um que tivesse o nome de Owen King ou perguntando de vez quando se alguém sabia onde ele estava. Depois de quinze minutos daquele silêncio insuportável, eu arrisquei:

- Hannah, está tudo bem com você? – eu tive que falar um pouco alto demais por causa do barulho na feira.

Não sei se foi a pergunta ou o tom de voz que a surpreendeu, mas ela voltou o rosto para mim com cara de susto.

- Está... – ela respondeu, fingindo naturalidade. – Por que?

- Porque você está diferente comigo. – O que eu estava fazendo?! Por que estava iniciando _aquela _conversa?

- Diferente como? – ela não estava mais fingindo.

- Tipo agora. Você nem olha direito para mim. Na verdade, nos últimos dias foi como se eu nem existisse: você não falou comigo nem mesmo olhou para mim! Qual é o problema?

Parecia que eu a tinha encurralado. Ela ficou atrapalhada ao responder.

- Puxa vida, Nico...Eu...Me desculpe. Eu juro que não tem nada de errado. É só que... Bem, minha cabeça ainda está uma bagunça. Não é fácil manter a calma sabendo que tem uma psicopata disposta a usar os piores métodos possíveis para te matar. E as lições de espada também acabam comigo. Então... Não é nada com você, Nico; eu só estou com a cabeça cheia. – ela sorriu de leve para mim.

Eu sabia que ela não havia me dito nem metade, mas pelo menos ela disse alguma coisa e aquilo era melhor que nada.

- Tudo bem, Hannah. Não é que eu esteja exigindo sua atenção nem nada, mas é que você ficou tão distante esses dias que eu... sabe como é. – ela fez cara de confusa. - Acontece que eu ... – criei coragem para falar. – me preocupo muito com você...

Assim que eu disse aquilo, Hannah fingiu estar muito interessada em um estande com carrancas e desviou o olhar de mim. Eu percebi que ela ficou vermelha e seu olhos se arregalaram um pouco.

- E depois do que aconteceu com você, eu achei que você iria querer conversar a respeito. E eu percebi que você não conversou com ninguém.

- Ah, você percebeu? – ela pigarreou antes de responder. Continuava sem me encarar.

- É. E eu sei que você está guardando alguma coisa, Hannah. Eu respeito o fato de você querer guardar segredo, mas eu não acho que isso faça bem.

Ela suspirou e voltou a me olhar.

- Você tem razão. – ela parou de andar e eu também. – Eu só estou esperando o melhor momento para lidar com isso, Nico. Não vou guardar isso para sempre. – seu sorriso foi bem mais caloroso daquela vez. Eu me senti muito mais confortável.

- Então...nós estamos numa boa? – eu perguntei.

- Claro que sim! – ela segurou o meu braço prestes a me puxar para continuarmos andando, mas parou antes de completar um passo. – Ah, meus deuses, Nico! Olha lá!

Eu me virei para ver o que era: havia um estande sem parede nos fundos e repleto de prismas de vidro pendurados.O assoalho era cheio de almofadas coloridas onde os visitantes se acomodavam para ficar assistindo a luz do dia criando um show de cores no estande; era algo mágico de se ver. Eu procurei Hannah para dizer que aquilo era mesmo muito legal, mas ela não estava mais por perto. Ela tinha se dirigido para o estande para observar mais de perto. Eu fui atrás dela e, conforme eu me aproximava, eu podia ouvir a voz do artista daquele estande. Parecia que ele estava contando uma história, mas depois eu percebi que não era bem isso; ele estava apenas dizendo aos visitantes para imaginar coisas, como uma floresta densa com árvores com frutos grandes e suculentos ou um mar muito azul. E foi nesse ponto que eu comecei a ver de verdade árvores carregadas de frutos e depois eu estava em uma praia, sentindo o vento bater no meu rosto.

De certa forma, eu sabia que não era possível eu estar em uma praia; eu sabia que ainda estava no Festival de Artes de Des Moines procurando um semideus filho de Morfeu chamado Owen King. Mas então, por que eu estava vendo e sentindo aquilo de forma tão real?

- Bom, eu vou fazer uma pausa para o almoço, pessoal. – as imagens e sensações desapareceram e eu me vi sentado no chão do estande junto com outras pessoas e Hannah . – Muito obrigado por terem vindo conhecer o meu trabalho. Eu espero que tenham gostado. Estarei de volta daqui a uma hora.

Foi um cara alto, magro e com cabelos castanhos bagunçados que falou. As pessoas o aplaudiram e foram saindo aos poucos. Eu continuei sentado e olhei para Hannah ao meu lado. Ela me lançou um olhar confuso. Eu devolvi o olhar. O rapaz, que ficou pondo algumas coisas em ordem enquanto as pessoas saiam, veio falar conosco:

- Que pena que vocês só pegaram o final da apresentação... Por que não voltam mais tarde? Tenho certeza de que vocês irão gostar muito.

Naquele instante, eu reparei que ele usava uma corrente dourada no pescoço com um pequeno prisma de vidro como pingente. Aquilo ativou minha memória imediatamente: no dia em que nos reunimos no acampamento para fazer a lista dos semideuses que procuraríamos, estávamos folheando o livro das Dádivas dos deuses e eu me lembro que Hannah e Eve ficaram malucas quando encontraram a página dessa corrente, dizendo que era muito linda e coisas assim.

Olhei para Hannah. Aparentemente ela já tinha visto a corrente e olhou para mim como se tivesse tido a mesma idéia que eu.

- Você é o Owen King? – perguntamos juntos.

- Hã...Sou. – ele respondeu com cautela.

- Filho de Morfeu? – eu quis confirmar.

- É...Vocês dois são semideuses também?

- Somos. – Hannah respondeu, levantando-se. – Eu sou Hannah, filha de Hera. E esse é o Nico, filho de Hades.

- Filha de Hera e filho de Hades? – ele ficou surpreso. – Uau! Eu logo vi que vocês não eram pessoas comuns. Mas como vocês me descobriram aqui?

- Na verdade, estamos procurando há algum tempo. Fomos até a sua casa em Beaverdale e uma vizinha disse que você estaria aqui. E então ficamos andando pelo festival procurando por você. – Hannah explicou.

- Bem... – Owen bagunçou mais o cabelo. - Por mais que eu ache maravilhoso uma garota bonita como você estar me procurando, eu não entendo o motivo.

- Eu explico. – eu me levantei. – Nós estamos em uma missão do acampamento. Estamos procurando semideuses que receberam Dádivas.

- Dádivas? – ele levou a mão instintivamente ao pingente e pareceu ficar nervoso. – Missão? Sei. Talvez vocês queiram me explicar isso melhor.

- Sim. Claro. – eu concordei prontamente.

- Mas não aqui. Por que vocês não vêm almoçar na minha casa?

- Isso seria ótimo! – disse Hannah. Imaginei que o estômago dela devia estar roncando como o meu. – Nós só precisamos chamar os nossos amigos. Estamos de carro, você quer carona?

- Amigos? Quantos vocês são? – ele quis saber.

- Cinco.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte: eu vou na frente para comprar alguma comida. É só o tempo de vocês encontrarem os seus amigos e nós nos encontramos na minha casa. Ok?

Hannah e eu concordamos e nos separamos de Owen.

- Esse cara parece meio maluco, vocês não acham? – foi o que Tobey disse ao encontrarmos a porta da casa de Owen King aberta.

Meu primeiro instinto foi de mandá-lo calar a boca, mas eu deixei pra lá e perguntei:

- Por que você diz isso?

- Bom, primeiro porque ele fica expondo a Dádiva dele em um festival de artes; segundo porque eu não sei como uma pessoa normal vive num chiqueiro desses e terceiro porque ele deixa a porta do chiqueiro aberta.

Depois disso eu quis dar um soco nele, mas a fome me deixou sem disposição para isso. Eu ignorei e gritei da porta entreaberta:

- Owen! Somos nós: Nico e Hannah! Podemos entrar?

Sem resposta. Esperamos um pouco até que Eve disse:

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? Nós devíamos entrar...

Todos nós nos olhamos em pânico e entramos na casa aos atropelos gritando por ele.

Nem bem entramos e Tobey desabou no chão sem motivo aparente. Antes que eu pudesse entender aquilo, Hector e em seguida Hannah também caíram. No entanto, Hannah permaneceu consciente. Ela tentou se erguer, mas sem sucesso; ela arrancou algo de sua barriga: um dardo! Olhou para cima parecendo chocada e ao mesmo tempo furiosa.

- O que você está fazendo?! – ela reclamou para o teto.

Acompanhei o olhar dela e me deparei com Owen King agachado por trás da balaustrada do andar de cima, com um atirador de dardos apontado para nós, e um olhar rancoroso.

Ele atirou em mim e em Eve, mas nós desviamos. Era muito complicado desviar dos dardos olhando para cima. E dificultava ainda mais o fato de que a casa de Owen era cheia de tralhas espalhadas, então eu ficava tropeçando em caixas de papelão e latas de tinta.

- Owen, o que houve com você?! – Hannah gritou enquanto ele atirava em nós. Aquilo pareceu deixá-lo com mais raiva, porque ele se voltou para atirar nela novamente. Eu não pensei duas vezes: quando ele mirou, eu me joguei na frente de Hannah.

Só que eu não tive tanta sorte nessa peripécia como da última vez: o dardo me atingiu. Pelo menos eu pensei que sim. Eu vi ele chegar na minha calça. Mas não tocou minha pele; ele apenas atravessou o meu jeans e ficou lá. Eu podia ter me levantado para ajudar Eve, mas achei melhor fingir que ele havia me pegado. Fiquei deitado imóvel ali no chão como Hector e Tobey, enquanto Hannah me sacudia desesperada, gritando o meu nome. Fiquei olhando, com um dos olhos semi cerrado, Eve correr pela sala usando almofadas e caixas de DVDs como escudo e se escondendo atrás do sofá.

- Qual é o seu problema?! – Eve gritou, se defendendo de um dardo com um livro. – Nós estamos aqui para proteger você, seu ingrato!

- Me proteger?! Até parece! – ele desceu as escadas com três saltos e caminhou devagar em direção à Eve. – Eu já disse aos que vieram antes de vocês que eu não tenho interesse em me juntar a essa organização ridícula! E pode ter certeza que nenhum de vocês vai sair impune dessa! Eu mesmo vou me encarregar de acabar com cada um! – ele chegou até o sofá e esticou a mão para pegar Eve, mas ela sacou sua espada e quase arrancou a mão dele fora.

- Nós não fazemos parte de organização nenhuma! – Eve saiu de trás do sofá e começou a atacá-lo sem piedade. Owen quase não conseguiu desviar por causa do susto, mas se recuperou e também sacou sua espada. - Somos do Acampamento Meio-Sangue e viemos aqui para proteger você de Maureen Lewis!

- É mentira! Eu vi o jeito como aqueles dois – ele apontou para mim e Hannah. – olharam para a minha Dádiva! Vocês querem roubá-la e usá-la para roubar mais Dádivas! – ele não só estava se defendendo muito bem como também estava atacando com precisão.

Eve não parecia que ia agüentar mais muito tempo. Eu precisava de um plano.

- Não! Não somos nós! É a Maureen! É ela quem quer roubar sua Dádiva! Nós viemos aqui para lhe alertar!

- Eu não acredito em você!

- Seu idiota! – Eve ficou furiosa com Owen sendo tão cabeça –dura e deu um golpe que mandou a espada dele para o final do corredor.

Era a minha chance. Owen não tinha outra arma para lutar com Eve e precisaria correr para pegar sua espada. Foi exatamente o que ele fez: chutou uma caixa nas pernas de Eve e ela caiu. Então ele correu feito louco para o corredor. Eu me levantei depressa e me joguei em cima dele antes que ele pudesse chegar até sua espada. Arranquei o dardo preso no meu jeans e enfiei no braço dele.

O efeito foi quase instantâneo: seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa e logo depois ele apagou.

Você já passou por algum momento realmente difícil? Quero dizer, difícil pra caramba? Bom, seja lá o que tiver acontecido com você, provavelmente não foi nada comparado ao que se sucedeu...

Os dardos que Owen King atirou em nós eram daqueles com sedativos. Felizmente o efeito não era muito prolongado. Tobey e Hector despertaram um pouco depois que eu e Eve amarramos o cara. Nós nem tivemos tempo de discutir muito a respeito do que fazer com um semideus sedado, porque ele também acordou. Eu não achei nem por um momento que ele fosse ter uma melhor impressão de nós depois de eu ter acertado ele com um dardo, mas a reação dele realmente foi um exagero: ele começou a gritar e a se debater no sofá tentando nos chutar, enquanto nós ficávamos repetindo para ele que não estávamos lá para roubar a Dádiva dele e coisas assim. Durante uma tentativa de contê-lo, Tobey acabou levando outro dardo e desmaiou de novo. Owen estava irredutível. Eu não o culpava _tanto_ por estar receoso, mas ele pelo menos podia nos ouvir um pouco. Foi aí que eu tive uma idéia:

- Fale com Quíron. – eu propus enquanto ele berrava.

- O quê? – ele se acalmou repentinamente e pareceu surpreso com a minha proposta.

- Mande uma mensagem de Íris para Quíron e pergunte a ele quem somos. Ele vai confirmar o que dissemos. Use o meu dracma. – eu estendi a moeda para ele.

Depois de avaliar por três minutos inteiros se o dracma não era nenhum tipo de armadilha, ele concordou e nós afrouxamos um pouco as cordas para que ele pudesse mandar a mensagem.

- _Mas o que é isso?!_ – foi a primeira coisa que Quíron disse.

O Sr. D e ele estavam na varanda da casa grande jogando o seu habitual jogo de pinoche, e nos olharam pasmos. Também pudera! Quem não acharia estranho um cara com a aparência de um maluco, meio amarrado numa casa que parecia ter sido devastada por um furacão, acompanhado de quatro adolescentes feridos e um caído no chão?

- Crianças...! – balbuciou Quíron, ainda nos encarando chocado. – Vejo que vocês já conheceram o Owen...

- Quíron! Então você os conhece?! Eles são do acampamento mesmo?! Não estão aqui para roubar minha Dádiva? – Owen falou, desesperado.

Quíron explicou tudo a ele tipo um bilhão de vezes até que ele finalmente acreditasse em nós. Pouco antes de Quíron se despedir, Tobey despertou outra vez. Ele olhou para Owen, furioso, e marchou até ele rosnando "Eu vou matar você!". Por pouco ele não estragou tudo, porque Quíron teve tempo de acalmá-lo antes de a mensagem de Íris se desfazer. Nós desamarramos Owen e nos afastamos um pouco. Ficamos todos encarando-o por um minuto, até que ele suspirou e disse, muitíssimo envergonhado:

- Eu sinto muito...

Depois disso Hector, Eve e Tobey se apresentaram a ele. Owen continuou pedindo mil desculpas a todos e nos convidou para jantarmos e passarmos a noite lá. Ele também providenciou uns curativos para nós. Enquanto nós cuidávamos dos nossos machucados, eu reparei que ele não tirava os olhos de Hannah. Até que ele disse:

-Me desculpe por isso, Hannah.

Aparentemente, o dardo que a atingiu veio com defeito ou algo assim; não tinha sedativo, por isso ela não desmaiou. Em compensação, a ponta dele estava parecendo arame farpado e o ferimento dela foi um tanto mais sério.

- Deixa pra lá. – ela deu de ombros e saiu da sala enquanto limpava sua barriga. Ela ficou mesmo chateada com ele!

Owen a acompanhou com o olhar, todo magoado. Parecia que Hannah havia ganhado mais um admirador...

Nós passamos um pedaço da tarde tentando deixar a casa em ordem, mas Owen era desengonçado por natureza e acabava desarrumando tudo. Depois do jantar, Tobey deu a idéia de que alguém deveria ficar de guarda enquanto os outros dormiam "para o caso de aquele maluco resolver nos matar enquanto dormimos". Fizemos um sorteio e essa tarefa sobrou para mim.

Eu não me incomodei tanto com aquilo. Na verdade, eu estava muito agitado para conseguir pegar no sono. Me acomodei ali na cozinha e fiquei comendo um pacote de biscoitos enquanto me entretinha com o meu vício recentemente adquirido: jogos de celular! Nem percebi o tempo passar, mas já eram quase duas da manhã quando Hector apareceu por lá. Achei que ele só tinha ido pegar um copo d'água, mas ele disse:

- Eu fico no seu lugar. Vá descansar um pouco.

- Não precisa. Eu estou sem sono. – garanti. Eu já estava no nível 46; não ia parar de jeito nenhum!

- Não consegui dormir muito. – ele sentou-se à mesa. – Que dia, hein?

- Pois é. Até quem está do nosso lado nos ataca! Acho que a partir de agora nós devemos começar amarrando as pessoas da nossa lista e só depois tentamos descobrir de que lado elas estão.

Hector deu risada.

- É uma ótima idéia! – ele me avaliou por um instante. - Você está aliviado mesmo, não está, Nico? Você pensou que não conseguiríamos chegar a tempo de salvar o Owen e depois achou que ele estava do lado da Maureen, não foi?

- É... Mas acabou dando tudo certo. Eu não podia estar melhor agora!

- Dá pra notar. Acho que é a primeira vez que você faz uma piada.

Eu não tinha pensado nisso, mas ele tinha razão: eu estava mesmo muito tranqüilo.

- Mas, e então? – ele perguntou, abaixando discretamente o tom de voz. – Como foram as coisas no festival mais cedo? – Hector sorriu de um jeito diferente.

- No festival? Hum, nada demais. Falamos pouco com o Owen. Só nos apresentamos e ele nos convidou para almoçar. Eu já não tinha dito isso a você quando estávamos vindo pra cá? – eu estranhei a pergunta dele.

- _Não_, Nico. – ele falou como se eu fosse uma criança com dificuldade para entender alguma coisa. – Não a parte em que você e Hannah encontraram o Owen. _Antes disso_.

Foi aí que eu me liguei. Eu entendi o que ele quis dizer. Mas... Não era possível! Como ele sabia que eu...? Ele não podia saber daquilo! Eve não contaria a ele! Ah, meus deuses, mas que droga era aquela?!

- Eu... Não estou entendendo... – achei melhor me fazer de desentendido.

- Ah, para com isso! Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando! – ele insistiu.

Ok. Hector sabia. Eu não fazia idéia de como, mas ele sabia. E não estava parecendo que ele ia me deixar escapar daquela conversa tão fácil. Seria perda de tempo insistir em mentir para ele.

- Tudo bem. – eu fiquei estressado. – Aonde você está querendo chegar?

Hector riu muito. Achei até que ele fosse acabar acordando o restante do pessoal.

- Fala. – eu exigi.

- Relaxa, Nico! – ele disse, ainda rindo. – Eu vou explicar.

Ele procurou se acalmar e começou:

- Eu não sei como eu não percebi isso antes. Quero dizer, nós dois nunca fomos próximos no acampamento, mas eu sabia que o Grant e você viviam em pé de guerra. Eu só não achei que o motivo disso tudo era Hannah.

Droga. Droga. Droga. Ele sabia mesmo!

- Eu sempre achei que fosse só implicância dele. – ele continuou. – Porque você sabe como ele é. Mas aí, durante a viagem, eu percebi que você se preocupa demais com ela. Primeiro eu pensei que era natural, porque Maureen estava marcando ela; mas na noite antes de sairmos de Boise, quando você e ela caíram no chão do quarto...Cara, eu _vi_. O jeito como vocês se olharam... isso não é só amizade, é _mais_!

Meu rosto estava queimando. Felizmente a luz da cozinha era fraca, então Hector provavelmente não percebeu que eu estava vermelho como um pimentão.

- E eu fui intrometido hoje; eu confesso. Mas é que eu acho, Nico, que vocês dois só precisam de uma chance.

- En – então... – eu gaguejei de tão nervoso que eu estava. – você mandou eu e Hannah irmos juntos procurar o Owen por causa disso?

- Sim.

Eu fiquei mudo. Não dava para acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Acho que Hector interpretou o meu silêncio como frustração, porque perguntou, apreensivo:

- O quê? Fiz besteira?

- Não, de jeito nenhum! – disse com sinceridade. – Foi legal, na verdade. Nós conversamos.

- Sério? Isso é ótimo!

- É. Bem. Não foi exatamente a conversa que eu e ela precisamos ter, mas considerando que ela me ignorou desde que saímos de Boise, foi um começo.

- Essas coisas levam tempo mesmo. Mas você não pode ficar parado, sabe?

- Na verdade, eu não sei. Eu tenho medo de tomar uma atitude e acabar estragando tudo. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu sei que nada vai mudar se eu ficar parado. Acho que ela está esperando que eu faça alguma coisa.

E de repente eu me vi contando os meus problemas para Hector Madison. Eu não sabia direito como aquilo soava para mim. Era no mínimo estranho. Porque eu nunca quis que alguém soubesse disso. Mesmo que fosse alguém de confiança, simplesmente não era o tipo de coisa que eu fazia. Eu nunca fui de ficar falando de mim para ninguém. E depois que eu descobri a verdade sobre o meu pai, eu me isolei o máximo possível. Era anormal demais para mim estar falando sobre aquilo.

Eu me detive naquele ponto da conversa. Foi como se eu tivesse levado um choque. Hector deve ter percebido que algo estava errado porque perguntou logo:

- Ei, você está legal?

- Eu... Acho que sim. – mexi os dedos das mãos para ver se a sensação esquisita ia embora. Ela foi sumindo aos poucos. – Não foi nada.

- Bem. Continuando...Você sabe que as coisas não estão normais entre Hannah e Grant, não sabe?

- Parece que não. Ela disse alguma coisa a você?

- Não. Eu até perguntei como quem não quer nada, mas ela mudou de assunto.

- Se ela contou para alguém, só pode ter sido para Eve. Mas Eve não vai me dizer nada.

- Então... Eve sabe que você gosta da Hannah? – ele perguntou, muito surpreso.

- É, ela acabou descobrindo.

- E eu pensava que seria o primeiro a descobrir... Parece que a última pessoa que vai saber disso é a própria Hannah.

- Mas, Hector... – eu tinha quase certeza de que ia me arrepender de perguntar aquilo. – Você acha mesmo que existe a possibilidade de Hannah e eu darmos certo? Porque eu não consigo decifrá-la! E ultimamente ela não está deixando brecha nenhuma!

- Bom... – ele pensou por um momento. – Hannah nunca foi uma pessoa fácil de decifrar, Nico. Eu sei bem disso. Nunca dá pra saber o que ela está pensando. Mas uma hora ela vai se abrir. Eu tenho certeza.

Eu suspirei. De repente me senti muito cansado. Queria que todos os problemas desaparecessem por pelo menos uma meia hora.


	7. Chapter 7

N

o outro dia de manhã, eu fiquei com Owen no estande dele no festival. Ele ficou reclamando o percurso inteiro até Des Moines que nós provavelmente tínhamos espantado todos os seus visitantes porque não teve apresentação ontem o resto do dia. Os outros preferiram ir treinar com Hannah em algum lugar isolado, mas próximo de nós. Eu não fui com eles porque eu meio que estava cheio daquilo; não queria conversar sobre Hannah nem com Eve nem com Hector. Eu pensei que, talvez se eu me focasse apenas na missão por enquanto, eu ficaria mais calmo para encarar os demais problemas. Por isso aproveitei os intervalos entre as apresentações de Owen para esclarecer algumas coisas. Mas, aparentemente, Owen também tinha suas próprias dúvidas:

- Então, Nico? – ele começou assim que um grupo se retirou do estande. – Você está aqui para garantir minha segurança ou algo assim?

- É... – na verdade, era mais ou menos aquilo. – Apesar de eu achar que o pessoal da Maureen não vai vir buscar a sua Dádiva.

- É mesmo? Por que? – ele pareceu surpreso.

- Bom... – achei que devia ter omitido esta parte, mas eu não estava pensando direito na hora. – Sua Dádiva é bem legal, Owen, não me leve a mal; mas não acho que ela vá servir de alguma coisa para Maureen, entende? Acho que ela está a procura de verdadeiras armas.

Eu não quis ser chato nem nada, mas acontece que eu realmente achava que a Dádiva dele não seria de grande ajuda no meio de uma batalha.

- É um alívio que você pense assim, Nico. – ele disse, com ar inteligente.

- Por que? – foi a minha vez de ficar surpreso.

- Eu espero que, assim como você, os semideuses que estão do lado de Maureen também desconheçam a extensão dos poderes da minha Dádiva.

- Extensão dos poderes? Sério? – eu meio que estava rindo da cara dele. Afinal, fazer com que alguém enxergasse um mar azul ou as constelações em um céu praticamente sem nuvens não era exatamente o que eu chamaria de ameaçador.

Naquele instante, visitantes começaram a se acomodar nas almofadas espalhadas pelo chão, esperando pelo show. Owen se posicionou e cochichou para mim com um sorriso enigmático: "Apenas aproveite o show."

"Sejam bem-vindos, meus caros!" Owen saudou os visitantes enquanto mudava a posição de alguns dos prismas espalhados. "Para que minha arte funcione, é preciso que vocês se concentrem nas cores que esses prismas formam e principalmente no que eu digo. Deixem suas mentes livres para imaginar sem limites." Ele se posicionou no centro do espaço, fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. "Agora... Vocês vêem o amarelo aqui? Olhem com atenção. Ali à direita, vocês vêem? Vários pontos amarelos juntos. E mais embaixo o verde claro. E aqui, um amontoado de pontos azuis bem claros. Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas para mim aquilo ali é um ipê amarelo!"

E aí eu já não estava mais vendo apenas as cores formadas pelos prismas. Eu nem mesmo estava no estande de Owen. Eu estava de pé em um campo com a grama perfeita ,verde claro, cheia de vida. Não havia mais nada até onde minha vista podia alcançar, apenas um lindo ipê amarelo a alguns metros de onde eu estava. Eu caminhei lentamente até o ipê; não tinha pressa em sair dali.

"Agora vocês podem ir. Vão até o ipê! O sol não está tão quente, mas seria agradável descansar na sombra da árvore, não é mesmo?". A voz de Owen soou em minha mente. Ele não estava ali também.

Fiz o que ele sugeriu e me sentei encostado no ipê. Realmente era muito melhor daquele jeito. Ainda podia sentir o calor moderado do sol, mas ali à sombra uma brisa suave se tornava mais evidente. Eu me perguntava como Owen estava fazendo aquilo. Eu pensava que tudo que ele podia fazer era mostrar imagens, mas parecia que ele também podia fazer as pessoas terem algumas sensações.

"E, bem... Sintam-se privilegiados, meus amigos, pois vocês serão os primeiros a presenciar um avanço no meu trabalho...É o seguinte: o que vocês estão vendo é como o paraíso, não é? Essa paisagem tão linda... Mas o paraíso é muito mais do que um cenário. Não seria muito melhor estar com alguém que vocês amam? Vamos lá! Cada um de vocês deve pensar na pessoa que os faz felizes: namorado, namorada, familiar ou um amigo. Agora foquem em uma cor que lembre essa pessoa. Pode ser a cor dos olhos, do cabelo ou simplesmente uma roupa que faz vocês lembrarem desse alguém. Prontos? E agora... Apenas imaginem essa pessoa ao seu lado na sombra do ipê."

Não achei que ele conseguiria mesmo fazer as pessoas verem exatamente quem elas imaginavam. Quero dizer, tinha umas doze pessoas ali! E ainda por cima, como ele poderia mostrar algo que ele nem conhece? Eu pensei que a apresentação iria terminar por ali mesmo, por isso estiquei os braços para os lados com a intenção de me espreguiçar, mas minha mão esbarrou em alguma coisa. Olhei para o lado e o que vi me fez ter o seguinte pensamento, de imediato: "Agora eu entendi o que Owen quis dizer com 'extensão dos poderes da minha Dádiva'!"

Lá estava uma garota alta, com a pele branca, cabelos castanhos com reflexos dourados, olhos escuros e uma boca vermelha em formato de coração; em resumo: Hannah.

Eu tinha consciência de que aquilo era coisa do Owen, Hannah não estava ali de verdade; mas mesmo assim meu coração acelerou. Ela estava linda com uma saia jeans, uma blusa rosa e um All Star. Owen havia caprichado no visual e tudo, mas Hannah não falava; na verdade, tudo que ela fazia era olhar para mim e sorrir. Apesar disso, Owen tinha mesmo feito algo incrível! Eu só não conseguia imaginar como. Eu vi cores quando ele falou do ipê, mas eu nem mesmo pensei quando ele pediu que pensássemos em alguém de quem gostamos.

Aquilo era o máximo, mas acabou logo. Tudo que eu estava vendo sumiu e eu despertei sentado num banco do estande. As outras pessoas também despertaram. Elas se espreguiçaram e ficaram comentando maravilhadas que tinham mesmo visto a mãe, ou o namorado ou qualquer outra pessoa e que foi tudo tão real e etc. Alguns parabenizaram Owen pelo belo trabalho e outros até mesmo revelaram ser olheiros e entregaram cartões de visita para ele dizendo que ele era o tipo de talento que eles estavam procurando. Depois de algum tempo esse grupo foi embora e Owen veio sentar perto de mim outra vez.

- E então? – ele perguntou simplesmente, de novo com aquela expressão inteligente.

- Então... – eu procurei um adjetivo à altura. – Aquilo foi muito, mas muito impressionante _mesmo_!

- Ah...Aquilo foi só o básico. Posso fazer muito mais, mas ainda preciso de treino; é bem difícil!

- O quê?! Você mostrou gente que você nem conhece para todo mundo e você ainda acha pouco? - pensei que ele só estava sendo modesto.

- Esse é o problema. Eu só _mostrei _as pessoas. Eu posso fazer as ilusões fazerem de tudo, mas eu não domino nem 50% da minha Dádiva ainda.

- Por que não?

- Ora, Nico! Essas Dádivas não vêm com manual de instruções! É o seguinte: nós as recebemos quando estamos em um momento de grande dificuldade e elas trabalham sozinhas e com força total na primeira vez; mas logo depois nós precisamos nos virar e aprender como usá-las. E isso é no mínimo complicado, diga-se de passagem. Eu acredito que isso seja um mecanismo criado pelos nossos pais para nos impedir de passar dos limites quando usarmos as Dádivas. Afinal, todas são extremamente poderosas.

- E por isso Maureen não pode conseguir mais nenhuma Dádiva. – eu falei quase que comigo mesmo.

- Principalmente a minha... – o olhar de Owen se tornou preocupado.

- Você conhece mesmo a extensão do poder da sua Dádiva?

- Acho que sim. Tenho medo do que Maureen pode fazer se conseguir ter acesso a esse poder.

- Owen, eu pensei que você só podia pôr imagens na mente das pessoas. E hoje você fez muito mais que isso! O que mais você pode fazer?

- No começo eram só objetos; depois eu consegui criar cenários inteiros; depois sons, cheiros e sensações. Só coisas que eu conhecia. E muito tempo depois eu consegui mostrar paisagens que eu não conhecia, até que eu consegui mostrar pessoas que estavam apenas no pensamento de outras pessoas, mesmo sem fazer a menor idéia de quem elas sejam. Nem me pergunte como eu fiz isso. Eu não fiz, na verdade; foi a Dádiva. – ele segurou o pequeno pingente de prisma entre os dedos. – Mas, isso tudo não passa de pequenos passos em direção a habilidade real dessa Dádiva...

Owen fez suspense.

- Prender as pessoas nos sonhos... Ou em pesadelos... – ele falou o mais baixo possível.

Meus olhos praticamente saltaram das órbitas depois disso. Aquilo fazia sentido: Owen era filho de Morfeu, o deus dos sonhos. Sua Dádiva tinha que estar relacionada a sonhos.

- Você está falando sério?! – eu mal podia acreditar.

- Estou. Mas, Nico, acho melhor isso ficar só entre nós. Não conte aos outros, certo? Só por segurança.

- Claro.

- Acho que agora você entende a minha reação quando vocês foram a minha casa. Eu não posso deixar Maureen conseguir a Dádiva.

- Entendo sim. Mas você tinha dito que alguns semideuses já vieram te procurar, não foi? Como foi que você se livrou deles?

- Eles só vieram conversar. Me contaram que faziam parte dessa organização e me convidaram para participar. Eles não me disseram qual era o objetivo. Só disseram que minha presença era importante. Eu recusei e eles foram embora, mas disseram que não desistiriam de mim. Desde então eu tenho ficado alerta. Achei que vocês tinham vindo me buscar.

- Quanto tempo isso faz?

- Uns dois meses, eu acho.

- E não aconteceu nada suspeito desde então?

- Não, mas... Eu tenho o pressentimento de que eles estão sempre por perto. Pode parecer que eu só estou desconfiado, mas não é isso.

- Eu não duvido disso. Nós precisamos tirar você daqui logo, Owen.

- Não! Eu não vou ficar me escondendo! Isso não é justo! – ele ficou com raiva de repente.

- Mas você _precisa _se esconder! A próxima vez que Maureen mandar alguém atrás de você não vai ser para conversar; ou você se junta a ela ou ela vai matar você!

- Eu posso me defender.

- Não, você não pode! Owen, não precisa fazer isso por você, mas faça pelos outros semideuses; se Maureen conseguir pegar a sua Dádiva, ela pode levar semideuses à loucura usando apenas sonhos! Você já parou para pensar nisso?

Owen pareceu considerar o que eu disse. Pensou por alguns segundos, mas manteve sua decisão.

- Estou ciente dos riscos. Mas eu não vou deixar isso acontecer; eu prometo. E se você e os outros ainda estão aqui só porque querem me escoltar para algum lugar, acho melhor vocês irem embora. Talvez vocês encontrem outro semideus que possua uma Dádiva e que seja covarde a ponto de aceitar se esconder durante uma guerra. Eu não sou esse tipo de cara, Nico. Eu vou ficar e lutar até o fim.

Nesse momento chegou mais um grupo de visitantes e Owen deu as costas para mim para ir recebê-los. Eu fui embora logo depois, revoltado com a decisão idiota de Owen.

Conversei rapidamente com os outros depois que saí do festival. Eles também não entenderam o comportamento de Owen e me encheram de perguntas, mas eu disse simplesmente: "Ele vai ficar aqui, tá legal? E não precisa de nós. Vamos embora amanhã cedo.".

O trajeto até Beaverdale pareceu mais longo naquele fim de tarde. Owen se apertou no banco de trás comigo e com as meninas. Ninguém disse uma palavra. Eu e os outros estávamos contrariados; Owen parecia não aceitar essa nossa reação. O jantar também foi silencioso e fomos dormir cedo.

Não sei quanto aos demais, mas eu não estava nem conseguindo ficar de olhos fechados. No meio da noite, ouvi Owen se levantar da cama e sair do quarto. Ouvi seus passos e o ranger do sofá , indicando que ele provavelmente havia se sentado; ele não retornou logo e as luzes da casa toda permaneciam apagadas. Verifiquei o meu relógio: uma e vinte três da madrugada. Eu tinha certeza de que ele também não estava conseguindo dormir.

Estava prestes a deixar isso pra lá e tentar dormir, mas aí eu escutei a porta do quarto ao lado se abrir. Era uma das meninas também indo para a sala. Owen exclamou um "oi" surpreso e eu ouvi o sofá se contorcer outra vez. Fiquei curioso e me arrastei até a porta do quarto entreaberta para saber de que se tratava aquela conversa noturna.

- Algo errado, Hannah? – Owen perguntou.

Hannah?! O que ela estava fazendo?!

- Não consigo dormir... E parece que você também não. – ela disse.

- É... – e ficou em silêncio depois disso.

- Sabe, eu achei muito estranho o que você disse ao Nico hoje mais cedo. – Hannah voltou a falar depois de algum tempo.

- Por eu não concordar em fugir?

- É.

- Bem, Hannah, fugir numa hora como essa seria covardia. Pode ser que nós não estejamos sabendo de nada, mas eu duvido que Maureen esteja parada. Tenho certeza que muita coisa está acontecendo agora.

- Eu sei. Mas você sabe que ela já ficou bastante perigosa com meia dúzia de Dádivas. Se ela conseguir mais uma, qualquer que seja, ela pode ficar imbatível! E você se recusa a ir embora! Pelo contrário, você quer ficar aqui e ainda por cima vai continuar exibindo sua Dádiva em um festival de artes! Owen, a única conclusão que eu posso tirar disso é que você não está do nosso lado!

Caramba! Hannah havia chegado ao ponto certo! Eu não havia pensado naquela possibilidade.

- O q-q-que? – Owen gaguejou feito louco. – Hannah, eu... Não! Não é isso que você está pensando! Eu não estou do lado da Maureen! Eu juro! – ele ficou uma pilha de nervos.

- Bom, se não é esse o caso, então o que é? _Por que você quer ficar e lutar, Owen?_ – Hannah permaneceu firme.

Owen ficou calado por alguns segundos, até que respondeu:

- Eu quero ficar em respeito ao meu amigo John. _Ele_ não fugiu. – havia um grande pesar em sua voz.

- Que John?

- John Nelson. Meu melhor amigo. Ele era do acampamento. Filho de Atena.

Um choque percorreu meu corpo. John Nelson! Ele estava na nossa lista de semideuses que possuíam Dádivas! Hannah com certeza também havia se lembrado imediatamente porque começou a bombardear Owen com um monte de perguntas:

- John Nelson?! Eu não acredito! Owen, ele é o próximo semideus que nós vamos visitar e...- seu tom de voz mudou completamente. Ela lembrou do detalhe mais importante. – Mas... o que aconteceu com ele? – sua voz era só um sussurro.

- Ninguém sabe. Ele está desaparecido há cinco meses. Eu quero acreditar que ele não está morto, porque o corpo dele não foi encontrado, mas tanto tempo sem notícias...

- Owen... Eu sinto muito... Eu não devia ter forçado você a falar, mas eu não sabia, eu...

- Ei, Hannah, está tudo bem. – Owen se recompôs. – Agora vocês precisam saber, não é? Faz parte da missão.

- Sim... – Hannah ainda parecia muito constrangida.

- John sempre soube que Maureen estava envolvida com algo muito sério, por eles serem irmãos e muito amigos também. Ela o convidou para fazer parte disso, como um dos chefes, mas quando ele soube que eles iriam utilizar Dádivas para adquirir poder, ele recusou e disse que contaria a todos sobre essa organização. E, com isso, se tornou inimigo. John nunca conseguiu divulgar a notícia , pois ele estava sendo caçado desde que tudo começou. Passamos quase um mês sem notícias dele. Estávamos prestes a reunir amigos para procurá-lo, mas ele chegou até mim antes. Ele não tinha tempo para explicar tudo porque precisava continuar correndo, ele só resumiu e pediu para que eu me encarregasse de contar o que estava acontecendo ao Quíron e ao Sr. D e enviasse ajuda. O problema, Hannah, é que... – ele suspirou. – eu não acreditei nele. Na verdade, eu achei que ele queria roubar a minha Dádiva, quando na verdade ele queria me proteger. Nós brigamos feio naquele dia e, no final, ele não tinha mais tempo a perder e foi embora. Mas, antes de ir, ele me disse o seguinte: "Pense bem no que você está fazendo, Owen. Sua Dádiva o deixou tão cego que você não acredita no que eu digo. Eles virão atrás de todos que possuem Dádivas, inclusive você, se eu não conseguir ajuda para impedi-los. Mas, quando eles vierem e você perceber que eu estou falando a verdade, por favor não fuja; _fique e lute_! Dessa maneira você vai conseguir compensar o erro que você cometeu hoje.". E desde então ele está desaparecido. E quando alguns seguidores de Maureen vieram me procurar, eu descobri que John estava dizendo a verdade e nunca me senti pior em toda a minha vida. E esse é o motivo, Hannah. Se eu fugir e me esconder, vai ser como se eu traísse o John pela segunda vez. E o festival de arte não é para me exibir, é para que eu possa explorar todo o potencial da minha Dádiva. Porque se eu conseguir o que eu pretendo, não vai ter como os seguidores de Maureen chegarem até mim e quem sabe até nenhum outro semideus, pois eu vou protegê-los. Vou ajudar você, Nico e os outros nessa missão!

Todos estavam de pé bem cedo no outro dia, prontos para ir embora. Owen havia se acordado extra cedo para preparar uns waffles para nós, o que foi muito legal da parte dele. Parecia que ele não queria que fôssemos embora aborrecidos com ele. Apesar de tudo que eu tinha ouvido na noite passada, eu ainda não aceitava a decisão de Owen. Para mim, aquilo ainda era uma missão suicida.

Ele nos ajudou a por a bagagem na mala do carro e nós nos despedimos.

- Tchau, Owen! – Hannah o abraçou e beijou seu rosto.

Eu estava meio chateado com ela. Ela tinha aceitado a decisão do Owen bem demais. Eu achava que se ela tivesse insistido, ele poderia até ter mudado de idéia. E ela não era a única que havia superado toda a coisa com Owen: Eve e Hector também. Eles se despediram como se fossem os melhores amigos. Talvez tenham sido os waffles, mas mesmo assim.

Pela primeira vez na vida, eu estava do mesmo lado que Tobey. Ele ainda achava Owen um doido e nem os waffles serviram para amansá-lo e permitir que ele se despedisse educadamente de Owen. Bem, eu não estava assim tão ressentido. Pelo menos eu falei com Owen:

- Tem certeza que vai ficar?

- Tenho. – ele sorriu. – Você vai entender os meus motivos em breve, Nico.

É claro que eu não ia contar que eu já sabia quais eram os motivos dele. Então apenas fiz que sim com a cabeça e nós dois apertamos as mãos.

Entramos no carro e Hector deu a partida. Owen acenou para nós da calçada e depois entrou em casa. Eve suspirou:

- Vou sentir falta do Owen. Ele é tão legal!

- Eu também vou sentir falta dele. – Hannah concordou.

- Como é?! – Tobey se virou lá do banco do passageiro, indignado.

- Nada. – as duas disseram.

- Galera... Estamos indo para a Flórida! – anunciou Hector.

Por que todos estavam tão tranqüilos?! Nós havíamos acabado de deixar um cara para ser atacado e todos estavam animados para visitar Miami! Eu estava me segurando para não falar nada, porque não queria ser o chato do grupo.

- Nós devíamos fazer umas compras em Miami quando a missão acabar. – disse Eve.

- Se sobrar algum dinheiro... – Hector falou, todo sombrio.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Estamos quase falidos, caras. – ele admitiu.

- Mas eu pensei que você estava administrando a nossa grana! – Tobey ficou revoltado. – A _minha _grana!

- E você está insinuando o quê, seu boçal? Que eu roubei o dinheiro?!

- Se não foi isso, então o que aconteceu com o dinheiro?!

- Escute aqui, Grant: acho melhor você calar a boca...

De repente, ouvimos uma explosão! O chão até tremeu. Meu primeiro instinto foi o de olhar para trás: havia uma imensa nuvem de fumaça em cima do que costumava ser a casa de Owen. "Costumava ser" porque naquele momento só haviam destroços espalhados em volta.

- Mas, o quê...?! – Hector freou o carro bruscamente e ficou paralisado olhando para trás.

- OWEN! – eu gritei. – Hector! Vamos voltar! AGORA!

Hector despertou e saiu cantando pneu de volta para o fim da rua. Conforme chegávamos mais perto, ia ficando mais difícil de enxergar por causa da fumaça. Paramos o carro perto e todos iam saindo ao mesmo tempo, mas eu disse:

- Não! Hector, fique de prontidão com o carro ligado. Grant, você vem comigo.

Eu e Tobey descemos e as meninas protestaram:

- Mas, e a gente?

- Vocês duas fiquem aí. Eu chamo se precisar.

Elas fizeram cara feia, mas ficaram lá. Tobey e eu andamos devagar, e praticamente às cegas, pisando em destroços. Algumas coisas ainda estavam em chamas. Tobey olhou e falou:

- Fogo grego.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, escutei o som de lâminas se chocando mais adiante. Aquilo era um bom sinal: se havia uma luta, Owen ainda estava vivo! Eu não ia deixar aquele cara morrer de jeito nenhum! Corri desesperado na direção do som e Tobey me seguiu.

Eu havia chegado no lugar certo, mas ainda não conseguia ver direito: só via sombras se movendo rapidamente enquanto a poeira baixava. Consegui distinguir a figura alta e magra de Owen lutando com algo muito grande para ser uma espada. Quando meus olhos se adaptaram ao ambiente, eu vi que aquilo era uma barra de ferro, provavelmente veio da casa destruída. Vi também que haviam seis caras ali: dois estavam caídos no chão, atingidos pelos dardos de Owen; um estava com caixas de fogo grego na traseira de uma pick-up, enquanto outro era o motorista; os outros dois estavam atacando Owen simultaneamente.

Owen tinha um grande corte na cabeça; metade do seu rosto estava banhado em sangue, sua roupa estava esfarrapada e ele estava coberto de fuligem. Ele estava dando conta dos dois caras de um jeito impressionante. O motorista parecia entediado:

- Andem logo com isso, vocês dois! Ele é só um filho de Morfeu! Eu não acredito que vocês não podem com ele!

Os caras ficaram furiosos e atacaram Owen por ângulos totalmente distintos. Fiquei surpreso quando Owen conseguiu se defender. A fumaça já havia se dissipado quase toda e os inimigos iriam nos ver a qualquer momento; por isso, eu puxei Tobey para trás de uma pilha de escombros.

- O que está fazendo, Di Angelo? Fugindo?! – ele tentou voltar para lá.

- Não! Nós precisamos de um plano. Você precisa distrair os caras do fogo grego enquanto eu levo Owen para o carro.

- Distrair como?

- Eu não sei! Pense em alguma coisa rápido!

Tobey franziu as sobrancelhas por um instante e depois se iluminou:

- Eu já sei!

Ele ficou analisando o que tínhamos em volta e encontrou um prato de porcelana inteiro. Ele o pegou, satisfeito.

- É o seguinte: - ele me explicou. – eu vou tentar apagar o cara que está na traseira e depois eu vou lutar com o motorista. E você vai ajudar o Owen. Quando você e ele estiverem relativamente livres, eu vou provocar outra explosão. E aí nós vamos ter que aproveitar a fumaça para fugir. Nós não vamos ter muito tempo. Se você conseguir apagar os caras, vai facilitar muito.

- Ok. Entendi. Então você vai tentar acertar um dos caras com esse prato. E se você errar?

- Eu não vou errar. – ele falou como se aquilo fosse muito óbvio.

- Hum. Tá.

Eu pensei que ele fosse dar um sinal ou qualquer coisa assim, mas ele atirou o prato imediatamente e correu para a batalha. Eu não tive escolha e corri também. Felizmente, Tobey conseguiu acertar seu alvo e o cara desmaiou. O motorista saiu do carro e ele e Tobey começaram a lutar. Eu investi contra um dos caras que estava atacando Owen. Eu e ele estávamos conseguindo segurar os caras; agora só nos restava esperar que Tobey conseguisse dominar o outro e depois explodisse tudo.

- Filho de Hades, não é? – o cara que estava lutando comigo perguntou. – Já ouvi muito a seu respeito. E fique sabendo que você não é lá grande coisa. – ele debochou.

- Se eu não fosse grande coisa , você supostamente deveria conseguir me atacar ao invés de só ficar desviando.

- Ah... Maureen nos contou a respeito disso: você acha que tudo se resume a um bom ataque. Mas está muito enganado! – ele quase atingiu meu flanco esquerdo. Eu só escapei porque Owen me empurrou para o outro lado e bloqueou o ataque.

- Mais cuidado, Nico! – ele disse enquanto lutávamos. – Ei, escuta: temos um plano, certo? – ele parecia meio inseguro.

- Claro que temos!

E teria funcionado se o cara que havia desmaiado na pick-up não tivesse acordado. Ele ficou olhando totalmente confuso para aquela guerra enquanto palpava a cabeça, provavelmente verificando se estava inteira. Até que ele finalmente pareceu entender o que estava acontecendo e fez menção de usar o fogo grego. Tobey parecia estar completamente alheio àquilo, então eu gritei:

- Grant!

Ele olhou para trás e o cara que estava brigando com ele aproveitou a distração e o derrubou no chão, o desarmou e imobilizou seus braços. Eu e Owen acabamos nos distraindo de nossas lutas também, e os inimigos conseguiram nos dominar. Ficamos nos debatendo e chutando enquanto eles tentavam nos conter. Para piorar a situação, os caras que estavam adormecidos acordaram e vieram colaborar. Eles amarraram Owen com correntes e o arrastaram até a pick-up. Depois trouxeram Tobey para próximo de onde eu estava e nos seguraram enquanto dois se posicionaram na nossa frente prontos para nos dar uma surra. O que estava lutando comigo fez questão de me dar o primeiro soco na cara. E foi um soco e tanto! Minha cabeça inteira ficou latejando. Eu não entendia o rancor que aquele cara sentia por mim. O outro cara chutou a barriga de Tobey ; foi tão forte que ele ficou meio inconsciente. Eu pensei "Eles vão matar a gente!".

Mas foi aí que o cara que chutou Tobey simplesmente caiu no chão. Todo mundo parou e olhou para ele: ele havia sido atingido por uma flecha. Olhei para o outro lado: Hannah havia atirado!

- Covardes! – Eve surgiu por trás dos caras que estavam me segurando e pegou os dois pelo pescoço.

Eu empurrei o que havia me socado e começamos a brigar sem arma nenhuma.

Hannah afugentou os caras que seguravam Tobey e depois disso todo mundo começou a brigar e eu não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo com cada um. O que me preocupava mesmo era o fato de estarmos lá sem um novo plano. Íamos ficar nos batendo até a morte se ninguém fizesse nada! Mas eu estava tão ocupado na minha própria briga que nem consegui pensar em alguma coisa.

Eu vi quando Tobey conseguiu apagar dois caras quebrando um prato na cabeça do primeiro e atingindo o segundo com a metade restante. Ele olhou para mim de relance e assentiu com a cabeça. Ele tinha um plano! Eu joguei o cara com eu lutava para longe e ajudei as meninas com seus oponentes. Hannah correu para onde Tobey estava e começou a ajudá-lo a desamarrar Owen. Eve e eu continuamos mantendo os caras longe do fogo grego.

No meio da confusão, a última coisa que eu vi foi Hannah passar correndo junto com Owen. E aí aconteceu outra explosão. A fumaça tomou conta de tudo; eu não conseguia ver nada e muito menos respirar. Eu só sabia que precisava correr dali. Então eu corri aos tropeços, sem saber se estava indo na direção certa ou não. Acabei esbarrando em Hannah e Owen parados na porta do carro. Logo depois, Tobey e Eve apareceram correndo.

- O que vocês estão esperando para entrar no carro?! – Tobey empurrou todo mundo para o banco de trás.

Eve correu para o banco da frente, já que Tobey tomou o lugar dela. Hector nem esperou ela fechar a porta para acelerar o carro. Por um momento, me perguntei se havia acontecido algo muito grave com aqueles caras, porque nós já estávamos ganhando muita distância e eles ainda não haviam aparecido.

- Eles estão vindo. – Tobey disse, olhando para trás. – Aconteça o que acontecer, Madison, não pare o carro.

- Hã... Aquilo ali é... – Hector olhou pelo retrovisor, tenso. – _fogo grego_?!

- Hector! Para a esquerda! Para a esquerda! – Hannah gritou.

Hector desviou a tempo de uma pequena explosão à nossa direita. Estavam atirando fogo grego em nós. Ficamos orientando Hector para que ele desviasse, mas as explosões sempre causavam algum estrago no nosso carro. E não só no carro.

- Precisamos sair da rua. – Owen disse. – Todos já devem ter acordado e nos visto. Não podemos machucar os mortais.

- Para onde então? – Hector perguntou.

- Tenta atravessar entre duas casas. Tem um bosque lá atrás.

Hector fez uma curva pra lá de acentuada e chegou até o bosque. Owen deve ter esquecido de mencionar que era uma mata densa demais para um carro andar livremente. Acabamos nos atrasando muito porque tivemos que diminuir a velocidade para passar entre as árvores. Com isso, os caras da pick-up nos alcançaram, ainda mais porque eles estavam praticamente demolindo as árvores com o carro. Eles bateram em nós com força e, antes que pudéssemos nos recuperar da pancada, um deles, que estava na traseira da pick-up, esticou o braço pela nossa janela e pegou a corrente de Owen. Owen puxou do outro lado para não ser enforcado.

- Acelera! Acelera! – gritou o cara para o motorista.

Hector acelerou também e ficamos correndo lado a lado com Owen brigando pela Dádiva. Os outros caras começaram a puxar também. Hannah, eu e Tobey também começamos a puxar. Owen estava ficando roxo.

- Nico! Ele não consegue respirar! – Hannah choramingou.

Eu peguei a minha espada e estava prestes a partir a corrente quando ele conseguiu dizer " Não!".

- Você vai morrer! – eu alertei.

- Maureen não pode ficar com essa Dádiva! – ele rosnou.

- Mas, Owen...! – Hannah estava lutando consigo mesma para não soltar a corrente.

- Não!

Foi aí que estávamos chegando a uma grande árvore e os dois carros teriam que se separar. Eu sabia que aqueles caras não se importariam se Owen morresse enforcado. Tudo que eles queriam era a Dádiva. Eu decidi que não ia mais fazer o que Owen queria.

- Owen. Eu sinto muito. – eu disse quando estávamos prestes a nos separar e cortei a corrente no momento em que os caras a puxaram com força.

Foi no instante certo: eles aceleraram para o outro lado, mas Hector ficou preocupado com Owen preso e acabou batendo de frente na árvore. Eu ouvi as risadas deles quando escaparam com a Dádiva. Owen respirou bem fundo, como se estivesse tentando recuperar o fôlego dos últimos minutos, e olhou para a pick-up já distante, parecendo arrasado. O motor do carro deu seu último suspiro naquele momento. Ficamos todos parados tentando nos recompor, mas então Tobey ficou olhando em volta de um jeito esquisito, até que disse:

- Pessoal... – ele engoliu em seco. – _FOGO!_ Todo mundo pra fora! Vai explodir!

Foi uma loucura quando todo mundo tentou passar pelas portas ao mesmo tempo, mas saímos. Bem, quase todos saímos: Eve ficou presa em alguma coisa.

Eu vi uns cinco recipientes de fogo grego embaixo do carro. Ia explodir em questão de segundos. Eu corri para tentar soltar Eve, enquanto os outros ficavam gritando para eu me apressar. A roupa dela havia ficado presa em umas molas do banco do passageiro e eu não conseguia prestar atenção no que estava fazendo por causa do meu nervosismo. Foi quando eu me lembrei do que aquele cara havia dito antes: "Você acha que tudo se resume a um bom ataque". Eu havia entendido o que ele quis dizer: eu passei tanto tempo sem grandes combates que achei que não precisava mais dos meus poderes; mas não era verdade, eu precisava sim deles. E naquele momento, com Eve presa ali, parecia que eu precisava deles mais do que nunca. Não tive tempo para me concentrar nem nada. Eu apenas pedi "Por favor" em pensamento. E não foi para nenhum deus em especial. Foi para qualquer um que quisesse me escutar. Eu peguei Eve nos braços, fechei os olhos e o carro explodiu.

Eu permaneci de olhos fechados, porque eu sabia que ia morrer a qualquer instante. Fiquei esperando ser queimado ou sentir qualquer coisa, mas eu não senti nada. Se passou tanto tempo que eu resolvi abrir os olhos. A primeira coisa que eu vi foi uma coluna de fumaça a uns vinte metros de onde eu estava. Espere um pouco. _Vinte metros_?! Mas eu estava _ao lado _do carro! Será que tinha acontecido o que eu imaginava? Pisquei várias vezes e vi quatro pessoas se levantando do chão perto de onde havia sido a explosão: Hannah, Hector, Tobey e Owen.

- Nico...? – Eve ainda estava nos meus braços. Ela olhava muito surpresa para a explosão. – Como nós viemos parar aqui?

- Você está bem? – eu perguntei.

- Graças e você e... seja lá o que você tenha feito.

Eu a pus no chão e nós ficamos olhando a explosão longe de nós.

- Eve! Nico! – nossos amigos estavam gritando, à nossa procura.

Eu e Eve corremos até lá.

- Eles estão bem! – Hector nos viu primeiro e sorriu aliviado.

Hannah abraçou nós dois quando chegamos.

- Onde vocês estavam? – ela quis saber.

- Bem ali. – Eve apontou.

- Mas... como? – ela e os outros ficaram confusos e olharam para mim.

- Eu não tenho certeza, mas... Só existe essa explicação: eu conseguir viajar pelas sombras, como eu fazia antes. – eu disse.

- Você recuperou os seus poderes? – Tobey perguntou.

- Não sei. Foi muito diferente dessa vez. Eu nunca consegui levar ninguém junto comigo antes; e eu costumava ficar muito cansado quando fazia isso.

- Talvez você esteja começando a recuperá-los mesmo, Nico. Acho que você só precisa de prática. – disse Hector.

- Quem sabe? – eu dei de ombros. Depois lembrei de um detalhe importante: - Nosso carro já era, não é mesmo?

- Infelizmente, sim. Mas ainda temos nossas mochilas. – Tobey nos surpreendeu quando entrou no meio da fumaça e voltou carregando todas as nossas coisas. – Eu fiz um reforço no porta-malas quando estávamos em Nova York. Para o caso de algo assim acontecer, sabem como é.

Quem ficou mais feliz com isso foi Hannah. Acho que ela já estava preocupada com a possibilidade de perder todo o seu arsenal de beleza. Ela beijou Tobey quando ele lhe entregou sua mochila:

- Você é o máximo, Tobey! Obrigada!

Tudo bem. Eu fiquei morrendo de ciúmes.

- Pelo menos isso. – eu suspirei. – Mas e agora? Perdemos o nosso carro e estamos com pouco dinheiro. O que vamos fazer?

- Bem, quanto ao dinheiro, eu posso pedir para minha mãe depositar na minha conta. Mas isso pode demorar um pouco. – disse Tobey.

- Quanto nós temos, Hector?

Ele revirou todos os bolsos e fez as contas:

- Quarenta e três dólares. Não dá para comprar passagens até a Flórida.

- Vamos para algum lugar que tenha sinal. Eu vou ligar para a minha mãe. – Tobey falou.

Daí começou uma grande discussão a respeito do que fazer. Eu mal entendia o que estavam dizendo. Quando eu desisti de entender, eu percebi que Hannah e Owen não estavam discutindo. Na verdade, Owen não havia dito nada desde que o carro explodiu. Olhei em volta e vi Owen sentado no chão enquanto Hannah limpava o ferimento na testa dele. Ele estava muito mal. Fui até onde eles estavam e ouvi ele falando:

- O que eu vou fazer agora, Hannah? Perdi minha casa, minha Dádiva... Estou perdido! Todos nós estamos! Maureen vai ficar mais poderosa.

- Eu lamento muito pelo que aconteceu, Owen. – disse Hannah. - Mas fizemos tudo o que podíamos.

- Owen, eu vou mandar uma mensagem de Íris para Quíron. Acho que ele vai saber qual é a melhor alternativa para você agora. – eu disse. Hannah concordou. – Mas agora... – eu estendi a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar. – você precisa ficar frio.

Nós mandamos uma mensagem de Íris para Quíron contando tudo o que tinha acontecido. Eu pensei que ele fosse pirar quando descobrisse que Maureen havia conseguido mais uma Dádiva, mas ele até que foi muito compreensivo. Quanto ao Owen, ele disse que enviaria uma equipe de resgate para levá-lo para o acampamento. E isso fez com que Owen protestasse um bocado. Mas, sem a Dádiva dele, não havia realmente muita coisa que ele pudesse fazer, então ele acabou aceitando. Nós devíamos ir até a cidade de Cedar Falls e esperar pela equipe de resgate. Quando Owen fosse levado, nós deveríamos continuar a missão rumo à Flórida.

Tobey não conseguiu falar com a mãe dele para que ela nos mandasse algum dinheiro, então tivemos que nos virar com o que tínhamos. Todo mundo revirou bolsos e mochilas, arrecadando todos os centavos possíveis. No final, conseguimos dinheiro suficiente para as passagens de ônibus. Chegamos em Cedar Falls no começo da noite.

Estávamos um lixo. Todo mundo queria tomar um banho e depois dormir em algum lugar confortável, mas a nossa grana mal dava para comer. Nós paramos em uma pizzaria no centro da cidade. Era um lugar bacana, cheio de gente da nossa idade. Me fez lembrar de quando o pessoal do acampamento se reunia no Grill da estrada; sempre era muito divertido. Eu pensei que estavam comemorando um aniversário ou algo assim, porque estava todo mundo tão integrado, mas parecia que as coisas eram sempre assim por lá. Havia um daqueles brinquedos de dança em um canto e um monte de gente ficava reunida em volta assistindo e aplaudindo quem estava dançando.

- Bem... – disse Hector, olhando desolado para o cardápio. – Nós podemos pedir uma pizza média. Mas sem refrigerante.

- Eu estou morrendo de sede. Vamos pedir uma pizza pequena e um refrigerante. – sugeriu Owen.

- Mas aí todos vamos morrer de fome! – disse Tobey.

Estávamos analisando as possibilidades de pedido há um tempão, porque, de um jeito ou de outro, o dinheiro simplesmente não era suficiente.

- Alguém é bom naquele negócio? – Hannah apontou para o brinquedo de dança. – Porque aquele cara está ganhando dinheiro.

Desde que nós chegamos, havia um cara de casaco amarelo que estava monopolizando o brinquedo. Apesar disso, ninguém estava reclamando porque o cara era realmente muito bom e virou a atração da noite. Estavam apostando que ele não conseguiria chegar até certo nível, mas ele sempre ganhava. Eu mal conseguia vê-lo no meio da multidão, mas no momento em que Hannah falou dele, ele se virou imediatamente e nos lançou um olhar engraçado. E então Hector murmurou:

- Ah, não.

- O que foi? – eu quis saber.

- Não dá para acreditar... – foi o que ele respondeu, enquanto abaixava a cabeça e deixava o cabelo cobrir o rosto.

Eu não entendi nada, mas aí eu vi que o cara havia saído do brinquedo e estava vindo todo sorridente na nossa direção. Pela atitude de Hector, eu pensei que o cara estivesse vindo nos desafiar ou alguma coisa assim. Mas, conforme ele foi se aproximando, eu percebi que ele só podia ser algum conhecido do Hector, porque ele era simplesmente... igual a ele!

- Pessoal! Ânimo! – o cara encostou na nossa mesa e começou a falar como se fôssemos velhos conhecidos. – Como vocês conseguem ficar com essas caras em uma noite tão _brilhante_?

Nós o encaramos, pasmos. Com exceção de Hector, ninguém estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Eve arriscou:

- Hum... Hector, você nunca disse que tinha um irmão...

- Irmão?! – o cara riu. – Não, não, linda. Hector não é meu irmão. Ele é meu filho.

Passamos quase um minuto inteiro só olhando de um para o outro, provavelmente esperando que alguém falasse "É brincadeira, seus otários!", mas ninguém falou nada. Fala sério! Aquele ali era _Apolo_?! O deus grego da luz?!

Foi Hannah quem quebrou o silêncio. Ela simplesmente começou a rir.

- Então você é Apolo?! Mas... você é igualzinho ao Hector! – ela também achou aquela semelhança muito perturbadora.

- Bem, essa não é a minha forma original. – ele se sentou a mesa, ao lado de Eve. – Mas, sendo bem sincero, a aparência de Hector é a que eu mais gosto de usar quando estou com os mortais; as garotas adoram! Não fique se gabando, Hector. – ele brincou.

- Hã...O que você está fazendo aqui? – Hector parecia muito desconfortável com aquela situação.

- Estive observando vocês. Eu vim aqui para conversar sobre algumas coisas importantes relacionadas a missão. Na verdade, eu estou um tanto atrasado. Me desculpem por isso.

- Que coisas relacionadas a missão? – eu perguntei.

- Como vai, Nico? – ele sorriu para mim. – Antes da nossa conversa, vamos fazer o seguinte: - ele levantou o braço e chamou a garçonete. – Duas pizzas grandes, uma de calabresa e outra de quatro queijos, e refrigerante à vontade para essa mesa, ok?

A garçonete anotou o pedido e saiu de lá toda sorridente, encantada com Apolo. Ele ficou jogando conversa fora enquanto a comida não chegava e acabou conquistando todo mundo com o jeito despojado dele. Ele e Hector não eram nada parecidos. Apolo tinha a aparência de Hector, mas parecia ter uns cinco anos a mais; mas, principalmente, Hector era tão sério e responsável e Apolo era totalmente o oposto. Eu sabia muito bem que o relacionamento entre nós semideuses e nossos pais imortais nunca era fácil, mas Hector estava sendo muito chato. Apolo estava fazendo de tudo para arrancar um sorriso dele, mas sem sucesso. A pizza chegou e, enquanto nós matávamos a fome, Apolo foi falando:

- Pessoal... Eu soube do que aconteceu com vocês hoje de manhã. – ele não estava mais brincando. – Não encarem isso como um retrocesso. Vocês estão se saindo muito bem!

Eu olhei para ele, incrédulo:

- Até parece. – eu não quis ser rude, aquilo simplesmente saiu.

Apolo me olhou e eu tinha certeza de que ele ia me transformar em pó, mas ele relaxou e deu uma pequena risada.

- Você continua muito rebelde, Nico. Eu me lembro quando levei você para o acampamento pela primeira vez. Você não mudou nada! E nem cresceu muito, inclusive.

Bom, Apolo acabou se vingando de mim. Minha estatura mediana virou motivo de piada pelo resto da noite. Até Hannah não conseguiu segurar o riso. E Tobey ganhou mais motivo para me humilhar. Depois dos risos, Apolo prosseguiu:

- É realmente uma pena que você tenha perdido sua Dádiva, Owen. E, eu tenho que admitir, isso vai dificultar muito as coisas para vocês no futuro... E eu sei também que foi muito doloroso para vocês descobrir que tantos campistas amigos se tornaram inimigos... – ele olhou diretamente para Hector; devia saber sobre Karen. – Mas a maioria das batalhas tem inicio dessa maneira. E vocês precisam ter em mente que as coisas mudam. Tudo pode ser invertido. E muitas vezes nós nem precisamos interferir, elas acontecem naturalmente.

- É um pensamento muito otimista. – Hector falou.

Apolo sorriu. Ele parecia saber de muito mais do que nós imaginávamos.

- Você acha que tem experiência em batalhas, Hector, mas elas não se resumem apenas a combates físicos. Há a questão emocional também. Estamos lidando com pessoas. E é por isso que o que está acontecendo agora é tão diferente do que aconteceu há quatro anos atrás com o retorno de Cronos. É claro que naquela época havia sim muitos semideuses do lado do inimigo, mas dessa vez não há monstros para lutar. Vocês irão lutar com os seus semelhantes: semideuses que passam pelos mesmos medos, inseguranças e frustrações que vocês. E isso é muito mais complicado. Mas pode ajudar muito também.

- Então você está dizendo que nós podemos fazê-los mudar de lado? – perguntei.

- Claro. Mas não estou dizendo que isso vai ser fácil. Porém, sempre se pode esperar pelo melhor, não é mesmo?

Hector ainda parecia muito descrente. Já eu estava achando aquilo muito interessante.

- Tenho dois conselhos para dar a vocês: o primeiro é que continuem fazendo o trabalho como foi proposto no início, não se desviem por acharem que não estão se saindo bem; e o segundo é que sejam um verdadeiro grupo. Vocês foram escolhidos pela profecia e são vocês, juntos, que vão combater esse mal. Eu sei que vocês têm conflitos, mas vocês precisam confiar sem reservas uns nos outros. Essa é a chave para solucionar o problema.

Tanta coisa estava se passando na minha cabeça naquele instante! Apolo me deu muito em que pensar... Trabalhar em grupo, com aquele grupo especificamente, parecia tão complicado! E fazer semideuses como Karen voltarem para o nosso lado? Eu sabia que Apolo não teria se dado ao trabalho de ir até Cedar Falls se não fosse para nos dar bons conselhos, mas eu achava aquilo muito difícil de se por em prática.

- Outra coisa. Essa é para você, Hector. – Apolo continuou. – Você recebeu uma Dádiva. E isso vai exigir de você muitas responsabilidades, como por exemplo: aprender a usá-la e tentar alcançar o potencial máximo dela, porque você vai precisar muito disso no futuro. O motivo pelo qual nós, deuses, escolhemos apenas alguns de nossos filhos para presentear não tem a ver com favoritismo nem com o fato de eles estarem em um momento de grande necessidade.

- Não? – Hector, eu, Hannah e Eve perguntamos ao mesmo tempo. Eu sempre achei que as Dádivas chegavam quando estávamos em apuros.

- Não. Mas Tobey e Owen já devem saber disso, não é? – eles assentiram. Apolo nos explicou: - É verdade que as Dádivas surgem para vocês em um momento crítico, mas a utilidade maior delas dificilmente é nesse mesmo momento. Até porque a grande batalha de suas vidas ainda não aconteceu.

- Então... As Dádivas que eu, Tobey e Owen recebemos vão servir, na verdade, para lutar com Maureen no futuro? – Hector perguntou , muito surpreso.

- Exatamente.

- Uau! Então vocês deuses sabem exatamente o que vai acontecer no futuro, não é? – Hannah perguntou.

- Com relação aos semideuses, sim. – Apolo sorriu.

- É por isso que às vezes sonhamos com o futuro? São vocês que mandam essas mensagens para nós? – eu perguntei, lembrando do sonho que tive em Boise.

- Bem... – ele ficou meio sem graça. – Isso acontece na ilegalidade. Nós não temos permissão para fazer isso. Mas, quando fazemos, é apenas para ajudá-los a ver algumas coisas de maneira diferente. Não podemos mudar o futuro, isso é fato.

Aquilo significava que, de qualquer maneira, eu ia acabar naquela situação com Tobey. Eu procurei disfarçar a minha angústia, mas Apolo parecia ler os meus pensamentos; ele me lançou um rápido olhar, com uma expressão ininteligível, mas ninguém mais pareceu perceber.

- De volta às recomendações, Hector... – disse Apolo. – Aprender a dominar sua Dádiva não vai ser tarefa fácil. É um artefato muito poderoso; já aconteceu de alguns semideuses jamais conseguirem sequer tocar na sua própria Dádiva. – Hector o olhou assustado. Apolo emendou logo: - Mas não se preocupe com isso. Tenho certeza de que você não vai ter esse tipo de problema. A outra coisa, que você já deve saber, é que você precisa guardá-la muito bem quando não for usá-la. E você não pode mesmo usar sua Dádiva em toda batalha, importante dizer. É apenas em momentos de necessidade extrema, quando não houver outra alternativa. Entendeu tudo?

- Entendi sim.

- Nós devíamos ter tido essa conversa antes, mas vocês andaram muito ocupados desde que Hannah se recuperou. – ele se desculpou.

- Tudo bem. – Hector estava mais tranqüilo. – Foi muito bom você ter vindo aqui conversar com a gente. Acho que todo mundo aqui estava precisando de uma "luz". – ele sorriu.

Apolo se iluminou de felicidade quando Hector disse que havia gostado da visita. Não sei bem como explicar, mas ele parecia quase humano.

- E eu ainda não acabei minha missão por aqui. – ele levantou para pegar alguma coisa no bolso da calça. Nos dois bolsos, ainda por cima. E também no do casaco.

E aí ele jogou um monte de dinheiro em cima da mesa. Provavelmente o dinheiro que ele ganhou naquele brinquedo.

- Mas isso é... – Hector ficou encarando aquelas centenas de dólares, sem palavras.

- Uma pequena ajuda. – Apolo esboçou seu sorriso brilhante. – É o suficiente para pagar o jantar, a noite em um bom hotel e as passagens de avião para a Flórida.

- De avião?! – Tobey comemorou. – Que beleza!

E aí todo mundo avançou no dinheiro, como que para ter certeza se era real; menos Hector. Ele se levantou e foi conversar com Apolo:

- Caramba, muito obrigado mesmo... pai... – Hector ficou mais sem graça do que nunca.

- Não precisa agradecer. – Apolo estava com aquele olhar emocionado de um mortal outra vez. – Então...Como vai sua mãe?

- Ela está bem. Trabalhando muito para juntar dinheiro para a faculdade no ano que vem.

- Eu posso ajudar com isso.

- Não, não precisa. Vai dar tudo certo.

Apolo disse para todos :

- Heróis, eu preciso ir agora.

Ficamos meio deprimidos com aquilo. A presença dele levantou mesmo o astral de todo mundo.

- Mas eu vou continuar de olho em vocês. E não apenas eu. – ele me olhou de relance outra vez. Eu sabia o que aquilo significava: meu pai, Hades, estava nos observando também.

- Senhor Apolo? – Eve o chamou. – Será que você não poderia... se não for pedir demais... dizer alguma coisa sobre o meu futuro? Qualquer coisa? – ela estava com aquele olhar pidão. Eu nunca consegui resistir ao olhar pidão da Eve, mas achei que um deus não cairia naquela.

- Eu também quero saber alguma coisa do meu futuro! – Hannah pediu.

- Ah, se for assim... Pode dizer alguma coisa sobre o meu também? – disse Owen.

Apolo ficou encurralado com aqueles pedidos. Ele relutou, mas acabou cedendo:

- Tudo bem! Eu vou dizer alguma coisa sobre o futuro de cada um de vocês... Mas eu não posso dizer exatamente o que vai acontecer, vai ser só uma pista.

Hannah e Eve ficaram empolgadíssimas. Confesso que eu também fiquei ansioso para saber o que ele tinha para me dizer.

- Muito bem. – Apolo começou. – Eve...Você sabe que é muito forte, mas vai descobrir que o que você tem agora precisa ser complementado. E vai ficar presa na escuridão duas vezes... Owen...Você vai ter um papel mais importante do que imagina... Hector...Os próximos meses da sua vida serão de dúvidas...Tobey...Você vai saber o que é certo na hora certa...Hannah...Para chegar ao seu futuro, você ainda vai passar por muito sofrimento... E Nico... Não espere por algo que você já tem.

Antes que alguém pudesse reagir, as luzes da pizzaria começaram a piscar e acabaram se apagando. Retornaram dois segundos depois, mas Apolo havia ido embora. Colado no porta guardanapo, estava um bilhete que dizia:

Caro Owen,

Seu futuro não começa agora. Seu momento chegará. Por enquanto, fique frio e aproveite suas férias.

Apolo.

P.S.: Olhe para fora! à

Todos nós olhamos para a janela a nossa direita e lá estavam dois campistas com uma biga voadora: a equipe de resgate de Owen havia chegado.

O acompanhamos até o lado de fora e nos despedimos. O bilhete de Apolo pareceu tê-lo feito aceitar melhor a verdade: que ele precisava se esconder.

Falamos pouco até chegarmos ao hotel. Acho que, assim como eu, todos estavam pensando nas previsões de Apolo. Nem era tanto com o meu futuro que eu estava preocupado, mas sim com o das meninas : "presa na escuridão duas vezes" e " muito sofrimento". Aquilo _tinha _que estar errado.


	8. Chapter 8

A

gente não devia ter deixado o Tobey comprar as nossas passagens de avião. É óbvio que ele ia me fazer ficar _bem _longe de Hannah. E _bem _perto do banheiro. E o dinheiro de Apolo só deu para o vôo econômico, ainda por cima. No final, Tobey, Hannah e Eve ficaram lá na frente e eu e Hector nos fundos. O que não foi tão ruim: primeiro porque Hannah não parecia nem um pouco disposta a conversar; e segundo porque eu queria ter uma conversa com Hector.

- Hannah parece muito chateada com o que Apolo disse ontem a noite, não é? – eu perguntei.

- Parece... Ele não devia ter dito nada. – Hector estava aborrecido com aquela situação. – Principalmente para Hannah e Eve. Estive pensando... Provavelmente "presa na escuridão" está relacionado a você.

Eu o encarei, chocado.

- Não que você vá fazer mal à Eve! – ele corrigiu imediatamente. – Mas pode ter algo a ver com o seu pai...Você não acha?

- Pra falar a verdade foi a primeira coisa em que eu pensei. – admiti com pesar. – Mas eu não vejo como algo assim poderia acontecer. Sei lá, seria muito estranho meu pai fazer alguma coisa com uma semideusa inocente. Ele é o deus da morte sim, mas isso não significa que ele saia matando pessoas. Não é assim que funciona.

- Eu sei. Eu não quis fazer uma acusação injusta, Nico. Desculpa. Mas é que eu fico muito preocupado com Eve o tempo todo. Ela luta muito bem, mas é nova demais; eu tenho medo de que ela aja sem pensar e acabe com problemas.

- É...Eu também penso assim. Mas você lembra o que Apolo disse? Que quando sonhamos com o futuro são os nossos pais mandando mensagens para que nós possamos entender melhor alguma coisa. Talvez ele só tenha aceitado nos dizer alguma coisa porque teria o mesmo efeito que uns dos nossos sonhos. Talvez ele tenha dito tudo em forma de enigma e não seja o que está parecendo. Porque, se fosse nos prejudicar mesmo, ele não teria falado.

- Hum...O otimismo do meu pai contagiou mesmo você, não foi? – ele disse, mais relaxado.

- Se você pensar bem, faz sentido.

- Ok. Você devia dizer isso à Hannah mais tarde. Ela está péssima. – ele apontou para ela, sentada mais a frente, com o queixo apoiado na mão, ignorando completamente a conversa animada entre Eve e Tobey.

- Será que eles não percebem que ela está mal? – eu perguntei, indignado.

- Acho que Eve está levando tudo na brincadeira. E Tobey... bem, acho que ele é do tipo que esconde os sentimentos. Escuta, Nico... Quando estávamos em Boise e Hannah estava à beira da morte, Tobey falava muito com ela, sabe? Ele dizia muita coisa legal; coisas que eu acho que ele não diz normalmente.

- Tipo o quê? – eu fingi que não fazia idéia do que ele estava falando.

- Tipo verdadeiras declarações de amor. Ele achou mesmo que ela ia morrer e deve ter aberto o coração dele naqueles dias. E, bom, lembra que quando ela acordou ela disse que podia ouvir tudo o que nós dizíamos? – eu assenti. – Então. Ele ficou bem receoso com ela desde que isso aconteceu. Os dois quase não conversam mais.

- Por que está me dizendo isso?

- Só para o caso de você não ter percebido como as coisas estão ruins entre eles.

- Na verdade, eu meio que já sabia disso.

- Eve contou a você?

- Não. Pouco antes de você aparecer no dia em você recebeu a sua Dádiva, eu tinha mandado uma mensagem de Íris para Hannah, só para vê-la; mas Tobey estava com ela. Ele não me viu, mas eu ouvi o que ele estava dizendo a ela. Ele disse que a amava.

Hector me olhou muito surpreso.

- É sério?

- É.

- Eu não sabia que tinha chegado a tanto.

- Pois é. Mas é claro que o covarde não disse isso quando ela acordou. E eu sei que ela está muito chateada com ele.

- Deve estar mesmo. Ele definitivamente é um covarde.

Passamos mais algum tempo da viagem em silêncio. Eu fiquei pensando se eu devia sair contando tudo para Hector. Antes eu achava que ele não queria estreitar a amizade com ninguém, mas depois que ele veio conversar comigo sobre Hannah, eu percebi que ele estava aberto a esse tipo de coisa. Eu havia percebido com o passar do tempo que ele era um membro neutro do grupo; o único com quem eu podia dividir certas coisas. Uma parte de mim dizia que eu devia guardar aquilo só para mim; no entanto, eu não suportava mais pensar naquilo sozinho; precisava saber a opinião dele.

- Hector? Você já teve algum sonho? Um sonho de semideus? – eu perguntei.

- Um sonho de semideus? Não. Por que?

- Bom, porque... – eu fiquei enrolando. Já não tinha tanta certeza de que queria mesmo contar.

- Você teve um, Nico? – sua expressão se tornou ansiosa.

Respirei fundo.

- Tive.

- Sobre o quê?

- Havia uma pessoa morta. Um semideus. E então meu pai aparecia para perguntar se eu era culpado ou não.

- E você era?

- Eu não sei. Tudo estava acabado quando eu cheguei. E eu nem estava lá de verdade; eu só assistia.

- Você conseguiu ver quem era o semideus?

- Hector... – eu praticamente implorei. – _Você não pode contar isso a ninguém._

- Não vou contar, Nico. Eu juro.

Eu ficaria nervoso tocando nesse assunto em qualquer ocasião. Mas falar sobre isso no avião me fazia sentir ainda pior.

- Era o Tobey. – falei claramente para que ele entendesse e não me fizesse dizer aquilo outra vez.

Hector tomou um susto tão grande que acabou engolindo o chiclete.

- Ah, meus deuses...! Nico! O Tobey?! Você tem certeza? – ele estava quase gritando.

- Fala baixo! Sim, eu tenho certeza!

- Ok, ok. Quando você sonhou isso?

- Em Boise, quando eu me separei de vocês.

- Você precisa me dar detalhes. Conte tudo.

E então eu repeti a mesma coisa quatro vezes até Hector ter certeza de que havia coletado todas as pistas.

- Isso é muito estranho... Eu simplesmente não consigo imaginar essa situação. Você e Tobey brigando tão sério a ponto de um de vocês morrer? Com certeza não será por causa de Hannah.

- Quem sabe? Mas, Hector, eu lhe contei isso por um motivo: você vai estar lá, então, quando isso acontecer, _eu_ _quero que você me impeça_.

- Mas nós não sabemos o motivo que vai te levar a isso, Nico. E nem mesmo se vai ser você mesmo quem vai matá-lo. Pelo que você me contou, pode até mesmo ser eu!

- Mesmo assim. Se você perceber que eu vou fazer alguma besteira, não permita.

- Claro. Mas... – ele foi do nervosismo à tristeza em um instante. – O pior de tudo é que... Tobey _vai_ morrer.

- Acho que foi exatamente por isso que eu tive esse sonho: para que eu possa _impedir_ que isso aconteça!

- Meu pai disse que nós não podemos mudar o futuro.

- E se isso não for o futuro? Quero dizer, pode até ser o futuro, mas sempre existe mais de uma possibilidade, não é? Nós temos futuros diferentes de acordo com as escolhas que fazemos. A morte de Tobey pode ser conseqüência de alguma escolha errada que eu vou fazer e eu tive esse sonho justamente para poder ir pelo outro caminho.

- Eu não tinha pensado nisso. – Hector parecia bastante interessado na minha teoria.

- Eu tenho _certeza _deque é isso. Nós só temos que tomar cuidado. E... vamos manter segredo, certo? Não conte ao Quíron nem à Eve.

- Certo.

- Eu acho que vou procurar o endereço do Raphael... – Hector se levantou, impaciente de tanto esperar as meninas saírem do banheiro do aeroporto de Miami.

- Acho que elas já estão esperar. – eu disse.

Ele se sentou na cadeira outra vez.

- Nós devíamos comer alguma coisa antes de ir procurar esse cara. Porque nós podemos precisar lutar, para variar. – sugeriu Tobey.

-Apoiado. – eu, milagrosamente, concordei com ele.

- Se as meninas saírem do banheiro algum dia, nós podemos ir comer. – o humor de Hector realmente não estava dos melhores.

Elas já haviam entrado há uns vinte minutos. Eu pensei que a demora era porque um milhão de vôos haviam aterrissado ao mesmo tempo e todas as mulheres resolveram ir ao banheiro assim que desembarcaram; então devia haver uma fila, ou algo assim. Acontece que os minutos foram passando, muitas mulheres foram saindo e pouquíssimas estavam entrando e Eve e Hannah continuavam ali dentro. Considerei diversas possibilidades: Hannah resolveu se produzir para a entrega do Oscar; alguma das duas estava com dor de barriga; apenas um banheiro estava disponível; estavam esperando alguém trazer papel higiênico e etc. Mesmo assim, nada daquilo ia demorar quarenta minutos!

- Ok. Um dos dois vai ter que ir lá. – Hector determinou.

- Eu não vou. – Tobey disse logo.

Os dois olharam para mim.

- O quê? Eu? Nem pensar! Por que você não vai, Hector?

- Bom , eu... – ele fez uma cara muito esquisita. Eu achei que ele estivesse se esforçando para não fazer cara de mentiroso quando fosse dizer qual era a sua desculpa, mas não era isso. Ele estreitou os olhos e esticou o pescoço olhando para algum lugar; não satisfeito, ele se levantou. Antes que eu perguntasse qual era o problema, ele falou: - Karen!

E saiu correndo. Eu e Tobey nos encaramos sem entender nada e, sem escolha, corremos atrás dele. Ele havia dito "Karen"?!

Conforme atropelávamos as pessoas pelo caminho, eu consegui ver: uma garota de cabelos curtos e cacheados estava apoiada no balcão de uma lanchonete, tomando um café, muito tranquilamente. Ela estava tão tranqüila que por um momento eu pensei que Hector havia se confundido, mas era ela mesma. Enquanto nós reduzíamos o passo para passar por entre as mesas, ela se levantou e saiu caminhando depressa. Nós a seguimos. Eu estava torcendo para Hector ter um plano quando nós a pegássemos, porque eu não tinha nem idéia do que fazer com ela. Nós a acompanhamos até o estacionamento. Em nenhum momento ela se virou para trás, o que era muito estranho.

Finalmente ela parou perto de um furgão roxo. Karen abriu a porta e fez menção de entrar, mas Hector chegou até ela e a puxou pelo braço:

- O que você está fazendo aqui?! – ele estava furioso.

Tobey e eu nos aproximamos deles e de repente alguém atrás de mim me empurrou. Na verdade, esse alguém foi empurrado: Hannah estava amordaçada e com as mãos amarradas, e atrás dela estava Eve, na mesma situação. As duas ficaram tentando falar ou fazer algum gesto quando eu olhei para elas, mas antes que eu pudesse decifrar o que elas estavam querendo dizer, uma escuridão desceu sobre todo mundo.

Eu já havia passado por aquilo antes: primeiro tudo ficava escuro e o que estava a nossa volta desaparecia; e depois era como se estivéssemos nadando no vazio. Eu achei que iríamos para aquele lugar branco outra vez, mas o ambiente não ficou muito mais claro. Pousamos na terra.

A poeira levantou quando caímos. Eu nem procurei saber que lugar era aquele; eu olhei ao redor e vi os meus amigos no chão. Tobey e Hector estavam libertando as meninas. Me levantei num pulo e procurei Karen, e claro que o tal Klaus do lençol negro devia estar lá também. Os dois estavam mais à frente, impecáveis e sorrindo satisfeitos, acompanhados de um cara alto e musculoso, com cabelos castanhos desgrenhados presos na frente com uma bandana vermelha e usando botas pretas e roupas camufladas.

- Bem vindos... – ele disse e deu risada. – Fizeram uma boa viagem?

- Hum. Raphael. – Hector olhou para ele com desprezo. – Eu já devia saber qual lado você tinha escolhido.

- Ah, não! Não me diga que Raphael Young _também_ está do lado da Maureen! – Hannah falou, cansada.

- É. Bom, isso realmente é péssimo para você, filha de Hera. – ele riu como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo. Então ele se virou para Karen com uma expressão apaixonada. – Bom trabalho, gata! Você me surpreende a cada dia que passa.

- Bem, agora eu só espero que você consiga cumprir a sua parte do trabalho. – ela parecia desprezá-lo. – Todos contam com você. Vê se não desperdiça essa oportunidade! – ela se voltou para Klaus. – Podemos ir agora.

- O quê? Você vai embora? Mas, Karen... – Raphael ficou decepcionado e segurou a mão dela.

- Toca em mim de novo que eu te arrebento! – ela deu um empurrão nele. – Vamos, Klaus.

Klaus jogou o lençol por cima dos dois e eles sumiram.

- Isso é tudo culpa _sua_! – Raphael apontou furioso para Hector.

- Minha culpa?! – Hector não fazia idéia do que ele estava falando.

- Ah, deixa pra lá. Vocês perderam o direito às explicações pré-morte sangrenta e dolorosa. Até nunca mais, otários! – ele estalou os dedos e muros surgiram atrás dele enquanto ele se afastava de nós.

- O que aconteceu com vocês duas? – eu perguntei, enquanto ajudava as meninas a se livrarem das amarras.

- Karen e Klaus estavam escondidos no banheiro quando entramos. – Hannah explicou. – Daí eles apenas jogaram aquele lençol em cima de nós e fomos parar no estacionamento. Eles nos deixaram amarradas dentro furgão até vocês chegarem.

- Queriam que todos nós viéssemos para este lugar... Por que? – Hector olhou em volta, tentando entender.

- Acho que nós devíamos nos perguntar primeiro onde nós estamos. – disse Eve.

- É...Parecem ruínas...Será que ainda estamos na Flórida?

- Eu sei que lugar é este! – disse Hannah. – Já estive aqui antes! É o Bulow Plantation!

- O quê? – perguntamos em uníssono.

- Parque estadual das ruínas históricas de Bulow Plantation. Era um engenho de açúcar no século 19. Agora as pessoas fazem piqueniques aqui. – ela explicou.

- Tudo bem. Mas por que nos trouxeram para cá? – Hector insistiu. – Você acha que podem haver monstros aqui, Hannah?

- Eu não sei. Não aconteceu nada estranho quando eu estive aqui.

- Acho que nós devíamos dar o fora daqui ao invés de ficar imaginando diferentes maneiras de sermos mortos. – Tobey disse.

- É, vamos indo. – Hector foi para o lado oposto do muro que surgiu e nós o seguimos.

Havia uma trifurcação adiante. Não dava para ver o que havia no final de cada corredor porque já estava anoitecendo.

- Vamos para a direita . – eu sugeri.

Nós caminhamos tropeçando em grandes pedaços dos muros destruídos e até mesmo em algumas panelas velhas. Acabamos em um beco sem saída.

- Muito bem, Di Angelo! – Tobey reclamou.

- E como eu poderia saber?

- Devia ter ficado calado.

- Ei, parem! – Hector nos repreendeu. – Vamos tentar outra vez.

Antes que nós chegássemos à trifurcação, fomos surpreendidos por uma dúzia de semideuses encapuzados, prontos para nos atacar. Só tivemos tempo de jogar nossas mochilas para o lado e pegar as espadas.

Dois me atacaram ao mesmo tempo. Apolo estava coberto de razão quando disse que lutar com outros semideuses era infinitamente mais difícil do que lutar com monstros; eles não hesitavam em tentar me matar, mas eu fazia o máximo para não feri-los; meu objetivo era apenas apagá-los para que pudéssemos fugir. Era uma luta muito injusta: eu apenas me cansava e não obtinha resultados.

Eu não sabia se Eve tinha noção de que estava lutando com gente igual a ela. Aparentemente não. Ela atacava sem piedade! Os caras mal tinham chance de se defender, de tão assustados que ficavam com a fúria daquela garota baixinha. Eve cortou três inimigos de uma só vez: eles fizeram um círculo em volta dela, então ela arranhou o braço do primeiro, a barriga do outro e a perna do último. Eles baixaram a guarda por causa do susto, ela os empurrou e chegou bem a tempo de bloquear um ataque direcionado ao Hector.

Hector parecia ter o mesmo problema que eu: ele não queria machucar os semideuses. O método dele era desarmá-los. Ele combatia dois caras ao mesmo tempo. Deu uma pancada na mão de um, que soltou a espada, e bateu na cabeça dele. Com duas espadas, ele conseguiu facilmente dominar o outro. Ele atirou as duas espadas por cima do muro e foi ajudar Hannah.

Apesar de Hannah ter melhorado muito, ainda não podia vencer um inimigo mais habilidoso. No começo, ela havia conseguido se posicionar para usar arco e flecha e conseguiu derrubar dois inimigos. Mas acabaram avançando contra ela e ela precisou atacar com a espada nova que Tobey havia feito: "ενιαίας" (eniaías), que significa "única". Ela só conseguia bloquear os ataques. Hector se colocou na frente dela e lutou com o cara. Ela rapidamente pegou seu arco e atirou nos caras que eu e Tobey estávamos combatendo.

Era a nossa chance para fugir. Pegamos nossas mochilas e saímos correndo até chegarmos na trifurcação. Eu já estava sentindo cheiro de fumaça enquanto lutávamos, mas no caminho eu já estava _vendo _a fumaça. O parque estava pegando fogo! Não pensei que o incêndio já estava tão avançado, mas quando estávamos prestes a pegar o caminho do meio da trifurcação, uma árvore em chamas desabou bem na nossa frente e fomos obrigados a pegar a esquerda.

- Espero que aquele não seja o caminho certo! – Eve falou enquanto corríamos.

- Você acha mesmo que _existe_ um caminho certo?! – Tobey expressou bem o que eu estava pensando.

Flechas em chamas estavam sendo atiradas em cima de nós e era muito difícil desviar delas. Eu mesmo levei várias queimaduras de flechas que passaram de raspão. Chegamos ao fim do corredor e lá havia o que parecia ser um grande cofre. Nós nos precipitamos até a porta e tentamos abri-la, mas estava trancada.

- Eu posso tentar abrir, mas preciso de cobertura. – disse Tobey, e tirou uma caixa de ferramentas da mochila.

As flechas foram cessando, mas eu tinha certeza que algo pior viria. Algum tempo se passou, com todos olhando ao redor atentos, mas não apareceu nenhum inimigo. Tobey estava com metade do trabalho na porta feito.

- Estou quase lá. – ele anunciou.

Assim que ele falou, o chão começou a tremer e um muro se formou entre nós e Tobey. Por pouco ele não foi esmagado. Precisou se apertar entre o muro e a porta. Ao mesmo tempo, uma passagem se abriu a nossa esquerda.

- Tobey! Você está bem? Pode me ouvir? – Hannah chamou.

- Estou bem! – ele gritou de volta. – Eu vou continuar tentando abrir essa porta. Vocês precisam encontrar a outra saída dela. Se estiver trancada, eu vou abrir.

Não ia adiantar nada ficar ali, então nós seguimos em frente.

Aquela passagem era mais escura que as outras. Sem falar que era muito abafada; parecia que estávamos dentro de um forno.

- O que é isso...? – Eve ficou apavorada de repente.

- Isso o quê? – eu perguntei.

- Esse barulho... Parecem correntes... Como naquelas histórias de fantasmas.

- Ah, Eve, poupe a gente disso. Deve ser o vento balançando qualquer coisa velha por aqui. – disse Hector.

- Talvez sejam correntes mesmo. Acho que aqui é a senzala. – Hannah observou.

- AAAH! – Eve gritou, correu e me agarrou.

Todo mundo ficou paralisado, temendo qual era o grande perigo que havia feito Eve gritar.

- Alguma coisa me cheirou! – ela choramingou.

- Que coisa?! – Hannah também ficou com medo e se aproximou de Hector.

- Eu não sei... Parecia um cachorro...

- Hector, sua Dádiva! – eu tive uma idéia.

Hector revirou sua mochila e tirou a tocha de dentro. Ela estava apagada e ele ficou batendo nela para que acendesse. Sem resultado.

- Tem alguma coisa errada. – ele disse. – Não devia estar apagada.

- Mas estava dentro da sua mochila, ela não podia ficar acesa. – eu falei.

- Não é como uma tocha comum. A luz dela fica bem reduzida quando não está sendo usada , mas nunca apagada.

- E se usássemos fósforo? – Eve sugeriu.

- Não é fogo, Eve, é luz. E devia estar aqui.

- Owen me falou sobre isso: na primeira vez que você usa sua Dádiva, ela está cem por cento poderosa. Mas depois você tem treinar para que ela funcione direito. Foi o que Apolo disse, certo? – lembrei.

- Ele podia ter dito mais cedo. – ele resmungou, sem parar de bater na tocha.

- Não tem problema, eu acho que tenho uma lanterna aqui. Eve, segura para mim? – e aí eu joguei minha mochila nas mãos dela.

Fiquei revirando a bagunça até encontrar a lanterna. Ela estava enganchada em alguma coisa lá dentro.

- Vai querer que eu segure ou não? – Eve perguntou.

- Espera um pouco, eu estou tentando desenganchar a lanterna.

- Não seria mais fácil se eu segurasse sua mochila? – ela voltou a perguntar.

- E você já não está segurando?

- Não.

- Então... – eu fiquei com um mal pressentimento. – Quem está segurando minha mochila? – Ninguém respondeu. – É você, Hannah?

Nesse momento eu consegui puxar a lanterna e, quando eu a acendi, descobri quem esteve segurando a minha mochila o tempo todo: um telquine!

Nós todos levamos exatos quatro segundos para reagir: o primeiro foi para o olhar para o telquine; o segundo foi para _se dar conta _de que era um telquine; o terceiro para pensar em correr; e o quarto para _de fato_ correr e esbarrar em uma barreira de telquines!

- Hannah...Você disse que não havia monstros aqui... – Eve tentou falar, mas acho que o medo só permitiu que ela sussurrasse.

Hannah não pôde responder porque um telequine pulou em cima dela, mas ela rapidamente o perfurou com sua espada. E então dezenas de telequines começaram a nos atacar ao mesmo tempo, vindos tanto da nossa frente como chegando cada vez mais do corredor que deixamos para trás. A partir daí, eu não consegui ver mais nenhum dos meus amigos.

Fomos engolidos por uma onda de monstros e eu só via vários deles sendo transformados em pó. Não era difícil combatê-los, mas eles eram muitos! Eu não sabia por quanto tempo mais nós iríamos agüentar. E, ainda por cima, precisávamos encontrar a porta.

- Pessoal! – eu gritei, mas não fazia idéia se eles estavam me ouvindo ou não. – Precisamos fazer o que Tobey nos disse! Agora!

Eu corri, com um monte de telequines pulando em volta. Hector me alcançou, arrastando Hannah e Eve com ele. Nós ficamos dando voltas, entrando em vários corredores e explodindo monstros, até que finalmente encontramos uma outra porta. _Tinha _que ser aquela. O problema era que ainda não estava aberta. Tobey estava demorando muito. Nós continuamos lutando com os telquines, mas já havia se tornado muito complicado. Estávamos cansados e feridos.

Felizmente, em um certo ponto, os telquines pararam de surgir. Antes parecia que eles eram como cabeças de hidra, que quando cortadas se multiplicavam; mas aí, conforme nós os matávamos, o bando ia se reduzindo cada vez mais. E foi quando quase não restava nenhum que algo diferente de um telquine surgiu no meio da bagunça.

Raphael Young caminhou lentamente até onde nós estávamos, parou e bateu palmas.

- Bom .Muito bom. – ele sorriu. – Vocês não são nada mal.

- Por que nos trouxe para cá? – Hector perguntou enquanto detonava quatro telequines em seqüência.

- Porque é um ótimo campo de batalha. É escuro e as pessoas se perdem por aqui. Podem morrer sem nem mesmo saber o que as atingiu.

- Não está tentando nos matar. – aquilo já havia ficado óbvio para mim. – Flechas em chamas e telquines? Não acredito que chama isso de "morte sangrenta e dolorosa".

- E é justamente por você pensar assim que eu estou ganhando. Os outros semideuses têm a mania de pensar que os filhos de Ares sabem apenas usar a força para matar. Mas, existem exceções. Estou falando de mim, é claro. Eu sou um estrategista. Tão bom quanto qualquer filho de Atena. E a prova disso é que eu fui presenteado com um dom pelo meu pai, uma Dádiva: eu posso controlar qualquer lugar, criar armas e comandar monstros. Resumindo: eu tenho tudo que é preciso para vencer uma guerra.

- E você é o quê? O general da Maureen? – eu fui irônico.

- Na verdade, isto aqui é um teste. Maureen precisa de alguém para comandar esse setor. Batalhas, quero dizer. E é claro que ela vai me escolher. Mas isso não é da conta de vocês. Eu já falei demais. Podem voltar ao que estavam fazendo.

Ele estalou os dedos e mais um monte de telquines apareceram. Raphael foi embora e atrás dele, surgiu mais um muro. Ficamos presos em um cubículo com os telquines. E o pior era que os telquines não estavam de mãos vazias daquela vez; eles estavam com arcos e flechas, espadas, facas, lanças ou apenas pedras. Para completar, eles pareciam muito maiores do que os anteriores.

Hector olhou para mim rapidamente como se estivesse me perguntando "Pode continuar?". Eu assenti. Respirei fundo e todos nós avançamos para eles.

Nem mesmo Eve estava muito disposta. Sua velocidade havia diminuído e seus ataques não eram mais tão precisos. Mas ela continuava atenta; tanto que conseguiu bloquear a lança de um telquine que pretendia atingir Hector pelas costas. Era Hannah quem estava me surpreendendo. Parecia que quanto mais ela lutava, mais ligada ela ficava e também mais habilidosa. Ela atacava com "ενιαίας", mas, quando estava cercada, ela rapidamente sacava um flecha da sua aljava e acertava diretamente no telquine, sem usar o arco.

Mas, mesmo assim, ela não ia agüentar muito tempo. Ela conseguiu se aproximar de mim no meio da batalha e falar:

- Hum... Nico. Sem querer pressionar nem nada, mas eu acho que agora seria um bom momento para você testar os seus poderes. – eu a empurrei para o outro lado porque um telquine quase a acertou. – Por favor! – ela implorou. – Tente abrir uma fenda para o mundo inferior!

Ela estava certa. Só aquilo poderia nos salvar. E talvez eu até conseguisse, já que eu havia realizado uma viagem pelas sombras recentemente. Mas, se desse errado, sabe-se lá quão terríveis as coisas poderiam ficar...

Eu não podia me concentrar totalmente daquele jeito. Não havia como pedir cobertura a ninguém já que todos estavam precisando de apoio, na verdade. Então eu continuei lutando, mas procurei focar os meus pensamentos. Imaginei uma cratera se abrindo em praticamente todo o cubículo e engolindo todos aqueles monstros. Só a região perto da porta ficaria inteira.

Me senti com energia, de repente. O poder que emanava de mim era quase palpável. Eu estava pronto.

- Ei! – eu gritei. – Todos encostem na porta! Agora! – avisei aos meus amigos para que eles não acabassem sendo engolidos também.

Hector ficou muito confuso. Ele olhou para Hannah e ficou todo "O quê?". Hannah sorriu para mim e puxou Hector até a porta. Quando estavam todos perto de mim, eu fechei os olhos com força e senti a energia me deixando. O chão tremeu e eu ouvi um grande "Crack!". "Funcionou!", foi o que eu pensei. Mas aí, antes que eu abrisse os olhos, Eve gritou:

- Nico! O que você fez?!

Abri os olhos imediatamente e não pude acreditar na besteira que eu havia feito: eu consegui sim abrir uma fenda, mas quase não engoliu monstro nenhum, porque ela foi aberta bem perto da porta, só restou chão o suficiente para os nossos pés. E o pior de tudo foi que eu não abri uma fenda para o mundo inferior; ela não era tão profunda, e abaixo de nós havia uma espécie de forja. Por isso lá era tão quente: estávamos sobre uma caldeira gigante! Se caíssemos, seriamos cozidos.

Assim como nós, os telquines também ficaram chocados por algum tempo. Quando se recuperaram, eles se aproximaram cuidadosamente da fenda e acho que ficaram calculando se conseguiriam pular ou não. Mesmo que eles conseguissem, eles não teriam onde se apoiar quando chegassem do nosso lado. Então eles fizeram a única coisa que eles poderiam fazer: eles começaram a jogar suas armas em nós. Sério. Eles jogaram _espadas_ em cima da gente!

Nenhum de nós tinha escudo e nossa única defesa eram os nossos braços. Mas não adiantava nada. Eles era muitos e atiravam para qualquer lado que fôssemos. Então ficamos ali levando flechadas e até mesmo pedradas.

Quando eu pensei que iríamos morrer ali mesmo, a porta atrás de nós deu um grande estalo. Ela foi sendo empurrada devagar, quase jogando Eve na fenda, mas Hannah a puxou para o seu lado.

- Tobey! – Hannah sorriu aliviada para a abertura na porta.

Ele empurrou mais um pouco a porta e saiu de lá muito tranqüilo, provavelmente sem noção nenhuma do que estava acontecendo com a gente. Ele teria caído no buraco se não tivesse se segurado na porta. Antes que o susto dele passasse, foi atingido por pedras e desviou de uma lança por pouco. Ao mesmo tempo, um telquine mais ousado pulou para o nosso lado e investiu contra ele com uma espada. Tobey ficou apavorado, empurrou o telquine na fenda, pegou as meninas, as empurrou porta adentro e entrou logo em seguida.

E aí ele fez a maior sacanagem de todos os tempos: _ele trancou a porta_. _Trancou a porta e deixou eu e Hector do lado de fora!_

Nós ficamos esmurrando a porta, ignorando completamente os telquines nos atacando e saltando para o nosso lado tentando abrir a porta também.

- IDIOTA! – Hector berrou. – Nós vamos morrer aqui!

Eu consegui ouvir o que eles diziam do lado de dentro, mesmo com todo o barulho, já que eu estava colado na porta:

- Tobey abra essa porta! – Hannah pediu desesperada.

- Não! Os monstros vão entrar aqui! E eu encontrei uma saída no meio do caminho.

- Eu não vou embora sem o Nico e o Hector!

- Hannah, se eu abrir a porta todos nós vamos morrer!

E então eu ouvi uma pancada e logo em seguida um baque surdo.

- Eve...! – Hannah parecia abismada com alguma coisa.

Eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas a porta estava sendo destrancada. Ela foi abrindo devagar e imediatamente dois telquines a escancararam para que pudessem entrar. As meninas gritaram e começaram a puxá-la de volta, mas os telquines eram mais fortes.

Eles estavam quase entrando quando algo brilhante veio voando lá de cima e os atingiu em cheio: era fogo grego! Os monstros ficaram desorientados e caíram a na fenda. Outra bola de fogo atingiu vários telquines no centro do cubículo e eles viraram pó.

Olhei para cima para ver de onde o fogo grego estava vindo e havia uma biga voadora pairando sobre nós. Havia apenas um cara nela. Eu não podia ver quem ele era de onde eu estava, até porque eu continuava sendo atacado pelos telquines. Ele atirou mais fogo grego e destruiu a maioria dos monstros. Seu estoque deve ter acabado, porque ele pegou seu arco e começou a acabar com os monstros com flechas. Quando restavam bem poucos, a biga baixou e ele saltou para o muro e depois para o meio dos monstros e começou a combatê-los com sua espada. O cara era muito habilidoso! Era bem rápido e conhecia truques incríveis. Por último, ele saltou para o nosso lado e destruiu os últimos três telquines.

- Temos que ir depressa! Venham! – ele nos chamou e passou pela porta. Nós o seguimos.

Lá dentro, Hannah e Eve ainda estavam ofegantes de terem segurado a porta para que os telquines não entrassem. Tobey estava desmaiado ali perto.

- Mas o que houve aqui? – Hector quis saber.

- Tobey não queria abrir a porta, então eu bati na cabeça dele. – Eve explicou. Hector e eu a encaramos, estupefatos. – Era o único jeito de salvar vocês. – ela deu de ombros.

Hector parecia estar respirando pela primeira vez desde que chegamos ali. Ele sorriu aliviado e deu um beijo na testa de Eve.

- Fez muito bem. – ele disse.

Eve ficou vermelha como um pimentão depois daquilo.

- Pessoal, nós precisamos correr. – o cara que nos salvou disse. Ele era um pouco mais baixo do que eu, atarracado, tinha cabelos castanhos curtos e usava óculos. - Tenho mais uma biga lá fora. Temos que ir antes que eles mandem alguém atrás de nós.

Nós corremos atrás dele, mas aí lembramos de Tobey desmaiado ali no chão.

- Alguém precisa carregá-lo... – Hannah falou , muito envergonhada.

- Eu devia deixá-lo aqui. – Hector segurou as pernas dele, frustrado. Eu o ajudei e nós seguimos em frente.

Havia uma saída no meio do caminho. Finalmente um pouco de ar puro! Como o cara havia dito, duas bigas voadoras nos aguardavam. Eve, Hannah e Tobey foram em uma e Hector e eu fomos com o cara. Decolamos em segurança.

- Vocês estão bem? – ele nos perguntou.

- Acho que sim. – eu olhei para mim mesmo procurando machucados mais graves.

- Desculpem a demora. Essa foi por pouco.

- Tudo bem. O que importa é deu tudo certo. Obrigado por ter nos ajudado, John. – disse Hector.

- John? Então vocês já se conhecem? – eu me surpreendi.

- Claro. – Hector falou como se aquilo fosse muito óbvio. – Nico, esse é o John Nelson. Da nossa lista, lembra?

Eu quase caí da biga tamanho foi o meu susto.

- John Nelson? _Aquele _John Nelson?! Mas... Pensavam que você estava morto! Quero dizer, você estava desaparecido e ninguém nunca mais tinha visto você, então... – eu me perdi nas palavras.

- Bem, teoricamente eu _estou_ desaparecido. – ele riu da minha confusão e explicou. –E não pretendo me revelar tão cedo. Eu passei algum tempo preso e depois eu fugi. Na verdade, eu precisava de tempo para arquitetar um plano para derrubar Maureen e precisava observar também. Vocês são os primeiros a me encontrar desde que eu fui dado como desaparecido. E eu só apareci agora porque já consegui as informações de que eu precisava e falta pouco para pôr o meu plano em prática. Eu vou precisar da ajuda de vocês. Nós temos muito o que conversar.


	9. Chapter 9

N

ós chegamos de madrugada ao esconderijo do John. Era uma casinha no meio de um campo florido. Segundo ele, impossível de se encontrar, já que era no meio do nada.

A casa consistia numa sala cheia de mapas, papéis, algumas armas e alguns computadores; uma cozinha pequena e a escada que levava até dois quartos e um banheiro. John disse que encontrou aquele lugar por acaso e resolveu adotá-lo como quartel general. Disse também que nós devíamos descansar e depois conversaríamos. Eu não ousei discordar: tomei um banho, comi um sanduiche e depois peguei no sono.

Acordei mais tarde ouvindo vozes exaltadas vindas lá de baixo. No meu relógio, já passava de uma da tarde. Eu me levantei cheio de preguiça e desci as escadas discretamente, tentando não ser ouvido.

- ... você não pode simplesmente abandonar um colega! – era a voz de Hannah.

- Hannah, você não entende? Eram eles dois ou nós cinco! – pelo visto, Tobey não estava mais desmaiado.

- Não, não era! Saímos todos vivos de lá!

- Porque o Nelson apareceu!

- Mesmo que ele não tivesse aparecido, nós podíamos ter dado um jeito. Nico e Hector _nunca _deixariam você para trás, Tobey, apesar de tudo o que você faz!

- Como assim "tudo que _eu _faço"?! – ele ficou indignado.

- Não se faça de idiota, Tobey! Você está sempre pondo o Nico pra baixo e criticando tudo que o Hector faz!

- Até parece que eu já disse alguma mentira!

- Por que você é tão terrível?!

- Olha, Hannah, quer saber? Eu estou de saco cheio disso tudo: dessa missão sem futuro, do Di Angelo, daquele imbecil do Madison, daquela pirralha... Eu só entrei nisso por sua causa, mas agora eu estou de saco cheio de _você _também! – ele deu as costas a ela e foi em direção a porta.

- Aonde você vai?! – Hannah estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Pra qualquer lugar! Eu só não agüento mais ficar perto de vocês! – ele saiu e bateu a porta atrás dele.

Hannah desabou no sofá, chorando muito. Eu terminei de descer imediatamente, sentei ao lado dela e a abracei. Ela colocou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e ficou literalmente chorando no meu ombro.

Esperei que ela se acalmasse um pouco para falar. E eu estava _decidido _a falar tudo que eu pensava. Aquilo foi a gota d'água!

- Ei, Hannah... – falei quando ela se afastou de mim, enxugando o rosto. – Não vale a pena chorar por causa disso.

- Como não? – ela fungou. – Você ouviu o que ele disse?

- Só o final. Eu não queria ficar xeretando, foi sem querer. Mas, Hannah, eu tenho que lhe dizer... Ele é um idiota.

- É. Ele agiu mesmo como um idiota com vocês ontem.

- E com você também! E isso não foi uma atitude só! Ele _é _um idiota! _O tempo todo_!

Ela chorou mais ainda. Mas eu não ia parar. Eu não agüentava mais aquilo.

- Por que você fica com esse cara, Hannah? – eu tinha vontade de fazer essa pergunta a muito tempo.

Acho que a pergunta a surpreendeu. Ela me olhou nos olhos e respondeu:

- Eu... pensei em terminar com ele quando toda essa história com a Maureen começou. Mas tudo aconteceu tão rápido e logo depois eu fiquei a beira da morte por causa da tatuagem e...pouco antes de eu despertar naquele dia, Nico, Tobey ficou falando comigo e... Ele disse que me amava.

Aquilo já era história velha para mim. Mas, mesmo assim, eu fingi um olhar surpreso.

- E quando eu acordei, sei lá, eu já não tinha tanta certeza de que eu queria terminar; eu achei que nós fôssemos ficar bem, por causa do que ele disse. Mas aí o Tobey nunca reforçou o que disse; na verdade, nós nunca conversamos sobre o assunto. Os dias foram passando e ele parecia envergonhado por ter dito aquilo. E eu achei isso tão...

- Covarde. – eu completei.

- Exatamente. E ontem ele fez aquela sacanagem com vocês. Eu não sei o que eu vou fazer agora.

- Eu não acredito que você está _pensando_ em perdoá-lo! – eu me revoltei.

- Nico, eu não posso terminar por impulso. Caramba, a gente namora há um tempão! Eu preciso pensar direito.

Me levantei do sofá de repente e fiquei andando pela sala para tentar me acalmar. Eu gostava muito de Hannah, mas ela estava me irritando daquele jeito. Eu não conseguia aceitar o fato de ela ainda querer consertar as coisas com o Tobey.

- Algum problema? – ela me perguntou. Eu devia estar com uma cara péssima mesmo.

- É só que... – eu hesitei. Aquilo ia ser a maior grosseria, mas era verdade. – Isso é burrice. É isso que eu acho.

Ela suspirou e ficou em silêncio por algum tempo. Depois ela disse:

- Você nunca gostou de ninguém, não é, Nico? – naquele momento era ela quem parecia estar irritada comigo.

- Não estou sendo insensível, Hannah. – foi o que eu presumi: que ela estava me achando insensível. – Só estou sendo realista.

Ela fechou a cara e cruzou os braços. Eu consegui piorar ainda mais a situação. Voltei para o sofá e tentei outra vez:

- Hannah, abra os olhos! O cara nem teve coragem de admitir que te ama quando você acordou!

- _E nem você!_

Meu queixo caiu.

Eu devia estar ficando vermelho, quase roxo.

Meu coração estava fazendo um solo de bateria dentro do meu peito.

Eu não me lembrava mais como respirar.

Por incrível que pareça, eu não morri naquela hora.

- O –o –o quê? – consegui balbuciar, tremendo de nervoso.

- Ah, então você vai negar?! – Hannah havia me pegado. E eu que pensei que ia dar uma lição nela naquele dia. Mas era ela que ia me dar uma lição.

- Eu... nem sei do que você está falando...

- Eu não acredito que você estava aqui me dizendo o _Tobey _é um covarde!

- Mas, Hannah, eu juro que não sei, eu...

- Ok. Eu vou refrescar a sua memória: quando Karen Leroy e Klaus nos levaram para dentro daquele lençol negro e eu fiquei hipnotizada, _você_ gritou que me amava e foi quando eu acordei. _Lembra?_

- Eu... – eu não podia negar aquilo. Aí eu seria outro covarde. E também... era a minha chance de dizer a ela o que eu sentia. – Eu não sabia que você tinha ouvido, Hannah. Eu não estava negando, eu só... não sabia.

A expressão dela se suavizou. Ela não estava mais chateada. Mas eu não conseguia mais olhar para ela. Eu estava tão sem graça! Estava com vontade de abrir uma fenda para que eu mesmo caísse no mundo inferior!

- Ah, Nico... Me desculpe! – ela pegou minha mão. – Eu não queria pressionar você nem nada, mas é que você começou a falar mal do Tobey e eu fiquei tipo "você é o mal lavado falando do sujo" e... Desculpa. – ela estava uma pilha de nervos.

- Não precisa se desculpar. – eu dei de ombros. Eu estava tentando não parecer tão decepcionado, mas acho que não estava conseguindo. – Bem...Onde estão os outros? – eu me levantei. Precisava ir embora dali _imediatamente._ – Nós precisamos decidir o que fazer e...

- Espera, Nico. – ela me puxou de volta para o sofá. O olhar dela ficava tentando encontrar o meu, mas eu não queria encará-la. – Você não ia me contar isso nunca?

- É, Hannah. Eu também sou um covarde. – tentei ir embora outra vez, mas ela não deixou.

- Não foi por isso que eu perguntei. Eu só queria saber...o motivo.

Eu não entendia por que ela queria prolongar o meu sofrimento.

- Para começar, porque você tem namorado. – eu disse o óbvio. Ela ficou me encarando, ainda não satisfeita. Fui obrigado a continuar: - E também porque...Eu sei que você não gosta de mim do jeito que eu gosto de você.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- E como você tem tanta certeza disso?

Eu não respondi. Justamente porque eu não tinha certeza. Nunca tive. E, nos últimos dias, Eve e Hector haviam feito com que eu acreditasse que Hannah estava balançada por mim. Então eu fiz a única coisa que resolveria aquela questão de uma vez por todas. Eu disse:

- Eu não tenho. – e, quando dei por mim, eu havia beijado Hannah. Na boca.

"Droga,droga,droga,droga,droga,droga,droga,droga,droga,droga,droga...!" , era isso que eu estava pensando enquanto meus lábios se moviam muito lentamente sobre os dela. E aquilo era uma droga sim porque: 1) independente de qualquer coisa, Hannah ainda tinha namorado; 2) era a primeira vez que eu beijava alguém, ou seja, eu não tinha lá muita noção do que eu estava fazendo; 3) quase nada que se faz por impulso dá certo. Foram todos esses pensamentos "felizes" que fizeram o beijo durar apenas pouquíssimos segundos.

Eu fui parar na outra extremidade do sofá depois que me afastei. Retomei o fôlego e olhei para Hannah. Ela estava me encarando, imóvel feito uma estátua. Acho que, assim como eu, ela ainda estava tentando assimilar o que tinha acontecido. Tentei decifrar a expressão dela, para saber o que ela estava pensando, mas havia tanta coisa misturada ali...

Me arrependi de ter me afastado. Foi um beijo tão rápido e tão superficial que mal deu para sentir alguma coisa. Apesar de todos os "contras" que inundavam a minha mente, eu queria beijá-la de novo. Mas eu não podia simplesmente me aproximar outra vez. Eu precisava dizer alguma coisa.

- Hannah... Eu sei que isso pode ter sido meio errado... – caramba, eu não sabia dizer nada que preste! – _Muito _errado, na verdade, mas... – precisei reunir toda a minha coragem para dizer isto. – _Eu não sinto muito_.

Ela continuou me encarando, pasma, por algum tempo. Mas aí ela piscou várias vezes, como se estivesse se acordando, e disse, totalmente confiante:

- Eu também não. – ela sorriu levemente e estendeu a mão para mim.

Já que ela estava confiante, eu também não tinha o que temer.

Eu peguei a mão dela e deslizei até ficarmos lado a lado. Eu nunca havia estado tão próximo dela como naquele momento; eu podia sentir seu calor e sua respiração. Passei meu braço direito em volta dela, trazendo-a para mais perto ainda. Nós nos olhamos nos olhos por alguns segundos, enquanto os dedos da minha mão esquerda se entrelaçavam com os dela. Hannah se aninhou em meus braços e encostou a cabeça na minha. Já estávamos tão perto um do outro que qualquer movimento ia fazer com que um beijo acontecesse. Então eu apenas virei o rosto e a beijei. No começo, bem devagar: eu queria sentir cada contorno dos lábios dela. Mas depois nosso beijo ficou muito mais intenso.

Chegou um ponto em que eu sentia como se não houvesse mais nada nem ninguém do mundo, só eu e Hannah. Eu sei que isso parece clichê, mas era exatamente desse jeito que eu estava me sentindo. Eu entendi naquele momento porque Tobey beijava Hannah em toda e qualquer oportunidade: simplesmente porque aquilo era fantástico! Fazia com que eu me esquecesse de todos os problemas e, enquanto ela estava ali perto de mim, eu acreditava que minha vida era perfeita. Porque Hannah era tão carinhosa e tão apaixonante e tão... tudo de bom! E o mais importante era que eu _sentia _que ela queria aquilo tanto quanto eu. Não era como se ela tivesse permitido que um cara qualquer a beijasse só porque ela havia brigado com o namorado e estava triste. Algumas vezes eu me afastava um pouco dela, só para me ajeitar, e ela imediatamente me abraçava e me puxava de volta. Cara, aquilo era a glória! Eu me perguntei se era por causa de Hannah que Tobey era tão convencido, porque ela fazia com que eu me sentisse especial de verdade; mais especial do que ser um semideus filho de Hades ou qualquer outra coisa.

Ficamos lá por muito tempo. Eu não tinha a menor intenção de deixá-la. Estava compensando todos os beijos que não aconteceram nos últimos anos. Algum tempo mais tarde, a porta da sala se abriu. Hannah e eu não paramos de nos beijar por causa disso. Eu não fazia idéia de quem era; a pessoa ficou parada na porta, provavelmente nos olhando muito surpresa; não disse uma só palavra. Pelo comportamento, eu achei que fosse Eve e que a qualquer momento ela iria dar um grito de felicidade e começar a falar coisas constrangedoras para nós dois. Eu meio que estava ansioso para que ela fizesse isso logo. Queria muito dividir a minha alegria com ela, já que ela passou tanto tempo me ouvindo falar de Hannah. Mas a pessoa continuou parada ali por um tempão. Tanto que começou a me incomodar. Eu interrompi o beijo e abri os olhos.

Quando eu vi quem era, um frio percorreu minha espinha. Hannah estranhou a minha cara e se virou para trás para ver quem era. A cor fugiu completamente do rosto dela. Ainda estávamos abraçados, então eu senti que ela começou a tremer.

- Tobey... – fiquei surpreso como ela conseguiu dizer alguma coisa, mesmo que sussurrando.

Tobey estava em pé ali na porta, nos olhando indignado, frustrado, decepcionado e com vários outros dos piores sentimentos que existem. Eu me afastei de Hannah, mas não porque estava com medo, e sim por respeito.

- Por que será que eu não estou nem um pouco surpreso? – foi o que ele disse. Eu sabia que ele estava tentando se controlar.

Hannah abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu.

- Não com você, Di Angelo. – ele continuou. – Você rondou Hannah mesmo antes de eu e ela começarmos a namorar. Desde que essa missão começou, eu sabia que era só uma questão de tempo até vocês chegarem a isso. – daí ele voltou seu olhar para Hannah. Era um olhar infinitas vezes pior do que o olhar que ele lançou para mim. – Mas você, Hannah...Você me surpreendeu. Eu nunca achei que você me trairia. – ela começou um choro silencioso. As lágrimas caiam, mas ela não tirava os olhos de Tobey. – Enganou todo mundo com essa cara de sonsa. Você é mais parecida com Hera do que você imagina: um semideus qualquer não serve para você; você quer um filho dos Três Grandes, não é mesmo?

- Você não pode falar com ela desse jeito! – eu não me contive e me levantei do sofá com raiva.

- Não se preocupe, Di Angelo. – ele nem se abalou. – Eu só tenho mais uma coisa a dizer para ela: Hannah, saiba que tudo que vai acontecer a partir de agora é culpa _sua_. Por causa da sua traição, _nós _vamos ganhar.

Depois disso, ele saiu e fechou a porta atrás dele.

- Não! Tobey, não! – Hannah correu atrás dele, desesperada.

Eu tentei segurá-la, mas não consegui e corri atrás dela.

Achei que as surpresas daquele dia já haviam acabado. Eu não imaginava mesmo o que estava por vir.

Do lado de fora havia uma biga diferente, maior que as originais. Era azul brilhante, com detalhes prateados, e puxada por cavalos alados brancos. Hannah estava parada de frente para a biga. Eu estava tão preocupado com ela que nem mesmo me perguntei onde estava Tobey ou se havia alguém naquela biga.

- Hannah? – eu parei ao lado dela, mas ela continuava encarando a biga com uma expressão ininteligível e não me respondeu.

Foi quando eu resolvi olhar para ver o que era tão interessante que eu descobri que tudo sempre pode ficar pior.

Na biga, estavam as quatro pessoas que eu menos gostava no mundo: Karen Leroy, Raphael Young , Tobey Grant e... Maureen Lewis.

Já havia se passado tanto tempo desde que eu a vira pela última vez que eu senti algo estranho; parecia alívio, mas não era um sentimento bom. Acho que eu queria encontrá-la para conseguir respostas.

Maureen estava diferente: ela emagreceu, arrumou o cabelo e usava roupas mais legais. Não estava bonita, mas havia melhorado bastante.

Karen e Raphael, seus fiéis seguidores, estavam ao seu lado nos olhando com o mesmo ar de superioridade de Maureen. Já Tobey havia acabado de entrar na biga e ficou de mãos dadas com Maureen.

Espera um pouco... _O quê?_

Tobey de mãos dadas com Maureen?! Aquilo significava que...? Não... Eu não conseguia acreditar que Tobey estava trocando Hannah por _Maureen_! _Fala sério!_

Hannah ficou sem ar ao ver aquilo. O que era o mínimo a se esperar.

Maureen caiu na risada quando olhou para ela.

- O que foi, Hannah? Você achou mesmo que Tobey ia esperar pacientemente até você decidir que ia ficar com o Di Angelo? Acorda, princesinha! Você não é a esperta da relação.

Karen e Raphael riram também. Tobey não parecia estar gostando daquilo.

Nesse instante, uma das bigas de John aterrissou perto da casa. Eve e Hector vieram correndo até onde nós estávamos.

- Maureen?! – Hector parecia ter sentido o mesmo que eu senti quando a vi. Depois ele se deu conta de Tobey segurando a mão de Maureen e cochichou para mim: - O que isso significa?!

- Ainda não sei. – eu respondi.

- Significa que vocês tinham um espião. – a própria Maureen respondeu, muito satisfeita consigo mesma.

Tobey parecia não querer que ela tivesse contado aquilo, mas ele permaneceu firme.

- Um espião?! Tobey, eu não acredito! Pensei que era nosso amigo! – Eve ficou muito magoada com ele. Sua frustração era tanta que eu vi lágrimas em seus olhos.

- Mas vocês são mesmo muito ingênuos... – Maureen parecia surpresa de verdade com o fato de ninguém ter desconfiado daquilo. – Como vocês acham que nós sempre sabíamos onde vocês estavam, mesmo vocês tendo mudado o roteiro inicial? Tobey nos relatava cada passo que vocês davam, tudo que vocês diziam. Sempre era muito fácil atingir vocês.

- Não é o que parece. Nós conseguimos nos livrar de todas as suas emboscadas. – Hector lembrou.

- Apenas de duas das quatro, na verdade. – ela corrigiu.

- O quê?

- Vamos recapitular: vocês foram atacados na estrada até Nova York; foi um ataque inútil, eu admito. Minha intenção era a de impedir que vocês sequer iniciassem essa missão. O ataque fracassou, mas eu fiz algumas descobertas logo depois, e eu percebi que foi muita sorte minha ele ter falhado.

- Por que? – eu perguntei.

- Depois vocês foram parar no lençol negro de Klaus, em Boise. – ela me ignorou completamente. – Hannah deveria ter sido morta naquele dia, mas vocês conseguiram escapar. Mas essa era só a primeira etapa do plano; Karen deveria usar a Dádiva dela e...

- Espere um pouco, Maureen! – eu tive que interrompê-la. – Eu não consigo entender... Por que essa sua obsessão em matar Hannah?

- Eu ainda não terminei de falar. – ela me lançou um olhar mortal. – Bem, como eu estava dizendo, Karen deveria usar a Dádiva dela para criar um monstro poderoso; poderoso o suficiente para destruir o Olimpo. Mas acontece que a _burra_ da Karen usou a Dádiva na pessoa errada!

- O quê?! – eu , Hannah , Hector e Eve exclamamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Ei! Eu já me desculpei e disse que não foi minha culpa! – Karen protestou, toda chorosa. – Estava escuro e ainda por cima estávamos rodopiando!

- Não, Karen. O problema é que você é _burra_! Não percebe a diferença entre um braço de garoto e um de garota! Você achou mesmo que o Di Angelo tinha um braço tão fino?! – e aí Maureen e Karen começaram a discutir. Só pararam porque Raphael interferiu.

- Então você está dizendo que a tatuagem não era para Hannah? – perguntei para Maureen.

- Não. Hannah jamais viraria um monstro. Ela acabaria morrendo.

E aí eu raciocinei: estávamos só eu, Hannah e Tobey no lençol negro; se Tobey era um aliado de Maureen, ela provavelmente não o transformaria em um monstro; ela havia acabado de dizer que Hannah não era o alvo; então só restava...

- Eu?!

- É. Você. – acho que ela ficou esperando eu dizer mais alguma coisa, mas eu estava chocado demais e permaneci calado. – A Dádiva de Karen funciona apenas para pedras, árvores e coisas assim ou então... para um filho de um dos Três Grandes.

Ninguém falou nada, então ela prosseguiu.

- O outro ataque que vocês sofreram foi em Des Moines. Não mandei ninguém lá para matar vocês, eu só queria a Dádiva de Owen. E eu consegui. O ataque foi um sucesso. E por último, as ruínas. Aquilo não foi uma armadilha para vocês; foi uma armadilha para o John.

Fiquei nervoso imediatamente. John não havia chegado junto com Eve e Hector, então eu logo imaginei que ele estava tentando se manter em segredo. Mas, se Maureen já sabia que ele estava conosco, todo o trabalho que ele teve tinha ido por água abaixo.

- Eu sabia que ele estava sempre por perto, procurando brechas na minha organização. Enviei diversas equipes para rastreá-lo, mas nunca consegui pegá-lo. Então eu tive uma idéia tão óbvia que por isso mesmo era genial: eu iria deixá-lo saber que ia armar uma emboscada para vocês e é claro que ele iria ser o herói do dia. O plano funcionou perfeitamente: ele apareceu.

Hector e Eve trocaram um olhar apreensivo. Eles deviam saber do paradeiro de John.

- Eu não entendo por que está nos contando isso tudo. – disse Hector.

- Isso tudo? Você fala como se fosse grande coisa! Bem, eu achei que não custava nada tirar algumas idéias erradas das cabeças de vocês. Tipo que vocês estavam ganhando ou que meu objetivo nisso tudo era matar Hannah. Francamente...

- Se o seu objetivo não é matar Hannah, então por que tentou atirar nela no acampamento? – eu perguntei.

- Hum... Eu não disse que não quero matar Hannah, Di Angelo. Naquele dia no acampamento eu ainda estava com algumas idéias muito erradas. Por isso eu quis atingi-la com uma das flechas de Tobey.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Quero dizer que eu vou matá-la sim, mas não da forma convencional.

Maureen falou aquilo tão friamente! Hannah ficou sem ação nenhuma diante daquilo. Acho que ninguém jamais poderia imaginar que Maureen era uma verdadeira assassina.

- O que me lembra... – Maureen se voltou para Hannah, com um sorriso maldoso. – Talvez ela mesma me poupe desse trabalho e acabe se matando daqui a pouco. Deve ter sido um choque e tanto para você, Hannah: descobrir que o seu namorado de tanto tempo apenas te usou. Mas você precisava cair na real: Hera pode até ter virado rainha, mas foi só porque teve sorte; mas você não tem tanta sorte assim e vai ter o destino insignificante de uma semideusa filha da deusa mais inútil do Olimpo.

Hannah não agüentou mais e saiu correndo e chorando em direção à biga parada perto da casa. Ela tomou as rédeas e foi embora voando tão rápido que Maureen não teve nem tempo de reagir.

- Quer que eu vá atrás dela? – Raphael perguntou.

- Não precisa. Nós podemos pegá-la a qualquer hora, ela é o alvo mais fácil. – Maureen não deu a menor importância àquilo.

- Você é um monstro! – Eve gritou, entre lágrimas.

- Você vai entender que o que eu estou fazendo agora é para que o seu futuro e o dos outros semideuses seja muito melhor.

- É mentira! Nada justifica matar semideuses inocentes!

- Bem, é verdade que eu tive que recorrer à violência para conseguir algumas Dádivas; mas o que aconteceu foram fatalidades, nada estava planejado. – ela não parecia se abalar nem um pouco com aquelas mortes.

- Mas Daniel não possuía uma Dádiva e você... – eu ia dizer "você o matou", mas eu não sabia se era verdade; ele tinha desaparecido sem deixar rastros. – O que você fez com ele, Maureen? – se eu tivesse que escolher apenas uma pergunta para fazer a Maureen, seria essa.

- Daniel? Até agora nada. Mas confesso que eu já estou no meu limite por causa dele.

Foi como se um peso tivesse sido tirado das minhas costas. Eu já sofria com aquilo há tanto tempo que já havia se tornado algo normal. Mas saber que Daniel não tinha morrido era uma motivação enorme para continuar lutando.

- Nós já conversamos demais. Vamos ao trabalho, general? – ela olhou para Raphael.

- Agora sim as coisas vão ficar interessantes! – Raphael estalou os dedos e o chão tremeu.

Montes enormes de terra começaram a ser praticamente cuspidos do chão, ocasionando uma chuva de terra em cima de nós. Fechamos os olhos e usamos os braços para nos proteger. Quando a terra parou de cair e o chão não estava mais tremendo, eu abri os olhos cautelosamente: monstros parecendo rochas gigantes se posicionavam em frente e ao redor da biga de Maureen.

Eu havia entendido tudo: Karen usou sua Dádiva para criar os monstros e Raphael podia comandá-los como um exército. Maureen havia encontrado uma fonte inesgotável de soldados e um general para mandar neles.

Estávamos perdidos. Eu simplesmente sabia que íamos morrer ali. Nós três não tínhamos chance contra algumas dezenas de gigantes de pedra; bastaria um deles rolar um pouco para o lado para nos esmagar. Se ao menos Tobey ainda estivesse do nosso lado, ele poderia usar suas flechas especiais para explodir os monstros.

Mas o que eu estava fazendo?! Pensando naquele traidor nos meus últimos minutos de vida? A visita de Maureen havia trazido tantas surpresas que eu nem havia dado tanta importância à traição dele no momento. Mas, apesar de não ser exatamente o que eu queria pensar, eu não pude deixar de lembrar do sonho que eu tive. Será que o motivo que me levaria a matar Tobey seria a sua traição? Ou será que era exatamente isso que eu precisava mudar? Eu precisava convencer Tobey a voltar para o nosso lado? Provavelmente sim, mas... _Tinha que ser eu a me humilhar desse jeito?!_

Eu ia gritar. Gritar para Tobey que ele havia revelado ser muito mais boçal do que todo mundo pensava que ele era, e ia xingá-lo de coisas que eu nem sabia o que significavam. Eu estava pronto para começar quando Eve e Hector me empurraram para o chão:

- Abaixa!

E aí houve uma grande explosão. Tentei abrir os olhos para ver de onde aquilo tinha vindo, mas a fumaça me deixou completamente cego. Hector e Eve estavam no chão junto comigo. Hector tirou alguma coisa do bolso e a ergueu: era a sua Dádiva. E o detalhe era que ela estava funcionando!

Sua luz trilhou um caminho para nós. Nos levantamos e corremos atrás de Hector, guiados pela luz que saía da tocha. Quando nos afastamos mais, outra explosão aconteceu. Olhei para trás, para onde Maureen e os monstros estavam, mas não pude ver nada. Nós chegamos perto da casa e havia uma nova biga nos esperando. Eve e Hector embarcaram logo, mas eu hesitei e olhei para trás mais uma vez.

- Nico! Rápido! Não temos muito tempo!

Eu me juntei a eles e decolamos imediatamente.

Estávamos voando a toda velocidade. Tomei um susto quando outra biga ficou lado a lado com a nossa. Pensei que fosse Maureen, mas era John.

- Estão todos bem? – ele perguntou.

Nós assentimos.

- Onde você estava? – eu perguntei.

- Escondido, esperando uma deixa para eu poder causar as explosões e vocês fugirem.

- John, sinto muito por Maureen ter descoberto seu esconderijo. – eu me sentia culpado por aquilo.

- Não tem problema. O importante é ela não me capturar. E é por isso que vamos ter que nos separar agora. Peguei as mochilas de vocês. – ele jogou uma por uma para dentro da nossa biga. Inclusive a de Hannah e de Tobey. Eve abriu a mochila de Grant e jogou tudo que havia dentro, sem piedade. – Voltem para o acampamento! Eu volto para falar com vocês assim que eu puder. – ele ia se afastando, mas eu o chamei de volta.

- John! Hannah pegou uma das suas bigas e desapareceu. Você viu para onde ela foi?

- Para a cidade, eu acho. Jacksonville! Até mais! – e ele foi embora. Fiquei apreensivo com a partida dele por dois motivos: 1) porque eu estava com medo de Maureen finalmente capturá-lo. Eu sabia que ela não ia pensar duas vezes antes de matá-lo; e 2) porque eu estava com medo de ele não chegar a tempo de nos salvar outra vez se fôssemos atacados.

- Nico, é perigoso ficarmos aqui! – Hector me disse pela milésima vez.

- Eu não vou voltar para o acampamento sem Hannah! – e eu respondi pela milésima vez.

- Seja lá onde ela estiver, Nico, nós podemos chegar até ela rapidamente com uma biga voadora, você sabe disso. Vamos para o acampamento contar a Quíron tudo o que aconteceu; ele vai nos dizer o que precisamos fazer agora.

- E se Maureen tiver capturado Hannah?

- Você ouviu o que ela disse: que ela pegaria Hannah depois. Acho que isso não está nos planos dela por enquanto.

- Mas nós estragamos os planos dela hoje, não foi? Ela queria nos atacar, e já que não conseguiu, pode muito bem ter ido atrás de Hannah.

Hector parecia estar a ponto de me matar. Ele murmurou ηλίθιος (ilíthios), que significa "idiota" em grego, e foi se sentar na ultima cadeira da fila. Eu sabia que estava sendo insuportável e que ele estava certo a respeito de nós corrermos perigo ali na estação ferroviária de Jacksonville, tão perto do esconderijo de John; mas eu precisava saber se Hannah estava bem. Mesmo que Maureen não tivesse ido atrás dela, ela ainda sim estava muito abalada. Eu precisava reconhecer que ela teve um dia e tanto: brigou com Tobey, depois nós demos uns amassos, Tobey descobriu, Maureen apareceu dizendo que ia matá-la e por último ela soube que Tobey era um espião. Acho que até a pessoa mais controlada do mundo surtaria depois disso tudo!

Eve ficou aflita porque Hector e eu estávamos discutindo. Ela não sabia que lado escolher. Me senti traído pela segunda vez naquele dia quando ela se levantou e foi até onde Hector estava. Mas não para conversar com ele, e sim para arrastá-lo para perto de mim outra vez. Ok, ela não era uma traidora.

- Nós não podemos brigar justo agora que nosso grupo está com um integrante a menos; talvez até dois! – ela disse quando se sentou entre eu e Hector. – Vamos ficar calmos, ok? Descansar, fazer um lanche... E depois a gente pensa no que fazer.

- Ela tem razão. – Hector sorriu, lançou um rápido olhar para mim e depois bagunçou o cabelo de Eve.

Seguimos o conselho dela e fomos comer alguma coisa. Realmente, o hambúrguer me ajudou a colocar as idéias no lugar.

- Aonde vocês e o John foram mais cedo? – eu perguntei. – Só Hannah e Tobey estavam na casa quando eu acordei.

- Fomos comprar mantimentos. A idéia era que passássemos algum tempo no esconderijo para que John nos contasse tudo que ele havia descoberto. Achamos melhor deixar você descansar; Tobey ainda não estava muito bem e Hannah ficou para cuidar dele. – Hector explicou.

- Mas ele não deu nenhuma pista a vocês? Não disse nada?

- Não.

- Vocês acham que ele vai querer se juntar a nós ou algo assim?

- Provavelmente não, Nico. John é mais do tipo que trabalha sozinho. E, verdade seja dita, o cara é incrível: é extremamente inteligente, um grande estrategista e equivale a um exército inteiro em uma batalha. Não acho que ele precise de ajuda. Acho que ele tem informações sobre o que Maureen pretende com Hannah, por exemplo. Talvez tenha aparecido para nos alertar.

- Espero que seja isso mesmo. Quando Maureen nos falou sobre os ataques que nós "acreditamos" ter vencido, eu fiquei pensando em quanta coisa nós não sabemos. Isso não se trata apenas de uma maluca roubando Dádivas, é algo absurdamente maior!

Eles concordaram com pesar.

- E o pior de tudo é que é óbvio que o Grant não é o único espião de Maureen. Deve haver montes de espiões dentro do acampamento. – Hector lembrou de um detalhe importante.

- Eu não duvido nada.

- Pessoal... Essa história do Tobey... Não sei. Eu ainda não consigo acreditar. – Eve estava intrigada com aquilo. – Quero dizer, nós lutamos contra alguns seguidores de Maureen e eles não pegaram leve com Tobey em nenhuma ocasião. Isso não é estranho?

- Vai ver eles nem sabiam. Maureen é muito inteligente, talvez só ela soubesse que ele é um espião; como uma medida de segurança: se todos soubessem e pegassem leve com Tobey nas lutas, nós iríamos perceber.

- Mas não foi só isso, Hector...

- Eu sei, eu também pensei que ele era nosso amigo.

- Não é isso. Vocês estão esquecendo do principal: Tobey era namorado de Hannah! Há muito tempo, inclusive. Vocês acham mesmo que desde o início a intenção dele era espionar? Pensem: como ele e até mesmo Maureen poderiam adivinhar, dois anos atrás, que essa missão iria acontecer? Ok, nós não temos noção de quantos passos Maureen está a nossa frente, mas isso já é um exagero. Tem algo muito errado aí, eu sei que tem.

E então Hector começou a discutir as possibilidades com Eve, mas eu nem prestei atenção. Porque o que Eve disse me deu muito em que pensar: ela tinha razão sobre ser muito estranho que o namoro de Hannah e Tobey tenha sido de mentira todo esse tempo. E mesmo que tivesse começado dessa forma, Tobey acabou gostando de Hannah; _amando._ Ah, meus deuses... Eu havia acabado de me dar conta do que tinha acontecido.

- Hã...Gente... – eles pararam de argumentar para me ouvir. – Tem algo que vocês precisam saber.

Eles me encararam ansiosos.

- Bem, eu realmente não sei se o relacionamento deles começou como uma mentira ou não, mas o negócio é que Tobey disse que a amava quando ela estava morrendo e isso não foi uma encenação. E naquele mesmo dia ele disse outra coisa, que eu não entendi na época, mas agora faz todo sentido; ele ficou pedindo desculpas a ela, dizendo que estava errado antes e que devia tê-la ouvido. Quando estávamos no apartamento de Percy, ela disse que sempre dizia a Tobey que Maureen não prestava, mas que ele não acreditava nela. Era disso que ele estava falando! E, por Hannah estar à beira da morte, ele deve ter decidido não trabalhar mais com Maureen; porque ele percebeu que não queria fazer mal à Hannah, talvez ele nem soubesse o que Maureen estava tentando fazer. Então foi por isso que nós não desconfiamos dele: porque houve sim um tempo em que ele não estava colaborando com Maureen.

- Certo. Mas por que ele mudou de idéia agora? – Hector havia chegado na pergunta chave.

- Por causa do que aconteceu no esconderijo do John enquanto vocês estavam fora.

- E o que aconteceu? – pelo tom que Eve usou, achei que ela já imaginava o que tinha acontecido.

- Eu e Hannah... – hesitei por um momento. Eu não achava que algum dia essas palavras sairiam da minha boca. - ... nos beijamos.

Pensei que ia haver aquele momento de silêncio, mas a reação deles foi imediata:

- Você e Hannah o quê?! – Eve agitou os braços e derrubou seu copo de suco.

- Caramba, Nico...! Eu não acredito que vocês finalmente... – Hector ficou emocionado de verdade.

- Conta _tudo_! Agora mesmo! – Eve agarrou meu pulso como se quisesse me impedir de escapar.

- Como foi que aconteceu?

- Você disse coisas românticas ou foi do tipo "poucas palavras, mais atitude"?

- Foi só um beijo ou vocês deram uns amassos?

- E que tipo de beijo foi? Um selinho ou "língua na laringe"?

Aquele era para ser supostamente um momento de seriedade! E o beijo nem devia ser o foco da conversa; achei que eles iam deixar aquilo para depois e nós íamos continuar tentando entender a atitude de Tobey. Mas, não. Eles estavam me matando de vergonha com aquele negócio de "língua na laringe"!

- Tudo bem. Fiquem calmos. Eu vou contar tudo.

Eles se ajeitaram nas cadeiras, empolgados, como se fossem assistir a um filme ou coisa assim. Eu não tinha a intenção de entrar em grandes detalhes, mas eu estava tão agitado com os últimos acontecimentos que senti necessidade de falar tudo, como que para ocupar minha cabeça com lembranças boas e me acalmar um pouco. Quando terminei, os dois ficaram me encarando em silêncio, com expressões meio abobadas. Eu não sabia dizer se eles estavam felizes demais por mim ou se não conseguiam acreditar que eu havia tomado aquela atitude.

- Foi por impulso, sabem? Eu nem mesmo pensei naquilo, eu apenas fiz porque se eu não fizesse naquele instante, eu não faria nunca mais. E eu me lembrei que vocês dois haviam me dito que ela sentia alguma coisa por mim. Se não fosse por isso, eu provavelmente não teria feito nada.

- Mas conta logo, Nico: foi de língua ou não foi? – Eve estava mesmo disposta a me matar de vergonha.

- Foi, Eve. – eu achei melhor responder logo.

- Um beijo apaixonado! – ela suspirou.

- Ah, mas tinha que ser, não é mesmo? Depois de tanto tempo afim dela, o beijo tinha que valer a pena. – disse Hector. – Foi longo?

- Talvez nem tenha sido tanto, mas para mim pareceu a eternidade nos Campos Elíseos. Nem sei quanto tempo mais teríamos ficado ali se o Tobey não tivesse chegado.

- Então... – Hector voltou a ficar sério. – Tobey viu vocês?

- Viu. E acho que foi isso que fez ele optar pelo lado da Maureen. Ele disse a Hannah que tudo que ia acontecer a partir daquele momento era culpa dela , da traição dela.

-Isso quer dizer que Tobey só não estava completamente do lado de Maureen por causa da Hannah. – Eve disse.

- E já que Hannah quis ficar com você, não havia mais nada que prendesse Tobey a nós. – Hector concluiu.

- Só pode ser isso. Tobey era uma espécie de agente duplo: ele contava a Maureen onde nós estávamos, mas também nos ajudava nas lutas.

- Talvez não, Nico. – Hector franziu as sobrancelhas. Devia estar pensando em algo muito importante. – É possível que ele tenha deixado alguma armadilha nas nossas coisas. Como na espada de Hannah. Nós precisamos checar isso. Ele é um filho de Hefesto; construir coisas é com ele mesmo. Como a mala indestrutível do carro que explodiu.

- Hector, eu acho que você está passando dos limites. – Eve apertou os lábios, como ela faz toda vez que está com raiva.

- Passando dos limites? Por que?

- Porque você só pensa o pior do Tobey! Eu não acho que ele tenha sido mais espião do que nosso amigo.

- E eu acho, Eve, que você ainda não entendeu o que está acontecendo.

O ar começou a ficar estranho por trás dos dois, como se estivesse ondulando. Eu chamei:

- Hum...Pessoal? – mas eles nem estavam me ouvindo.

- Está me chamando de burra?! – Eve ficou indignada.

- Claro que não! Por que está tão sensível? E por que está defendendo tanto o Tobey?

- Não estou defendendo o Tobey! Acontece que você e o Nico nunca deram nem uma chance a ele e agora ficam dizendo que tudo de ruim é culpa dele!

- Não estou inventando nada! Você não ouviu uma palavra do que dissemos? Tudo está comprovado!

A imagem se estabilizou e o rosto de Quíron apareceu diante de nós. Ele quis dizer alguma coisa, mas Eve e Hector nem haviam se dado conta da presença dele por estarem brigando. Fiquei pigarreando para ver se eles se tocavam, mas sem sucesso. Então eu aumentei o tom de voz:

- Ei, caras! Será que vocês podem dar um tempo?! – e apontei para trás deles.

Eve praticamente afundou na cadeira de tanta vergonha. Já Hector procurou fingir que nada tinha acontecido:

- Ah! Oi, Quíron.

- Heróis... – ele nos saudou tentando não ficar tão sério, mas pela cara dele eu imaginei que ele já soubesse das novidades. – Vocês estão bem?

- Na medida do possível. – eu respondi.

- O que aconteceu hoje foi realmente lamentável.

- Então você já sabe? – Eve perguntou.

- Sim. Hannah me mandou uma mensagem de Íris agora a pouco.

- Hannah?! Você falou com ela? Ela está bem? Onde ela está? – eu me levantei bruscamente da cadeira, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas no balcão da lanchonete.

- Se acalme, Nico... – eu voltei a me sentar, envergonhado. – Hannah está bem. Ela voltou para casa.

- Para casa? Você quis dizer acampamento?

- Não. Para a casa dela em Del Rio, Texas.

- Texas? Por que?

- Ela está muito transtornada, Nico. Hannah me mandou uma mensagem para avisar que não voltaria para o acampamento por hora. E, como a missão de vocês chegou ao fim, eu concordei em deixá-la descansar.

- Quíron, nós encontramos com o... – Hector começou a falar.

- Agora não, Hector. – Quíron o interrompeu. – Não é seguro onde vocês estão. Pode haver um espião por perto. Ouçam: vocês devem voltar para o acampamento imediatamente. Não esperem nem pelo amanhecer! Os planos mudaram, heróis. Apenas vocês três não são suficientes para continuar lutando. Precisamos conversar. Venham rápido.

E a mensagem se desfez.

- Vocês ouviram o que ele disse. Vamos embora daqui agora mesmo. – Hector e Eve se levantaram e começaram a pegar suas coisas.

- Esperem! Nós devíamos ir ver a Hannah. – eu falei.

- O quê?! Nico, você não ouviu... – Hector já estava de saída.

- Eu ouvi o que Quíron disse. Mas Hannah precisa de nós agora, vocês não acham?

- Acho que o fato de ela não ter mandado a mensagem de Íris para nós só prova que ela não quer falar com a gente agora.

- Mas...

- Nico! Olha, eu sei que você quer ficar perto dela e tal, mas já nos mandaram voltar para o acampamento pela segunda vez! Isso provavelmente é a coisa mais sensata a ser feita.

- E vamos deixá-la sozinha para ser assassinada por Maureen?! Se houver um ataque, não vai haver ninguém para ajudá-la!

Hector estava lutando consigo mesmo: ele sabia que Hannah estava vulnerável, mas não queria desobedecer ordens.

- Vamos fazer uma visita rápida. – Eve sugeriu. – Nós vamos até Del Rio, conversamos com Hannah para encontrar uma maneira de deixá-la segura e voltamos para o acampamento logo depois. Tudo bem?

Hector passou as mãos pelo cabelo, coisa que ele fazia quando estava muito nervoso, e acabou concordando:

- Vamos lá.


	10. Chapter 10

C

hegamos bem rápido no estado do Texas. Já era noite, mas mesmo assim fazia bastante calor. Hector passou o percurso inteiro perguntando "Bom, e se ela se recusar a falar conosco?". O pessimismo dele estava me irritando. Principalmente porque ele podia ter razão. Sei lá. Eu fiquei me perguntando se ela não estaria chateada comigo pelo que havia acontecido. Talvez ela me culpasse. Eu preferi não comentar isso com eles; só ia dar mais razão ao Hector.

Ele disse que sabia o endereço dela e, como a cidade era pequena, nós podíamos deixar a biga e ir andando. Foi o que fizemos.

Estávamos caminhando por uma rua cheia de restaurantes e outros estabelecimentos comerciais, até que Hector apontou para uma placa azul iluminada mais adiante.

- É ali. Naquela lavanderia.

- Lavanderia? – eu perguntei.

- É. Os avós de Hannah são donos dessa lavanderia. Ela mora com eles desde que...o pai dela morreu.

- Ah.

Andamos mais alguns quarteirões e, já bem perto da lavanderia, Eve se deteve na janela de um restaurante, completamente pasma.

- Pessoal... – ela estava tão chocada que nem conseguiu completar a frase.

Pensei em um monte de possibilidades horríveis: Maureen estar lá; Maureen estar lá com seus asseclas; Maureen estar lá com seus asseclas e os monstros de pedra; Maureen estar lá com seus asseclas, os monstros de pedra e todas as Dádivas que ela roubou. Enfim, eu ainda estava aterrorizado com a visita dela mais cedo e eu só pensava que ela poderia voltar a qualquer minuto e mais poderosa ainda. Mas acontece que quando eu fui ver o que era de verdade... Bem, eu vi que era algo infinitamente pior...

Hannah estava lá abraçada com um cara. E, pelo que eu percebi à primeira vista, aquele era um restaurante romântico, porque havia vários casais se agarrando por ali. Não dava para acreditar! Como ela podia fazer aquilo comigo?! Fala sério, nós tínhamos nos beijado naquele mesmo dia e só porque teve um fim trágico ela já havia arrumado outro pretendente?! Mas é claro. Eu já devia imaginar. Hannah é linda, é óbvio que eu não era o único que estava esperando que ela terminasse o namoro...

Eu não reagi como eu reagiria em condições normais. Simplesmente porque aquele dia havia deixado meus nervos em frangalhos, então eu não podia me responsabilizar pelos meus atos.

Eu entrei no restaurante marchando em direção à mesa em que ela estava, ignorando completamente a moça que me perguntou se eu queria mesa para dois. Parei do lado da mesa e fiquei apenas encarando aquela cena deprimente.

Hannah estava de olhos fechados, encostada no ombro do cara. Foi ele que me viu ali, me olhou espantado e cutucou Hannah, parecendo muito nervoso. Ela abriu os olhos, confusa, olhou para ele e o cara me apontou com o olhar.

Ela quase caiu da cadeira quando me viu.

- Nico?! O que... o que está fazendo aqui? – ela se ajeitou na cadeira e o cara tirou o braço dos ombros dela.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, Eve e Hector chegaram até a mesa e Eve foi logo abraçando Hannah:

- Hannah! Você está bem? Nós ficamos tão preocupados!

- Estou bem. Cheguei aqui há algum tempo. Me desculpem por eu ter feito essa sujeira com vocês. Mas o que houve lá depois que eu fui embora?

- Maureen tinha um exército de monstros a nossa espera, mas John conseguiu nos tirar de lá antes que eles atacassem. Se arriscou muito vindo até aqui sozinha, Hannah. Você sabe que não pode andar por aí desprotegida... nas atuais circunstâncias. – disse Hector.

- Eu sei. Sinto muito.

E então ninguém falou mais nada. Eu tinha certeza de que Hannah estava receosa de ter que nos apresentar ao seu novo namorado. Mas foi ele mesmo quem quebrou o silêncio:

- Bom... Então esses aí são os seus amigos do acampamento?

- Ah! Sim. – ela ficou toda atrapalhada. - Desculpa, é que eu... Bem, esses são Eve, Hector e Nico. E... pessoal, esse aqui é o meu irmão: Peter.

_Irmão?! Hannah tinha um irmão?!_ Ai, caramba! E eu ali fazendo cara feia para o meu cunhado! Hannah me encarou discretamente; ela sabia! Ela com certeza percebeu que eu estava achando que ele era qualquer coisa menos o irmão dela! O que foi um erro típico de um cara totalmente cego de ciúmes, porque se eu tivesse esperado alguns segundos antes de ir até lá e tivesse olhado bem para o cara, eu teria percebido que ele era igualzinho à Hannah: os mesmos cabelos castanhos com reflexos dourados como se alguém tivesse jogado pó de ouro por cima; a mesma pele cor de creme; a mesma boca vermelha. A única diferença eram os olhos: os de Hannah eram negros como piche, já os dele eram cor de mel.

- Ah, então esse é que é o Nico? – Peter olhou para mim sorrindo de um jeito estranho... Como se soubesse que eu tinha beijado a irmã dele.

- Peter. _Pare._ – Hannah o repreendeu tentando não chamar a atenção de todo mundo.

Ela definitivamente havia contado a ele. Que ótimo.

- O quê? – ele fingiu inocência. – Não ligue para ela, Nico. É só que ela me falou um bocado de você e eu fiquei curioso para conhecê-lo. Então você é mesmo filho de Hades?

Hannah estava muito sem graça com tudo aquilo. Eu fiquei tão distraído olhando para ela que Hector precisou me dar uma cotovelada para que eu falasse com Peter.

- É, sou sim. – tentei sorrir, já que ele estava sendo tão legal. - Hã... Hannah, Quíron nos disse que você não voltaria ao acampamento. É sério?

- Pelo menos por enquanto. Eu... preciso colocar a cabeça no por isso que vocês vieram aqui? Para me buscar?

- Na verdade, nós precisamos conversar. – eu não queria ter usado aquele tom de cobrança, mas foi involuntário. Acontece que eu associei o fato de Hannah não querer voltar para o acampamento com a possibilidade de ela ter se arrependido do que tinha acontecido mais cedo.

Ela percebeu que quando eu disse "nós" eu quis dizer " eu e você", e não " eu, você e o resto do grupo"; isso fez com que ela me lançasse um olhar envergonhado. Imediatamente eu fiz o possível para me acalmar e focar na missão. Emendei logo:

- Chegamos a algumas conclusões sobre o que houve mais cedo.

- Mas vamos entender se você não quiser falar sobre isso agora. – Hector completou, me repreendendo com o olhar.

Hannah refletiu por alguns instantes.

- Por que vocês não passam a noite aqui? Estamos todos exaustos; vamos descansar e amanhã conversamos. Talvez até lá eu já tenha mudado de idéia.

Esperamos um pouco até o jantar que ela e Peter pediram sair e depois caminhamos até a casa deles, que ficava em cima da lavanderia. Não era um loft grande, mas era muito limpo e arrumado. A avó de Hannah ficou muito animada com a nossa visita e começou a nos oferecer um monte de comida e a preparar um lugar para nós dormirmos. Já o avô não gostou muito de mim e de Hector ali, e achou que aquele era um bom momento para polir a espingarda dele. Peter revelou ser um cara realmente legal: ele disse que Hector e eu podíamos dormir no quarto dele e fez o possível para que todo mundo se sentisse muito a vontade, e para que o avô dele largasse a espingarda.

Fui o último da fila do banheiro, de modo que quando eu saí todos já haviam ido dormir. Antes de ir para o quarto, fui à cozinha tomar água e quando estava voltando acabei esbarrando em Hannah.

- Desculpa. – ela disse. – Está precisando de alguma coisa?

- Hum. Não. Já estava indo dormir. – todos os deuses sabiam como eu queria conversar com ela, mas Hector havia praticamente me ameaçado de morte caso eu insistisse, então eu disse apenas: - Boa noite, Hannah. – e sai andando.

Mas ela segurou minha mão e me puxou de volta.

- Você está chateado comigo?

- Chateado com você? E por que eu estaria? – fiquei surpreso com a pergunta.

- Eu sei que te devo uma conversa, Nico. Você me disse o que sentia hoje e eu não disse nada.

- Ah...Tudo bem. Não é o momento para isso. Podemos conversar depois.

- Mas eu não vou adiar isso mais que o necessário. Eu prometo.

- Ei, Hannah...Sem cobranças, certo? – eu a tranqüilizei.

- Obrigada. – ela sorriu. – É só que...você me olhou de um jeito no restaurante, sabe? Parecia chateado.

- E eu fiquei. Um pouco. – admiti, sem graça. – Não sabia que Peter era seu irmão e pensei que...

- Que ele era meu novo namorado? – ela achou engraçado.

- É...Me desculpa.

- Não tem problema.

O assunto morreu por alguns instantes. Apesar disso, eu não queria sair dali de jeito nenhum. O tempo foi passando e Hannah ia ficando cada vez mais triste, até que ela não agüentou mais e começou a chorar como um recém-nascido, e me abraçou apertado. Eu sabia que nada que eu dissesse faria com que ela se sentisse melhor, mas quando alguém começa a chorar na sua frente você tem que dizer alguma coisa.

- Tobey e Maureen não vão vencer, Hannah. Você não precisa sofrer por causa deles.

- Eu estou me sentindo tão... perdida... – ela disse, entre soluços. – Como se o mundo com o qual eu estou acostumada não existisse mais. Como quando o meu pai morreu... Foi exatamente assim que eu me senti.

Havia uma foto grande na sala; uma foto com Hannah, Peter e um homem que devia ser o pai deles. Era uma foto muito bonita, os três estavam abraçados e pareciam muito felizes. Principalmente o pai deles. Ele parecia ser uma ótima pessoa e, vendo outras fotos nos porta-retratos, era óbvio que ele amava Hannah mais que tudo na vida. A prova disso era que ele não olhava para a câmera quando tiravam a foto; ele estava sempre olhando para Hannah.

- Sinto muito... – eu enxuguei as lágrimas no rosto dela.

- Quando ele morreu, eu pensei que nunca mais fosse ser feliz outra vez. É isso que todo mundo pensa quando alguém querido morre. Mas depois todos superam essa dor. Dessa vez é muito pior porque não foi o Tobey que morreu... Foi o que ele significava para mim.

Ela voltou a chorar. Eu estava me sentindo péssimo por ela. Só queria que Tobey ouvisse aquilo. Porque eu tenho certeza que ele ia sofrer até o fim dos dias dele se soubesse o que ele causou.

- Mas isso é bom. – eu disse.

Hannah me olhou sem entender. Eu continuei:

- Ainda bem que ele não significa nada para você. Pior seria se, mesmo depois do que aconteceu, você ainda sentisse algo por ele. Você estaria sofrendo muito mais.

Ela se acalmou e se desvencilhou de mim.

- Você tem razão. Acho que essas lágrimas são de raiva. E isso me deixa mais forte, certo?

Eu a encarei, estupefato. Aquele era praticamente o meu lema. Eu já ia perguntar de onde ela havia tirado isso, quando ela explicou:

- Ouvi você dizer isso a um garotinho durante um Capture a bandeira. Um idiota da minha equipe vivia humilhando ele e você disse ao garoto para transformar a raiva que ele sentia em forças para lutar. E isso foi muito legal!

-Valeu. Está se sentindo melhor?

- Estou sim. Obrigada pelo apoio, Nico.

- Não precisa agradecer... – eu já estava perdendo a fala porque Hannah estava ficando cada vez mais perto de mim, e foi só eu terminar de falar para ela me beijar.

Era algo que eu não estava esperando para um futuro próximo. Eu pensei que ela fosse me pedir um tempo por causa de tudo que aconteceu e achei que ia esperar mais alguns dias para beijá-la outra vez. Mas acho que ela estava falando sério quando disse que Tobey não significava mais nada para ela.

Nos despedimos algum tempo depois; eu me sentindo meio anestesiado com aquele "beijo de boa noite".

- Fiz um omelete pra você.

Foi desse jeito que Hannah me cumprimentou no outro dia de manhã. Nós havíamos passado um tempão juntos na noite anterior e eu fui dormir muito tarde. Cheguei na cozinha ainda meio tonto de sono, então, quando ela disse aquilo, eu pensei que estava sonhando.

Eu nem mesmo havia visto que ela estava ali sentada. Pensei que Peter estava sozinho e o cumprimentei com um "Bom dia" e aí eu ouvi a voz dela.

Fiquei confuso por alguns segundos e vi Peter rindo discretamente. Quando eu me recuperei, disse:

- Uau...Obrigado.

Hannah sorriu para mim. Ela estava tão linda!

- É de queijo. E tem ketchup naquele armário.

Ela havia acabado de terminar o seu café e se levantou para sair. Eu comecei a questionar:

- Como você sabia que...?

- Qual é, Nico? Minha mesa no acampamento fica ao lado da sua. E é óbvio que durante esses três anos eu percebi que omelete de queijo com ketchup é a única coisa que você gosta de comer de manhã. – ela me lançou um daqueles sorrisos encantadores e saiu.

Eu saí tropeçando nos móveis até sentar em uma cadeira e puxar o prato do omelete para mim. Aquilo era tão surreal! Hannah fazendo meu café da manhã?! Nem nos meus sonhos mais loucos eu imaginei algo assim! Fiquei delirando enquanto comia o omelete (que estava realmente delicioso!) e me esqueci completamente da presença de Peter ali. Até que ele falou:

- Deve ter sido muito bom ontem a noite para ela ter acordado inspirada para cozinhar.

Me senti como uma criança pega no meio de uma travessura. Comecei a tentar me explicar, ainda com a boca cheia. Peter riu da minha cara.

- Ei, relaxe! Eu só estava brincando. Eu não sou do tipo "irmão super ciumento".

Ele não disse nada por algum tempo. Seu sorriso foi sumindo, e quando ele falou já estava bem sério.

- Ela estava muito mal quando chegou aqui ontem. Tive que tirá-la de casa porque a vovó ficou muito nervosa; e ela passou por uma cirurgia recentemente, fiquei com medo de ela passar mal. Eu demorei a acreditar no que ela me contou. Sei lá. Tem que ser muito frio para fazer algo assim.

- Você o conhecia? O Tobey, quero dizer.

- Sim. Ele _era_ muito legal. Vocês eram amigos?

- O contrário de amigos, na verdade. Mas eu confiava nele como membro do grupo. Foi um choque para mim também.

- E como vocês resolvem esse tipo de coisa no acampamento?

- Da última vez que tivemos um traidor... bem, muita gente morreu. – eu estremeci ao lembrar de Luke. – Peter, você acha mesmo que Hannah não vai voltar para o acampamento?

- Acho que ela disse isso no calor do momento; vai voltar. Deve estar ansiosa para caçar o Grant.

Peter tinha uma personalidade bem parecida com a de Hannah, mas ele era menos triste, eu acho. Ele parecia incapaz de ficar sério por muito tempo; logo qualquer coisa se tornava brincadeira.

- Ei! Já terminou de comer? Quer fazer uma coisa legal? – Peter estava praticamente pulando na cadeira de tanta empolgação.

- Hum...Onde está Hannah? – eu não queria ser chato, mas é que nós tínhamos que voltar para o acampamento logo e precisávamos conversar com ela a respeito.

- Você não consegue ficar sem agarrar a minha irmã por um minuto? Vamos lá, cara! Você vai gostar!

- Tudo bem...Vamos aonde? – concordei, meio contrariado.

- Vou te levar para conhecer o quarto da Hannah.

Eu mal comecei a protestar e ele já estava me empurrando da cadeira.

- O quê?! Você é maluco? Ela vai me matar! Eu não posso ir simplesmente entrando no quarto dela!

- Ela nunca vai saber. Está na lavanderia aqui em baixo e só volta para o almoço. E confessa, Nico... Você bem que queria saber mais sobre ela, não é verdade?

Peter já estava me arrastando para o quarto dela e eu parei de relutar quando ele disse aquilo porque...bem, era verdade sim. Eu passei os últimos anos tão apaixonado por ela, mas eu não a conhecia muito; só sabia o que todo mundo sabia. Já ela sabia o que eu gostava de comer no café da manhã, por exemplo; eu não fazia idéia do que ela gostava. E isso me fez pensar no seguinte: será que ao mesmo tempo que eu ficava olhando para ela da minha mesa , ela _também _ficava olhando para mim?

Peter abriu a porta do quarto, sem cerimônia. Ele entrou, mas eu fiquei receoso.

- Eu _juro_ que ela não vai aparecer. – ele me garantiu. Por livre e espontânea pressão, eu entrei.

À primeira vista, o quarto de Hannah parecia só mais um quarto de adolescente: cheio de bonecas, caixinhas e outras coisas de menina. Mas, olhando bem, dava para descobrir (ou confirmar) algumas coisas sobre ela: animadora de torcida, fã de Nickelback, fala espanhol, aniversário em 24 de setembro, obcecada por roupas e maquiagem.

Peter foi até um canto, se abaixou e pegou uma coisa para me mostrar.

- Olha só isso: ela jogou no lixo. – era uma foto de Hannah e Tobey. Me senti um pouco contente com aquilo. – A fila anda mesmo! – ele deu risada.

Observei outras fotos espalhadas pelo quarto. Várias eram do pai deles.

- Então... Seu pai era dono da lavanderia? – eu perguntei.

- Não. Ele era veterinário e tinha uma fazenda pequena. A lavanderia sempre foi dos meus avós.

- E o que houve com a fazenda depois que ele morreu?

- Minha mãe vendeu e abriu uma loja de perfumes em Houston.

- Você não mora com ela?

- Moro. Mas venho passar as férias e ação de graças com os meus avós. Pelo menos eu vejo Hannah por alguns dias antes de ela ir para o acampamento. Porque ela mora aqui mesmo. Ela e minha mãe nunca se deram bem. Amo minha mãe, sabe? Mas tenho que admitir que ela sempre foi terrível com Hannah.

- Terrível como?

- Bem, meus pais estavam namorando quando meu pai conheceu a mãe da Hannah. Minha mãe ficou furiosa quando Hannah nasceu, mas ela e meu pai se casaram mesmo assim. Sempre foi um casamento complicado por causa de Hannah: minha mãe a excluía de tudo e nunca ligou para ela; e meu pai brigava com minha mãe porque queria que ela aceitasse Hannah. As coisas melhoraram um pouco quando eu nasci dois anos depois, porque minha mãe viu que meu pai amava os dois filhos da mesma forma. Mas ainda sim havia muitas brigas. E acho que o motivo de verdade não era bem Hannah; acho que meu pai ainda amava Hera. Era isso que deixava minha mãe tão chateada.

- Hannah nunca me disse nada disso. Na verdade, eu nem sabia que você existia.

- Esse é um assunto muito difícil para ela. Acho que ela só contou para o Tobey e para o Allan. Não diga a ela que eu te contei; ela não vai gostar.

- Por que está me contando tudo isso?

- Porque eu acho que, se você souber o que se passa na mente dela, você vai saber como ajudá-la se ela precisar. E vai entender quando ela tomar alguma atitude que você ache estranha. Sabe de uma coisa? Talvez o Tobey não soubesse nem metade do que eu te disse. Se ele soubesse, ele não teria ficado do lado de uma garota que quer matar Hannah.

- Acho que você tem razão. Obrigado, Peter.

- De nada. Mas...Ei, olha só isso! – ele correu animado até a mesa de cabeceira e voltou trazendo um porta – retrato. – Eu nunca tinha prestado muita atenção nessa foto, mas olha só quem está aqui.

Era uma foto tirada no acampamento, pouco tempo depois de Hannah chegar lá. Foi durante uma aula de arco e flecha. Hector estava ensinando a ela e alguém tinha uma câmera e Hannah chamou quem estava por perto para tirar foto. Tobey já estava perseguindo Hannah desde aquela época, então ele apareceu na foto. Eu estava treinando por ali também, então eu me lembro quando Hannah me puxou pelo braço, toda eufórica, dizendo "Vamos lá, Nico! Por favor! É só uma foto! Eu quero mostrar para o pessoal lá de casa!". Nunca gostei de fotos, por isso nem consegui sorrir direito naquela. Depois fiquei me sentindo meio culpado por ter sido tão chato com ela, afinal eu ainda era a pessoa mais próxima dela porque nossas mesas eram vizinhas. No fim das contas, ficou desse jeito: eu no canto esquerdo, todo contrariado, sendo abraçado por Hannah; Hannah radiante, com uma aljava e um arco nas costas; Hector, sorrindo daquele jeito sempre sério dele; Tobey no meio, querendo aparecer; e, no canto direito, um garotinho muito parecido com Hector.

Espera um pouco: aquele era o mesmo garoto que havia aparecido no sonho que eu tive com Tobey morto! Ele estava mais velho no sonho, mas eu tinha certeza de que era a mesma pessoa! Mas quem seria ele? Eu precisava saber. Ele continuava aparecendo; é claro que isso tinha algum significado. Peter interrompeu meus devaneios:

- Nico, guarda isso aí! Acho que alguém está subindo! – ele ficou aflito e correu para a porta.

Eu deixei a foto na mesa e nós dois saímos e fechamos a porta. Nós mal demos um passo no corredor e Hector nos encontrou.

- Ah, você está aí, Nico. Não me diga que estava dormindo até agora.

- Eu...Não. Terminei de tomar café e...

- E eu vim mostrar a ele os meus jogos de X Box 360. – Peter mentiu.

Mas nem precisava ; Hector nem prestou atenção. Ele parecia ansioso para me contar algo:

- Acabei de falar com Hannah, Nico. Ela vai voltar para o acampamento com a gente.

- Jura? Mas isso é ótimo! – eu fiquei aliviado.

- Pois é. Acho que ela só estava muito chateada ontem. Vamos embora depois do almoço, assim que Hannah terminar de arrumar as coisas dela. Esteja pronto também. – depois disso, ele saiu.

- Viu só? Eu disse que ela ia mudar de idéia. – disse Peter.

F

oi muito difícil ir embora depois do almoço. A vovó Pope estava muito preocupada com Hannah e ficou lembrando de coisas para pôr na mala e trazendo comida para a viagem. Já o vovô Pope ficou dizendo coisas como: "Eu sabia que aquele riquinho metido a besta não prestava. Nunca fui com a cara dele. Que isso sirva de lição para você, Hannah: nada de namorar até entrar na faculdade.". No meio da bagunça, Peter veio até mim e disse:

- Cuide bem dela, tá bom? Confio em você.

- Claro! – era óbvio que eu ia protegê-la sempre. – Pode ficar tranqüilo.

Nos despedimos e fomos andando até onde deixamos a biga voadora. Decolamos e, em pouco tempo, eu já podia ver a colina meio-sangue.

Parecia que uma eternidade havia se passado desde que partimos, mas na verdade não foi tanto tempo assim. Eu nunca havia estado em uma missão oficial antes, mas eu sabia que quem estava esperando por nós acreditava em duas possibilidades: na primeira, a missão havia sido um sucesso total; na segunda, alguma coisa deu errado. E a grande incógnita era a dimensão do fracasso.

Nós pousamos na entrada e eu vi campistas correndo em nossa direção. Nenhum de nós estava animado. Queríamos rever nossos colegas, é claro, mas não queríamos contar o resultado da missão. Descemos da biga com as nossas mochilas e fomos andando. Argos estava na porta e nos cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça. Ele e Hector apertaram as mãos e nós prosseguimos.

Fomos engolidos pela multidão de campistas. Vi quando Allan e Hannah se encontraram e se abraçaram. Ela logo começou a chorar e dizer "Foi horrível!"; e, pela cara dele, ele já devia saber sobre Tobey.

Hector foi cercado pelos seus irmãos do chalé de Apolo e suas fãs de todos os chalés. Não o vi depois disso.

Os irmãos de Eve do chalé de Deméter deram um grande suspiro de alívio quando viram que ela estava inteira e foram conversar com ela. Dione estava entre eles. Vi quando ela me lançou um olhar, mas eu não tinha cabeça para aquilo no momento.

Eu estava tentando atravessar aquele mar de gente quando reparei no grupo de caras grandalhões que pareciam estar procurando alguém. Eram os irmãos de Tobey do chalé de Hefesto. Acho que eles ainda não sabiam o que tinha acontecido com ele. E eu não estava com a menor vontade de contar. Corri dali antes que eles me vissem e consegui chegar ao meu chalé sem precisar falar com ninguém. É... Ser esquisito e nada popular tem suas vantagens.

Esperei toda aquela euforia lá fora terminar para poder sair. Enquanto esperava, esvaziei minha mochila, guardei as coisas e tomei um banho. Era bom estar de volta. Só o fato de não ter que dividir o quarto com ninguém nem de ter que passar noites em claro esperando um ataque já era grande coisa. Passei as últimas semanas sempre com alguém por perto, nunca conseguia ter um tempo sozinho para pensar. Não consegui me acostumar com aquilo. O que eu mais queria era estar no meu chalé solitário outra vez.

Olhei por uma das janelas e, já que não tinha ninguém passando, eu saí. Fui até o rio e me sentei na margem. As Náiades acenaram para mim de dentro d'água. O som do rio me fez relaxar aos poucos. Eu fechei os olhos e tentei expulsar todos os pensamentos da minha mente, como se eu estivesse sob o efeito da Dádiva do Owen outra vez. Acabei me perdendo naquele vazio agradável. Sei lá quanto tempo eu fiquei ali. Fui despertado pela voz de Quíron:

- Matando a saudade do acampamento, Nico?

Eu virei para ele, sobressaltado.

- Ah. Oi, Quíron.

- Já estava ficando preocupado com você. Estava no chalé esse tempo todo?

- Estava.

Quíron mudou de sua forma original para o seu disfarce de cadeirante; acho que para ficar mais ou menos na altura em que eu estava.

- Eu também vim aqui para fugir. – ele me disse.

- Fugir de quê?

- Dos filhos de Hefesto. Assim como você, Hannah, Hector e Eve. Eles também desapareceram logo depois que chegaram. Ninguém quer dizer a verdade aos irmãos de Tobey.

- Por que ainda não contou a eles?

- Cabe aos campistas que participaram da missão fazer o relatório aos outros. Mas é claro que, nesse caso, eu vou ajudar você e os outros mais tarde.

- Mais tarde?

- É. Vamos reunir os líderes dos chalés na casa grande.

Eu suspirei, de mau humor.

- Um traidor no chalé de Hefesto. Dá pra acreditar nisso?

- Ora, então você acha que os traidores sempre vêm de chalés específicos?

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer; eu estava dizendo que... – pensei melhor. – Na verdade, foi isso mesmo que eu quis dizer.

- Não é assim que funciona, Nico. Ser filho de um deus faz com que você tenha sim uma personalidade característica, mas na maioria das vezes são traços muito sutis. Os filhos de Hefesto, por exemplo, vieram de lugares diferentes, foram criados de jeitos diferentes. E é isso que predomina na hora de formar o caráter de cada um deles.

- Mas você não fica preocupado? Quero dizer, nessa missão eu descobri que temos traidores de Atena, de Hefesto, de Hécate, de Ares e mais um monte de semideuses que eu não conheço. Alguma coisa está muito errada, Quíron. É como se agora existissem dois grupos de semideuses. Por que isso está acontecendo?

- Eu adoraria ter a resposta para essa pergunta. Achei que a missão de vocês traria isso, mas não aconteceu.

- Por falar nisso... Sinto muito por termos falhado.

- O quê? Falhado? Não pense assim, Nico. Vocês não tiveram culpa. Quem poderia imaginar que Maureen tinha um grande exército e muitos recursos? Um grupo de quatro heróis e um agente duplo não poderiam fazer muita coisa a respeito.

- O que vai acontecer agora?

- Vamos conversar sobre isso na reunião com os líderes.

- Não podemos perder tempo.

- Eu sei. Teremos uma estratégia até o fim da semana. E é claro que... nas circunstâncias atuais, vamos submeter todos os campistas a interrogatórios, revistar os chalés e reforçar a segurança.

- Estamos em guerra outra vez, não é mesmo?

Quíron voltou para a sua forma de centauro, estremeceu e me encarou sério:

- Eu receio que sim, Nico.

A reunião com os líderes dos chalés ficou marcada para depois do jantar. Foi Eve quem foi levar alguma coisa para eu comer, porque eu não quis sair do chalé. Depois, seguimos para a casa grande.

De início, parecia que a reunião ia ser tranqüila, na medida do possível. Acontece que _todo _o chalé de Hefesto apareceu. Eles estavam nervosos, exigindo que alguém dissesse logo onde estava Tobey. Ou seja, a reunião virou uma bagunça: os filhos de Hefesto ficavam falando alto e batendo na mesa e os outros líderes falavam ao mesmo tempo e também queriam saber notícias de Tobey. Eu, Hector, Eve e Hannah tentamos falar com eles, mas não conseguimos. O pessoal não respeitava nem mesmo Quíron. A situação só foi resolvida quando o Sr. D apareceu, olhou bem para aquela confusão, tomou fôlego e gritou:

- QUIETOS, SUAS PESTES!

Imediatamente, todos se calaram e se sentaram.

- Muito bem. – disse o Sr. D. – Eu quero uma reunião civilizada. Agora, o grupo da missão pode começar o relatório.

Nós quatro ficamos nos olhando, tentando decidir quem ia começar a falar. No fim das contas, Hector se levantou e começou:

- Bem, pessoal. Nós saímos daqui com o objetivo de impedir de Maureen roubasse mais Dádivas. Fizemos uma lista com cinco semideuses e desses cinco, dois revelaram estar cooperando com Maureen.

Um burburinho tomou conta do lugar.

- Quem? – alguém perguntou.

- Karen Leroy, filha de Hécate, e Raphael Young, filho de Ares. – Hector respondeu.

Os líderes de Hécate e Ares ficaram muito envergonhados.

- Quanto aos outros... – Hector prosseguiu. – Annabeth Chase, filha de Atena, foi alertada para manter sua Dádiva em segurança; nós não conseguimos evitar que a Dádiva de Owen King fosse levada, mas ele, como vocês já devem saber, se encontra em segurança aqui no acampamento; quanto ao John Nelson, nós... – Quíron lançou um olhar de aviso para ele. – Nós não o encontramos.

Eu olhei para Quíron pronto para questionar, mas ele fez que não com a cabeça.

- Então... John ainda está desaparecido? – Jenny Felton, líder de Atena, perguntou.

- Infelizmente sim, Jenny. – Quíron respondeu.

- E o Daniel? Vocês tiveram notícias do Daniel?

- Maureen está mantendo ele preso. Não sabemos onde nem por que. Mas achamos que ele está bem.- disse Hector.

- Então a missão falhou. – Richard, do chalé de Nêmesis, concluiu.

- O problema foi que nós não tínhamos idéia da dimensão do que está acontecendo. Maureen tem um exército, caras. E várias Dádivas poderosas. E nós descobrimos que o negócio dela não é só roubar Dádivas. Tem algo muito mais sério por trás disso. E nós precisamos de mais informações para montar um plano para combater isso. Voltamos para o acampamento porque não havia mais nada que pudéssemos fazer.

Eles pareciam não aceitar muito bem o fato de a missão de não ter sido exatamente produtiva. Eu não os culpava por isso. Passaram algum tempo conversando baixo com quem estava do lado, até que um dos garotos de Hefesto se manifestou:

- E por que Tobey não voltou junto com vocês?

Hector se sentou imediatamente. Acho que ele se dispôs a falar no inicio justamente para poder se livrar dessa parte.

Ficou aquele silêncio mortal na varanda da casa grande. Os filhos de Hefesto pareciam prontos para nos matar. O que tinha feito a pergunta voltou a falar:

- E então, Hannah?

Hannah se encolheu na cadeira. Eu tinha percebido, logo que chegamos à casa grande, que ela estava com os olhos vermelhos. Perguntei se estava tudo bem e ela me disse que esteve conversando com Allan sobre o que tinha acontecido e não conseguiu segurar o choro. Quando o irmão de Tobey falou com ela, pensei que fosse começar a chorar outra vez. Mas ela me surpreendeu quando se levantou e disse:

- Tobey revelou ser um traidor, Logan.

O queixo de todo mundo caiu.

- O-o-o quê?! – acho que Logan não esperava por aquela.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Tobey sempre esteve do lado de Maureen. Ele passava informações nossas para ela e, por isso, fomos constantemente atacados.

- Mas... mas, Hannah... Ele era seu namorado e Maureen quis matar você... Como ele pôde...?

- Ele foi capaz de trair vocês, os irmãos dele; é claro que me trair foi muito mais fácil. – vi os olhos dela brilhando por causa das lágrimas. – Dá licença. – Hannah saiu de lá antes que todos vissem que ela estava chorando.

Eu quis ir atrás dela, mas tudo que ela não precisava naquele momento era que o pessoal começasse a fazer fofoca sobre nós dois. Permaneci no meu lugar. Os filhos de Hefesto não disseram mais nada. Na verdade, a maioria deles voltou para o chalé. Quíron tomou a palavra.

- É por causa disso que vamos tomar algumas medidas importantes a partir de amanhã no acampamento. Nós sabemos que existem outros espiões entre nós; por isso, todos os campistas serão interrogados e terão seus chalés inspecionados. Aqui está o cronograma dos interrogatórios e das inspeções. - ele nos mostrou um grande cartaz. – Vou colocar no refeitório e a presença de todos é obrigatória. Líderes, repassem essas informações aos seus irmãos. Vocês saberão dos próximos passos depois que todos forem interrogados e inspecionados. Enquanto isso, vocês continuarão com as atividades normais do acampamento. Agora podem ir dormir.

A coisa que eu menos queria era voltar às atividades normais do acampamento. Sei que Quíron estava fazendo de tudo para que nós tivéssemos um plano o mais rápido possível, mas até parece que eu ia conseguir me concentrar em escalar um muro com larva escorrendo sabendo que Maureen ainda estava solta por aí. Mesmo assim, eu me levantei, vesti a camisa do acampamento e fui tomar café.

Eu ainda não tinha me ligado que a minha vida no acampamento seria muito diferente dali pra frente. Eu juro que enquanto eu estava sentado na minha mesa, distraído comendo o meu omelete de queijo com ketchup, eu não esperava que Hannah fosse aparecer desacompanhada. Mas foi o que aconteceu: ela chegou com prato dela em mãos, disse "Oi, Nico." e se sentou na mesa ao lado. Eu disse "Oi" e continuei comendo, esperando que Tobey Grant fosse aparecer a qualquer momento para se sentar junto dela. Mas aí eu me dei conta de que...Tobey Grant não ia aparecer! Nem ele nem ninguém. Hannah ia ficar sozinha em sua mesa exatamente como quando ela chegou no acampamento. A mesa de Hera ficava à direita da mesa de Hades; e, no começo, eu me sentava no banco da direita e Hannah no da esquerda, de modo que nós podíamos conversar durante as refeições. Só que durante todo o tempo em que ela e Tobey estavam namorando, nós ficávamos distantes. Mas não naquele dia. Hannah se sentou no banco da esquerda e se voltou para mim.

- Ei, como você está? – eu perguntei. – Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu na reunião ontem. Eu mesmo devia ter contado a eles.

- Ah, não tem problema. Eu estou bem. Iam me perguntar de qualquer jeito. Foi melhor eu ter encerrado o assunto de vez ontem.

- Eu quis ir falar com você depois, mas não queria dar motivo para as pessoas fazerem fofoca.

Ela me encarou, parecendo encantada.

- Você é muito fofo, Nico. – ela pegou minha mão.

Eu corei imediatamente. Tentei disfarçar mudando de assunto:

- Não vem ninguém para se sentar com você?

- Acho que não. Até porque todo aquele pessoal só sentava aqui por causa de Tobey.

- Eu sempre achei que você tivesse um monte de amigas.

- Que nada. Aquelas eram as namoradas dos irmãos do Tobey, filhas de Afrodite. Mas não éramos muito próximas. Um dia ouvi Maureen dizer para uma amiga que eu era uma "filha de Afrodite defeituosa".

- "Defeituosa"? Por que?

- Ah, você sabe. – ela apontou para a orelha.

Hannah nasceu com perda auditiva severa e usava um aparelho auditivo por causa disso. Era uma coisa que você só percebia se olhasse com muita atenção para a orelha dela. Quase ninguém percebia, na verdade. Mas aquilo realmente incomodava muito Hannah.

- Maureen é uma idiota. Não acredito que você se importa com o que ela diz.

- Não me importo. Isso só me veio a cabeça agora. – deu pra ver que ela não estava sendo sincera, mas eu deixei para lá.

Nesse instante, alguém exclamou:

- Finalmente encontrei vocês dois! – era Owen King vindo em nossa direção, muito animado.

- Owen! – Hannah se levantou e o abraçou.

- E aí, Owen? – nós apertamos as mãos.

- Onde vocês se meteram ontem à tarde? Fiquei procurando os dois feito louco! – ele se sentou ao lado de Hannah.

- Eu fiquei no meu chalé. Estava muito cansada.

- E eu a mesma coisa. – eu disse.

- Que bom que vocês estão a salvo; eu fiquei muito preocupado.

- E como é estar de volta ao acampamento? – perguntei.

- Estranho. Nunca pensei que voltaria. Mas até que está sendo interessante. Sabem, o chalé de Morfeu terminou de ser construído pouco antes de eu ir embora; então eu passei vários anos no acampamento me apertando no chalé de Hermes. Fico feliz de ver que os outros filhos de Morfeu estão sendo tratados como qualquer outro semideus. As coisas estão muito bem por aqui. O único problema é que Quíron não me conta nada a respeito da missão. Eu queria ajudar vocês.

- Mas você lembra o que Apolo escreveu naquele bilhete, não lembra? Que ainda não é o momento de agir. – disse Hannah.

- Mas vocês não têm idéia de como isso é difícil! E eu não sou o único nessa situação: muitos campistas sabem que estamos com sérios problemas e querem fazer alguma coisa, mas Quíron não autoriza. Patrick nos contou como foi a reunião ontem; vocês acham que a próxima missão terá mais semideuses?

- Provavelmente sim. Talvez vários grupos, eu não sei. – respondi.

- Hã...Mudando um pouco de assunto... Hannah, eu lamento pelo que o Tobey fez com você e com os outros também. – Owen pegou a mão dela e ficou alisando. - Como você está?

- Eu estou bem. Não precisa se preocupar com isso; Tobey é um otário, eu já esqueci.

E Owen não largou a mão dela. Não foi de propósito, mas eu fiquei encarando para ver se ele se tocava e soltava a _minha _garota. O que só aconteceu porque Eve chegou daquele jeito desinibido dela:

- Pessoal! – e se sentou entre Hannah e Owen. – Vocês comem muito devagar! O treino na arena já começou, Nico e Owen. E canoagem também, Hannah.

- Jura? Então eu já vou indo. Até mais tarde. – Hannah engoliu o resto do café da manhã e saiu.

- Vou para a arena com vocês. – disse Eve.

- Eu alcanço vocês dois depois. O chalé de Morfeu vai ser revistado agora, então eu tenho que estar lá. – Owen disse e nos deixou.

Eve e eu saímos do pavilhão e caminhamos até a arena.

- Valeu, Eve. Owen estava dando em cima da Hannah e eu não sabia o que fazer.

- Eu vi. Foi por isso que eu apareci. Você estava com cara de quem ia cometer um assassinato. Dione disse que Hannah saiu chorando da reunião ontem.

- É verdade. Você pode imaginar o motivo.

- Pode ser, mas parece que ela está superando o Tobey bem rapidinho...e por sua causa... – ela sorriu. – Agora a pouco Dione disse que viu vocês de mãos dadas.

- Ela _viu_?

- Viu!

- Hum... – tentei disfarçar o meu nervosismo.

- E aí ela ficou me fazendo um monte de perguntas. Eu disse que não sabia de nada, é claro. Mas eu tenho certeza de que ela vai encurralar você mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Eu estremeci só de pensar nisso.

- Valeu pelo aviso.

- De nada. Mas isso não é importante. Eu quero mesmo é saber como estão as coisas com você e a Hannah. Mãos dadas no café da manhã...O que isso significa?

- As coisas estão ótimas, pra falar a verdade. Tipo, estão tão boas que eu ainda nem consegui absorver o fato de que é real. Mas...Não acho que já signifique alguma coisa. E eu também não quero perguntar para ela o que está rolando. É cedo demais, certo?

- Claro, claro. Nada de pressão. Acho que você vai saber quando for a hora. Mas vocês vão manter segredo até quando?

- Até quando ela quiser.

Eve fez uma cara esquisita.

- O que foi? – eu perguntei.

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia.

- Por que não?

- Porque aí caras como o Owen e garotas como a Dione vão continuar no pé de vocês. Quero dizer, as pessoas precisam saber pelo menos que _alguma_ coisa está acontecendo entre vocês.

Considerei aquela idéia. Mas já havíamos chegado na arena, então não pudemos ficar conversando mais.

Eu pude ver sobre o que Owen estava falando quando disse que muitos campistas queriam agir: todos estavam treinando arduamente. Aqueles que já levavam jeito haviam aprendido técnicas novas e surpreendentes; e os que não eram muito bons ou haviam começado há pouco tempo já estavam bem preparados para um combate. E eu tinha certeza de que aquele empenho todo não era porque Quíron ficava ali gritando para eles se esforçarem. Pelo menos a nossa missão teve um ponto positivo: Hannah não ia ficar para trás quando fosse lutar com outros campistas.

Barbara Keating, filha de Hécate, estava mais talentosa do que nunca! Nós costumávamos treinar juntos, e confesso que às vezes ela me dava umas surras, mas naquele dia ela estava me _humilhando._ Ela estava se movendo feito um raio; eu mal conseguia ver sua espada. Também descobriu umas duzentas maneiras diferentes de me desarmar em três minutos.

Quem estava em volta começou a rir de mim quando eu caí no chão pela oitava vez.

- Você está pegando leve comigo ou o quê? – Barbara estendeu a mão para me ajudar a levantar.

- Não estou pegando leve. – senti meu corpo inteiro doer depois da última queda. – Só não estou muito inspirado.

- Não é hora para ficar sem inspiração, Di Angelo. – ela aguardou só o tempo de eu pegar minha espada de volta e já me atacou.

Consegui bloquear e segurar a espada dela com a minha. Ela estava fazendo tanta força que meus braços quase chegaram ao limite.

- Você amoleceu muito, Nico! – ela reclamou.

- _Eu amoleci?! _Barbara, você está sendo exigente demais para um treinamento!

- Esqueceu que você e os outros quase não voltaram vivos da missão? Você acha que Maureen vai pegar leve da próxima vez que vocês se encontrarem?

- Não, mas... – minhas mãos estavam suadas e escorregando pelo cabo da espada.

- E você lembra que os semideuses inimigos atacaram vocês para matar?

- Sim, mas...

- Esse é o tipo de pensamento que você deve ter daqui pra frente! Precisa se concentrar na luta e deixar todo o resto de lado até conseguir vencer!

- Eu não quero ser um assassino igual à Maureen! – consegui golpear o cabo da espada dela com força, de modo que ela saiu voando e foi parar longe.

Cem a um para Barbara.

Mal tive tempo de comemorar a minha primeira vitória do dia, porque quando eu olhei, Barbara havia caído sentada no chão e estava escondendo o rosto com as mãos. De inicio não entendi, mas logo vi seus ombros sacudindo: ela estava chorando.

- Qual é o seu problema? – eu me abaixei perto dela. Eu não consegui ser muito gentil. A idéia dela havia me deixado um tanto aborrecido. – Por que está chorando?

Barbara sempre foi uma garota durona. Ela não era como a maioria das garotas do acampamento que não gostavam de lutar; ela era do tipo que treinava o dia inteiro e eu soube que já fez alguns _caras_ chorarem na arena. Antes daquele dia, eu não conseguia imaginá-la chorando.

- Isso é terrível... – ela continuou chorando.

- O que é terrível?

- Nossos irmãos do acampamento, que lutaram contra Cronos, agora querem nos destruir... Karen era uma das minhas melhores amigas e eu vou ter que lutar contra ela em breve...Como eu vou ser capaz de fazer isso?

- Eu não faço a menor ideia... – disse com sinceridade, e me sentei ao lado dela. – Mas eu acho que esquecer os nossos sentimentos durante a luta não é uma boa idéia. É exatamente o fato de termos sentimentos que nos torna diferentes de Maureen.

- E é essa diferença que vai nos levar à derrota... – ela encarou o horizonte. Não parecia que ainda estava falando comigo.

Ela se levantou, tirando a terra da roupa, e disse:

- Vou parar por hoje, Nico. Melhor encontrar outra pessoa para praticar; você está precisando.

Barbara desapareceu antes que eu pudesse reclamar daquela afirmação injusta.


	11. Chapter 11

A

quela semana no acampamento foi muito deprimente. Depois da conversa que eu tive com Barbara, eu entendi porque quase todos os campistas pareciam tão revoltados. Eu não os culpava por estarem daquele jeito; ter um irmão traidor devia ser uma das piores coisas do mundo.

Os interrogatórios e revistas também não estavam dando resultados. Já era quinta-feira e Quíron ainda não havia descoberto nenhum espião, e nenhum objeto suspeito havia sido encontrado em nenhum chalé. Eu não esperava que fosse ser assim tão simples, mas o fato de estarmos na estaca zero me preocupava demais.

A única coisa boa daqueles dias era Hannah. Ninguém teve coragem de falar qualquer coisa sobre Tobey na frente dela, então ela não ficava triste e era divertido de verdade passar algum tempo com ela; mesmo que nós ainda estivéssemos mantendo nosso relacionamento em segredo e por causa disso não fazíamos nada além de ficar de mãos dadas um pouco quando achávamos que ninguém estava olhando. E aquilo estava acabando comigo! Eu sentia um choque percorrer o meu corpo toda vez que ela tocava em mim e eu queria tanto, tanto, _tanto _poder beijá-la.

Ela havia acabado de se despedir de mim para ir para a aula de arco e flecha quando Argos veio me chamar para ser interrogado.

Os interrogatórios estavam acontecendo na sala da casa grande. Quíron estava em sua cadeira de rodas, de costas para a lareira, olhando para as anotações em sua prancheta.

- Como está, Nico? – ele me cumprimentou um tanto distraído. – Pode se sentar.

Eu me acomodei no sofá.

- Isso não vai levar muito tempo. Só preciso que responda algumas perguntas. Apesar de eu confiar plenamente em você, Nico, eu sou obrigado a entrevistar todos os campistas, sem exceção.

- Tudo bem. – eu dei de ombros.

- Primeira pergunta: que tipo de relacionamento você mantinha com Maureen e seus aliados?

- Eu não conhecia nenhum aliado de Maureen aqui no acampamento antes da missão. Já Maureen fazia parte da minha equipe no Capture a bandeira, mas mesmo assim eu falava muito pouco com ela, só assuntos relacionados ao jogo. Nunca fomos amigos.

- Você sabia algo sobre as Dádivas dos deuses antes do ataque de Maureen à Hannah Pope?

- Eu sabia itens mágicos existiam, como o boné da invisibilidade de Annabeth, mas não sabia que eram chamados assim e pra falar a verdade nunca dei importância a isso.

- Percebeu alguma atividade suspeita no acampamento? Reuniões, itens proibidos ou até mesmo algum campista se comportando de maneira estranha?

- Bom, todos parecem arrasados por terem descoberto que seus irmãos são traidores e estão treinando muito mais que o normal...Mas acho que isso é aceitável diante da situação, não é?

Quíron me encarou com uma expressão ininteligível por alguns segundos. Depois disse:

- Sim. – com uma entonação esquisita. – Próxima pergunta: Você já foi convidado a participar de alguma atividade ou reunião suspeita?

- Não.

- Está utilizando algum aparelho eletrônico, como celular, dentro do acampamento?

- Não.

- Sabe se algum campista está usando?

- Não, mas... – uma luz se acendeu em minha mente naquele instante. – Quíron! Tobey nos deu celulares na viagem e eu acho que ainda tenho o meu. Não sei se os outros também estão com os deles.

- Então foi isso! – Quíron se transformou em centauro imediatamente. Acho que foi a maneira que ele encontrou de pular.

- O quê?

- Foi assim que Maureen localizou vocês! Por isso ninguém desconfiou de Tobey, porque ele provavelmente não falou diretamente com ela a missão inteira!

Dei um tapa na minha testa. Como eu não havia pensado naquilo?

- Nico, como você pôde permitir que ele usasse celulares na missão? E por que você aceitou usar um? Você não sabe que isso leva os inimigos até vocês?

- Eu sei, eu sei! Foi burrice minha, eu não pensei nas conseqüências.

Mas Quíron nem estava me ouvindo, ele já estava abrindo a porta e gritando por Argos.

Argos apareceu e Quíron disse:

- Chame Hector Madison , Hannah Pope e Eve García e me encontre no chalé de Hefesto. Nós vamos fazer uma revista agora mesmo. – ele se virou para mim. – Vá buscar o celular que Tobey lhe deu e depois vá para o chalé de Hefesto. E não demore.

Eu corri o mais rápido que pude até o meu chalé. O grande problema foi lembrar onde eu havia deixado o celular. Procurei embaixo da cama, revirei umas gavetas e só depois reparei na minha mochila jogada num canto: eu ainda não havia desfeito a mala completamente. Por causa da pressa, tudo que eu fiz foi virar a mochila de cabeça pra baixo e o maldito celular deslizou até os meus pés. Resisti ao meu primeiro instinto de enfiar aquela porcaria na lata de lixo mais próxima e saí correndo em direção ao chalé de Hefesto.

Já estavam todos lá, junto com alguns filhos de Hefesto parecendo muito surpresos com a visita. Quíron estava conversando com eles. Assim que eu cheguei, Hector me disse:

- Dá pra acreditar nisso? O desgraçado do Grant estava planejando acabar com a gente desde o começo!

Não respondi porque estava prestando atenção à conversa de Quíron com os filhos de Hefesto.

- Nós não mechemos nas coisas do Tobey; até porque, se há algo importante, está no cofre dele e daria um trabalhão para abrir. – disse um deles.

- É, e aposto que ele colocou armadilhas para o caso de alguém tentar arrombar. – outro concordou.

- Bom, eu tenho certeza de que vocês podem dar um jeito. – Quíron não estava com cara de quem ia desistir tão fácil.

- Talvez se você nos der algum tempo... A revista do nosso chalé só seria feita sábado, inclusive.

- René, diante das atuais circunstâncias, não podemos esperar mais e muito menos permitir que o cofre seja aberto sem a minha supervisão. Não estou acusando nenhum de vocês de serem espiões, mas eu preciso garantir que não há nada lá que vá pôr em risco a segurança do acampamento. Agora, se vocês puderem começar a abrir o cofre... – Quíron sabia ser muito ameaçador quando queria.

René suspirou e se voltou para os seus irmãos:

- Pessoal, vocês ouviram Quíron.

Imediatamente eles se dirigiram para dentro do chalé e Argos os acompanhou.

- Trouxeram os celulares? – Quíron nos perguntou.

Nós entregamos os aparelhos a ele. René pegou dois deles e os analisou por alguns instantes.

- Parecem comuns para mim. Mas vou dar uma olhada melhor e aviso se encontrar alguma coisa. – ele foi para dentro do chalé.

- Eu vou ficar aqui até eles abrirem o cofre. Eu chamo vocês se precisar de mais alguma coisa. – disse Quíron.

Encaramos isso como uma dispensa, então voltamos às nossas atividades. Bom, Hannah, Hector e Eve devem ter voltado, mas eu não estava com cabeça para treinar, então fui para perto das plantações de morangos.

Eu havia descoberto há pouco tempo que as plantações de morangos eram um ótimo lugar para fugir do mundo. Isso porque quase nenhum campista ia lá durante o horário de atividades. Além de ser possível conseguir uma sombra embaixo de uma árvore, você também pode fazer uma degustação de morangos frescos.

E era exatamente isso que eu estava fazendo, tentando não imaginar que problemas surgiriam do cofre de Tobey Grant, antes de uma voz familiar dizer:

- Nico? O que está fazendo aqui?

Eu praticamente dei um pulo de um quilômetro de altura de tanto susto.

Era Dione Stevens. Justamente quem eu estive evitando desesperadamente nos últimos dias. É claro que era impossível não encontrá-la no acampamento, então toda vez que eu percebia que ela estava vindo para conversar comigo, eu me camuflava entre os outros campistas e desaparecia. Não era uma atitude muito madura, mas eu realmente não tinha cabeça para resolver aquele problema no momento.

Sem escolha, eu procurei me controlar ao máximo para não deixar transparecer meu nervosismo, e me virei para ela com um sorriso ameno:

- Hum, eu? Só dando um tempo. E você?

- É a minha semana de cuidar da plantação de morangos.

Fiz cara de interrogação. Dione sorriu e veio se sentar ao meu lado.

- Toda semana um grupo de filhos de Deméter e Dioniso é sorteado para vir cuidar dos morangos. Ou você acha que eles ficam bonitos e saborosos assim sem mais nem menos?

- Era isso mesmo que eu pensava. – confessei.

- Acredite ou não, Nico, não são só os semideuses filhos dos Três Grandes que têm habilidades especiais. – ela fingiu se ofender.

- E por que você não me mostra o que pode fazer? Talvez eu mude de opinião. – eu entrei no jogo.

Dione aproximou a mão em forma de concha de um morango pequeno e ainda meio verde. Três segundos depois, ela colheu o mesmo morango, agora enorme e vermelho, e me entregou.

- Lindo. – eu disse, fingindo não estar muito impressionado.

- Garanto que o sabor é tão bom quanto a aparência.

Eu mordi o morango e estava do jeito que eu gostava: doce, porém levemente azedo no fim.

- E então? – ela perguntou.

- Fantástico, Dione! – disse com sinceridade.

O nosso pequeno desafio se encerrou depois disso. Ela se encostou na árvore e relaxou.

- Você deve estar uma pilha, não é mesmo? – questionou , sem olhar para mim.

- Por que você acha isso?

- Está estampado no seu rosto, na sua voz... A missão terminou de um jeito horrível, não foi?

- É. – admiti. – Eu estava preparado para lidar com qualquer coisa, menos com uma traição.

- Você não é o único que se sente mal. Todos aqueles que têm irmãos traidores se sentem assim também. E isso os enfraquece.

- Tem razão.

- Mas acho que quem mais está sofrendo no acampamento é Hannah.

Ela falou como se aquilo não fosse nada demais, mas eu sabia muito bem o que ela pretendia colocando Hannah no meio da conversa. Eu queria fugir dali de qualquer jeito, mas não havia uma escapatória que não fosse soar como uma grosseria. Eu tinha que permanecer ali e encarar a situação. Principalmente porque Dione era _sim _uma garota muito legal e merecia uma conversa sincera.

- Até que ela está lidando bem com isso. Eu soube que as coisas já não estavam muito boas entre ela e o Tobey.

- Eu não pude deixar de notar que vocês dois ficaram bem próximos na missão. – Dione continuava sorrindo, como se aquela conversa fosse super despretensiosa.

- Hã... – eu comecei a ficar nervoso.

- Eu sei como é isso. – ela nem me deixou falar. – Missões aproximam qualquer grupo. Foi assim na minha. Mas, voltando ao assunto, que bom que Hannah encontrou alguém para apoiá-la num momento como esse. Muito legal da sua parte, Nico.

Eu abri a boca para falar, mas ela continuou:

- Eve também ficou muito amiga de Hannah. – ela já não conseguia disfarçar seus pensamentos.

- Hum...E isso incomoda você?

- Incomodar? Por que incomodaria?

- Não sei. É só que você está falando de um jeito...

- Não me incomoda nem um pouco. Acho muito bom que Hannah tenha encontrado apoio num momento como esse.

Ficamos em silêncio durante algum tempo. Cara, maldita hora em que Dione apareceu! Ela havia conseguido me deixar mais nervoso do que eu já estava!

Eu não queria nem conseguiria esticar a conversa. Resolvi inventar uma desculpa e me mandar dali. Comecei a falar, mas Dione foi mais rápida:

- Você e Hannah estão namorando?

Se cinqüenta animais selvagens e ferozes estivessem prestes a me atacar ao mesmo tempo, eu não estaria me sentindo tão acuado como eu me senti diante da pergunta de Dione.

- Não. – respondi, depois de ficar paralisado por alguns instantes.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, totalmente incrédula.

- Não? – perguntou.

- Não.

Minha resposta a deixou completamente indignada. Ela respirou fundo, como se estivesse se preparando para discutir comigo, mas quando ela abriu a boca, outra voz me chamou:

- Nico! Você está aí! Eu te procurei por toda parte! – era Eve.

Eu nunca fiquei tão feliz em vê-la!

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – eu perguntei, já me levantando para fugir de Dione.

- Os filhos de Hefesto conseguiram abrir o cofre do Tobey. Encontraram um monte de coisas, é melhor você vir.

- Claro. Hum...Desculpa, Dione, é coisa urgente. Conversamos outra hora. – eu saí dali sem nem mesmo olhar para trás.

Praticamente corri em direção ao chalé de Hefesto. Eve me acompanhou sem nenhuma dificuldade:

- O que foi aquilo? Você e Dione numa espécie de encontro?

- Claro que não. Lembra que você disse que ela ia me encurralar mais cedo ou mais tarde? Bom, foi isso que aconteceu.

- E como foi?

- Você chegou na hora certa. Ela ficou rodeando até fazer "a pergunta".

- Você deve ter surtado na hora.

- Ainda estou surtando. Espero que tenha algo realmente interessante no cofre do Tobey para que a gente possa sair para outra missão amanhã bem cedo. Não posso lidar com Dione, Eve. Simplesmente _não posso_.

Eve riu.

- Nico, relaxa! Eu já salvei você. Agora você só precisa tomar cuidado para não ser pego por ela outra vez; ou pior: ser pego por Hannah enquanto você estiver com Dione. – ela deu risada da minha cara de pânico.

- Eve, estou falando sério: não conte nada disso à Hannah, entendeu?

- Assim você me ofende, Nico... – ela fingiu ficar triste. – Eu sempre fui uma amiga tão leal! Como você pode duvidar de mim?

- Que seja. Só fique quieta, está bem? – disse quando avistei Hannah encostada na porta do chalé de Hefesto.

Eve me lançou um sorriso cúmplice.

Estava o maior alvoroço em volta do chalé de Hefesto. A porta estava aberta e eu vi de longe os filhos de Hefesto com chaves de fenda e outras ferramentas andando pelo chalé. Quíron e Hector também estavam lá, coordenando tudo. Coordenando porque vários campistas curiosos ficavam se esticando para ver o que estava acontecendo lá dentro. Eve e eu atravessamos a multidão aos empurrões e foi Hector quem nos puxou para o chalé.

- Isso aqui está uma loucura! - ele disse. - Todo mundo quer ver o túnel do Tobey!

- Túnel? Você quis dizer cofre, certo? - perguntei.

- Não, é sério! É um túnel!

- O quê?!- eu empurrei quem estava na minha frente e corri até onde os filhos de Hefesto estavam agrupados.

Eu só não caí em um grande buraco porque dois garotos me puxaram pela camisa bem a tempo.

- Ei, cuidado! - disse um deles. - Não sabemos ainda o que tem lá embaixo! Pode ser muito fundo!

Eu olhei para baixo e engoli em seco: era uma espécie de passagem secreta, profunda demais para se enxergar onde terminava. Um filho de Hefesto estava descendo devagar pendurado por uma corda e carregando lanternas para pendurar em alguns pontos. O detalhe interessante sobre aquela passagem era que, de fato, era um cofre também: havia vários andares de prateleiras cheias de coisas. Já haviam tirado algumas e trazido para Quíron inspecionar.

Não sei quanto tempo eu teria ficado ali parado encarando aquele fosso se o garoto que me impediu de cair não tivesse dito:

- Cara, é melhor você se afastar. Não queremos nenhum acidente por aqui.

Eu obedeci e fui me juntar aos meus amigos.

- Como isso é possível? Como Tobey construiu isso aqui sem que ninguém soubesse?

- Quíron disse que os filhos de Hefesto sempre construíram compartimentos secretos aqui no acampamento, mas eram coisas como alçapões. Grandes túneis subterrâneos não se vêem todo dia.- Hector explicou.

- Deu o maior trabalhão para abrir.- disse Hannah.- Havia uma porta de titânio com sei lá quantos centímetros de espessura e que precisava de senha para ser aberta. A solução foi arrancar a porta; o que não foi nada fácil, como vocês podem imaginar.

- Você ficou aqui o tempo todo? - perguntei.

- É...Me chamaram para tentar decifrar a senha porque acharam que podia estar relacionada a mim. Mas parece que não estava... - todo mundo percebeu que ela ficou decepcionada com aquilo.

- O importante é que conseguiram abrir. - Hector tentou levantar o astral dela.- Tenho certeza de que alguma coisa lá dentro vai ser útil para nós.

- Espero que sim... – eu suspirei.

Passamos o resto do dia ali. Os filhos de Hefesto traziam tudo que havia no cofre para a superfície. O que não deveria demorar tanto, mas é óbvio que Tobey deixou armadilhas ao longo do caminho para o caso de outra pessoa abrir. Uma de suas irmãs quase caiu porque de repente uma rede a envolveu e a puxou para baixo; por sorte, conseguiram segurá-la.

Eu estava bastante otimista no começo, mas o tempo foi passando e nada do que eles encontravam parecia suspeito: caixas e mais caixas de ferramentas, peças de máquinas, manuais de instrução, DVDs, gibis...Era igual ao conteúdo do cofre de qualquer filho de Hefesto. Fiz questão de analisar detalhadamente cada chave de fenda, procurando um botão secreto ou qualquer coisa assim, mas não encontrei nada.

Já era quase hora do jantar e não só os filhos de Hefesto estavam cansados de trabalhar como também o restante de nós não agüentava mais folhear gibis.

- Heróis...Já chega por hoje. – disse Quíron. – Continuaremos amanhã.

Todos respiraram aliviados e já estavam guardando as ferramentas quando o garoto que estava descendo pela corda gritou lá de baixo:

- É o fundo! É o fundo! Tem algo aqui em baixo!

Foi imediato: todos, inclusive os curiosos do lado de fora, correram para ver o que era. Ficamos nos empurrando em volta, tentando ver onde aquilo terminava, enquanto Hector e Quíron gritavam coisas como "Não fiquem empurrando!", "Afastem-se!" e "Quem não está autorizado, saia daqui!". Ninguém deu importância, é claro.

De qualquer maneira, era impossível enxergar alguma coisa com tanta gente com a cabeça na frente. A maioria do pessoal acabou desistindo e saiu dali para jantar. Quíron procurou estabelecer a ordem:

- Muito bem. Vocês quatro – ele apontou para mim, Eve, Hector e Hannah. – podem descer se quiserem. Quero um grupo de Hefesto para explorar a passagem e outro grupo para garantir a segurança da entrada.

Nos organizamos rapidamente e estávamos descendo pelo túnel em dois tempos. Me perguntei como é que Tobey tinha acesso a um cofre como aquele sem que ninguém percebesse. Afinal, seria muito complicado descer por uma corda toda vez que ele quisesse pegar um gibi. Não tive tempo de ficar ruminando muito o assunto porque não era um trajeto tão longo assim até o final.

O início do túnel, que era mesmo um cofre, era feito de metal; mas conforme descíamos, as prateleiras desapareciam e as paredes eram de pedra, como uma caverna. E foi numa espécie de caverna que descemos.

O espaço era pequeno, na verdade, e parecia ser uma continuação do cofre, pois havia mais prateleiras com mais coisas guardadas, apesar de ser tudo muito rústico. Uma rápida olhada ao redor me fez perceber que não era mais um monte de inutilidades. O que me deu a dica? Um mapa dos Estados Unidos com alfinetes marcando as cidades que visitamos na missão.

- _Desgraçado._ – eu falei o mais baixo que consegui.

- Ótimo... – um dos filhos de Hefesto resmungou. – Mais coisas para levar lá para cima. Anita, por favor. – ele pediu à sua irmã e ela começou a se preparar para fazer o transporte. – Nós vamos continuar, certo? Vamos ver o que tem atrás daquela porta. – ele direcionou a lanterna para uma porta de madeira no fundo do lugar.

Pois é, havia mais uma passagem. Aquele lugar onde estávamos devia ser uma ante-sala.

- Vamos logo. – acho que Hannah também reparou no mapa na parede e ficou furiosa, porque ela arrancou a lanterna da mão do cara e foi em frente para abrir a porta.

Ele olhou para mim, completamente chocado. Eu dei de ombros.

Até Hannah se surpreendeu com o fato de a porta estar destrancada. Hector foi até lá e pôs o braço na frente dela.

- Agora vamos com calma. Pode haver alguma armadilha.

Hannah não se atreveu a discordar.

Hector puxou algo de seu bolso. Algo que começou a brilhar e que provavelmente não caberia no bolso de um jeans se não fosse uma Dádiva dos deuses. Era a tocha que ele ganhou de Apolo.

- Brilhante, Hector! – disse Eve, e todo mundo começou a rir, apesar da tensão.

Ele apenas aproximou a tocha da entrada e a luz se tornou tão intensa que iluminou o lugar inteiro, como se tivéssemos acendido centenas de lâmpadas. Teria sido um bom momento para eu me gabar de ter adivinhado que "O grande líder os iluminará nos momentos de escuridão" se referia a Hector, mas o que encontramos ao atravessar a porta foi muito mais interessante: uma caverna decorada para parecer uma sala de reuniões, com uma grande mesa rodeada de cadeiras no centro e, em cima dela, vários papéis e fotos. O pior de tudo é que eram fotos de semideuses que eu conhecia: Owen, John, Percy, Annabeth, Daniel, Hannah e muitos outros. As fotos estavam marcadas com símbolos de cores diferentes. Devia ser um código. No fundo, eu preferia não saber o que o "X" preto na foto de Hannah significava.

Fiquei tão pasmo com as fotos que só fui perceber muito depois que o resto do grupo estava prestando atenção em outra coisa: a porta pela qual entramos não era a única do lugar; havia pelo menos mais oito ao redor da caverna. Tentaram abrir todas, mas estavam um clique na minha cabeça quase que imediatamente, mas foi o filho de Hefesto que estava nos acompanhando que deu o veredito:

- Galera... Julgando pela localização dessas portas e supondo que tenham um trajeto semelhante à passagem que acabamos de atravessar...Eu diria que elas vêm de outros chalés do acampamento. O que significa dizer que...

- Tobey definitivamente não é o único traidor por aqui. – eu completei.

- E olhem só como tudo isso aqui não parece abandonado. – disse Hector. – Eles devem ter se reunido recentemente.

- Isso é muito preocupante... – aquele lugar parecia dar arrepios à Eve; ela não parava de esfregar os braços e tremer.

- Vamos voltar. – disse o irmão de Tobey. – Já está tarde e podemos continuar amanhã.

Ninguém discordou , principalmente porque ninguém havia jantado ainda. Nós subimos de volta para o chalé de Hefesto, acabados. Quíron havia nos liberado, mas o filhos de Hefesto ainda teriam que recolher tudo que estava lá embaixo.

Apesar de estar com fome, a comida parecia meio sem gosto naquela noite. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em como Maureen conseguiu montar um covil bem debaixo dos nossos narizes. Ela devia estar morrendo de rir de nós, otários, àquela altura.

Hannah nem mesmo se sentou à mesa para jantar. Eve e ela estavam conversando sem parar durante a fila para pegar a comida e, pelo que pareceu, a conversa estava tão interessante que elas ficaram comendo em pé em um canto do pavilhão. E isso fez com que o meu jantar fosse ainda mais deprimente, porque eu precisava desabafar a minha frustração com alguém, e ninguém estava disponível.

Quando elas finalmente calaram a boca, Eve foi acompanhar seus irmãos e Hannah saiu do pavilhão na outra direção. Fiquei indignado com o fato de ela não ter dirigido a palavra a mim a noite inteira. Me levantei e corri atrás dela. Consegui segurá-la quando ela já estava perto de seu chalé.

- Ei! – eu agarrei seu braço. – Você já vai dormir?

- Hã...Vou. Estou morta. – a cara dela estava péssima mesmo.

- Hannah, está tudo bem? Quero dizer, você deve ter ficado arrasada com o que vimos hoje.

- Eu fiquei mesmo. Mas estou bem.

- Ok. Então...Se precisar de alguma coisa, me chame.

Hannah deu uma risada discreta.

- Nico, você... – ela me encarou com um olhar engraçado. – Ah, esquece.

- O quê? O que foi?

- Nada, nada. Deixa pra lá. – ela sorriu. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – disse, meio confuso.

- Hannah, espere! – alguém gritou.

Hannah se deteve com a porta do chalé entreaberta.

Era René, irmão do Tobey, vindo correndo na nossa direção com alguma coisa nas mãos.

- Hannah... – ele parou diante dela, ofegante. – Encontramos isso aqui na parte de baixo do cofre de Tobey. – e entregou para ela uma caixa de aço do tamanho de uma caixa de sapatos.

- O que é isso? – ela perguntou, analisando a caixa de vários ângulos.

- Tem o seu nome nela. – René apontou para o nome "Hannah" gravado na tampa, com uma caligrafia bonita. – Nós abrimos por questão de segurança, mas são só objetos pessoais aí dentro. Quíron disse que você pode ficar com ela.

Hannah ficou muda por uns dois minutos, apenas encarando a caixa. Ela começou a levantar a tampa lentamente, mas desistiu no meio do caminho.

- Obrigada, René.

- De nada. Quíron também pediu para avisar vocês dois que vamos continuar o trabalho amanhã. Vocês podem aparecer por lá para dar uma ajuda. É isso. Boa noite. – e ele foi andando de volta para o seu chalé.

- Boa noite. – Hannah e eu dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

Ela voltou a encarar a caixa inexpressivamente. Eu fiz o mesmo. Algum tempo depois, ela respirou fundo e disse:

- Acho que não quero olhar isso aqui por enquanto.

- É uma boa idéia.

- É. – ela segurava a caixa como se fosse uma bomba ou coisa assim. – Até amanhã, Nico. – e entrou no chalé.


	12. Chapter 12

E

eu que pensava que o dia anterior havia sido um inferno... Até parece. Eu acordei cedo com o barulho no acampamento. Me arrastei irritado até a janela para ver se eram os pirralhos de Hermes brigando com os de Ares outra vez; não era. Quase todos os chalés estavam com as portas abertas e um monte de gente passava andando para lá e para cá carregando carrinhos de mão cheios de terra, pás, picaretas e outras ferramentas. O negócio era que estavam escavando toda aquela área dos chalés!

"Meus deuses!", eu murmurei e me arrumei depressa para saber o que é que estava acontecendo. Mal dei um passo para fora do chalé e já fui atropelado por Anthony, o filho de Hefesto que desceu com a gente pelo cofre do Tobey na noite anterior. Por pouco ele não derrubou o monte de ferramentas que estava carregando.

- Cara, foi mal! Eu não vi você aí. – é claro que ele não viu: a pilha de ferramentas estava tão alta que cobria seus olhos!

- Não tem problema. Hã...O que exatamente está acontecendo aqui?

- Lembra das outras portas que encontramos naquela sala subterrânea? Bem, elas levam a outros chalés, ou melhor, aos cofres dos espiões. Tentamos abri-las ontem mesmo, mas demoramos demais: todos bloquearam as passagens. A única maneira de descobrirmos aonde as passagens levam é cavando por fora. Não vai adiantar muita coisa, é claro; os espiões vão fugir antes de chegarmos até eles.

- Mesmo assim nós não podemos ficar de braços cruzados. O importante é que eles saiam logo daqui, mesmo que a gente não consiga pegá-los.

- Espero que você esteja certo e que isso valha a pena mesmo, porque eu não dormi a noite passada e estou funcionando a base de coca-cola! E agora eu preciso ir. René está comandando tudo e está pior do que eu!

Anthony desapareceu e eu fui tomar café.

Nunca vi o pavilhão do refeitório tão vazio. Quase ninguém estava sentado; as pessoas chegavam e pegavam tudo que cabia nas mãos e saiam comendo. Acho que eu fui um dos poucos que tiveram uma noite de sono decente. Mesmo os demais campistas, que não eram filhos de Hefesto, pareciam péssimos. E não era para menos: saber que um dos seus irmãos podia ser um traidor e ter o seu chalé revirado cedo da manhã não era lá algo muito animador.

Aquele clima tenso me fez perder o apetite, por isso fui procurar Quíron para saber no que eu podia ajudar. Ele estava ali no meio das escavações, dando ordens. Estava tão ocupado que nem mesmo olhou para mim, só disse: "Acho que as crianças novatas estão sem um professor. Se você puder ir até a arena ajudá-las...".

Achei que ele fosse me pedir para ajudar nas escavações, como Eve e Hector estavam fazendo, por isso fui até a arena cheio de má vontade, até porque eu nunca levei muito jeito com crianças. Principalmente quando elas nem mesmo se concentravam em aprender a lutar; tudo que elas queriam era que eu abrisse uma fenda para o mundo inferior.

Eu já estava há um tempão na arena fazendo o possível para os novatos não decapitarem uns aos outros com os golpes nada sutis deles e foi quando eu vi Hannah ao longe, caminhando com...Owen. Ah, fala sério! E por que ele tinha que andar com a mão nas costas dela?!

Acabei deixando os pirralhos sem supervisão por alguns instantes para tentar fazer leitura labial da conversa de Hannah e Owen. Afinal, todos ali deviam estar trabalhando; por que só eles estariam de bobeira em uma hora como aquela? Não consegui traduzir uma só palavra, mas não parecia que eles estavam conversando amenidades; na verdade, parecia uma conversa meio tensa. De qualquer maneira, eles sumiram do meu campo de visão algum tempo depois. Fiquei tentado a segui-los, mas controlei meu ciúme a tempo.

Uma filha de Atena veio me substituir na arena na hora do almoço. Eu praticamente agradeci de joelhos a ela. Aquelas crianças acabaram comigo! Pelo menos na hora do almoço o refeitório voltou ao normal. Quíron liberou todo mundo pelo resto do dia para que descansassem bastante para o Capture a bandeira daquela noite. Capture a bandeira! Parecia que uma eternidade havia se passado desde o último! Foi por causa de um jogo aparentemente inocente numa sexta-feira que o acampamento havia se transformado num centro de escavações. Fiquei apreensivo com aquilo. Mesmo sem Maureen para fazer mal à Hannah, ainda havia espiões ali dentro. Estava pensando em ir falar com Quíron sobre como aquilo era arriscado num momento como aquele, mas aí Hector apareceu:

- Ei, e aí? Como foi com as crianças? – eu o reconheci pela voz, porque ele estava carregando um prato cheio de batata frita e outro cheio de costeletas de porco; aparentemente aquele era o dia de as pessoas andarem por aí com pilhas de coisas cobrindo a cara.

- Hum...Mais ou menos. E como estão as escavações?

- Mais ou menos também. – ele se sentou à mesa junto comigo. – Vai demorar algum tempo até que a gente consiga chegar aos espiões, mas pelo menos já descobrimos túneis que levam a sete chalés. Quíron se sente de mãos atadas: sabe que é perda de tempo ficar cavando, mas também sabe que não pode simplesmente ficar esperando o próximo ataque. Por isso ele nos mandou voltar às atividades normais a partir de amanhã e diminuir o ritmo das escavações. Eu acho ótimo, sabe? Posso lutar o dia inteiro, mas cavar...bem, não é muito a minha praia. – eu reparei que ele estava com terra na roupa inteira e provavelmente seus tênis não iam ter salvação.

- Mas, Hector, eu estava pensando agora mesmo: não é perigoso jogarmos Capture a bandeira com o acampamento cheio de espiões?

- Ah. Claro. Hannah. – ele sacou imediatamente qual era a minha preocupação. – Isso é mais um artifício. Você não percebe, Nico? – ele diminuiu o tom de voz. – Nós precisamos que eles se revelem. Foi idéia de Quíron, é claro. E não se preocupe com Hannah. Ela vai estar devidamente protegida.

- Grande Quíron...Sempre dois passos à frente de todo mundo. E por falar em Hannah...Você não a viu hoje, viu? – olhei em volta do pavilhão. Sem sinal dela.

- Na verdade, eu vi sim. Hoje cedo. E eu queria mesmo falar com você: eu a vi conversando com o Owen e parecia que...

Eu sabia! Owen estava dando encima dela descaradamente! Ele até podia parecer lerdo, mas ele era sim muito _esperto_. E o pior de tudo? Eu não podia fazer _nada_. Porque Hannah não era minha namorada; as pessoas nem mesmo sabiam que estávamos juntos. Ninguém ia entender se eu fosse lá e desse uma surra no Owen.

- Parecia que ele estava tentando convencê-la a passar informações da missão para ele. – Hector concluiu. – O que significa que ele vai fazer alguma besteira, Nico. Eu tenho certeza. Owen nunca se conformou com o bilhete de Apolo. Ele quer fazer alguma coisa. Pensei em falar com Quíron sobre isso. O que você acha?

Então era isso?! Que tédio! Ainda bem que eu não dei uma surra precipitada no Owen.

- Ah...É melhor fazer isso. Seu pai devia saber o que estava fazendo quando deixou o bilhete. – respondi, aliviado.

- Ei! – Hector se iluminou do nada. – Falando em Hannah, olha só quem apareceu!

Hannah estava se aproximando da minha mesa naquele instante. Ela sorriu ao ver Hector sorrindo.

- Oi! O que é tão engraçado? – ela perguntou.

- Estávamos falando de você agora mesmo. – eu disse. – Não vai almoçar?

- Agora não. Preciso falar com a Jenny Felton. Vocês a viram?

- Está com o pessoal de Hefesto nas escavações. – disse Hector.

- Valeu. Eu vou até lá. – e foi saindo rapidamente.

- Hã...Hannah? – eu chamei. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Quero dizer, por que está procurando a Jenny?

Hector deu risada.

- Deixa de ser obcecado, Nico! A garota precisa de um espaço de vez em quando!

- Não, eu não quis... – fiquei muito sem graça com aquilo. Que droga! Eu parecia mesmo um obcecado.

- Não tem problema, Nico. – Hannah sorriu para mim do mesmo jeito engraçado da noite passada. – Você vai saber em breve. Agora eu preciso mesmo ir. Até mais! – e saiu.

Apesar de Hector ter me garantido que Hannah estaria segura no Capture a bandeira, eu mal estava conseguindo vestir minha armadura de tanto que eu tremia. Aquilo mais parecia um déjavu: sexta a noite depois do jantar, todos os campistas reunidos perto da floresta bolando estratégias para o jogo e a líder do chalé de Atena não estava a vista. Bem, mas naquele dia havia um motivo para Jenny Felton ainda não estar lá: ela havia ido esconder a nossa bandeira azul com um pequeno grupo da nossa equipe. Ela voltou logo, inclusive. Ouvi quando ela ficou chamando:

- Equipe azul: reunião!

Me aproximei, me sentindo completamente desanimado. Se dependesse de mim, a equipe vermelha ia vencer o jogo daquela noite fácil, fácil.

- Ok, pessoal. Vamos manter o plano de sempre, - começou Jenny. - mas vou repetir para quem voltou da missão agora. É o seguinte: nossa bandeira está bem para leste da floresta, numa clareira. Temos dois grupos protegendo a bandeira: o grupo de Atena que eu já escolhi vai ser o grupo de proteção oficial, mas eu selecionei outro grupo que vai se espalhar em volta da bandeira a uma distância de quinze metros. Você vai estar nesse grupo, Nico. – ela olhou para mim e eu assenti. – Hermes, Hécate, Morfeu, parte de Deméter e o meu grupo de Atena vão atacar. Você vem com a gente, Eve. – Eve concordou. – Íris, Dioniso e Hannah nas buscas.

- Espera aí... – eu achei que Jenny estava ficando louca. Ou eu não havia ouvido direito. Ou qualquer coisa assim. – _O quê?! _– era para ter sido só um pensamento, mas eu praticamente gritei a última frase.

- Ah, me desculpem! – Jenny deu um tapa na própria testa. – Eu esqueci completamente. É que o dia hoje foi uma loucura, vocês sabem. Mas enfim... Hannah Pope, filha de Hera, me pediu para se juntar a nós da equipe azul. Quíron concordou, então seja bem vinda, Hannah!

Olhei em volta loucamente, procurando Hannah no meio da multidão. Ela estava até bem perto de mim; como foi que eu não notei? Eu queria perguntar a ela por que foi que ela não me contou nada mais cedo, mas aí o pessoal começou a cumprimentá-la e dar as boas vindas, então eu não consegui falar com ela. E logo depois disso, Quíron soou a trombeta e nós tivemos que correr para a floresta para ficar em posição.

Eu detestava ficar protegendo a bandeira. Por que Jenny havia me colocado ali? Todo mundo sabia que o meu lugar era no ataque! Mas não. Eu ia ter que ficar plantado protegendo uma bandeira estúpida que a outra equipe provavelmente não ia encontrar!

Os campistas que iam ficar protegendo a bandeira não oficialmente junto comigo me orientaram a ficar na parte mais oeste no perímetro que estávamos guardando. Bom, pelo menos isso: se alguém chegasse até nós, eu seria o primeiro a ver e entrar em ação.

Mal eu me posicionei e já ouvi o som das lâminas se chocando. Sabe quando você está morrendo de fome e sente o cheiro de uma comida deliciosa perto de você? Foi mais ou menos desse jeito que eu me senti enquanto ficava ali _parado _esperando algum adversário aparecer.

Começamos a jogar umas nove horas da noite. Já eram dez e vinte e ninguém havia chegado nem perto da nossa bandeira. Olhei para os infelizes que estavam na mesma situação que eu: dois haviam abandonado as suas posições e estavam sentados no chão jogando dama.

"Chega!", eu murmurei e fui embora dali. O jogo de dama havia sido a gota d'água! Se eu não fosse lá para o campo de batalha tomar uma atitude, aquele Capture a bandeira não ia chegar ao fim nunca! Isso porque a equipe azul escondia a bandeira muito bem, mas não conseguia chegar até a bandeira vermelha por causa dos lutadores fortes da equipe. E como assim o plano sempre era o mesmo?! Maureen podia ser uma psicopata, mas eu sou obrigado a admitir que ninguém fazia planos de jogo como ela! Jenny parecia não saber muito bem o que estava fazendo. Eu precisava ser o "elemento surpresa" daquela noite!

Consegui me afastar bastante sem ser visto, e já estava ouvindo o barulho da grande batalha perto do rio, mas o rio sempre era só uma distração; eu precisava estar no lugar certo. Foi aí que eu tive uma idéia meio louca: eu podia me transportar pelas sombras até onde estava Hannah. Sempre era muito mais fácil ir a algum lugar assim se eu tivesse uma pessoa em mente. Mas é claro que meus poderes ainda estavam com defeito. E aquilo meio que era trapaça. E eu podia causar um estrago de dimensões inimagináveis se desse errado. E, francamente...

Eu não estava nem aí. Quero dizer, eu precisava proteger Hannah e vencer o jogo. Isso não era nenhum crime. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo para me acalmar. Ainda bem que eu havia feito um jantar reforçado; isso me daria energia. Um levíssimo tremor ao meu redor indicava que eu havia entrado no plano das sombras. Beleza. A partir daí eu só precisava me concentrar em Hannah. Hannah...Floresta...Árvores...Aljava...Antes que eu me sentisse preparado, eu disparei pelas sombras.

Viajar pelas sombras era algo esquisito: você tem noção de que está percorrendo uma distância considerável, mas você chega ao destino antes mesmo de pensar nisso. Foi o que aconteceu: em um segundo eu ainda estava no leste da floresta e praticamente no mesmo segundo eu já me encontrava jogado no chão bem no meio da batalha no rio.

Consegui me esquivar a tempo de não ser esmagado por um grandalhão da equipe vermelha que havia sido chutado; mesmo assim não conseguia me levantar porque tinha gente correndo e ocupando cada centímetro do lugar, eu não podia mover um dedo daquele jeito. A única solução era esperar uma brecha e rezar para não ser _muito _pisoteado.

O lado mais ou menos positivo daquilo? Pelo menos eu estava servindo de amortecedor para os amigos que estavam caindo. O ruim era que parecia que eles nem mesmo se davam conta de que era uma pessoa ali; eles simplesmente me usavam como apoio para se levantar e continuar lutando, e não me ajudavam a levantar também. Isso foi até a pessoa certa ser empurrada para cima de mim: Eve estava levando uma surra de uma garota de Ares.

- Nico! – eu sabia que ela ia prestar atenção em mim. – Por que está aqui? Encontraram a nossa...

- Cuidado! – alcancei um escudo jogado no chão e bloqueei o ataque da garota de Ares, que pretendia atingir Eve pelas costas.

Aproveitei a deixa e me levantei num pulo, arrastando Eve comigo. Consegui a proeza de levá-la para um trecho relativamente calmo da floresta. Lá, ela respirou bem fundo, como se estivesse prendendo a respiração por muito tempo.

- Uau! Eu não sabia que... – ela estava ofegante. – Eu não sabia que havia tantos espadachins bons por aqui. Eu estava no meu limite. Obrigada por ter me tirado de lá. Mas...O que está fazendo aqui, Nico? Você não devia estar perto da bandeira?

- Nunca vão achar aquela bandeira, Eve. E eu preciso de ação! E preciso falar com Hannah. Quero dizer, ela não me disse nada a respeito de querer mudar de equipe. Não consigo parar de pensar nisso.

- Bem, você pode perguntar isso a ela quando o jogo terminar.

- Também estou preocupado com a segurança dela. Preciso saber onde ela está!

- Nico, você vai estragar tudo! Está agindo feito maluco perseguindo Hannah desse jeito!

- Não estou perseguindo, eu...Olha, quer saber? Apenas me diga para que lado ela foi! – aquela conversa já estava me irritando.

- Tudo bem! Ela foi para o norte! – depois disso ela voltou para a batalha e me deixou ali sozinho.

Era arriscado tentar usar meus poderes outra vez, por isso fui andando mesmo. O que foi até bem legal: pude lutar várias vezes no caminho. Os filhos de Ares estavam espalhados por todo o lugar e isso era ruim porque não dava nenhuma pista de onde a bandeira vermelha poderia estar. Se Hannah e o restante de equipe de busca estivessem procurando a concentração da equipe vermelha, com certeza estariam perdidos àquela altura. Sempre achei que o ponto forte dos nossos adversários fosse a força bruta, mas aparentemente eles também sabiam bolar uma boa estratégia.

Me escondi dos guerreiros de Ares para poder pensar em alguma coisa. Ali, no meio dos arbustos, um pensamento não me deixava em paz: "Estou deixando passar algum detalhe.". Tudo bem, se eu fosse da equipe vermelha, que estratégia eu usaria? Bom, a equipe vermelha sempre ganhava da equipe azul porque detonava todos os guerreiros do ataque de modo que os guerreiros que protegiam a bandeira precisavam largar os seus postos para ir ajudar no combate. E assim os adversários conseguiam chegar à nossa bandeira, mesmo depois de _muito _tempo. As nossas equipes de busca conseguiam localizar a bandeira na maioria das vezes, mas a segurança em volta era tanta que eles não conseguiam pegá-la. O estranho era que, naquele dia, não havia concentração da equipe vermelha. Se eles não estavam protegendo a bandeira, então só podia ser porque...a bandeira estava muito bem escondida!

Ok, isso era só um chute, mas eu realmente não conseguia pensar em algo diferente. Não seria muito perspicaz deixar as equipes de busca adversárias ocupadas combatendo ao invés de procurar a bandeira? Era isso! Eu precisava encontrar Hannah e os outros e avisá-los. O problema era que já havia se passado um tempão; a equipe vermelha devia estar bem perto de encontrar a nossa bandeira. Não ia dar tempo de procurar Hannah e enfrentar os guerreiros ao mesmo tempo. Se eu quisesse ganhar aquele Capture a bandeira, eu ia precisar dos meus poderes. O pior que podia acontecer era eu parar bem no meio da confusão outra vez. Meio inseguro, fechei os olhos e entrei no mundo das sombras.

Eu devia ter me lembrado de que esse tipo de viagem me deixa morto de cansaço. E fazer isso duas vezes dentro de pouco tempo...Bom, eu praticamente desmaiei quando cheguei. Não tive forças nem para olhar ao redor e ver onde eu tinha ido. Acho que peguei no sono.

Me acordei sei lá quanto tempo depois com alguém me sacudindo de leve.

- Nico...? Nico, o que houve com você? – minha cabeça girava e eu estava tão atordoado que nem consegui distinguir aquela voz. E muito menos responder. – Tá me ouvindo, Nico?

A pessoa pôs a mão na minha testa e depois do meu pescoço, como se quisesse checar se eu estava com febre. Não entendi o que aconteceu, mas comecei a melhorar rapidamente. Senti minha energia voltar e logo eu abri os olhos. Assim que eu fiz isso, a pessoa deu um grito e me virou de barriga para cima, já que eu havia caído de cara no chão.

- Nico! Você está bem?! – era Hannah, ajoelhada ao meu lado, aflita.

- Eu... Acho que estou. Ai... – me levantei devagar e toquei na minha cabeça, ainda me sentindo meio tonto.

- O que foi? Está machucado? – ela passou o braço pelas minhas costas, para eu não cair.

- Não, é que... Eu viajei pelas sombras duas vezes seguidas e acabei ficando sem energia. Mas já estou bem melhor agora. – incrível como a minha fraqueza estava sumindo rápido.

- Entendi. Mas você não deveria estar protegendo a bandeira?

- Deveria, mas acontece que eu acho que sei qual é a estratégia da equipe vermelha. Se eu estiver certo, nós ainda podemos ganhar e...Espere um pouco. Você sabe que horas são? – me lembrei do detalhe mais importante.

- São quase onze horas. Por que?

- Ah! Ainda bem! – suspirei aliviado. Então eu não tinha apagado por muito tempo; talvez só uns dez minutos. – Escuta, Hannah: vocês estão perdendo tempo procurando a bandeira deles por aqui. Ela só pode estar... – mas eu não pude terminar de falar, porque alguém saltou dos arbustos e veio pra cima de nós dois.

Ainda bem que Hannah estava alerta porque eu ainda não estava totalmente recuperado para reagir. A pessoa investiu, mas Hannah desembainhou sua espada rapidamente e conseguiu bloquear o ataque. Mais que isso: ela ainda conseguiu derrubar a pessoa no chão!

Fiquei em choque com o ataque e também com a performance de Hannah. Tanto é que demorei um pouco para me ligar e procurar ver quem era a pessoa estendida no chão. De onde eu estava, só deu para ver que era um garoto. Mas aí ele se levantou e eu só não caí porque já estava sentado. Era ele! O garoto que eu vi no sonho em que Tobey aparecia morto! Não havia a menor dúvida: era parecidíssimo com o Hector, só que seu cabelo era de um loiro mais escuro e não era escorrido, era mais curto e arrepiado como o meu.

Aquilo me deixou apreensivo: se ele havia aparecido, significava que o dia da morte do Tobey estava mais perto.

- Caramba, Hannah! – ele disse. – Desde quando você manda tão bem?

- Andei treinando. E que idéia foi essa de nos atacar? Você não está vendo que o Nico está mal?

- Isso é um campo de batalha, garota! Não pode ficar dando uma de enfermeira por aqui. Mas... – ele olhou para mim. – o que é que você tem?

- Eu...Hã, nada. Já estou melhor. – me levantei. – E você é...?

- Sam Madison, filho de Ares.

- Madison? Você tem algum parentesco com o Hector?

- Ele é meu irmão.

Não consegui disfarçar o quanto aquilo soou esquisito para mim. Um filho de Apolo e um filho de Ares: irmãos?

- É sério? – foi o que eu disse.

- É. Você não sabia? – Hannah veio para o meu lado. – Ele é o "mini Madison".

- Ei! Sem essa de "mini Madison"! – Sam reclamou.

Hannah deu risada. Eu ri também; o garoto não tinha a seriedade do Hector. Apesar da minha curiosidade em saber qual seria o papel do irmão do Hector no meu futuro, eu tinha plena consciência de que, naquele momento, eu tinha uma bandeira para capturar e Sam era da equipe adversária. Por causa disso, eu me aproximei de Hannah e cochichei:

- _Vamos sair daqui. Agora._

Ela me olhou de lado e piscou. Nós íamos ter que derrubar Sam para ganharmos distância. Eu desembainhei minha espada o mais discretamente possível, mas aí Sam disse:

- Agora que você já se recuperou, Nico... Sabe como é: o jogo continua.

Sam e Hannah investiram um contra o outro praticamente ao mesmo tempo. Ela tentou usar o golpe anterior, mas Sam não ia mais cair naquela. Eu o ataquei antes que ele tivesse tempo de pensar em uma maneira de derrubá-la. Mas eu também não tive tempo de bolar um plano para derrotá-lo, porque Hector surgiu do nada e me afastou de Sam e Hannah.

- Ei, vocês dois! – ele disse, me atacando sem pausas de modo que eu nem pude reagir, só bloquear. – Sem ressentimentos se a equipe vermelha levar o jogo dessa noite, certo?

- Isso não vai acontecer! – em um movimento praticamente invisível de tão rápido, Hannah puxou uma flecha de sua aljava e prendeu Sam pelo casaco a uma árvore e investiu contra Hector.

- Muito bem, Hannah! – Hector foi obrigado a elogiar. – Viu só o que eu disse, Sam? Ela não é mais um adversário fácil! Só que eu não vou deixar uma aluna me vencer! – ele enganchou a perna dele na dela, a derrubou e apontou uma flecha para ela com a mão esquerda, enquanto ainda segurava sua espada com a direita. – Agora ficou justo. Barbara me disse que você está enferrujado. Vamos ver se é verdade mesmo. – e ele me atacou com uma mão só e sem sair do lugar.

Era incrível como ele podia se defender de qualquer ângulo de ataque, girando no mesmo lugar e trocando a espada e a flecha de mãos. A maioria dos semideuses achava que ser filho de um dos Três Grandes significava que você era melhor que todos os outros, mas Hector era a prova viva de que aquilo era a maior mentira. As habilidades de luta que ele possuía eram muito mais impressionantes do que viajar nas sombras ou abrir fendas para o mundo inferior.

O tempo estava passando e eu comecei a perceber que ele poderia ficar daquele jeito até o dia amanhecer. Para piorar, Sam estava quase conseguindo se soltar da árvore. E era óbvio que quanto mais tempo eu passava ali, mais perto de encontrar a nossa bandeira a equipe vermelha ficava.

- Já está no seu limite, Nico? – Hector caçoou.

Queria responder "Não!", mas eu estava mesmo cansado. Da próxima vez que eu encontrasse Jenny, eu ia sugerir a ela que providenciasse uns apitos para que a equipe pudesse pedir socorro numa situação como aquela. E foi bem no meio dessa idéia que eu me lembrei da trombeta que Hector ganhou de presente de Quíron; e ela estava bem ali no bolso dele. Eu sabia que se eu soasse a trombeta o pessoal da equipe vermelha viria até nós, mas o pessoal da minha equipe também viria. Bom, eu só podia rezar para que viessem mais azuis do que vermelhos.

Enquanto investia contra Hector, tentei sinalizar para que Hannah pegasse a trombeta. Não dava para gesticular, então eu fiquei apenas indicando o bolso de Hector com o olhar. Nem preciso dizer que levou algum tempo até que Hannah entendesse o que eu queria. E mais tempo ainda para eu conseguir afastar Hector o suficiente para ela poder se esticar até o bolso dele.

Fiquei tão concentrado em mantê-lo afastado que nem mesmo percebi quando Hannah pegou a trombeta. Foi Sam que viu, arregalou os olhos e gritou:

- Hector!

Hector se virou abruptamente para ver o que era e tanto ele quanto Hannah se encararam surpresos por alguns segundos. Ele, provavelmente por não estar esperando que a gente fosse ter aquela idéia; e ela por ter sido pega, porque ele nem sentiu quando ela tirou a trombeta do bolso dele.

Depois disso, tudo aconteceu em uma fração de segundo: Hector tentou atingir Hannah com a flecha, mas ela bloqueou com a própria trombeta; eu aproveitei que ele havia me dado as costas e o golpeei na cabeça com o cabo da minha espada; não foi o suficiente para ele desmaiar, mas ele cambaleou para o lado; Sam finalmente conseguiu se soltar. Eu não esperei nem um milésimo de segundo: puxei Hannah pelo braço e nós saímos correndo.

Quando eu digo "correndo" eu estou sendo modesto; acho que eu nunca corri tão rápido em toda a minha vida! Eu sabia que Hector e Sam não estavam longe, então nem me dei ao trabalho de olhar para trás. Eu apenas desviava das árvores, indo em direção ao rio. Sim, porque eles iam nos alcançar se nada os parasse. Hannah e eu precisávamos nos misturar com a multidão e depois seguir para onde eu achava que a bandeira estava.

Chegamos ao rio e é claro que estava a carnificina de sempre. Eu estava quase entrando no meio dos outros campistas, mas Hector fez algo que eu não esperava. Ele gritou:

- Equipe vermelha! Segurem Nico e Hannah!

Hannah gritou logo depois porque começaram a puxá-la. Felizmente, o pessoal da equipe azul reagiu logo e atacaram quem estava nos impedindo de passar. Conseguimos nos camuflar no meio dos nossos amigos e foi ali que eu reencontrei Eve.

- Mas o que está acontecendo?! – ela perguntou, enquanto éramos esmagados pelas outras pessoas.

- Precisamos de cobertura! Acho que sei onde posso encontrar a bandeira vermelha e tenho quase certeza de que ela está desprotegida! Será que você pode...

- Já entendi! Equipe azul: BARREIRA!- ela gritou.

Foi instantâneo: nossos companheiros se organizaram de modo que formaram um corredor por onde eu e Hannah podíamos chegar até a floresta outra vez. Não dava para correr muito rápido, mas pelo menos pudemos ganhar uma certa distância.

Adentramos na floresta e aumentamos a velocidade. É claro que o pessoal da nossa equipe não era o suficiente para segurar todo o pessoal da equipe vermelha, então eu pude logo ver os adversários nos cercando. Ainda havia uma distância considerável até onde eu queria chegar e eu estava preocupado com aquele cerco, que ficava cada vez maior.

- Nico! – Hannah me chamou enquanto eu a puxava pelo braço. – Essa não é a direção da nossa...?

- Bandeira? Sim! Diante do que eu percebi enquanto estava perambulando, ela só pode estar... – não conclui porque alguém surgiu do lado de Hannah, vindo do nada.

A primeira coisa que eu vi foi um grande escudo, mas aí esse alguém se virou e continuou correndo junto com a gente.

- Essa foi por pouco! Ia te atingir em cheio, Hannah! – era Owen. Ele arrancou uma flecha do seu escudo, sem parar de correr.

- Owen? O que está fazendo aqui? – eu perguntei porque era impressionante como ele sempre estava presente no que quer que envolvesse Hannah.

- Jenny mandou reforços para vocês! Você tem um plano, certo, Nico?

- Acho que sim! Mas precisamos desviar completamente de onde a nossa bandeira está, senão eles vão capturá-la!

- Mas então o percurso vai ficar mais longo! – Hannah disse, ofegante.

- Não tem outro jeito!

Chegamos até o perímetro de proteção da nossa bandeira e eu procurei me afastar dele o máximo possível, na esperança de que quem estava nos cercando não fosse esbarrar com um dos nossos guardas. Já havíamos passado da metade do percurso quando Hannah caiu...ou se jogou, sei lá.

- Hannah, levanta! Estamos quase chegando! – eu tentei levantá-la, mas ela estava um peso morto.

- Eu não agüento mais! – ela choramingou. – Meus músculos estão queimando e eu não tenho mais fôlego! Vão sem mim!

Eu escutei os passos dos campistas se aproximando cada vez mais.

- Hannah...Vamos lá! – pedi.

Ela pareceu considerar o meu pedido, mas antes que ela respondesse eu vi os guerreiros da equipe vermelha já perto de nós. Os arqueiros miraram em nós.

- Essa não! – Owen estava prestes a se posicionar com o seu escudo, mas aí outra pessoa surgiu do nada e se pôs na frente dele.

Era uma garota alta de cabelos escuros e compridos. Ela se abaixou e pôs as duas mãos no chão. Imediatamente, um grande muro de plantas se formou. Foi bem a tempo de frear as flechas que atiraram em nós. A garota se virou para nós e revelou ser Dione.

- Corram! Agora! – ela ordenou.

Não hesitamos. Hannah se levantou num pulo e nós continuamos correndo.

- Nico! – ela me chamou. - Sei que você disse que era importante manter a distância dos guardas da nossa bandeira, mas eu duvido muito que não haja ninguém guardando a bandeira deles! Nós devíamos convocar alguns aliados para nos ajudar quando chegarmos lá, você não acha?

- Ela tem razão, Nico! – disse Owen.

Resisti ao meu instinto de rosnar um "Puxa saco!" e disse:

- Ok! Vamos chegar mais perto! Eu só espero que eles ainda estejam em posição!

Desviamos um pouco e ficamos tentando ver algum aliado escondido por ali, mas era complicado; ainda mais porque todos já deviam ter se sentado para jogar dama, xadrez, paciência ou qualquer outra coisa. Isso me deixou sem escolha: tive que assoviar bem alto para chamar a atenção de todos, mesmo correndo o risco de atrair a equipe vermelha para a nossa bandeira.

Funcionou. Uns cinco apareceram.

- Vamos pegar a bandeira! – comuniquei. – Vocês combatam os guardas, certo?

Eles assentiram e se juntaram a nós na corrida.

Eu já estava correndo há tanto tempo que achava que nunca ia chegar lá, mas aí eu vi a bandeira vermelha alojada em cima de uma elevação na floresta e quase não acreditei.

- É ela! – eu disse, feliz da vida. – Vamos lá, pessoal! Falta pouco!

Eu não estava vendo nenhum guarda por ali. Seria possível que a equipe vermelha fosse assim tão descuidada? Já estávamos há aproximadamente quinze metros da bandeira quando eu avistei Hector, Sam e mais oito companheiros chegando nas redondezas pelo sul.

- Se espalhem! – Hector estava no comando. – Protejam a bandeira!

Apenas dois deles se posicionaram próximos à bandeira. O restante veio correndo na nossa direção. Aquilo não me preocupou tanto: estávamos em mesmo número, podíamos dar conta. Mas foi aí que um grande barulho começou a ficar cada vez mais próximo; até que aparentemente toda a multidão que estava lutando no rio apareceu e logo estavam entre o meu grupo e o de Hector. Ou seja, não chegamos a lutar com eles.

Aquela batalha foi uma das mais acirradas que eu já presenciei: a equipe vermelha compôs uma barreira ao redor da bandeira enquanto a equipe azul atacava com tudo para quebrá-la. Hannah, Owen e os outros sumiram de vista; eu fiquei tentando abrir caminho para chegar até a bandeira. Acabei esbarrando com Jenny:

- Nico! Eu fiquei muito nervosa quando vi que você tinha saído do seu posto, mas Eve me disse que você tinha uma idéia. Parabéns! Agora _você _merece pegar aquela bandeira! Vamos te dar cobertura!

Dito isso, ela afastou quem estava me marcando. Aproveitei que estavam todos me ajudando e segui em frente, mais determinado do que nunca.

Foi quase impossível ultrapassar a barreira perto da bandeira, mas eu consegui e... "Cara, que sorte!", eu pensei, porque os guardas não estavam mais lá; tudo que eu precisava fazer era escalar aquela elevação.

Comecei a subir, mas aí quem estava na barreira veio para cima de mim e começou a me puxar. Meus pés escorregavam na terra e alguém estava me puxando com tanta força que eu teria caído se Hannah não tivesse chegado e acertado a pessoa. Não foi só Hannah que apareceu; como a barreira se desfez, muitos membros da minha equipe puderam vir me ajudar.

Hannah conseguiu escalar até uma pedra, de onde ela começou a atirar flechas em quem tentava me atrapalhar. Deu certo por pouco tempo, porque muita gente estava escalando atrás de mim, então ela não conseguiu dar conta e foi obrigada subir mais alto para que não a puxassem.

Só sei que acabamos lado a lado. Quando eu estiquei a mão para alcançar a bandeira, alguém agarrou meu tornozelo. Hannah agiu rápido e lançou uma flecha no cara com a mão mesmo. Só que isso fez com ela escorregasse, então ao mesmo tempo em que ela se segurou na primeira coisa que encontrou para não cair, eu segurei o braço dela e me apoiei na mesma coisa: a bandeira vermelha!

- FIM DE JOGO! – alguém gritou lá da multidão e todo mundo fez silêncio e olhou para nós.

Hannah e eu nos encaramos. Fala sério: _nós_ _ganhamos o Capture a bandeira juntos!_

E aí a equipe azul começou a pular e gritar e fazer a maior festa! Quanto à equipe vermelha, alguns, como Hector, sorriram para nós, nos parabenizando; outros largaram as armas e se retiraram, inconformados. Quíron apareceu galopando, soando sua trombeta em comemoração. Ele veio até onde eu e Hannah estávamos, ainda segurando a bandeira, e disse:

- Mas que belo jogo foi esse! É a primeira vez que a bandeira é tocada por dois heróis ao mesmo tempo! Eu nem sei como ela vai reagir a isso.

Era um questionamento interessante porque a bandeira adquiria a cor e o símbolo do pai ou da mãe do campista que a capturasse. Mas assim que Quíron terminou de falar, ela começou a mudar e ficou da seguinte maneira: metade era preta, com o elmo das trevas no centro; a outra metade era branca, com um pavão.

- Isso é mesmo extraordinário... – disse Quíron. Hannah e eu não conseguíamos parar de olhar a bandeira.

- Foto! Foto! – uma garota ficou pulando lá embaixo com uma câmera nas mãos.

Fiquei apreensivo em soltar a bandeira. Quíron leu meus pensamentos e disse:

- Vocês já podem soltá-la, sabiam?

Eu e Hannah largamos a bandeira devagar e nos levantamos. Quíron se afastou um pouco para que só nós dois aparecêssemos na foto.

Eu detestava fotos, mas eu precisava reconhecer que aquele momento ia entrar para a história do Acampamento Meio-Sangue e precisava ser registrado.

- Um de cada lado da bandeira, por favor. – pediu a garota com a câmera.

Cada um foi para um lado e a garota posicionou a câmera. Mas antes que o flash disparasse, Hannah correu para o meu lado e me tascou o maior beijão. E foi enquanto ela me beijava que a foto foi tirada.

O silêncio depois daquilo foi absoluto. Tanto que a única coisa que eu ouvi foi o som mínimo da máquina digital.

Olhei para Hannah, completamente chocado, quando ela se afastou de mim.

- _O_ _que foi que deu em você?!_ – sussurrei.

Ela não respondeu, só sorriu. Mas aquele momento realmente não precisava de palavras.

Eu a puxei pela cintura e retribuí o beijo. Na frente de todo mundo. E, passado o susto inicial, a galera foi tomada por uma euforia indescritível.


	13. Chapter 13

E

ntão ali estava eu, sozinho, encostado num pilar do refeitório, esperando que Hannah terminasse de se arrumar para que nós pudéssemos nos encontrar com o restante do pessoal da equipe azul na fogueira. Era uma tradição do acampamento que a equipe vencedora do Capture a bandeira se reunisse na fogueira de madrugada, logo depois do jogo, para comemorar. Eu só participei dessa festa uma vez: para começar, porque a equipe azul quase nunca ganhava; e depois porque eu não tinha muitos amigos nem namorada, então eu só ficava sobrando. Mas...a minha situação havia mudado radicalmente no desfecho daquele Capture a bandeira! O pessoal da minha equipe veio me dar os parabéns depois que Hannah e eu finalmente nos largamos (isso porque Quíron não parava de pigarrear), e fomos convocados para ir para a fogueira. Eu agradeci e disse que estava cansado, e já estava me dirigindo para o meu chalé quando Hannah veio toda alegre e ficou insistindo para nós irmos.

E é óbvio que depois daquele beijo eu estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa por ela, ou seja, eu aceitei. E aí cada um foi para o seu chalé para tomar um banho, e marcamos de nos encontrar no refeitório. E enquanto eu esperava ali minhas mãos não paravam de suar e meu coração não estava batendo com regularidade. Eu estava absurdamente nervoso! Queria muito que Hector aparecesse por ali para que eu pudesse perguntar a ele o que aquele beijo significava. Queria saber se Hannah havia apenas tornado público o fato de estarmos dando uns amassos ou se a gente, a partir daquele momento, estava num relacionamento sério tipo...namorando. Quero dizer, como é que eu ia saber? Ela não ia me pedir em namoro, eu é que teria que pedir. Mas e se ela não quisesse namorar e eu levasse um fora? Devia existir um panfleto explicando esse tipo de coisa! Ou pelo menos ela podia não ter marcado um encontro tão cedo, aí eu poderia tirar umas dúvidas com o Hector.

Enquanto eu pirava pensando em tudo isso, vi Hannah caminhando até onde eu estava e...Minha nossa! Como é que ela conseguia ficar tão deslumbrante de jeans e camiseta?

- Oi! – ela sorriu e me cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto.

- Oi... – eu queria _tanto _não parecer tão idiota perto dela! – Então? Vamos? – fui corajoso e estendi a mão para ela.

- Vamos. – ela pegou minha mão e nós fomos andando.

Não consegui falar nada durante boa parte do percurso. Às vezes eu olhava de lado e meu olhar se encontrava com o dela, nós riamos e depois disfarçávamos. Hannah acabou perguntando:

- Alguma coisa errada?

- Claro que não. É só que... Ainda estou meio bobo por causa do que aconteceu hoje. – admiti.

Ela riu e confessou:

- Eu também.

Me senti um pouco mais à vontade depois disso.

- Olha, Hannah...Vai levar algum tempo até que eu me acostume com isso tudo, sabe? É muita novidade.

- Também é novidade pra mim.

- Então...Eu vou ficar estranho algumas vezes, mas não fique achando que é algo ruim. É exatamente o contrário...

- Tudo bem, então. – ela sorriu.

Foi bem nesse momento que nós chegamos à fogueira. Achei que toda a empolgação do fim do jogo havia passado pelo menos um pouco. Mas assim que eu e Hannah chegamos, Jenny Felton gritou:

- Olha o nosso casal estrela!

E todo mundo veio falar com a gente.

Jenny pediu desculpas por ter me colocado para proteger a bandeira ao invés de combater e garantiu que eu teria um papel especial nos próximos jogos. E aí o pessoal do ataque e o pessoal das buscas começaram a brigar para me ter em suas equipes. Aproveitei a discussão para tentar fugir dali com Hannah. Mal nos afastamos e Eve apareceu:

- Você veio! – ela me encarou, radiante. – Só mesmo você, Hannah, para deixá-lo mais sociável.

- Ah, ele merecia uma comemoração hoje.

- É verdade. E você também: capturou a bandeira no seu primeiro jogo na equipe azul, mesmo sem querer. Tenho que contar, Hannah: ninguém aqui estava levando muita fé em você, mas você surpreendeu todo mundo com o seu esforço.

- Pois é... Foi por uma boa causa. – as duas olharam para mim e começaram a rir.

Desviei o olhar, sem graça, e acabei olhando diretamente para onde Dione estava, cercada de amigas; todas me olhando feio. Caramba...eu havia esquecido completamente de Dione. Ela acabou descobrindo a verdade da pior maneira possível. O lado bom era que a atitude de Hannah havia me poupado de uma conversa difícil com Dione. O lado ruim era que ela e boa parte do chalé de Deméter iam me detestar por um bom tempo.

- Vou deixar vocês sozinhos. – disse Eve, sem parar de sorrir. – Divirtam-se!

Eu estava na esperança de que Hannah e eu fôssemos apenas dar uma passadinha na fogueira para marcar presença e iríamos embora logo depois. Mas aí Hannah fez questão de socializar com os seus novos colegas de equipe. Para ela era muito fácil puxar assunto com qualquer tipo de pessoa, mas eu nunca fui bom nisso, então só a acompanhava para todo lugar. Eu não achei nem por um segundo que ela fosse falar com Dione, mas fiquei aliviado quando a vi saindo; tudo que eu não precisava era de uma conversa constrangedora.

Por outro lado, Owen não pareceu se intimidar com minha presença ao lado de Hannah. Ele veio falar com a gente enquanto circulávamos:

- Nico! Hannah! Grande trabalho em equipe vocês fizeram hoje! Acho que nunca participei de um Capture a bandeira tão intenso! - nós agradecemos, já exaustos de tantos elogios. - E no final eu entendi porque você quis mudar de equipe, Hannah. Não sabia que vocês estavam juntos. – Owen começou a conversa animado, mas sua expressão mudou completamente ao dizer a última frase.

- Pois é. Estamos. – fiz questão de responder. E, para completar, entrelacei meus dedos com os dela. Owen olhou para nossas mãos discretamente.

- Isso... foi uma surpresa e tanto...para todo mundo. - ele já não conseguia mais disfarçar a sua frustração. - Bem, eu vim aqui para dizer que temos marshmallows e refrigerante. Fiquem à vontade, ok? – e saiu.

Eu já estava cansado de "fazer social". Por isso falei logo:

- E aí? Vamos pegar uns marshmallows?

- Claro.

As coisas melhoraram muito a partir daí. Eu e Hannah nos sentamos encostados em uma árvore; o lugar era ideal: perto da fogueira o suficiente para nos manter aquecidos, só que mais afastado do restante do pessoal. E isso era importante porque nos dava...privacidade.

Não me lembro como foi que começou, mas quando dei por mim nós já estávamos nos beijando. _Muito. _Se eu estivesse no meu estado normal, teria ficado constrangido com qualquer demonstração pública de afeto. Mas eu estava apaixonado, poxa. O que eu mais queria era que o mundo inteiro soubesse que estávamos juntos. Antes eu achava que tinha idéia de como seria estar com Hannah, mas eu não tinha a menor noção; porque antes eu não achava que cada detalhe fosse tão especial. Mas tudo parecia surreal naquela noite, principalmente eu. Porque eu estava me divertindo de verdade; como nunca me diverti antes. Alguém havia levado um violão, então estávamos tentando formar um coral decente, igual aos filhos de Apolo. E sempre era uma piada quando o marsmallow de alguém incendiava.

Entre as brincadeiras, Hannah e eu conversávamos sobre um monte de coisas que nunca tivemos a oportunidade de conversar; coisas básicas tipo música e filmes. E o mais incrível era que a gente tinha mesmo muita coisa em comum! E isso só me deixava mais apaixonado por ela. Se é que isso era possível.

Haviam outros casais além de Hannah e eu por ali. Mas como nós éramos a novidade, o pessoal estava pegando no nosso pé. Tipo jogando marshmallows. Ou gritando coisas como "Arrumem um quarto!". Era engraçado, mas a privacidade já era. Por isso nós demos o fora dali.

- E então? Você se divertiu ou não? – Hannah me perguntou enquanto caminhávamos de volta para os chalés.

- É...Até que foi divertido. – tive que admitir.

- Eu disse que ia ser legal.

- Você gostou do pessoal da equipe?

- Muito! Apesar de que o pessoal da equipe vermelha também era bacana.

Aquilo me lembrou de algo muito importante.

- Eu ia te perguntar isso mais cedo, mas acabei esquecendo: por que você quis mudar de equipe?

- Por que? Você não gostou?

- Eu achei ótimo. Só queria saber o motivo.

- Bem... – ela pareceu ficar muito desconfortável com a minha pergunta. – Eve disse que viu você e Dione conversando nas plantações de morangos...

- _O quê?!_ – eu parei no meio do caminho. - Não dá pra acreditar! Eve não tinha nada que ter contado isso a você! Deixa eu explicar, Hannah, eu...

- Nico, relaxa! – Hannah veio até onde eu estava e segurou minhas mãos, sorrindo. – Eu não fiquei chateada.

- E não deve ficar mesmo, porque não foi nada.

- Eu sei. Não se preocupe e não fique bravo com a Eve. Ela me disse que foi só uma conversa. E ela só me contou isso porque achava que não era bom esconder de todo mundo o que estava acontecendo com a gente e que eu precisava esclarecer as coisas com você, porque senão a Dione ia continuar no seu pé. E foi aí que eu resolvi falar com a Jenny para mudar de equipe. A minha intenção era mostrar para todo mundo, aos poucos, que estávamos juntos; e não de repente, como acabou acontecendo. Por falar nisso...Você não ficou chateado com aquilo, ficou?

- De jeito nenhum. Eu achei o máximo, pra falar a verdade.

- Ah, que bom! – ela pareceu aliviada. – Depois eu fiquei imaginando se você não teria achado muito precipitado.

- Precipitado? Não mesmo. Até demorou um pouco.

Nós rimos e continuamos andando.

Chegamos até o chalé de Hera, Hannah abriu a porta e me abraçou como despedida.

- Até amanhã.- ela disse.

Eu ia desejar boa noite, mas aí eu reparei em algo muito legal no chalé dela.

- Uau! Eu não sabia que seu chalé tem teto de vidro! – contrariando tudo que diz respeito à boa educação, eu a larguei e entrei no chalé encarando o céu, maravilhado.

Tão maravilhado que só fui me tocar algum tempo depois de que eu nem tinha pedido licença para entrar. Voltei para a porta totalmente constrangido.

- Caramba, Hannah, isso foi horrível. Me desculpe! É que eu achei isso tão legal que nem mesmo... – aí eu reparei que Hannah havia fechado a porta e estava rindo de mim.

- Não tem problema, Nico. – ela sorriu e veio para o meu lado. – Essa vista é incrível mesmo. Se fosse o contrário, acho que eu também ia entrar no seu chalé sem pedir licença.

- De qualquer jeito...acho melhor eu ir embora.

- Fica um pouquinho. – ela pediu, sorrindo de um jeito irresistível.

- Hannah...Você conhece a regra e... Para! – ela começou a fazer cócegas em mim e a me empurrar para longe da porta. – Quíron deve estar de olho na gente e... Não faz isso!

Acabei caindo em uma pilha de almofadas, chorando de rir. Hannah se ajoelhou ao meu lado e continuou fazendo cócegas.

- Ok, ok, ok! Eu vou ficar! Prometo que vou ficar! – consegui afastar as mãos dela antes que ela me matasse.

Hannah ficou dando risada enquanto eu me recuperava. Depois se deitou ao meu lado e disse:

- É muito fácil convencer você de qualquer coisa.

- Não é verdade. Acontece que seus métodos são muito cruéis.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, encarando o céu estrelado pelo teto de vidro. Aproveitei para olhar ao redor e conhecer o misterioso chalé de Hera. Antes de Hannah nunca houve ninguém naquele chalé, então lá dentro só havia uma gigantesca estátua de Hera. Olhando rapidamente, você pensaria que a estátua não estava mais lá; mas acontece que o chalé foi reformado radicalmente quando Hannah chegou, então à primeira vista você pensaria que a estátua era só um pilar. O chalé agora era uma suíte imensa, com fotos espalhadas pelas paredes, uma cama grande, TV de plasma, e um guarda roupa que deveria ser grande o suficiente para as roupas de todas as meninas que já freqüentaram o acampamento.

- Você realmente fez um ótimo trabalho com este lugar. – eu disse.

- Obrigada. Também quero conhecer o seu chalé algum dia.

- Claro. Só me avise com antecedência para eu fazer uma faxina pesada antes.

Uma pergunta me veio à cabeça naquele instante. Fiquei receoso de perguntar, mas acabei me deixando levar pela curiosidade:

- Tobey já esteve aqui?

Ela se virou para mim com uma expressão mais tranqüila do que eu imaginava que seria.

- Já. – dito isso, ela voltou a encarar as estrelas.

Não tive coragem de perguntar mais nada. Devia haver um motivo para ela não querer esticar a conversa.

Mais ou menos um minuto depois, ela se virou para mim outra vez e disse:

- Mas sempre foi para buscar alguma coisa ou para me esperar para a gente sair. Nunca foi...do jeito que está sendo agora.

É claro que eu não queria estragar aquela noite, mas isto era algo que eu realmente precisava saber.

- Seja sincera comigo, certo?

Ela assentiu.

- Um dos motivos que te levaram a assumir o nosso relacionamento na frente de todo mundo foi porque você ainda pensa no Tobey?

Hannah não respondeu de imediato. Mas não parecia que ela estava demorando para pensar na resposta. Era outra coisa.

- Eu penso no Tobey, Nico. – ela se sentou e disse, finalmente. – Mas não foi isso que me motivou a assumir o nosso relacionamento, porque eu penso nele de um jeito muito diferente do jeito que eu penso em você. Quando eu penso no Tobey eu apenas me pergunto o que aconteceu com ele; por que ele virou nosso inimigo. Já faz muito tempo desde que pensar nele me provocava borboletas no estômago. Enquanto que já faz algum tempo que eu sinto borboletas no estômago quando você olha para mim. – isso ela acrescentou parecendo muitíssimo sem graça.

Eu fiquei tipo... "Caramba! _Eu, Nico di Angelo, provoco borboletas no estômago de Hannah Pope!_". Nem nos meus devaneios mais absurdos eu imaginava que fosse ouvir algo assim algum dia!

- É sério? – eu me sentei.

- Seríssimo. – mesmo estando escuro, eu pude ver que Hannah corou.

Eu fiquei apenas encarando-a, porque eu me encontrava incapaz de verbalizar alguma coisa.

- Ai, Nico, para com isso! Eu estou morrendo de vergonha! Olha só o que você me fez fazer!

- Eu não fiz você fazer nada! – eu ri. - Eu fiz uma pergunta e você resolveu abrir o seu coração. O que foi muito bom, porque eu me declarei para você e você ainda não havia retribuído o gesto.

Hannah revirou os olhos e se escondeu no meio das almofadas.

- Ei, deixa eu fazer só mais uma pergunta? – eu pedi, me divertindo muito com Hannah envergonhada. Ela não respondeu. – Há quanto tempo exatamente eu te provoco borboletas no estômago?

- O que eu ganho em troca se eu responder? – ela voltou a se sentar.

- O que você quiser.

Ela me olhou de cima a baixo e decidiu:

- Isso aqui. – ela tirou o anel de caveira do meu dedo.

- Se te agrada... É seu.

- Mesmo? Não tem nenhum significado especial para você?

- Não é nada demais. E também é um presente provisório. Eu vou comprar algo mais bonito para você depois.

Hannah experimentou o anel.

- Agora me responda. – eu cobrei.

- A verdade?

- É claro.

- Tudo bem...Começou quando eu vi você e Dione no Grill. – ela deu uma pausa por causa da cara que eu fiz. - As coisas já estavam ruins com Tobey há algum tempo e você sempre era muito legal comigo, apesar de nos falarmos muito pouco. E quando eu vi que você aparentemente estava se comprometendo com outra garota...Sei lá. Foi uma surpresa para mim sentir ciúmes. Ou... – ela franziu as sobrancelhas, raciocinando. – talvez não. Acho que a gente sempre teve uma conexão especial, Nico. Mesmo que eu não tivesse consciência disso.

Fiquei mudo. Porque era _revoltante _saber que Hannah gostava de mim há tanto tempo e eu nunca percebi isso. Eu sei que ela estava com o Tobey e eu não podia adivinhar o que ela estava sentindo (até porque ela não demonstrava!), mas eu estava enlouquecendo por causa dessa garota!

- Nico? Fala alguma coisa! – o meu silêncio a deixou nervosa.

- Você bem que podia ter me dado umas dicas. – brinquei.

- Era eu quem estava precisando de uma orientação naquela época... Mas eu já respondi a sua pergunta. Será que a gente pode dar um tempo nas perguntas embaraçosas e... – ela deslizou para o meu lado e pôs os braços ao redor do meu pescoço. - recuperar o tempo perdido?

- Boa idéia... – e eu a beijei sem nenhum resquício da insegurança que eu tinha antes.

Eu acordei deitado em um chão frio de mármore preto. Mesmo que estivesse escuro no chalé de Hannah quando chegamos à noite, eu tinha certeza de que o chão não era daquele jeito. Uma olhada mais caprichada ao redor me fez perceber que eu definitivamente não estava mais no chalé dela: era um salão muito maior, com o teto absurdamente alto. Mas o que me deu a dica de onde eu estava foi o grande trono de ossos à minha frente: eu estava no mundo inferior.

- Pai? – chamei.

Hades surgiu à minha esquerda, mas era como se ele estivesse lá o tempo inteiro, mesmo que eu não pudesse vê-lo. Ele apenas assentiu para mim, sem sorrir e sentou-se no seu trono.

- Como...como eu vim parar aqui? – eu me levantei.

- Você não está aqui realmente. – foram as primeiras palavras que eu ouvi dele depois de muito tempo. E isso fez com que eu me sentisse um pouco estranho.

- Isso é um sonho?

- Sim.

Fiquei um tanto aliviado com a resposta.

- Então...Está tudo bem? – já que ele não parecia muito afim de falar comigo, eu me senti na obrigação de puxar conversa.

- O que houve com você, Nico? – ele ficou me olhando de um jeito ininteligível, com a mão no queixo.

- Hã?

- Está vendo? É disso que eu estou falando! – ele se exaltou. – Eu pensei que havia conseguido transformar você em um verdadeiro filho de Hades há quatro anos atrás, mas você está pior do que quando só falava de Mythomagic!

- Ei! Qual é o seu problema? – foi a minha vez de ficar com raiva. – Você apareceu no meu sonho só para me insultar? Se você está de mau humor e está precisando descontar em alguém, escolha outra pessoa! Eu acabo de ter a melhor noite da minha vida e você está estragando tudo com esse pesadelo!

- "Melhor noite", é? – ele me lançou um sorriso. Mas era do sorriso do deus dos mortos que eu estava falando: não era um sorriso muito simpático; na verdade, era meio assustador. – Pelo menos você não escolheu aquela filha de Deméter. Eu não ia suportar uma nora com o temperamento da minha sogra.

- Como você sabe da...?

- Dione? Eu sei de tudo que acontece com você. Sei que você e a filha de Hera estão juntos, por exemplo. Mas eu não chamei você aqui para que nós tivéssemos "A conversa" entre pai e filho.

- Ainda bem. – murmurei o mais baixo possível, aterrorizado com a idéia. Mas é claro que Hades ouviu.

- Eu trouxe você aqui porque sei que seus poderes estão servindo mais para causar catástrofes do que para ajudar nas suas batalhas.

- É verdade.

- E você sabe por quê?

- Porque...você está me castigando? – acredite: eu não estava de brincadeira.

- Infelizmente, não. – ele se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. – Semideuses já nascem com habilidades especiais, não são seus pais divinos que os presenteiam com poderes. Isso significa que nem eu nem qualquer outro deus pode tirar os poderes de um semideus. Se você está sem poderes, a culpa é apenas sua.

- Eu não entendo.

- Você se recorda da primeira vez em que seus poderes se manifestaram?

- Sim...Foi quando Percy me disse que Bianca havia morrido, no acampamento.

- E você lembra o que sentiu quando recebeu a notícia?

- Tristeza...Não. Ódio.

- Exatamente. Ódio, Nico! Você é movido pelo ódio!

- Não...Isso não tem nada a ver!

- Mas é claro que tem! Pode parecer estranho para você agora porque faz anos que você não precisa usar seus poderes, mas quando você os usou, durante a guerra contra Cronos, você estava cheio de ódio. E o que aconteceu quando você tentou usá-los durante a missão? Eles falharam! E sabe por quê? Porque as únicas coisas que você tinha em mente eram a amizade e o amor!

- Você é louco! Tudo que você quer é que eu volte a ter raiva da vida, como eu tinha antes, mas isso não vai acontecer! Eu vou embora daqui! – e eu comecei a andar em volta procurando uma saída, mas não havia nenhuma.

- Eu estou tentando ajudar você, seu moleque ingrato!

- Até parece!

- Quer a prova de que eu estou falando a verdade? Seus poderes funcionaram perfeitamente uma única vez quando você estava na missão. Lembra quando Eve ficou presa no carro prestes a explodir e você conseguiu tira-la de lá? E isso não é tudo: você viajou pelas sombras durante o dia e ainda por cima levou alguém junto com você. Seus poderes não só funcionaram como também evoluíram!

Parei de procurar uma saída e o encarei.

Acontece que ele estava certo. Meu lado racional sabia disso. Mas meu lado emocional não queria ceder. Porque pela primeira vez na vida eu podia dizer que estava plenamente feliz e eu não sentia vontade de abrir mão daquele sentimento. Eu me recusava a aceitar que, para conseguir ajudar todos os outros, eu precisava deixar a minha felicidade de lado.

- Você tem uma missão a cumprir, Nico. – o olhar do meu pai, que quase sempre era de indiferença, demonstrava algum sentimento naquele instante. – Uma guerra está por vir. E você vai precisar dos seus poderes.

- Olha, eu agradeço pelas informações, mas...

- Sinta-se à vontade para tomar o rumo que achar melhor. Eu não estou aqui para dar ordens, só informações. Você pode ir embora agora. – ele estalou os dedos e tudo à minha volta começou a ficar nebuloso.

- Espere, pai! – me lembrei de algo importantíssimo.

- Sim? – as coisas não pararam de se desfazer a minha volta.

- O outro sonho que eu tive! Eu vou mesmo... matar Tobey Grant? Há alguma maneira de eu evitar isso?

- Atenha-se aos problemas atuais, Nico. – foi a última coisa que ele me disse.


	14. Chapter 14

D

espertei sobressaltado, como se alguém tivesse me empurrado. Senti meu braço esquerdo formigando, com algo pesado encima dele. Era Hannah, que havia usado meu braço como travesseiro.

Ah, fala sério! Eu havia passado a noite ali! Se Quíron descobrisse...Sei lá o que podia acontecer.

Apesar de eu ter quase derrubado Hannah quando tentei me sentar, ela estava no sono mais profundo e não acordou. Peguei uma almofada e fui cautelosamente colocando-a sob a cabeça de Hannah, e consegui libertar o meu braço. Olhei para o despertador do quarto: quase seis da manhã. Ainda bem que era cedo; ninguém ia me ver saindo do chalé de Hannah. Fui até a porta, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho, peguei meu casaco e saí.

Do lado de fora, além das plantas, nenhum ser vivo à vista. Caminhei relativamente tranqüilo até o outro lado, e quando eu estava quase chegando ao meu chalé escutei um "Psiu!".

Pensei em todas as piores possibilidades: Quíron, Sr. D, Argos, Dione... Mas acabou que era alguém que eu realmente queria muito encontrar: John Nelson! Ele estava escondido nos fundos do meu chalé, olhando para os lados, muito receoso.

- John? – milhares de perguntas vieram à minha cabeça naquele instante.

- Quieto! – ele disse, apesar de eu ter falado muito baixo mesmo. – Venha aqui!

Ele se dirigiu para a floresta e eu o segui. Quando já estávamos longe o suficiente dos chalés, ele pareceu ficar mais tranqüilo e parou.

- Como vai, Nico? Desculpe ter passado tanto tempo sem dar notícias. Eu estava esperando uma oportunidade em que eu achasse que seria seguro, mas parece que daqui pra frente as coisas só tendem a piorar nesse aspecto.

- Eu sei. Você viu as escavações, não viu? Descobrimos um QG dos espiões da Maureen.

- Ela foi muito esperta. Você sabe que eu já estive ao lado dela, e naquela época nós nos reuníamos em uma casa abandonada na estrada. Maureen muda de esconderijo sempre que alguém muda de lado. Eu sei de muita coisa, Nico, mas não foi por isso que eu vim aqui hoje. Eu preciso de você e da sua equipe. E nós precisamos partir o quanto antes. Preciso que fale com eles. Eu vou esperar por vocês na floresta, de madrugada.

Fiquei sem palavras diante daquilo. John provavelmente já estava acostumado com aquela correria, mas eu tinha certeza de que os outros iam precisar de mais tempo para se organizarem.

- E então? Posso contar com vocês? – ele me perguntou.

- John, Quíron planejava montar um grupo maior para a próxima missão e...

- Diga a Quíron que eu não preciso de números; preciso das pessoas certas. – ele me interrompeu.

O jeito como John simplesmente impunha as coisas era meio...Não sei.

- Certo. Então eu vou falar com o pessoal e estaremos aqui amanhã. – eu não costumava aceitar as coisas com tanta facilidade, principalmente quando vinham de alguém que eu praticamente havia acabado de conhecer, mas eu ainda estava tão confuso com tudo que tinha acontecido nas últimas horas que não tinha argumentos nem paciência para contestá-lo.

- Ótimo. E tragam só o essencial. Não vai ser nenhuma viagem de férias.

John desapareceu entre as árvores e eu voltei para o meu chalé, me sentindo acabado. As dores do Capture a bandeira haviam me dado uma trégua durante a noite, mas vieram mostrar serviço pela manhã. Não agüentei e me atirei na minha cama. Pela hora, era óbvio que eu só havia dormido umas duas horas e meia naquela noite. E para piorar, meu pai e John resolveram aparecer com notícias "maravilhosas" para me fazer esquecer completamente de tudo que foi bom antes de eu pegar no sono na noite passada.

Íamos partir para mais uma missão. Cansados, desmotivados, traídos e sem reforços. Hector me falou um bocado sobre John Nelson: o quanto ele era cheio de idéias, estratégias e coragem. No começo, eu me sentia muito seguro com relação a ele, mas naquela manhã eu estava com uma vontade imensa de mandar as ordens dele para o mundo inferior e seguir o plano de Quíron. Porque aquilo era loucura! Mesmo que ele tivesse dito que sabia de muita coisa, nós precisávamos sim de mais gente para ajudar. Sempre é preciso ter reforços.

E o que meu pai me disse? Resumindo, eu teria que largar os meus amigos _e _a minha garota se eu quisesse ter poder o suficiente para acabar com Maureen. Mas, se eu fizesse isso, o grupo que John queria nem existiria. Então eu supostamente deveria agir sozinho? Eu não sabia o que fazer! E eu não tinha nem um dia para decidir. Não faço idéia de como eu consegui a proeza de adormecer com tanto pensamentos me atormentando, mas eu acabei pegando no sono.

Despertei pela segunda vez naquele dia, ouvindo o barulho de batidas. Relutei em abrir os olhos porque imaginei que fosse apenas o pessoal trabalhando nas escavações lá fora. Mas aí eu também escutei uma voz familiar gritando: "Nico, você está bem? Abre a porta!". Eu sabia que, a partir do momento em que eu desse sinal de vida e fosse abrir a porta, tudo ia virar de cabeça para baixo. Mas eu não ia conseguir escapar do que me aguardava.

Me arrastei para fora da cama e abri a porta do chalé esbanjando simpatia:

- O que você quer, Eve?

É claro que ela não deixou barato e retribuiu a gentileza empurrando a porta com força em cima de mim e entrando no quarto sem pedir licença.

- Vim saber o que aconteceu para você não ter dado as caras até agora. Hannah achou estranho você não estar em lugar nenhum e não sabia se devia vir até aqui ou não. Então me pediu para vir e... – ela finalmente olhou bem para mim. – Você está péssimo! O que aconteceu?

Vi meu reflexo em uma janela: estava mais distorcido do que deveria estar.

- Várias coisas aconteceram, Eve... – eu sentei na cama, me sentindo muito fraco.

Eve percebeu que algo muito sério tinha acontecido e veio se sentar ao meu lado.

- John esteve aqui hoje cedo. – comecei.

- John? John Nelson?

- É. Não falamos muito. Ele só disse que nós devemos partir com ele de madrugada.

- Mas... Quíron não ia formar um novo grupo?

- Aparentemente, agora é John quem dá as ordens por aqui. – não pude esconder o sarcasmo em minha voz.

- Ah, Nico... – Eve sorriu levemente. – Quíron sabe que John está bem, lembra? Eles devem ter conversado sobre isso. Não é como se John estivesse passando por cima das ordens de Quíron. Não fique chateado com isso.

- Não estou desse jeito por causa do John.

- Então qual é o problema?

- Tive um sonho com o meu pai noite passada. Não foi só um sonho; ele veio me dizer umas coisas.

- Que coisas?

- Ele me explicou o motivo de meus poderes não estarem funcionando direito. Antes eu achava que eu só precisava de treino, mas a verdade é que os poderes com os quais nascemos são despertados por algum sentimento. E os meus despertaram quando eu estava com ódio. E todas as vezes em que eles funcionaram era isso que eu estava sentindo. É por isso que eles não funcionam mais: porque eu não sinto mais ódio.

- Isso é a maior bobagem, Nico! – Eve ficou indignada. – Seu pai deve estar armando alguma e...

- _Não, _Eve. – ela se calou imediatamente por causa do meu tom. – Ele está certo. Eu também não acreditei no começo, mas depois eu entendi.

- Bom. E qual é a besteira em que você está pensando nesse momento? – ela com certeza já sabia o que eu ia dizer.

- Meu pai disse que eu vou precisar dos meus poderes para deter Maureen. E só tem uma maneira de eu consegui-los de volta...

Eve me encarou com seus olhos verdes já encharcados de lágrimas.

- Eu vou deixar Hannah. – foi a coisa mais difícil de dizer em toda a minha vida.

Eu nunca havia visto Eve chorar daquele jeito. Ela sempre foi uma garota durona, então eu achava que era preciso muito para fazê-la chegar àquele ponto. E eu não conseguia entender o motivo daquilo; afinal, não era com ela que eu estava terminando. E todas aquelas lágrimas estavam me deixando furioso! Eu achei que Eve, mais do que ninguém, ia pelo menos me entender. Mas não: ela só fazia com que eu me sentisse pior ainda.

- Por que você está chorando? – lutei contra o nó em minha garganta e perguntei.

- Nico, não faça isso... – ela escondeu o rosto no meu ombro e apertou meu braço com força.

- Eu não tenho escolha.

- Tem sim! É você que quer o caminho mais difícil!

- E qual é o outro caminho?

- É tão simples, Nico... Você só precisa usar a força de outros sentimentos para controlar os seus poderes. Você sabe que isso é possível!

- Demoraria muito e nós não temos tempo para isso.

- Vamos falar com Quíron. Ele pode convencer John a recrutar mais campistas e eles compensariam a sua falta de poderes.

- Você sabe que não é a mesma coisa, Eve...

Aparentemente, os argumentos dela acabaram e ela se limitou a chorar em silêncio no meu ombro.

Verifiquei o relógio e vi que já havia passado da hora do almoço. Já era tão tarde! Eu não podia perder mais tempo ali. Ainda precisava falar com Hector e Hannah, e arrumar as minhas coisas.

Afastei Eve de mim, delicadamente.

- Você precisa ir, Eve. Ainda tenho muita coisa a fazer. – me levantei.

- Você precisa pensar melhor.

- Eu já pensei. – minha paciência já estava acabando e eu fui abrir a porta.

- Mas como você pode ser assim?! – ela gritou. – Você ama Hannah! Sempre amou! E agora você vai fazê-la sofrer sem pensar duas vezes?!

- É melhor fazer isso antes que ela se apegue a mim.

- Tarde demais!

Eu sabia que Eve não estava exagerando. Eu me lembrava perfeitamente da conversa que tive com Hannah na noite anterior. Mas eu preferia continuar acreditando na minha mentira.

- Já chega, Eve!

- Eu não posso deixar você fazer isso!

- Estou fazendo isso pelo bem dela!

- "Bem"?! O que você é? Algum psicopata?

- Não vou deixá-la só para manter os meus sentimentos sob controle; John disse que vai ser muito perigoso daqui pra frente, então eu quero que ela fique em segurança aqui no acampamento. E a única maneira de fazê-la desistir dessa missão é deixá-la tão magoada que não vai querer ficar perto de mim. Você ainda não entendeu, Eve? Eu vou fazer isso _porque_ eu a amo.

Não foi só Eve que se surpreendeu. Eu fiquei surpreso com as minhas próprias palavras porque era a primeira vez que eu admitia para mim mesmo que amava Hannah. Quando eu gritei que a amava, em Boise, eu não tinha certeza se realmente sentia isso. Mas, diante da situação em que eu me encontrava, foi, de certa forma, muito bom saber que eu estava tomando uma decisão pelos motivos certos.

As lágrimas de Eve cessaram e ela me encarou de um jeito diferente. Depois ela veio até mim e me abraçou apertado. Ela não disse nada, mas eu sabia que ela havia compreendido.

- Agora vá, Eve. Não diga nada a ninguém; principalmente à Hannah. Vou conversar com ela mais tarde.

Ela assentiu enquanto enxugava as lágrimas e perguntou, com a voz rouca:

- Onde John quer nos encontrar?

Suspirei. Minha resposta seria muito dolorosa para ela.

- Você não vai, Eve.

Ela ficou boquiaberta.

- O-o quê...? – acho que ela nunca me pareceu tão arrasada.

- Preciso que você fique aqui para proteger Hannah. Ainda há inimigos aqui dentro e não vai adiantar nada deixar Hannah aqui se não houver ninguém para cuidar dela. Posso contar com você?

Mesmo relutante, Eve aceitou sua missão.

- É claro que sim.

- Obrigado, Eve.

Não posso dizer que eu me senti melhor depois da conversa com Eve, mas eu estava mais tranqüilo por ela ter entendido as minhas decisões. Depois que ela saiu, eu preparei minha mochila e tentei deixar o meu chalé em ordem. Não fazia idéia de quanto tempo ia passar fora ou...se ia voltar. Eu queria ter tido a oportunidade de realizar uma missão que não tivesse sido necessária por causa de uma desgraça. Sempre tive inveja dos campistas que deixavam o acampamento super animados para lutar com monstros ou qualquer coisa assim. Ao contrário deles, eu estava deixando o acampamento pela segunda vez, ainda mais deprimido e frustrado que na primeira.

O movimento do lado de fora havia diminuído bastante; Quíron devia ter dispensado o pessoal das escavações. Olhei pela janela para ver se Hannah estava nas redondezas e saí quando não havia ninguém passando. Me dirigi ao arsenal, já que era o dia de Hector organizar o lugar. Já era fim de tarde e quase todo mundo já havia ido para os chalés para se trocar para o jantar. O avistei carregando algumas coisas para dentro. Ele me viu e acenou.

- E aí? Não te vi o dia inteiro. O que esteve fazendo? – ele perguntou.

Uma das melhores coisas a respeito de Hector era que não era preciso ficar dando mil explicações a ele. Nossas conversas eram sempre rápidas. Eu disse logo que John queria que fossemos com ele em uma missão e que partiríamos de madrugada. Hector concordou imediatamente e terminou seu trabalho em dois tempos para poder ir logo arrumar sua mochila. Ele já estava se despedindo quando eu me lembrei de algo importante:

- Hector, você lembra do sonho que eu te contei? Aquele em que Tobey aparecia morto?

- ê descobriu alguma coisa?

- Eu não te disse na época, mas havia um garoto junto com você onde nós estávamos. Na verdade, eu havia me esquecido desse detalhe porque eu não fazia idéia de quem ele era. Mas eu descobri.

- E quem é?

- É o seu irmão: o Sam.

- _O Sam?!_ Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

- Bem...E o que isso significa?

- Eu não sei. Mas eu acho que ele devia ir com a gente nessa missão. Se o meu sonho estava mostrando o futuro, Sam está nele.

- Não sei não, Nico... – Hector ficou apreensivo. - Sam nunca participou de uma missão antes. E John disse que ia ser muito perigoso. Eu...preciso pensar e conversar com Quíron, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem. Mas não se atrase. Nos vemos mais tarde.

Saí de lá e fui para a pior parte: conversar com Hannah. Deixei por último porque eu sabia que ia ficar incapacitado depois. Emocionalmente com certeza; mas eu acreditava mesmo na possibilidade de Hannah me dar uma surra, então eu podia ficar fisicamente incapacitado também.

Ela sempre era uma das últimas a chegar ao refeitório porque demorava para se arrumar. E naquele dia não foi diferente: enquanto o pessoal se dirigia para o refeitório, as luzes do chalé dela ainda estavam acesas. Fiquei uns três minutos parado na porta dela, criando coragem. Quando bati na porta, bati tão leve que achei que ela nem fosse escutar. Mas ela gritou:

- Entra!

Não queria entrar lá outra vez. Isso porque as lembranças boas da noite anterior me torturavam conforme eu fui entrando. Hannah estava de frente para o espelho, terminando de prender o cabelo. E...Meus deuses! Acho que não importava o que acontecesse, aquela garota ia sempre fazer meu coração ficar descontrolado; porque ela sempre era tão absurdamente linda!

- Nico! – ela sorriu com um misto de alegria e alívio e veio até mim. – Eu já ia até o seu chalé ver como você estava. Você sumiu! Está tudo bem? – ela me abraçou e ia me beijar, mas eu desviei.

O olhar dela se transformou completamente. Eu lutei comigo mesmo para conseguir resistir a ela: uma parte de mim queria aproveitar enquanto ainda estávamos bem; já a outra, mais racional, me fez perceber que eu precisava ser honesto com Hannah. Ela se afastou de mim e perguntou:

- O que foi?

- Precisamos conversar. – fiz esforço para permanecer sério. Eu não podia demonstrar o quanto aquilo me magoava.

- Tudo bem...Quer dar uma volta depois do jantar?

- Hannah... – eu não sabia se ela estava fingindo não fazer idéia da seriedade da situação ou não. – Isso é importante. E eu...Quero ser sincero com você.

Ela me avaliou por alguns instantes. Nossos olhares se encontraram por uma fração de segundo e eu fraquejei. Sei que ela percebeu essa minha falha, mas não sei se ela a interpretou corretamente. Seus olhos se estreitaram, ela cruzou os braços e disse:

- Pode falar.

Eu estremeci e precisei de algum tempo para ficar relativamente calmo.

- É sobre nós dois.

Hannah apenas assentiu. Inexpressiva. O grande problema era que eu não sabia como dar continuidade àquilo. Eu não havia tido tempo de pensar em uma desculpa aceitável, mas eu sabia que devia a ela uma explicação. Ela estava me encarando de um jeito muito intimidador e isso me fez falar a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça:

- Eu descobri que não era isso que eu queria.

Quase dois minutos se passaram e Hannah não moveu uma palha. Nem mesmo sua expressão se alterou. De repente, ela respirou bem fundo, pôs as mãos na cintura e perguntou:

- O que _exatamente _você não queria?

- Eu...Descobri que não queria me envolver desse jeito com você.

Novamente, ela ficou esperando que eu prosseguisse.

- Você conhece a minha história, Hannah... Sempre fui sozinho. E esses anos todos eu só procurei ficar mais forte, nunca me importei muito em me aproximar dos outros. Achei que ter você por perto fosse um caso a parte, mas eu estava errado. E principalmente agora que estamos a dois passos de uma nova guerra, eu me dei conta de que... _Eu não quero ficar com você_. – se isso foi um golpe para ela, para mim foi a morte.

Eu realmente não queria ter sido tão direto, mas eu não consegui pensar em uma maneira que fosse suave e precisa ao mesmo tempo. Apesar de tudo, minha missão ali estava parcialmente cumprida. Parcialmente porque Hannah havia se manifestado e era a minha vez de ouvir.

- _Você não pode estar falando sério_... – disse ela, como se estivesse fazendo o impossível para conter sua vontade de gritar.

- Hannah, eu sinto muito, eu...

- NÃO! Você não sente! – ela gritou. – Porque você não teria feito o que acabou de fazer se realmente sentisse alguma coisa!

Como aquilo era uma verdade incontestável, eu fiquei calado.

- Ah, meus deuses... – ela começou a andar pelo quarto, parecendo desesperada. – Como eu pude deixar isso acontecer? E como eu pude ser tão burra? E a minha mãe me avisou! Ela disse para eu não me envolver com você e...

- Espera aí: a sua mãe falou com você?! Quando isso aconteceu?! – eu me desviei completamente do meu objetivo ali, tamanha foi a minha surpresa.

- Isso não é da sua conta! – ela me fuzilou com o olhar.

E foi quando ela fez isso que eu percebi que ela estava chorando.

- Hannah... – eu devia ter ido embora dali antes. Ver Hannah daquele jeito estava me matando. Mas eu estava com medo de deixá-la porque não sabia se ia vê-la outra vez. Sim, porque ela estava decidida a não voltar para o acampamento depois que Tobey a deixou. E com mais esse sofrimento, eu tinha quase certeza de que ela nunca mais iria voltar.

- Se você não tem mais nada a dizer, Nico... Vá embora. – ela continuava andando enquanto chorava.

- Eu só queria dizer que... Eu nunca tive a intenção de magoar você. Isso não é sobre você, é sobre mim.

- Nunca teve a intenção de me magoar?! Como você pode dizer isso?! Então qual era a sua intenção?!

- A verdade é que eu nunca tive certeza do que exatamente eu sentia por você e tudo ficou ainda mais confuso durante a missão; achei que eu teria tempo o suficiente para descobrir, mas o Tobey pegou todo mundo de surpresa e quando conversamos você acabou me forçando a tomar uma atitude, lembra?

- Então agora a culpa é _minha_?!

Eu comecei a falar, mas ela me interrompeu.

- Como eu pude me enganar tanto com você? E o pior de tudo é que você sempre criticou o Tobey, mas você é igualzinho a ele! Ele tirou proveito da minha tristeza quando eu cheguei ao acampamento para colaborar com Maureen; e você também aproveitou que eu estava magoada para...

- Não me compare àquele traidor! Você não tem noção do que está dizendo.

Ela parou de andar e me encarou por alguns instantes. Até que falou:

- Ah, não? Você disse que me amava...Você mentiu...Assim como ele. A única diferença é que você não precisava ter exagerado tanto para conseguir o que queria.

Fiquei sem reação. Não havia pensado que ela poderia jogar essa carta. Contestar aquilo ia fazer de mim ainda mais canalha.

- Não é o fato de você ter terminado comigo que me magoa...É simplesmente o fato de você ter mentido tanto. E durante tanto tempo. Agora eu vejo que nem a nossa amizade era real...

- Hannah... – minha voz era quase um sussurro.

- _Eu nunca mais quero falar com você._ – ela não estava nem um pouco insegura com a sua decisão. – Sai daqui.

Eu já não estava mais suportando aquilo, então me virei e fui em direção a porta imediatamente. Ainda tive tempo de ver Hannah desabando em sua cama.

Saí do chalé e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Estava tão perturbado que nem reparei que havia uma pessoa parada lá.

- O que foi isso? – Allan me perguntou, com cara de espanto.

- Você pode me fazer um favor? – não esperei pela resposta. – Cuide dela, está bem? Ela vai precisar muito de você.

- Mas...O que houve? Vocês terminaram? – Allan estava muito confuso.

- Ela vai contar tudo a você. Mas, Allan...Eu estou indo embora; e só vou tranqüilo se souber que ela vai estar segura. Você vai ficar ao lado dela, não vai?

- É claro que vou.

- Ótimo. – dei um meio sorriso e fui embora.

Geralmente, quando estamos em uma situação ruim e precisamos que o tempo corra mais rápido, ele não passa. Mas naquela noite foi diferente. Eu me refugiei no meu chalé assim que deixei Hannah e permaneci lá dentro deitado na minha cama, apenas encarando o teto. Mas eu estava pensando em tantas coisas que nem senti o tempo passar. A primeira coisa em que pensei foi mais uma maneira de tentar não ficar tão deprimido: eu pensei que, se nada desse certo, eu ia tentar a carreira de ator. Afinal, eu fui mesmo um excelente mentiroso. Fiquei me perguntando como eu fui capaz de permanecer quieto enquanto Hannah dizia que eu não a amava. Eu achei mesmo que meu plano não ia funcionar e que Hannah não ia acreditar nas minhas mentiras e ia terminar comigo pelo simples fato de me considerar um esquisito. A minha sorte foi que nós havíamos passado realmente muito pouco tempo juntos; então ela não me conhecia tão bem para saber que eu estava mentindo. Eu sabia que ela iria chorar, no mínimo, a noite inteira; mas eu não consegui derramar uma só lágrima. E não foi por falta de tristeza.

Quando eu, despretensiosamente, olhei para o relógio, já eram quase três da manhã. Eu tinha consciência de que devia ter tentado descansar um pouco, mas eu já não me importava com mais nada. Peguei minha mochila, me certifiquei de que não tinha deixado nenhuma janela aberta e saí em direção à floresta sem olhar para trás. Estava tão distraído que achei que não conseguiria encontrar o lugar que John determinou para nos encontrarmos. Me perdi algumas vezes, mas acabei encontrando com ele.

John estava encostado numa árvore; com o ar de preocupação de sempre. Eu apenas assenti e ele também.

- Você e os outros estão atrasados, Nico. – ele disse. – Devemos partir enquanto ainda está escuro.

- Foi tudo muito encima da hora. Dê um desconto a eles.

Ele olhou para o relógio, tentando não deixar transparecer sua impaciência.

Felizmente, o pessoal apareceu cerca de dez minutos depois. Eu esperava apenas Hector, mas Sam e Eve vieram junto.

- Desculpem o atraso. Tive algumas coisas para resolver. – disse Hector. – John, este é o meu irmão: Sam. Ele virá conosco se você não tiver nenhum problema com isso.

- E aí, rapaz? – John cumprimentou Sam alegremente. – Bom, eu não sei, Hector... Ele é tão jovem; fico preocupado com a segurança dele.

- Ele é um grande guerreiro, apesar da idade. Eu garanto. Também pedi a opinião de Quíron e ele aceitou muito bem.

- Sendo assim, não sou eu que vou discordar. Seja bem vindo à equipe, Sam!

- Isso vai ser o máximo! – Sam começou a esmurrar as árvores em volta. Aparentemente essa era a maneira dele expressar animação. – Para onde nós vamos?

Aproveitei para falar com Eve enquanto Hector e John conversavam com Sam.

- O que está fazendo aqui?! – falei baixo para que os outros não escutassem.

- Só vim me despedir. Não se preocupe; eu não vou quebrar a minha promessa. – ela tentou sorrir, mas seus olhos vermelhos revelavam que ela ainda estava muito triste para isso. – E então? Como foi com Hannah?

- Terrível. Um dos piores momentos de toda a minha vida.

- Posso imaginar... – parecia que ela ficava mais deprimida a cada segundo.

- Eve... Não quero que fique desse jeito. Não vou me sentir bem sabendo que você está tão mal assim.

- Me desculpa, é que eu... – ela não conseguiu conter as lágrimas. – Eu queria poder ajudar vocês; queria ser mais poderosa.

- Você já é incrível, Eve. – eu enxuguei suas lágrimas. – Não estou te deixando aqui por achar que você não é boa o bastante. Sabe disso, não sabe?

Ela assentiu e tentou se recompor porque os outros estavam nos chamando.

- Pessoal, nós realmente temos que ir. Será que um de vocês não pode ir até lá chamar Hannah? – pediu John.

- Hannah não vai com a gente. – eu anunciei.

- O quê?! – Hector ficou muito surpreso. – Por que não?

Eu não tinha vontade e muito menos palavras para explicar aquilo. Mas Eve me salvou dessa:

- Ela preferiu ficar. E nós concordamos que seria mais seguro para ela.

- É...Eu não tinha pensado nisso. Acho que é melhor mesmo. – John concordou.

Mas Hector não havia se convencido. Ele me olhou esquisito por algum tempo e disse:

- E por que vocês não vieram falar comigo sobre isso?

Fui salvo mais uma vez porque John falou:

- Então, já que estamos todos aqui, o que estamos esperando para ir embora?

- Tem razão. Vamos logo. – eu nem sabia para onde íamos, mas peguei uma direção qualquer só para acabar logo com aquilo.

Mas aí Sam perguntou a Eve:

- Cadê a sua mochila?

- Hã...Eu também não vou... – ela revelou.

John parou, já parecendo meio irritado com a gente.

- Como é?! Mas, Eve, eu pensei que... – Hector ficou mais chocado com essa notícia do que com a anterior. – Qual é o problema?

- Eu vou ficar aqui com Hannah. Ainda temos espiões no acampamento e vocês vão precisar de alguém em quem confiar aqui dentro.

Hector ficou apenas olhando para ela durante alguns segundos, e depois disse:

- Bom, se você tem certeza de que é isso que você quer, eu...Vou sentir muita falta de lutar ao seu lado.

Eve e ele riram um pouco e depois se abraçaram.

- Boa sorte, meninos! – ela disse quando finalmente estávamos de partida.

Nós quatro caminhamos mais um pouco pela floresta até chegarmos a um lugar que me deu arrepios: era a árvore torta onde Daniel escondeu o livro das Dádivas. Havia duas bigas voadoras esperando por nós lá.

Enquanto os outros se arrumavam, eu dei uma rápida olhada dentro da árvore, talvez esperando que... sei lá, Daniel ainda estivesse a salvo lá dentro.

- Vamos, Nico! – John e os outros já estavam nas bigas.

Eu falei em um tom de voz quase inaudível: "Eu vou resgatar você, Daniel!".

Corri para a biga e nós decolamos sem ter idéia do futuro que nos aguardava.


End file.
